


Единожды солгав...

by Umbridge



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 93,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звонок Шульдиха спустя три года после их последней встречи встревожил Рана, а просьба встретить утром в аэропорту только усилила беспокойство...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Frizzz (aka North)
> 
> Предупреждение: возможно, АУ по отношению к Side B, частичный POV Кроуфорда
> 
> Бета: 1-6 главы — Sever; 7 и 8 — Рысь, с 9 по 11-ую — сами себе беты

Глава 1

Очнутся крылья за спиной,  
Когда войдешь в мой спящий дом  
Ты с первым солнечным лучом.  
Подаришь поцелуй!

Стрекозой порхает воля,  
И я рисую снова тонких нитей одиночество.  
Как бы не была далеко  
На губах улыбка Бога,-  
Ты всегда со мною... 

(Сурганова и Оркестр "Белая песня")

 

Было утро, тихое и безликое. Комплекс аэропорта Джона Кеннеди распростерся впереди, нереальный в утреннем тумане, громадный и плоский, он, казалось, парил над землей, словно гигантская птица. Ран свернул на подъездную автотрассу и, сбавив скорость, выехал на привокзальную площадь. Пустынные, голые пространства паркингов, изогнутые фонари, здание пятого терминала, окруженное лесами вечной стройки — все это усиливало смутное беспокойство, не покидавшее его со вчерашнего вечера, когда ровно в семь — он точно запомнил время — в гостиной раздался звонок. Не успел Ран удивиться, как его постигло большее потрясение: он впервые за три года услышал голос Шульдиха. Этот голос, нарочито бодрый и насмешливый, сразу встревожил его — много лет назад Ран порвал с телепатом по причине, не предполагавшей дружеских звонков. То, что Шульдих сказал дальше, выглядело еще подозрительнее. 

— От чего-то отвлекаю? Как начет встретиться, Абиссинец? Девять часов утра. Завтра. Аэропорт Кеннеди.

И вот Ран в аэропорту. Стараясь загнать тревогу поглубже, он аккуратно припарковался и направился к зданию аэровокзала — стеклянные двери разъехались перед ним, впуская в Мекку путешественников со всего света. 

Из-за облаков показалось солнце, и зал словно вспыхнул сразу, наполняясь светом. «Хороший знак», — невольно отметил Ран, останавливаясь у информационного табло и глядя вверх. Но солнце, едва показавшись, скрылось, оставляя свинцово-темное небо. 

Ран перевел взгляд на часы — только сравнялось семь, а значит, до рейса Токио — Нью-Йорк оставалось еще два часа. Ран скользнул взглядом по огромному помещению. Зал оказался неожиданно пустым, только несколько человек ждали регистрации, сонно нахохлившись на алюминиевых скамейках: пара японцев, полная женщина с мужем и дочерью, да лысоватый мужчина, читавший рекламный буклет. Постояв немного, Ран тоже сел, ведь ожидание обещало быть долгим.

Спустя полчаса он почувствовал, что хочет спать. Глаза закрывались, тяжелая дрема охватывала его, и, несмотря на всю свою выносливость, Ран с трудом боролся с усталостью. Сквозь дрему он вспоминал, как провел ночь без сна, сидя на полу в гостиной и думая о Шульдихе. Картины из прошлого плыли сквозь память, как лодки сквозь речной туман, рождая в сердце неизъяснимую печаль: он видел Шульдиха, его лицо, губы, изогнутые, как древко лука, глаза, волосы. Чувствовал его запах: смесь дынной жвачки и дешевого одеколона. За окном светало, а Ран так и не лег. Он перестелил белье, смахнул пыль с единственной тумбочки, застелил постель, оделся и вышел в засыпанный прелой листвой, холодный по-осеннему двор. Было тихо. Соседи в большинстве своем еще не начали собираться на работу, и даже собаки не лаяли — спали. Натянув перчатки, Ран пошел по выложенной брусчаткой дорожке к гаражу и, сев в машину, выехал на пустынную улицу. На щитке светились зеленым цифры — шесть часов, шесть минут, одна секунда. Две секунды. Словно отсчитывали время до прибытия самолета. Ран хмуро следил за дорогой. Он не хотел забывать прошлое, верил, что пока помнит — живет, готов был без надежды на взаимность предложить любую помощь человеку, никогда не любившему его. 

Компьютерный голос объявил о начале регистрации на рейс Эйр Франс, возвращая Рана в зал первого терминала. Часы над головой показывали без двадцати восемь, и за те сорок минут, что он дремал на скамейке, вокруг все изменилось. Теперь люди были повсюду, кричали, толкались, извинялись, везли вещи на тележках, несли на руках детей. И во всей этой толчее кто-то следил за ним — сейчас он это ясно ощутил. Украдкой изучая соседей, Ран видел лишь заспанные лица, на которых вяло сменялись беспокойство и радость, ожидание и страх, бессознательно выделял из толпы потенциальные источники опасности, привычно распределяя людей на категории: опасен, может быть опасен, не представляет интереса. Девочка лет трех чинно сидела рядом с матерью и баюкала разодетую в кружево куклу, высокий лысоватый мужчина теребил в нервных пальцах рекламный буклет, складывая его и разворачивая, разглаживая и снова складывая, прыщавый парень в черной фуражке, похожий на водителя, держал табличку — никто из них не вызывал подозрений, только раздражение. Все они тоже ждали кого-то из Токио, и к Шульдиху, скорее всего, отношения не имели. Но беспокойство не оставляло Рана. Откинувшись на спинку скамейки, он начал осматривать зал, прикидывая пути к отступлению. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что телепат мог прилететь сюда, спасаясь бегством от кого-то. А этот неизвестный кто-то мог преследовать Шульдиха, и тогда Рану надо будет вызволить последнего, быстро добраться до машины. На регистрацию рейса Эйр Франс очередь все росла, и шесть действующих коридоров были заполнены, как и коридоры к регистрационным стойкам «Японских Авиалиний». Они могли стать хорошим прикрытием в случае нападения.

Закончив изучать зал, Ран встал и, размяв затекшую спину, прошелся до подставки с рекламками какого-то мобильного оператора, а затем вернулся к креслам с бело-голубой книжкой в руке. Он привык ждать. Его не тяготила необходимость находиться на одном месте на протяжении долгих часов, бесконечного количества минут и тысяч секунд. Он продолжал наблюдать. Внешне оставаясь невозмутимым, внутренне он был напряжен и встревожен, хотя вокруг по-прежнему не было ничего подозрительного. 

Наконец показались первые пассажиры, прилетевшие на токийском самолете. Ран ловил их взгляды, готовый угадать сияние знакомых глаз, яркий всполох волос. Шло время, площадка перед выходом из таможни опустела, а телепата все не было. Ран уже решил отправиться на поиски, прикидывая, как и к кому следует обратиться, но тут увидел его. Шульдих вышел последним и остановился, беспомощно озираясь. Он вздрагивал, стараясь поглубже засунуть руки в карманы куртки, втягивал голову в плечи, в криво стоящий воротник, и растерянно крутил головой. Служащий в форменном костюме, появившийся за ним, задел Шульдиха плечом и торопливо извинился, но телепат даже не взглянул в его сторону. 

— Шульдих... — позвал Ран, в несколько шагов оказываясь рядом. Тот повернулся и попытался усмехнуться, но губы лишь дернулись, а взгляд заметался по лицу Рана, словно Шульдих пытался вспомнить, кто этот человек.

— Идем, — взяв телепата за руку, Ран отвел его к скамье в нише за кафетерием. Шульдих не сопротивлялся. Казалось, он пошел бы с кем угодно куда угодно, и это тоже совершенно не вязалось с прежним Чтецом из Шварц. 

Остановившись, Ран усадил его и сам сел рядом. Он уже хотел спросить, не нужно ли позвать врача, когда Шульдих вытащил руку из кармана и сунул что-то в рот.

 

— Абиссинец, — выдохнул он через мгновение, когда вихрь чужих голосов и эмоций улегся и в голове остался только его собственный голос. Таблетка действовала быстро, и происходящее вокруг тут же обрело смысл. Ну конечно, вчера он позвонил Абиссинцу и попросил встретить, затем Наоэ отвез его в аэропорт. Потом щиты начали истончаться, и чужие мысли и эмоции обрушились на него. Но теперь осталась только головная боль, перелет закончился, а Абиссинец выполнил обещание — похоже, что все шло как надо. Шульдих ухмыльнулся.

— Поехали, здесь слишком шумно, — протянул он, стараясь выглядеть уверенным и расслабленным, но кажется, Абиссинец не поверил, и продолжал пристально вглядываться в его лицо, от чего телепату стало неловко. — Эй, ты меня слышишь? 

 

Ран молча кивнул, хотя ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось обнять телепата. Но тот слишком устал, поэтому Ран просто взял его за запястье и, спрятав их руки в складках плаща, повел Шульдиха к выходу. 

Начался час пик, так что приходилось лавировать в толпе, что было сложнее из-за необходимости держаться за руки. Повсюду разговаривали, смеялись, сновали люди, грохотали багажные тележки, объявлялись рейсы, надписи на табло все время менялись, и над всем этим, под куполом крыши светило яркое солнце и темнела полоска свинцового неба. Ран посмотрел вверх, подумав, что, скорее всего, будет дождь, а потом взглянул на телепата.

— Не устал? 

— Шутишь? — фыркнул Шульдих и, резко высвободив руку, сжал его пальцы.

— Ты далеко живешь? — спросил он, пряча взгляд. 

— Да. Тридцать девять минут на машине, — ответил Ран серьезно. Он хотел знать, надолго ли приехал телепат и почему приехал один, без Кроуфорда, почему обратился именно к нему и почему выглядит так, словно готов упасть в обморок прямо на мраморный пол терминала. Но пока Шульдиху не стало лучше, Ран держал свои вопросы при себе и надеялся, что время поговорить еще будет. 

 

Солнце спряталось, шел мелкий холодный дождь, резкий ветер трепал растяжки авиакомпаний, забирался под куртку, продирая до костей. Торопливо шагая за Абиссинцем между плотно припаркованных машин, Шульдих безошибочно угадал любимую им Турбо девятьсот одиннадцатую: слишком постоянен тот был во вкусах, много лет хранил верность одной модели. 

Взвизгнула сигнализация, и Шульдих, с неохотой отпустив руку Абиссинца, забрался в салон. Внутри было холодно, и как только Ран сел за руль, телепат тут же прижался бедром к его бедру, восстанавливая связь. Даже через кожу брюк телепат чувствовал жар Абиссинца, чувствовал чистоту, силу эмоций, и это успокаивало. 

— Да, девятьсот одиннадцатая упакована что надо, — усмехнулся Шульдих, когда салон начал нагреваться и ноги обдало теплым ветром климат-контроля. Закутавшись в куртку, он засунул ладони подмышки и, прикрыв глаза, впервые со смерти Кроуфорда почувствовал себя в безопасности. Правда, когда Абиссинец выбирался со стоянки и выезжал на автостраду, ногу все время приходилось отодвигать, но зато тогда тот касался его колена костяшками пальцев, что тоже было приятно.

Судя по цифрам на приборной панели, они ехали уже полчаса. Позади остались Бродвей и Бронкс, и за окном скользил тихий Ривердейл. Промчавшись по мосту над железной дорогой, машина скользила теперь мимо сумрачного во влажном дождевом тумане парка, и за окном проносились толстые липы, ели и клены, каменные насыпи, клумбы в ярких пятнах бархатцев, глухие стены кустарника и все те же согнутые фонари вдоль дороги, тянулся осыпанный красно-желтой листвой мокрый тротуар. Отодвинувшись к окну, Шульдих прижался к стеклу лбом. Ему не давал покоя вопрос — почему фонари в этой стране именно так по-дурацки выгнуты, и убаюканный ровным ходом машины он настолько глубоко задумался над этим, что не заметил, как задремал.

 

Обмякнув на сидении, телепат откинул голову на подголовник и шумно дышал, приоткрыв рот. Ран едва вписался в поворот, рассматривая его, но вовремя взял себя в руки и, на мгновение отпустив руль, поправил воротник его грязной куртки. Слушая тяжелое дыхание телепата, Ран смотрел вперед, на асфальтовую глянцевую ленту, на темно-зеленые живые изгороди вдоль одинаковых низких домов Индипендант стрит, и мечтал, чтобы путь до дома стал бесконечным, и тогда Шульдих вечно бы ехал рядом с ним, в тесном салоне Порше, отрезанный от внешнего мира дверью, покрашенной под алюминий, и стеклами с подогревом. Но, не давая себе шанса насладиться мечтами, Ран вспомнил, что меньше всего телепату нужны путешествия, а больше всего — еда и сон — Шульдих выглядел слишком истощенным и измотанным. 

 

Вместо обещанных сорока минут дорога заняла около часа. Проснувшись, Шульдих почувствовал себя хуже, тревожно оглядывался, словно не мог понять, где находится, и когда они вышли из машины перед двухэтажным домиком в конце Риверкрест, телепата пришлось придерживать за локоть. Ран помог Шульдиху подняться по ступеням, а затем, одной рукой отыскав ключи, втащил телепата в маленькую прихожую.

Там он опустился на колени и начал развязывать шнурки на рваных кроссовках телепата. 

— Не надо, — пробормотал тот, приваливаясь к стене. 

Ран не ответил и не послушался, а Шульдих смотрел на его темноволосый затылок и думал о том, что приехать сюда было единственным разумным решением за последнее время. 

Выпрямившись и не глядя на Шульдиха, Ран занялся застегнутой на все пуговицы джинсовкой, пытаясь скрыть невесть откуда взявшийся румянец.

— Значит, я тебе еще нравлюсь, — протянул телепат и, подавшись вперед, обнял Абиссинца за шею.

— Посмотри на меня, — продолжил телепат, с глумливой ухмылкой заглядывая ему в лицо. В отличие от Кроуфорда, они с Абиссинцем были практически одного роста. Абиссинец нахмурился. 

— Да. Нравишься, — ответил он просто и, быстро поцеловав телепата куда-то то ли в губы, то ли в щеку, продолжил расстегивать пуговицы, — тебе надо поесть.

— Я не голоден, — пробормотал Шульдих, опуская голову на плечо Абиссинца, — я бы лучше поспал...

— Хорошо, — деревянным голосом ответил тот, и Шульдих почувствовал его волнение. — Идем. 

Кивнув, телепат потер ладони. 

— Холодно? — спросил Абиссинец. 

— Нет, мне…. — начал Шульдих очередную язвительную фразу, но Абиссинец отвернулся и, крепко обняв его за плечи, повел по узкой лестнице наверх, в спальню.

Несмотря на головную боль и слабость, оказавшись в комнате Абиссинца, телепат с любопытством огляделся. В небольшом помещении царил идеальный порядок: покрывало на широкой кровати натянуто по-военному, на одинокой тумбочке имелись только настольная лампа и будильник, у противоположной стены стоял шкаф-купе цвета серебристый металлик, без зеркал — ничего лишнего, сухо, безлико и функционально. 

— Абиссинец, ты и твоя комната — братья близнецы, — заметил Шульдих, стараясь не расклеиться окончательно. В самолете таблеток оставалось пять, в аэропорте он выпил одну, значит, теперь их четыре, и нельзя позволить себе потратить их на пустяки, а потому придется обойтись своими силами.

— Ложись, помогу раздеться, — ответил Абиссинец, бросая на стул покрывало.

Покорно кивнув, телепат опустился на кровать, и начал медленно раздеваться. Когда осталось только снять футболку, слабость вдруг накатила с утроенной силой, и Шульдих, не раздевшись до конца, упал лицом в подушку. Как только голова коснулась холодного хлопка, телепат почувствовал, что снова засыпает, окутанный, словно туманом, тяжелой, горячей нежностью Абиссинца.

— Это твоя кровать? Поле ночных баталий? — пробормотал Шульдих, ухмыляясь сквозь дрему.

— Да. И нет, — отозвался Абиссинец. Он помог телепату раздеться, и Шульдих физически ощущал как внезапное возбуждение смущает его.

— Ложись со мной... если буду слишком долго спать — разбуди… — попросил телепат и Абиссинец покорно кивнул.

 

Сейчас, когда он видел белое веснушчатое лицо телепата на своей подушке, худую руку на своем одеяле, он впервые по-настоящему осознал, что Шульдих приехал, что действительно спит в его кровати, в его доме и, пока не собирается уходить. 

Ран задернул шторы. В спальне стало темно, словно ночью, и только тонкая полоса света на полу напоминала о том, что за окном день. Быстро раздевшись, он скользнул под одеяло и крепко обнял телепата. Ощупывая выступающие ребра, Ран подумал, что Шульдих слишком худой. Волосы, спутанные, собранные в неопрятный хвост, выглядели странно — рыжие у корней, русые на концах, а кожа под руками Рана оказалась влажной и горячей. Но, несмотря на худобу, на отросшие ногти и грязные волосы, Шульдих рядом, и Ран был этому рад. 

Уткнувшись лбом в затылок телепата, он закрыл глаза. Сначала Рану казалось, что уснуть рядом с Шульдихом он не сможет, потому что волнение было слишком сильным, но усталость взяла свое, и через некоторое время Ран задремал.

 

А между тем Шульдих спал так крепко, как не спал уже много недель, кружа в темноте и тишине без сновидений. Он не видел, как Абиссинец лег рядом, но почувствовал исходящие от него волны желания, перемешанного с беспокойством и страхом. И погружаясь в сон, подумал, что Фудзимия не сильно изменился.

 

Проснувшись, Шульдих посмотрел на часы — электронный будильник показывал три. Полежав немного без движения, телепат повернулся и обнял Абиссинца

— Ты проснулся? — прошептал Шульдих, мгновенно почувствовав ответную реакцию. Как ни странно, но ему стало немного лучше. 

— Да, — ответил Абиссинец. Он отчего-то нахмурился и смутился. 

— Похоже, мой вид и запах тебя не смущают, — многозначительно хмыкнул телепат. 

— Извини. У меня давно никого не было, — признался Абиссинец. 

— Что — совсем никого? А сам? — поинтересовался Шульдих.

Абиссинец покачал головой.

— А я уже думал — ты просто меня так любишь… — притворно надулся Шульдих, притягивая Абиссинца ближе, но тот отстранился. 

— Ты не хочешь меня, — сказал он, и, садясь, добавил, — я принесу поесть.

— Только не рис, — Шульдих снова прикрыл глаза. Он не был голоден, но понимал, что надо поесть, так как не ел уже неизвестно сколько.

— Что-то не так? Или ты наготовил рисовых шариков по случаю моего приезда? Или запах тебя все-таки добил? Мне и правда стоит принять ванну, — проговорил он, когда Абиссинец начал поспешно одеваться. Шульдих вспомнил, что последний раз мылся больше недели назад, еще в токийской гостинице. Тогда в душевой кабинке ему стало плохо, и он испугался, что в следующий раз его, голого и мертвого, найдет на кафельном полу горничная. Нелепо, не так ли? Но с тех пор ему все равно стало не до мытья. 

— Нет, — встав с кровати, Ран с трудом застегнул брюки. — Сейчас принесу чай и тосты.

— А я слышал, что японцы не любят говорить «нет». Ты все-таки странный… — попытался пошутить Шульдих, но Абиссинец его явно не слушал.

— Сахара не жалей! — крикнул Шульдих, увидев, что тот открывает дверь, а затем прикрыл глаза. Голова заныла, но действие таблетки еще продолжалось, и пока можно было терпеть, он не собирался глотать еще одну. Нет, Абиссинец ошибался, думая, что телепат не хочет его. Дело было в другом — Шульдих не хотел вообще ничего и никого, все его силы уходили сейчас на то, чтобы выжить и не сойти с ума. 

 

Оказавшись на кухне, Ран сделал несколько глубоких, быстрых вдохов, а потом медленно выдохнул. Надо взять себя в руки, думал он, Шульдих здесь не для того, чтобы удовлетворять мою похоть. Ему нужна помощь. Надо дать Шульдиху время собраться с силами, а потом выяснить, что произошло и что требуется от него, Рана. 

И все же сомнения не оставляли. Почему Кроуфорд отпустил телепата? Где он? Не логично ли предположить, что будь лидер Шварц в живых, Шульдиха бы тут не было? Или Кроуфорд ранен? Или сам попал в переплет? Хотя вполне вероятно, что Кроуфорд составил какой-то хитроумный план, и Ран в нем участвует против воли. Нет, не стоило строить домыслы, лучше выяснить все, когда будет возможность. Задумавшись, Ран нажал кнопку электрического чайника и замер, глядя в окно, на задний двор. Там снова крутилась соседская собака, повизгивая и что-то раскапывая в посаженых прежними хозяевами кустах жимолости. «Может, труп?» — с мрачной усмешкой подумал он. Как странно. Он здесь всего два месяца, но кажется, уже много лет. Чай из пакетиков, собака соседей, пустая кровать — одно и то же до бесконечности. Он презирал привычки гайдзинов, но все же незаметно перенимал их. Хранил в себе культуру своего народа, но постепенно вливался в маленькую вселенную Нью-Йорка, города, где никому ни до кого не было дела. Впрочем, Ран сам выбрал такую жизнь и о своем выборе не жалел. Щелкнув, кнопка чайника погасла. Он налил кипятка в единственную чашку, бросил в нее пакетик и щедро насыпал сахару. Потом быстро поджарил пару тостов с сыром и отнес все это в спальню.

Отворив дверь, Ран сразу наткнулся взглядом на Шульдиха, который по-прежнему лежал в кровати, натянув до подбородка одеяло, и грыз прядь волос. Ран поднял брови, но промолчал. Нечистоплотность телепата его не оскорбляла. Гораздо непривычнее было видеть кого-то в своей постели.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал он, поставив чашку на тумбочку.

 

Шульдих вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки. Абиссинец уйдет всего на несколько часов. Ничего страшного — он вполне сможет продержаться. 

— Если бы мне была нужна «только» помощь, я бы обратился к Наоэ... — ухмыльнулся он криво. Он слышал мысли Абиссинца, а значит действие таблетки кончалось.

— Хорошо, — Абиссинец кивнул, — я буду утром. Если что-то не так — вот, — он протянул Шульдиху сотовый телефон, который купил на случай утраты основного аппарата. — Звони. Хотя ты же телепат... Тебе это не нужно…

 

* * *

 

Никто не совершенен, я знаю за собой множество пороков, но никогда не предполагал, что страдаю еще и вуайеризмом. Что буду несколько часов, словно прикованный, следить, как бывший любовник моего телепата наблюдает за тем, как он спит, как неуверенно прикасается к немытым слипшимся прядям или поправляет почти невесомое одеяло на голом плече. Как наклоняется, но так и не решается прикоснуться губами к лихорадочно разрумянившейся щеке. Где твоя смелость? Давай, Фудзимия, ну же! Сейчас тебя некому остановить. Урви свой кусочек счастья. Ты думал, что я не знаю, что он значит для тебя? Ложь, все ложь. Как давно ты понял, что его нельзя перестать любить? Сидя перед равнодушным монитором с картинкой, меняющейся со скоростью двадцать кадров в секунду, мертвый для всех, я все еще ревную и злюсь на тебя. Тот, кто сейчас лежит в твоей постели, должен быть только моим.

В этом что-то есть — наблюдать за наблюдающим. Говорят, в специальных салонах за это платят большие деньги. Я же любуюсь сейчас совершенно бесплатно, если не считать кругленькой суммы, потраченной на установку камер и оплату труда установивших их. Обе камеры, на кухне и в спальне, размещены явно со знанием дела. Великолепный угол обзора охватывает практически все помещение, не допуская возникновения мертвых зон. Интересно, куда камеры спрятаны? Я бы мог их найти, если бы решился вломиться в дом Абиссинца? Будь на его месте Наги — камеры не простояли бы и пары минут. Конечно, Фудзимия тоже не дурак, но будем надеяться, ему не придет в голову поискать их. Так или иначе, ребята из Технотроник не допускают ошибок, зная их возможности, я уверен в их компетентности. Помимо технического мастерства у них есть еще один плюс — они работают по анонимным заказам. В любом случае, было полезно восстановить старые связи.

Снова оказавшись в Нью-Йорке, хотел бы я вернуться в наш дом на пятой авеню, просторный и удобный, с вежливыми и нелюбопытными соседями. Если бы я только был уверен в том, чем закончится наша прогулка в Японию… К сожалению, это просто мечты. В любом случае, как бы ни было заманчиво снова оказаться в тех стенах, это неразумно. Шульдих наверняка проверит старый адрес, даже если будет знать, что искать там нечего. Так что пришлось выбрать кое-что поскромнее и понадежнее. Квартира, арендованная через агентство на подставное лицо в одном из жилых домов в Сохо, вполне меня устроила. Подбираться ближе к дому Фудзимии было бы опасно: стоит Шульдиху прийти в норму, а в присутствии Абиссинца рано или поздно это произойдет, он может нечаянно или намеренно распознать мое присутствие. Когда я заключал договор аренды, основным условием было «наличие выделенного канала для ведения бизнес-процессов с помощью интернет-технологий», именно так звучала формулировка в контракте о найме этой квартиры на длительный срок. Идиоты. Они уверены, что я — биржевой делец.

Я едва успел войти, даже толком еще не разделся, сразу ткнул пальцем в заветную кнопку на стандартном пластиковом корпусе компьютера, скрывающем в своих недрах самую мощную начинку, которую только можно получить за деньги на данный момент времени. Пока система грузилась, пока я входил в сеть — пароль был выучен еще в самолете — запускал программу слежения, пока подтверждалась работоспособность канала — только и успел, что бросить под ноги дорожную сумку да плащ в соседнее с рабочим кресло. Как только на картинке показались очертания фудзимиевской комнаты, я так присох к монитору, что не мог отвести взгляд. Так вот где моему телепату придется жить. Неуютно. Практически пустая комната, ни личных вещей, ни отличительных особенностей. Ничего, что бы указывало на владельца. Абиссинца совершенно устраивают минимальные удобства. Тоже мне — аскет. Великомученик. Если хочет, то пусть наказывает себя, хоть переедет в будку в собственном дворе, но это не значит, что мне наплевать, в каких условиях будет жить Шульдих.

Я разозлился, замерз и перенервничал, мне едва хватило самообладания не позвонить в аэропорт, чтобы проверить, благополучно ли приземлился рейс, на котором мой телепат добирался из Токио. По-хорошему, стоило бы встать и хотя бы включить обогреватель. Но я не мог отойти от монитора. Мне казалось кощунственным пропустить его появление в доме Фудзимии. Какого черта они столько времени добирались из аэропорта? На рейс этой компании уходит где-то до двенадцати часов плюс смена часового пояса, а мой и так плохо соображающий телепат совершенно выбит из колеи. Неужели Абиссинец додумался показывать ему достопримечательности или потащил его в ресторан? Конечно, нет. Что за дурацкие мысли. В способности Абиссинца трезво соображать я не сомневался, просто со зла чего только не померещится.

Я едва не пропустил момент, когда запараллеленный сигнал возвестил об отключении сигнализации, установленной в доме Абиссинца. Потом долго ждал, мне показалось, что около часа, хотя всего-навсего несколько минут, до их появления в пределах моей видимости, когда наконец Абиссинец почти внес на себе Шульдиха в спальню. Я ужаснулся, увидев, насколько он истощен. Далее был удостоен сомнительной чести просмотреть вынужденный стриптиз и сжимал кулаки каждый раз, когда с телепатом снимали какую-нибудь тряпку. Наверное, лунки на ладонях останутся навсегда, так сильно ногти впечатались в ладони. Абиссинец решительно, но соблюдая определенную осторожность, устроился рядом с Шульдихом и закрыл глаза. Было пугающе снова видеть их вместе, но я и не надеялся на другой вариант развития событий.

Проведя еще несколько минут в полной прострации — в их комнате больше никакого движения не наблюдалось — я наконец смог осознать себя в пространстве новой квартиры. Я понял, что устал и хочу есть. Кое-как поднявшись, побрел разыскивать кухню. 

Все, что я нашел, это пара пакетов растворимого кофе. Будь у меня иная возможность — я ни за что бы не стал пить такое. Но сейчас мне просто необходимо было согреться. Закипевший через пару минут электрический чайник снабдил меня кипятком, и, высыпав для крепости сразу оба пакета в чашку, я подхватил ее и вернулся в комнату к мониторам. Никто из них так и не пошевелился, даже Фудзимия, который либо заснул, либо просто лежал неподвижно. Я опустился в кожаное кресло, вдохнул горячий пар из кружки, кислый запах отбил всякое желание сделать даже один глоток, я только грел руки, а затем, незаметно для себя, погрузился в воспоминания.

Говорят, что преступник всегда возвращается на место своего преступления. Чувство вины вынуждает его приходить туда снова и снова, до тех пор, пока он не попадет в лапы правосудия или не сойдет с ума. Моя вина в том, что я должен защищать, должен беречь то немногое, что у меня осталось — моего Шульдиха, моего телепата. 

Шварц распались. Нас больше ничего не держало вместе. Фарфарелло любил Салли, Салли любила Фарфарелло. Как сестра или возлюбленная — неважно, это не мое дело. Важно, что им не было места рядом с нами, теми, кто рисковал ежесекундно, ежечасно просто потому, что иначе им было скучно жить. Наги решил, что моя защита больше не сможет уберечь тех, кого любит он. Мелкий щенок Такатори подсуетился и предложил защиту Тот, и Наги согласился в обмен на свою преданность. Я могу понять это, но мне сложно смириться. Наги был для меня больше чем рядовой член моей команды, но и сыном он мне так и не стал. Я не знаю, хотел ли он этого, я не спрашивал. Наверное, того, что произошло во Дворце Преисподней, должно быть достаточно, чтобы утверждать, что Наги любил нас, но в этот момент мы видели только друг друга. 

Проклятое слово — любовь. Все из-за нее. Это чувство, способное в самый неподходящий момент столкнуть тебя в пропасть, подставив подножку, когда меньше всего ждешь, а может дать тебе силу выстоять и выжить, сумев сохранить тех, кого любишь ты. Любовь ослепила меня, и я теперь вынужден смотреть на то, во что превратился тот, кем я дорожил, кого берег больше, чем себя. 

Может быть, то, что я испытываю к Шульдиху и нельзя назвать любовью, но я уже столько врал самому себе и другим, что ложью больше или меньше — уже не имеет никакого значения. После бойни, которую устроил мне Бергер, мой провидческий дар почти угас, точнее, случился коллапс, и предвиденье спит сейчас самым беспробудным сном где-то в глубине моего сознания. Возможно, ненадолго, возможно, навсегда. Вряд ли есть смысл рисковать, потому что выяснить это можно только вернувшись в Розенкройц. Я по нему не скучаю. Вероятно, это абсурдно звучит, но я вполне в состоянии обойтись и без него. Прочие мои качества остались почти без изменений. У меня по-прежнему есть моя способность логически мыслить и острая, словно фудзимиевская катана, интуиция. На первое время должно быть достаточно.

За последний месяц я впервые узнал, что значит быть обычным человеком. Как эмпат я довольно слаб, так что при всех отрицательных сторонах эта паранормальная способность не доставляет мне никаких неудобств. На физическую форму я тоже никогда не жаловался, с повреждениями моя иммунная система справилась достаточно быстро. Я здоров и совершенно одинок. И снова иду к тому, что осталось от Дворца Преисподней.

Что может дать мне груда развалин? В глубине души я все еще надеюсь, что вид этих руин снова пробудит во мне дар. Любая зацепка, любое воспоминание, хоть что-нибудь, и я снова смогу предвидеть. Тогда я смогу быть на шаг впереди того, кто сделал с нами это, кто заставил нас расстаться.

Неспешно, привычным маршрутом, я двигаюсь вдоль металлического забора, которым обнесли Дворец, точнее, бывший дворец. Никогда не разделял страсти верхушки Розенкройц к пышным названиям: вместо того, чтобы внушать трепет, они рождали во мне только насмешку. Разборка завалов почти завершена, из-за высокой металлической ограды больше не торчат краны, не ездят грузовики, вывозящие на свалку разломанные бетонные плиты, хотя еще время от времени слышится натужный рев какой-то строительной техники. Против обычного, сегодня здесь достаточно тихо.

Без сомнения, все подземные коммуникации, лаборатории и что там еще было внизу — все уцелело. И сейчас Розенкройц прилагает все силы, чтобы собрать то немногое, что осталось от ее безумных экспериментов. Генный материал будет вывезен в другие лаборатории, послужит основой для анализа, будут созданы новые клоны или доработаны старые. Они никогда не успокоятся. Пытаюсь по звукам определить, что же происходит внутри. Металлический забор надежно укрывает площадку от непосвященных, для любопытных — щелей не предусмотрено. Я продолжаю свой путь.

Где-то там внутри было тело Бергера, смятое и раздавленное обвалившимися перекрытиями, разорванное обнажившимися при разрушении бетона металлоконструкциями. Тело с идентичным моему набором хромосом, к тому же плавающее в луже моей собственной крови — надеюсь, этого должно было хватить на нас двоих. Хоть в чем-то пригодился мне мой самоуверенный недоделанный брат. Скорее всего, нас уже опознали. Одно из последних видений показало мне простановку в моем личном деле пометки о кончине лидера группы Шварц. Красивая красная печать. Все-таки в Розенкройц слишком любят пафос. Бергер чуть не помог мне умереть на самом деле. Но вовремя вмешался Наги. Кстати, стоит ли оценивать его помощь как прощальный подарок? Или все же это компенсация за годы, проведенные вместе со мной и моей командой? Или же я теперь у него в долгу? Впрочем, равно как и Шульдих. Телепата, конечно, мало волнуют вопросы долга, по-моему, все-таки это слово для него пустой звук.

Мой Шульдих. Надеюсь, что он внял голосу разума и сейчас далеко от этого места. Задумавшись, я запинаюсь за какой-то камень и едва не впечатываюсь в дерево, стоящее на моем пути. И едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не выругаться вслух.

Черт! Он что, совсем сдурел? Я, вытаращив глаза, пару секунд пялюсь на предмет своих размышлений, а потом, как в худших шпионских фильмах, отпрыгиваю за ствол дерева. За забором какой-то особо ретивый экскаватор начинает вгрызаться в землю с монотонным ревом. Этот звук заполоняет все вокруг, а мне кажется, что мое сердце стучит гораздо громче. Я прижимаю ладони к груди, стараясь унять сердцебиение, замерев и каждую секунду ожидая, что он вот-вот окажется рядом. Заметил? Или нет? Я снова выглядываю из-за дерева, пачкая пальто и перчатки о шершавый грязный ствол неизвестной породы, постепенно проникаясь огромной благодарностью к тому, кто его тут посадил. Большое человеческое спасибо. Я все еще здесь, а он там. Вот идиот. Что творит. Хочет обратно в Розенкройц? Понемногу я унимаю сбившееся дыхание. Экскаватор за стенкой продолжает свою тупую бессмысленную работу. Кажется, он спасает меня наравне с деревом, телепат просто меня не слышит. Я одновременно радуюсь и огорчаюсь этому обстоятельству. И продолжаю смотреть. Редкие прохожие совершенно не обращают внимания на сгорбившуюся фигуру, привалившуюся к стене дома на противоположной стороне улицы.

А он, облокотившись на шершавые камни, раз за разом упорно сканирует местность. Руки сжаты в кулаки и засунуты глубоко в карманы помятой куртки. Где он нашел это шмотье? Глаза закрыты — они сейчас лишние. Я слишком хорошо помню это выражение на его лице, появляющееся всякий раз, когда Шульдих работает. Серьезно, в полную силу, не придуриваясь, работает на износ. Если бы захотел, он мог бы смести своим даром половину этого гребанного города. Но он не в состоянии обнаружить меня, стоящего от него в полусотне метров, за деревом. Прости Шульдих, у меня теперь нет метки, она пропала вместе с даром. Частота мозговой волны изменилась, я больше не я. У меня даже нет щитов, они и так никогда не были безупречны, как твои, щиты лучшего телепата из последних выпусков Розенкройц. Меня больше нет, Шульдих. Я мертв. Король умер, да здравствует король. Хотя я скорее серый ферзь. Помнишь, я пытался учить тебя игре в шахматы, а ты смеялся, и все как обычно закончилось сексом на диване в гостиной. Пришла пора сыграть, Шульдих. Сыграть по-крупному, на жизнь. Кто-то оставил мне свои фигуры, так что начать придется с середины партии. Стану ли я тем, кто ставит условия или мне придется подчиняться чужим правилам — покажет время. Сейчас не мой черед ходить. Я даже не знаю, сколько пешек у меня в активе. 

Пока я разглагольствую сам с собой, перед телепатом останавливается представительский черный автомобиль, стекла тонированы, и я не вижу, кто там внутри. Постепенно начинаю опасаться, что Шульдиха сейчас засунут в машину и отправят в ближайшую лабораторию Розенкройц, но вместо этого из машины выходит Наги. Малыш Наги, нежный юноша, в одночасье ставший мужчиной, опасный противник. Он оглядывается на развалины Дворца, ненадолго задерживает взгляд на моем ненадежном укрытии, но ни словом, ни жестом не показывает, что заметил что-то необычное. Как бы он поступил, если бы был уверен в своих предположениях: сдал бы меня Шульдиху? Радовался бы моему воскрешению? Или просто проигнорировал бы вот как сейчас? Не знаю, не знаю. В любом случае я благодарен ему уже только за то, что он не бросил моего Шульдиха. Хотя я могу составить логическую цепочку: Шульдих — Наоэ — Такатори младший — … Она может вести только к одному человеку.

В памяти, словно на шахматной доске, как раз возникает позабытая мной еще одна фигура. Я сжимаю кулаки. Я знал, что так будет, и все же надеялся избежать ее появления. Что же, может быть, это и к лучшему. Это не пешка — это целая ладья — Ран Фудзимия собственной персоной, с дурацким прозвищем «Ая». Ты так и звал его в постели — «Ая»? Я сам не замечаю, как начал скрипеть зубам. Господи, о чем я думаю? Уж лучше он, чем кто-то другой или вообще никого. Но сколько себя ни уговаривай, легче от этого не становится.

Шульдих наконец открывает глаза. Я раздраженно слежу за тем, как Наги гладит его по плечу и что-то тихо ему втолковывает. Видно, что этот разговор уже не первый. Хорошо, что я не сталкивался с телепатом раньше. Наверное, я бы не устоял и подошел к нему, и тогда… Не знаю, что было бы тогда, но уж точно ничего хорошего. Даже пять лет спустя я слишком хорошо помню те времена, когда Шульдих, почти не прячась, уходил, чтобы встретиться с Фудзимией.

Говорят, что самая устойчивая система на свете состоит из трех элементов: такую систему не разрушишь, она никогда не опрокинется, три опоры не позволят ей сделать это. Почему в нашей системе третьей опорой суждено было стать именно Фудзимии? Я склонен признать — он достойный противник, но разве я не предупреждал Шульдиха, что убью его, если он посмеет к нему вернуться? Что это, наказание за мою гордыню? Теперь он с молчаливого участия занял мое место. Это временно, Шульдих, ты слышишь, не сдавайся, дождись меня.

Наги тянет телепата за собой, сперва Шульдих вяло отмахивается, потом позволяет отвести себя к машине. Бережно, словно тот неожиданно стал стеклянным, но непреклонно телекинетик подталкивает его. Низко опустив голову, с дрожащими руками, Шульдих медлит, но потом все-таки садится в салон. Он цепляется за развалины взглядом, будто старик, желающий унести с собой хоть что-то из этого подлунного мира в глухую и темную могилу. Сейчас я отчетливо вижу, насколько он плох. Наги захлопывает за ним дверцу. Пропустив пару машин, черный автомобиль вливается в поток и скрывается из виду. Я уже не прячусь, открыто глядя вслед автомобилю. 

Привычно обработав поступившую информацию, я рассматриваю доступные комбинации, прикидывая свой следующий ход. Не размахнешься. Паршиво все. Я бы заплакал, если бы умел. Это не мой телепат. 

Впервые за последние несколько недель я улавливаю что-то, смутно похожее на видение: Шульдих с растерянным взглядом в большом гулком зале, посреди толпы. Я узнаю это место. Аэропорт Кеннеди. Значит, он действительно летит к Фудзимии. Мне стоит поторопиться. Аренда частного самолета дело не долгое, но, помимо этого, необходимо подумать и о других вещах, к примеру, где мне предстоит жить. Сейчас, когда я не могу предвидеть, придется положиться на технические средства получения информации. Я должен защитить моего телепата. Рано или поздно все равно его найдут, его не оставят в покое. Любой независимый паранорм — слишком желанная добыча. И не только для Розенкройц. И когда я узнаю, кто собрался присвоить себе моего телепата, думаю, мне не составит труда убить его.


	2. В мыслях о прошлом

Memory — all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days,  
Life was beautiful then.  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was.  
Let the memory live again.

Память...  
В одиночестве, при свете луны,  
Я могу мечтать о старых временах.  
Жизнь тогда была прекрасна, и я помню  
То время, когда я знала, что такое счастье,  
Пусть воспоминания оживут снова...

(Webber, Cats «Memory»)

 

— Спасибо, я помню. Еще не совсем свихнулся, знаешь ли, — хмыкнул Шульдих и поманил Абиссинца пальцем, — сядь-ка поближе. Вот что мы сделаем…

Телепат рисковал. Он настолько привык пользоваться даром, что даже под угрозой безумия и смерти сдержаться не мог. А время действия таблетки истекало, и созданные с ее помощью щиты шатались, готовые рухнуть в любой момент под напором чужих мыслей. 

Но к счастью, когда Абиссинец, все с той же невозмутимой миной, уселся на кровать и Шульдих сжал пальцами его виски, ничего страшного не произошло. Думал Фудзимия очень последовательно и четко. О Кроуфорде, с чьей подачи Шульдих мог внушить ему что-нибудь. Но и только. Никаких терзаний, метаний и сомнений.

— Кроуфорд мертв, не беспокойся, — ухмыльнувшись, процедил телепат, и вдруг испугался собственных слов. Внутри стало холодно, словно смерть дохнула ему в затылок, и он впервые по-настоящему осознал, что Кроуфорда больше нет, и уже не будет. Слова были произнесены, и ничто не могло отменить их. Ясные и окончательные, как надпись на могильном камне, они поставили последнюю точку в старой главе, начиная новую, еще не прочитанную, пугающую, но вместе с тем волнующую. Шульдих впервые почувствовал это. А еще он почувствовал знакомое, но давно забытое любопытство. 

Отпустив Фудзимию, телепат откинулся на подушку.

— Все. Можешь пользоваться. Лучше телефона — не занято, и номер набирать не надо, — сказал он и потянулся так, что хрустнули суставы. Этот небрежный жест скрыл секундное напряжение, когда немец мягко проникал в сознание Абиссинца. Теперь там царила забавная мешанина, рациональному японцу вовсе не свойственная. Ревность, ликование, слабый оттенок надежды, пока еще не осознанной. Шульдих был одновременно польщен и обескуражен. Он никак не ожидал, что Фудзимия будет так откровенно радоваться чьей-то смерти. 

А тот кивнул и встал. Обычные люди в таких случаях всегда говорили что-нибудь вроде «сожалею», но только не Абиссинец. Тот только спросил:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Отменно! — Шульдих широко ухмыльнулся, стараясь скрыть слабость и страх. 

 

Снова кивнув, Ран вышел из комнаты. Нужно было сосредоточиться на заказе. Слежка и устранение. В районе Мэдисон авеню. 

Воздух еще пах дождем. На траве лежали мокрые листья, по небу белой рябью растянуло мелкие облака, и казалось, что над головой повесили кружево. Часы на панели показывали пять, наступило то время суток, когда солнечный свет словно оседал на деревьях, делая все вокруг особенно нежным и уютным. Выехав из гаража, Ран еще раз взглянул на окно спальни и направился в сторону центра.

Мимо в золотистой сетке листьев скользили дома Индипендант. На зеленых газонах тут и там алели астры, белели георгины, в лужах отражалось робкое влажное солнце. Как тиха, как ласкова ранняя осень, думал Ран, глядя на дорогу, как красиво и празднично умирает природа. Старое засыпает, уже тая в себе новое, готовое появиться на свет в первых лучах весны. Отчего смерть человека никогда не бывает такой же красивой и естественной? Отчего она всегда вызывает протест, всегда кажется противной природе? Известный писатель, которого предстояло убрать Рану, или тот же Кроуфорд наверняка не сомневались в собственном бессмертии. Но время поставило их на место. 

— Пророк мертв, — тихо произнес Ран, и внутри, в обычной пустоте вдруг вспыхнуло и погасло что-то новое, тревожное и волнующее. 

В потоке машин затеряться было легко. Миновав Музей американской истории, Ран припарковался на углу Медисон и семьдесят шестой. Его «заказ» раздавал автографы в книжном магазине, и Ран видел «клиента» через стекло витрины. Полный модно одетый, тот улыбался почти искренне, легко изображая любовь к поклонникам, которые не знали, что его книги программируют на самоубийство. 

На город наступал вечер. Упали неожиданно густые сумерки, повсюду зажглись огни, расцвечивая фасады домов. Красный, зеленый, желтый — цвета мегаполиса, думал Ран. Светофоры, фары, вывески раскрашены в этой гамме, и Нью-Йорк так же, как и Токио, с приходом ночи становился красно-зеленым, накладывал нехитрую электрическую косметику, пряча под ней морщины и шрамы. Обманывал и прельщал ложными посылами, заставляя делать ложные выводы, но Ран знал правду. 

Кроуфорд умер, отчего-то снова вспомнил он, и волнующий огонек внутри опять вспыхнул и погас.

Тем временем объект наблюдения в сопровождении агента покинул магазин и сел в машину. Дверца хлопнула, ауди мягко тронулась с места, и Ран пожелал писателю приятно провести последний вечер своей жизни. Выждав минуту, японец поехал следом. Вдруг в зеркале заднего вида на мгновенье показалось что-то, что он не смог уловить: то ли лицо, то ли движение. Что-то неясное, странно знакомое мелькнуло и исчезло. Но беспокойство, отступившее было под напором других чувств, вернулось. «Такое ощущение, что за мной следят», — подумал Ран, незаметно окидывая взглядом перекресток, и резко сворачивая в проулок.

Спустя полчаса Ран, покружив по району, нашел «клиента» у ресторана «Славия», за широкими окнами которого, как на витрине, демонстрировал себя свет Нью-Йорка. «Конец маршрута», — приятным голосом объявил навигатор, и Ран остановился. 

Писатель уже вошел в помещение, и японец смог увидеть его за стеклом ярко освещенного зала. «Объект» сидел за столиком в окружении «друзей» и «почитателей». «У меня есть как минимум час, — решил Ран, — так как «клиент», по данным Босха, освободится не раньше одиннадцати». Выбравшись из машины, Ран поежился. На улице холодало, снова зарядил мелкий дождь, ветер гонял по тротуару мусор, и Рану, впервые за много лет, вдруг захотелось сейчас же вернуться домой.

По пути к автомату с содовой он связался с Шульдихом, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке. На мысленный призыв телепат ответил в обычной глумливой манере, и успокоенный Ран продолжил наблюдение. Купив бутылку воды, он вернулся к машине, но у газетного киоска замедлил шаг. Высокий лысоватый мужчина, покупавший журнал, показался ему знакомым. «Странно. Но я видел его раньше», — решил Ран, медленно направляясь к машине. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя, но когда японец обернулся, лысого нигде не было видно.

 

Ран закончил работу только к трем утра. Квартира писателя находилась на десятом этаже высотного дома, и японцу понадобилось время, чтобы попасть туда. «Объект» совершенно не ожидал нападения. В пышно обставленной гостиной играла тихая музыка, на столе горели свечи, а сам «клиент» что-то набирал на компьютере. Когда Ран приставил иглу к его шее, писатель сначала улыбнулся, видимо, спутав убийцу с кем-то другим, потом понял, что происходит, начал угрожать, умолять, предлагать. «Ты получил по заслугам. Твое место в аду», — тихо сказал Ран. В этот момент он не ощущал ничего, кроме безразличия и брезгливости, просто выполнял свой долг. Игла вошла в сонную артерию, и писатель умер. Грузное тело скользнуло на пол, и, бросив оружие на ковер, Фудзимия покинул пентхаус. Его план был просчитан до минуты — спуск по пожарной лестнице, до нулевого этажа, потом через пустой гараж во дворы и до машины. Никакой суеты, гулкие шаги по ступеням, на сердце тяжесть, в душе — мрачное удовлетворение. Все как всегда. Но не совсем.

Сегодня на Риверкрест ждал Шульдих, и, оказавшись в салоне порше, Ран снова связался с телепатом. Тот ответил насмешливо, что почистил зубы, вымыл руки и надел пижаму, так что пусть «мамочка» не волнуется. А вот завтрак он готовить не собирается, так как не из чего. Кивнув, как будто телепат мог его видеть, Ран сообщил, что возвращается и заедет в магазин.

 

Абиссинец уехал, но Шульдих не спешил вставать. Он еще долго валялся, пялясь в неровный потолок, изучая штукатурку, как древнюю карту. Между плотными шторами просачивалась полоска света, и телепату казалось, что она делит комнату пополам. В полумраке зеленым горели цифры будильника, сонно жужжал кондиционер, словно убаюкивал его. Хотелось еще поспать, но телепат заставил себя взять с тумбочки чашку. Чай остыл и напоминал фруктовый компот ягодным запахом, бордовым цветом, а вкус отдавал малиновой и клубничной отдушкой. Желудок одобрительно заурчал. Это было почти блаженство. «Забавно, что Абиссинец пьет такое», — подумал Шульдих, с удовольствием доедая скромный завтрак. Или уже обед. Когда тарелка и чашка опустели, ему показалось, что силы вернулись и что можно прогуляться по квартире, осмотреться, помыться, наконец. Дрожа от холода, он медленно, осторожно сел. Вещи аккуратно сложил на стуле Фудзимия, искать их не было нужды. Но едва натянув джинсы, телепат почувствовал дурноту. Только что съеденное просилось обратно, и пришлось, превозмогая слабость, плестись в туалет. Распахнув дверь, Шульдих упал на колени и его вырвало. 

Наконец, спазмы прекратились, слабость стала сильнее, и снова захотелось есть. С трудом поднявшись, Шульдих умылся, прополоскал рот и выключил воду. В доме стояла такая тишина, что можно было расслышать даже, как гудит в лампочках ток. Сразу захотелось разбить оглушающую тишину, включить радио, поговорить, почитать мысли. Шульдих тяжело вздохнул. Сейчас он вряд ли был способен активно использовать дар, в противном случае он рисковал окончательно разрушить щиты. Держась за стену, телепат медленно побрел к лестнице. Спуск занял у него целую вечность. Голова кружилась, пот лил ручьями, приходилось постоянно садиться на ступени и дышать, дышать, дышать. Осторожно, вдыхая через нос, выдыхая через рот. Потом Шульдих снова вставал и снова спускался. «А ведь потом мне придется подниматься», — с ужасом думал он, но, посмотрев вверх, на уже пройденные ступени, решал, что поздно менять планы. 

Кухня показалась телепату слишком большой и пустой. Больше всего она напоминала лабораторию с начищенными до блеска приборами. «Или морг», — поразмыслив, решил Шульдих. Никаких мелочей — цветных чашек, прихваток, подставок под горячее, занавесок и прочей ерунды, которая обычно в изобилии присутствует в кухнях. На широком прямоугольном окне — жалюзи, на полу — серая плитка, стены выкрашены в светло-голубой цвет. Только скромная икебана на стойке выдавала наличие жильца. Засушенные цветы бросались в глаза ярким пятном, как красное платье на героине черно-белого фильма. Полюбовавшись букетом, немец побрел к холодильнику. И не удивился, когда там его встретили пустые полки. Ну или почти пустые. Не считать же едой несколько бутылок «Перье», банку консервированных персиков и маленький кусок сыра. Шульдих достал его и тут же засунул в рот. 

Не сумев взобраться на высокий барный, телепат поплелся в гостиную. Оказавшись на диване, он с удовольствием вытянул ноги. Эта комната тоже выглядела нежилой. Чисто, минимум мебели и ничего, чтобы говорило о ее владельце, кроме книг в шкафу. От нечего делать телепат принялся читать надписи на корешках, но очень скоро заскучал. Кант, Хайдеггер, Ницше, Ленин. Как можно держать такое дома? Шульдих закрыл глаза, но задремать не давали собственные мысли, вдруг оказавшиеся единственными в опустевшей голове. Через несколько минут лежания немец задумался — зачем он приехал? Зачем поменял одну пустую квартиру на другую? Он ждал внимания, ждал поддержки. Он не привык и не любил быть один. Но Фудзимия уехал, когда будет — не понятно. И сможет ли помочь — не известно. У него все равно нет ни знаний, ни опыта. Так зачем же Шульдих пришел к нему? Фудзимия хотел от него определенных авансов. Надолго ли хватит хваленой абиссинской выдержки, прежде чем тот поймет, что телепата надо выхаживать, и выставит бывшего любовника вон? Действие таблеток кончалось, и здравый смысл, и так не наблюдавшийся в избытке, покинул его. Шульдих почувствовал себя одиноким и беспомощным. Ему захотелось вызвать Абиссинца и заставить его вернуться домой, а еще лучше самому убраться подальше, а не валяться тут, жалким безумцем, уповая на благородство бывшего врага. Эта мысль вдруг не показалась Шульдиху абсурдной. Полный решимости, он поднялся с дивана и потащился к лестнице. Подъем был мучительнее спуска. В спальне телепат сел на кровать, в отчаянии озираясь. Зачем он поднялся? Чего он хотел? Шульдих лег и закрыл глаза. 

Паранормы не должны пить спиртные напитки, курить и употреблять наркотики, точнее то, что является наркотиками для обычных людей, не обладающих даром, — это Шульдих усвоил крепко, много лет назад напившись с Кроуфордом в их первом доме в Берне. Но у телепата имелось кое-что посильнее психотропных препаратов, о чем обычные люди могли только мечтать. Чужие мысли, чужие сны, чужие мечты — будоражащие, пряные, горячие. В них можно плутать целый день, и время пройдет незаметно. Если собственная жизнь скучна и нелепа, что может быть лучше чужих драм?

И вот сейчас, лежа на кровати, Шульдих медленно погружался в этот сладкий омут, чувствуя, как уходят собственные страхи, забываются проблемы.

Вдруг через сотню голосов до него донесся голос Абиссинца. Бывший любовник звал его, и Шульдиху пришлось открыть глаза и несколько секунд вспоминать, где он находится. Проклятый телепатический канал. Теперь Фудзимия постоянно будет выдергивать Шульдиха своими позывными.

Отделавшись дежурными шутками, он снова погрузился в ясный, чудесный мир мыслей. Сегодня люди думали удивительно много и жизнеутверждающе. Обо всем на свете, но чаще прочего — о внезапно прояснившейся погоде, о голубом небе и неожиданно теплом солнце. Это вселяло в сердца людей неоправданные надежды и забавляло телепата. Он ничего не менял, просто наблюдал.

Когда настойчивый Абиссинец снова позвал Шульдиха, часы показывали полчетвертого. Телепат с огромным трудом смог ответить.

«На завтрак не надейся», — бодрясь, произнес он.

«Я все куплю», — пообещал тот, но Шульдих уже не слышал этого. Он ушел в чужие мысли, погружаясь все глубже. Пока не понял, что не может выбраться сам.

 

Припарковав автомобиль, Ран машинально огляделся. Стоянка была пуста, отчего сразу напомнила ему площадь перед зданием аэровокзала. Казалось, еще мгновенье, и вспыхнут сигнальные огни, а по свежим полосам разметки в небо поднимется самолет. 

В магазине вовсю работали кондиционеры. Сдерживая зевоту, продавцы сонно наблюдали за редкими ночными посетителями. По залу курсировали погрузчики. Побродив между стеллажами, Ран купил кое-что поесть: ветчины, салатов, сыра. Потом положил в тележку вишневый пирог и мороженое. Фисташковое. Именно такое ел Шульдих когда-то, еще в токийской квартире Рана. Отчего-то он очень хорошо помнил тот вечер. 

Вещи Ран выбирал дольше. Размеров он не знал и не хотел ошибиться. И, как назло, все казалось либо слишком большим, либо слишком маленьким. Одежда как будто издевалась над ним. В конце концов Ран отобрал из груды барахла несколько футболок, пару свитеров, джинсы и брюки. К ним он добавил носки, зубную щетку и расческу. Потом еще прикинул и, слегка смущаясь, взял белье, надеясь, что оно окажется впору. 

Стоя в очереди, Ран заметил среди пакетов с сахаром подушку, которую кто-то, видимо, не смог оплатить и бросил где попало. Надпись на упаковке гласила: «Этот скромный предмет обладает чудодейственными свойствами. Если подложить его под шею, как указано в инструкции, головная боль больше не побеспокоит вас никогда!». Ран зачем-то прихватил и ее. 

Рассчитавшись, он выкатил тележку на улицу. Промозглый ветер рванул полы плаща и растрепал волосы. От вчерашнего тепла не осталось и следа — ночь выхолодила воздух. По стоянке в оранжевом свете фонарей носились вихрями листья и газеты. Оглядевшись, Ран снова попытался связаться с телепатом. Но на этот раз не смог. В груди стало холодно. «Наверное, я что-то сделал не так», — решил японец, повторяя попытку. На месте уже привычного тепла зияла пустота. Шульдих молчал. Сложив покупки в багажник, Ран снова позвал его. Тот снова не ответил. «Нужно позвонить ему. Возможно, что-то с его связью», — решил Ран, интуитивно уже зная, что ошибается. Он сел в машину и набрал собственный номер на сотовом. И услышал длинные гудки. Шульдих не брал трубку. Чувствуя, как страх ледяными пальцами сжимает внутренности, Ран резко снялся с места.

«До Риверкрест с Индипендант три минуты, от ворот до черного хода несколько секунд, по лестнице до спальни полминуты. Что могло случиться? На него напали? Или он потерял сознание? Или… это ловушка. Для меня. Или опять его игры… Если напали — тут пригодится катана. А если потерял сознание?» — думал он. — «Он даже не сказал мне, что с ним. Что можно предпринять? Искусственное дыхание? Массаж сердца? Что? В аэропорту он что-то выпил. Какую-то таблетку… Достал из кармана. Но это на крайний случай. Если засада — …»

— Шульдих, выйди на связь… Ответь… — повторял он громким шепотом. Но то странное ощущение связи, которое Ран чувствовал, мысленно разговаривая с телепатом, не возвращалось. В голове не было ничего, кроме собственного голоса и шума дороги. За окном мелькали тревожные огни автострады, хотелось ехать еще быстрее, обгонять, лететь. Исчезнуть тут и появиться там, на Риверкрест. Ран впервые пожалел, что, в отличие от Шульдиха, не наделен паронормальными способностями.

Наконец показались знакомые места. Бросив машину на параллельной улице, Ран выскочил и побежал к проходу между домами. В соседских окнах уже зажегся свет: сосед рано вставал на работу. Проскользнув под подоконником к изгороди, Ран перебрался на задний двор своего дома. Туда выходила дверь минипрачечной. Неслышно открыв ее, он оказался в тесном теплом помещении. Отсюда выход был только на кухню. Ран вынул катану из ножен и шагнул вперед.

Внутри никого не было. На плите светились часы, показывая шестой час утра. Не расслабляясь ни на секунду, Ран вышел в прихожую и, мягко ступая, поднялся по лестнице. Ни одна ступенька не скрипнула под его сапогами, и до спальни он добрался незамеченным. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Неслышно выдохнув, Ран распахнул дверь. Казалось, в комнате ничто не изменилось. Шторы были плотно задернуты, уютно горела лампа, на тумбочке еле слышно гудел будильник, футболка телепата по-прежнему висела на стуле. Сам Шульдих лежал в постели, такой умиротворенный, почти счастливый, словно сладко спал. Но было в этом сне что-то ненормальное.

— Шульдих, — позвал Ран. Тот не отзывался. Ран быстро убрал катану в ножны и бросился к кровати.

Мгновенно оказавшись рядом, он прижал ухо к груди телепата. Сердце билось еле слышно.

— Шульдих! — снова позвал японец, тряхнув телепата за плечи, но тот даже не пошевелился.

Ран понял, что так ничего не добьется, что надо действовать, и действовать быстро, иначе он может никогда не дозваться Шульдиха. Замахнувшись, Ран ударил его. На бледной щеке алым пятном остался след от руки. Голова телепата дернулась, словно тот был тряпичной куклой. Абиссинец напряженно уставился в его лицо. Вдруг Шульдих вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

 

Очертания расплывались, все казалось странно бледным и смятым, но сознание и ощущения медленно возвращались. Вот начала ныть левая скула, вот ржавым гвоздем заковыряла голову мигрень. Телепат пару раз моргнул, прижал ледяную ладонь к щеке и слабо ухмыльнулся.

— Ты всех гостей так будишь? — голос звучал хрипло, и Шульдих откашлялся.

 

Ран хмуро молчал. Телепат очнулся и даже пошутил. Это вселяло надежду. Но почему нельзя было раньше предупредить, что с ним может случиться приступ или что там это было? Почему нельзя было объяснить, как действовать в такой ситуации?

— Скажи сразу — как часто мне придется будить так тебя? — с досадой спросил Ран. 

— Поверь — я сам не в восторге от такого способа, — осклабясь, заверил Шульдих. Ран раздраженно покачал головой — Шульдих неисправим. Добиться от него содержательного ответа было едва ли не сложнее, чем убедить, что зеленый — не его цвет. Все разумные доводы тонули в потрясающем искреннем самолюбовании. 

Еще раз взглянув на телепата, Ран встал. 

— Сейчас вернусь, — сказал он холодно. 

 

Пока Рана не было, Шульдих лежал, не двигаясь, и смотрел на шторы, мысленно отдергивая их и впуская в комнату свет. Судя по будильнику, на дворе было раннее утро, но глухо задвинутые гардины не позволяли предположить — идет ли на улице дождь или светит солнце. Почему-то для Шульдиха вдруг стало важно выглянуть во двор, увидеть небо, пусть даже темное, затянутое облаками, и убедиться, что он еще здесь, что он жив, что он существует.

— Открой окно, — попросил телепат, как только Абиссинец вошел. С виду казалось, что тот невозмутим, не волнуется, не боится, но Шульдих прочитал в нем совсем другие чувства — и как ни странно, ощутил укол совести. 

Абиссинец бросил пакеты на кровать и раздвинул занавески. Комнату наполнил бледный свет. 

— Дождя нет, — задумчиво проговорил Шульдих, а потом с любопытством взглянул на пакеты. 

— Это что?

— Вещи, — сухо сказал Абиссинец. Он стоял спиной к окну, сложив руки на груди, и телепат про себя назвал его «черным обелиском».

— Что за вещи? 

— Открой и посмотри, — отрезал тот, но потом немного мягче добавил: — Есть хочешь?

Шульдих потер виски. Боль становилась почти непереносимой. Действие таблеток закончилось, и без природных щитов было очень сложно воспринимать реальность.

— Не отказался бы от воды и шоколада, — пробормотал он. В ядовитом тумане чужих мыслей неотвязно мерцала собственная — приди Абиссинец на пять, десять, сорок минут позже, и головная боль больше бы его не волновала. Впрочем, как и все остальное в этом мире. У Шульдих почувствовал, как от страха свело живот, ладони стали липкими, и стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать.

— Абиссинец, — позвал он тихо, — захвати таблетки… Они в кармане куртки.

 

Ран вернулся через минуту.

— Я купил тебе одежду, — сообщил он, глядя, как телепат кладет на язык таблетку и с усилием глотает. «Третья… Значит, осталось две», — мысленно сказал ему Шульдих, а вслух произнес с улыбкой:

— Здорово… Правда, я пока не собираюсь выходить в свет. Ну да ладно. Буду единственным ярким пятном в твоей унылой хибаре. Может, сделаешь попить? Кофейку. И где шоколад, а?

— Есть торт и мороженое, — отозвался Ран. Ему вдруг очень ясно вспомнилась их последняя ночь в «Токио Инн», когда Шульдих остался до утра и требовал то ужин в номер, то кофе, то сладкое. Тогда телепат старался скрыть отчаяние, наполнявшее все вокруг, проникавшее в поры. Тогда они оба предчувствовали, что завтра расстанутся навсегда. 

— Тащи, — между тем снизошел Шульдих, и его гнусавый голос вернул Рана в настоящее. Он кивнул и пошел на кухню готовить. Пожарил картошку, нарезал мясо, открыл салаты, хотя Шульдих не просил ничего, кроме кофе и шоколада. Ран был уверен, что еда пойдет телепату на пользу. Спустя полчаса он накрыл в спальне журнальный столик, перенесенный туда из гостиной.

— Зубная щетка… и расческа, — бормотал Шульдих, вытаскивая на одеяло купленные Раном вещи. — А это… Подушка от головы! — торжественно провозгласил он, стараясь отсрочить момент, когда Абиссинец начнет задавать вопросы, так как не был уверен, что сумеет на них ответить. 

— От головной боли, — поправил Ран, скрывая смущение. Он почему-то стеснялся этой подушки, словно та выдавала его с головой, намекала на самые глубокие, самые личные чувства, на тайные слабости, делала его открытым и уязвимым.

— Все равно… Это именно то, что надо. Спасибо, — забрав подарок, Шульдих тут же подложил его под шею. — Если не сомневаться, что она поможет, — так и будет. Головная боль — штука неприятная.

Ран промолчал. Он взял со столика чашку с кофе и протянул телепату, которому пришлось отодвинуть чудо-подушку и сесть. Отпив большой глоток, Шульдих поморщился.

— Кофе — дрянь. Тааак… Что еще принес мне дорогой Санта? Не на еврейский ли Новый год подарочки? — телепат склонился над пакетом, выгребая на кровать трусы, носки и пуловеры. — Ого! Да ты оптимист. Думаешь, я успею все это поносить? — телепат невесело хмыкнул. На душе стало горько. Кто знает — возможно, Абиссинцу придется выбросить весь этот хлам. — Дай-ка кусочек торта.

Ран сел на край постели и протянул телепату тарелку. 

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Шульдих делал вид, что очень занят едой, а Ран смотрел на него и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы поговорить. Неясность ситуации, туманность шульдиховских высказываний раздражала его.

— Шульдих, — наконец заговорил он, когда бывший любовник покончил с тортом. — Почему ты позвонил мне?

— Соскучился — разве не видно? — вытерев губы ладонью, ухмыльнулся телепат.

— Я ждал честного ответа. — Ран помрачнел и замолчал. Он рассчитывал, что тот без шуток и отговорок все объяснит, но разве можно ожидать искренности от такого человека, как Шульдих.

Телепат нахмурился и отставил тарелку. Некоторое время он перебирал коробки с нижним бельем. 

— Ты единственный, кто захотел бы мне помочь, — внезапно проговорил он. — Впрочем, если не получится у тебя — пригодится твоя катана. 

— Зачем? — поднял брови Ран. 

— Видишь ли, Абиссинец… — медленно начал Шульдих. — Мы, телепаты, существа хрупкие, ничего не стоит свести нас с ума….

— Конкретней, — перебил Ран. 

— Ну вот. Ты же всегда умел слушать… В общем, чтобы не свихнуться, мне нужны щиты. Но они у меня ослабли и, если ничего не предпринять, исчезнут совсем. Я слишком много времени провожу в чужих мыслях, не могу вернуться сам. А самое главное, что мне это нравится. Так я могу забыть о своих проблемах. Сегодня был как раз такой случай. Это называется «телепатическая кома». Потом мне трудно сориентироваться — где я, кто я, что я делал. Головная боль выматывает, и с каждым разом все сильнее. Однажды я просто свихнусь, вот и все…. — Телепат крутил коробку в пальцах, не решаясь взглянуть на Абиссинца. — Я думаю, что все это случилось из-за гибели Кроуфорда. Конечно, взрыв тоже повлиял… Но не это главное… — Шульдих нетерпеливо бросил коробку на кровать и посмотрел на Рана. — Телепату, каким бы сильным он ни был, нужен определенный душевный комфорт, некий мысленный стержень, чтобы щиты восстанавливались и держались, для меня таким стержнем был… Кроуфорд. Ну а теперь вот… я надеюсь, будешь ты. Когда ты рядом, я чувствую себя увереннее… — Шульдих судорожно вздохнул. Ран внимательно смотрел на него. В этот момент, когда следовало сосредоточиться на рассказе, он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что любуется телепатом, пытается насмотреться на него впрок.

— Я создал себе иллюзию, и теперь мне сложно обходиться без нее, — продолжил Шульдих мрачно. — Мне хочется не думать, а просто наблюдать... там — другой мир, в котором у меня все хорошо... 

Ран ждал, что Шульдих скажет еще что-нибудь, но тот молчал.

— Ясно, — сказал японец. — Я — запасной игрок. На замену Кроуфорду… Расскажи мне про таблетки.

Шульдих повернулся и пристально посмотрел на него. 

— Кроуфорда никто не сможет заменить. Так что не думай, что ты замена. Но ты… в общем, ты хорошо ко мне относишься, ты будешь терпеть меня, ты мне поможешь, если, конечно, еще можно мне помочь. Теперь таблетки… Они укрепляют естественные щиты или создают новые… Ну, как коронки на зубах, что ли. 

— И где их взять?

— Коронки? — Шульдих осклабился. — Ах, таблетки. Не знаю. Я нашел пачку в вещах Кроуфорда, а где он их брал — не знаю. У него были свои связи. В общем, придется нам обойтись без них.

— Хм, — Ран посмотрел на свои руки. Во всем этом было нечто неправильное. Но, несмотря на то, что слова телепата ранили, Ран не собирался отказываться. Видеть его каждый день, слышать его голос — ради этого Ран был готов поступиться гордостью. И неизвестно, чем еще, — японец надеялся, что Шульдих не заставить его делать выбор. Пока телепат был рядом, у Рана был шанс. Даже если сейчас телепат нуждался только в его помощи. Все могло измениться. — Хорошо. Я сделаю все, что нужно. 

Шульдих ухмыльнулся.

— Не обольщайся, Абиссинец… Шансов никаких… — 

Ран вздрогнул.

— Ты мне нравишься… И у меня к тебе страсть, что ли, и не только. Много чего еще… Но Кроуфорд — это все, понимаешь, — вздохнул Шульдих.

— Не надо меня жалеть, — отрезал Ран холодно. 

— Даже не пытаюсь, и от тебя жалости и самоотречения не жду. Все равно оценить их я не способен, — усмехнулся телепат. — Но если все это продолжится, и как-нибудь ты не сумеешь меня добудиться, или я окончательно забуду, кто я, оставшись в чужих мыслях… прошу тебя — поработай катаной еще разок. Не вздумай навещать меня в больнице, держать за руку и рассказывать о том, какой чудесный за окном денек. И мстить за меня не пытайся — некому. Где надо узнают, что я свихнулся, и заберут куда следует, а я не хочу быть подопытной мышкой, ясно? 

— Ты просишь меня помочь тебе умереть, — подытожил Ран. — Это большая честь. Но как я пойму, что ничего нельзя сделать? А вдруг тебя еще можно будет спасти?

Шульдих посмотрел в окно. Там сияло солнце. Тучи разошлись, и небо было синим-синим, а листья — золотыми, как кусочки конфетной фольги. И телепату вдруг стало тесно, темно и душно в спальне, отчаянно захотелось вдохнуть осенний пряный воздух, поддать ногой ворох опавшей листвы. Шульдих перевел взгляд на японца и внезапно рассмеялся.

-Gott, Абиссинец, звучит так, будто я прошу помочь мне сделать харакири, или как там это у вас называется... — он фыркнул, — на самом деле мне совсем не хочется умирать... И будь моя воля — я бы жил, даже если бы все вокруг сдохли, — его смех резко оборвался. — Пообещай, что убьешь меня. Если ты не сможешь — Наоэ не откажется.

Ран понимал Шульдиха. Чувствовал горечь во рту, страх и пустоту в сердце, но, как никто другой, понимал. 

— Смерть — единственный выход? 

— Да! — с досадой воскликнул Шульдих. Он начинал злиться. Какого черта Кроуфорд умер раньше него? 

— Фудзимия, а если я скажу, что утащу за собой в могилу весь этот район, или город, или даже штат? Кто знает, что придет мне в голову? Я не смогу себя контролировать. Может, мне покажется, что надо защититься... — он зло усмехнулся. — Никто до конца не изучил возможные последствия...

Ран слушал, не перебивая. Всего лишь очередное убийство, думал он, одно из многих. Наказание за грехи. Несущее в себе очередной грех. 

— Я понял. Хорошо. Я убью тебя, — кивнул Ран.

 

* * *

 

Я проснулся оттого, что затекла шея. Каким бы удобным не выглядел диван в этой гостиной, он явно не предназначался для здорового сна. Конечно, где-то тут была и спальня, но дойти до нее у меня просто вчера не хватило ни сил, ни времени. Что же, следующую ночь я определенно проведу там. 

С трудом разлепив глаза, я сосредоточил свое внимание на приглушенно мерцающем мониторе. Кажется, все в порядке. В комнате царил сумрак, подушки, которые я ночью скинул на пол, сейчас попались мне под ноги. Машинально подобрав, я закинул их на диван обратно. Кажется, вечером я просто прилег, собираясь немного отдохнуть, да так и заснул на злополучном диване. Видимо, от переживаний прошедших суток организм просто выключился.

Часы на мониторе гордо демонстрировали половину пятого утра. В такую рань я не вставал уже много лет, приблизительно с тех пор как покинул стены Розенкройц в Берне, разумеется, не считая тех ночей, когда вообще не ложился. 

Шея еще болела. А еще хотелось в туалет, принять ванну и чего-нибудь поесть. Именно в таком порядке. Чтобы там ни думали остальные, но я живой, а потребности собственного тела игнорировать глупо. Помня о вчерашней безрезультатной инспекции кухни, неприятно было понять, что ничего, кроме фастфуда, в настоящий момент мне не светило. Можно было бы заказать пиццу, уж ее-то вполне сносно готовят в любое время суток. 

Я уставился в монитор. Шульдих снова спал на фудзимиевской кровати. Интересно, диван в его крошечной гостиной такой же неудобный, как мой? В свете горевшего ночника лицо моего телепата не выглядело таким бледным и изможденным как накануне, может, многочасовой сон, а может, присутствие Фудзимии благотворно сказалось на его состоянии. Он глубоко и ровно дышал, что говорило о его более или менее уравновешенном состоянии, но кажется, так и не помылся. Не собираясь следовать его примеру, я решил первым делом навестить ванную. В поисках нужного, одну за другой вытащил из валявшейся под столом сумки вещи, привезенные с собой. Кажется, пора по-настоящему обживаться в этом доме. Я здесь надолго. Старые бритвенные принадлежности и гель в полупустом пузырьке — это не то, что я называю «принять ванну с комфортом». Но до открытия магазинов сойдет и то, что оказалось под рукой.

Ванна была небольшой, но светлой. Никогда не любил кремовый кафель — девчачий цвет. Сильвии бы понравилось. Да что со мной сегодня такое? О ней я тоже не вспоминал уже много месяцев. С чего бы вспоминать именно сегодня? Может, с того, что, начиная новую жизнь, я не собираюсь отказываться от старых привычек? Что-то сжалось в груди, во рту появился желчный привкус. Надо скорее почистить зубы. Я забрался в душ. Вода оказалась чуть солоноватой, с резким медным привкусом, почти как кровь. Но напор был мощным, и уже через минуту я почти забыл о своих неприятных ощущениях. Вертя краны, попробовал чередовать холодную с горячей, но бодрости во мне и так было достаточно, так что я просто подставил лицо обычным теплым струям. Я казался себе почти довольным жизнью, но несколько секунд спустя на смену умиротворенному состоянию пришло неясное беспокойство. Более того, с каждой секундой предчувствие усиливалось, приведя меня в легкое недоумение, потому что это не было видением — его я чувствовал бы совсем по-другому. Холодея, но уже не от температуры воды, а от накатившего беспричинного страха, что упускаю что-то безумно важное, я выбрался из ванной и, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, направился в комнату к мониторам. С волос капало, очки, это варварское изобретение человечества, сползали с мокрого носа, капли воды на стеклах мешали видеть. 

Шульдих лежал на спине. Выражение его лица было слишком умиротворенным, как если бы он находился под кайфом. Опять? Чертов телепат. Снова взялся за свое. Как можно быть таким беспечным? Если бы я был рядом, я знал бы, что делать.

Где шатается Фудзимия, когда он так нужен? Открывая нужную папку, я попытался пододвинуть кресло ближе, стукнулся босой ногой об угол стола и едва не взвыл. Боль отрезвила, но не надолго. Мне повезет, если он сейчас едет в машине. После загрузки программы автоматического слежения за объектом я вывернул громкость динамика почти на полную мощность. Микрофон в салоне порше работал исправно.

Как музыку, сквозь рев дизеля и визг тормозов на поворотах, слушал его горячечный шепот: «Шульдих. Шульдих, ответь!». И с облегчением понимал, что он знает о случившемся, и с точностью до последнего нейронного импульса мог представить, что он чувствует сейчас. Обрыв вновь обретенной связи через несколько часов после ее установления может означать только одно: основной Носитель выведен из строя. Эта связь как новая пломба во рту: сперва ты все время трогаешь ее, каждый миг, каждую секунду проверяешь, на месте ли она, все ли в порядке, нет ли больше той мучительной пустоты, что была в этом месте раньше. И, получая отклик с той стороны, радуешься — тот, с кем ты связан, здесь, никуда не делся. А потом привыкаешь, как к чему-то, что было с тобой всегда, словно к руке или ноге, к дополнительной способности организма. 

Если слабенький маркер Шульдих поставил сразу, чтобы легче было выполнять задания, то по-настоящему он отметил меня только через несколько месяцев, когда стал полностью доверять мне. Метка клеймит тебя, как тавро на крупе племенного жеребца, давая ощущение принадлежности. Я был не против, вовсе не против принадлежать ему. Увы, моей метки больше нет. Как бы я ни был рад ее потере, в то же время сожалел о ней как никогда. Это было единственное, что по-настоящему соединяло нас. 

Усмешка выходит горькой. Значит, Фудзимия теперь помечен. Получил маркер, ярлык, как на библиотечной книге. Взято там-то, просьба не терять и при возвращении класть на то же место. Спасибо. Надеюсь, ему было больно.

Минуты, что Фудзимия несся до дома, добавили мне седых волос, хотя, вроде бы, больше было уже некуда. Я смотрел, как он осторожно, с обнаженной катаной, на цыпочках, приближается к кровати. Что же ты так долго, Фудзимия? И если сейчас ты ошибешься, мстить мне будет уже не за кого. Похоже, что испугался он не меньше меня. Его хриплое дыхание заставило меня уменьшить громкость динамиков. Тут не поможет «зови — не зови», тут нужны другие методы. Когда до тебя дойдет? 

Ну наконец-то. Надо будет запомнить, что у Фудзимии отличный удар справа, хотя это вряд ли когда-нибудь мне пригодится. Да и Шульдих, раз способен на сарказм, значит, почти пришел в себя. А вот то, что он снова вернулся к таблеткам, совсем меня не обрадовало. Хуже этого могли быть только уколы, но, кажется, до них еще дело не дошло. К таблеткам Шульдих прибегал на моей памяти только дважды, а про инъекции я ему только рассказывал. Значит, проблем будет больше, и они намного серьезнее, чем мне представлялось.

Где этот дар, когда он так нужен? Не может быть, чтобы он совсем пропал. Я должен предвидеть, должен знать, что мне делать дальше.

Нужно сосредоточиться, нужно выполнить одно простое действие, такое привычное с детства и такое обыденное — увидеть будущее. Закрывая глаза, я знал, что вот именно сейчас у меня получится, и был прав, ощущая знакомое покалывание в висках. Ну наконец-то, видение. И я увидел…

 

Ноги вокруг моей талии вовсе не принадлежали Шульдиху. Аккуратные женские лодыжки. Гладкие и теплые пятки давят на мою поясницу. Бедра под руками гораздо уже, чем у Шульдиха, мышцы не такие рельефные, но не менее сильные. Я почти кончил, мне нужно еще пару движений, когда ее руки хватают меня за волосы и тянут, а хриплый шепот сбивает меня с ритма «Ты лучший. Ты лучше всех, Кроуфорд. Давай». Ненавижу отвлекаться. Лучше кого? Что на этот раз? Сильнее сжимаю руки, вдавливаю ее своим телом в стену, показывая, что любое ее движение сейчас лишнее, Сильвия прекращает свои попытки контролировать меня, а я наконец пересекаю такую вожделенную грань. Еще несколько секунд держу ее на весу, но больше для того, чтобы подавить дрожь в собственных ногах, потом опускаю ее на пол и начинаю поправлять одежду.

Сильвия разглаживает практически не пострадавший от наших упражнений чеонгсам. Шелковая ткань с каким-то национальным рисунком с мягким шелестом падает на длинные стройные ноги. Что меня всегда интересовало, так это то, что пятна от моих пальцев на ее бедрах никогда не превращаются в синяки, легкое покраснение сойдет через несколько часов, словно ничего и не было. Или просто на смуглой коже их не видно? Поправляю булавку галстука, прислушиваясь к себе и к Сильвии. Благодаря дару эмпатии я знаю, что оргазма у Сильвии не было, но мне на это наплевать, а на продолжении она не будет настаивать. Ей достаточно того, что она получила. Она, вообще-то, довольно амбициозна, но знает, что стоит ей перегнуть палку, и отношения тут же прекратятся. Она и так мне уже наскучила. Эмпатического дара у нее нет совсем. Зато отсутствие всех прочих талантов с лихвой компенсирует телекинез. Не сказать, что она особо сильна, но с тактическими способностями у нее полный порядок, да и Амриш ценит ее уже за то, что Сильвия способна быстро и нестандартно реагировать на действия противника. Плюс она достаточно уверенно чувствует себя в любой уличной потасовке. Фарблос не просто отличные ликвидаторы, они лучшие в своей области, собственно, поэтому я и оказался здесь. В свои двадцать я пока мало что видел, кроме кабинетной работы.

В отличие от меня, Лин постоянный член команды, тогда как я всего лишь прохожу практику полевой работы в Фарблос по приказу Старейшин. Я должен понюхать пороху, как выразился Фладд. Не сказать, что полковник Амриш был этому особо рад, но от навязанного ему Эсцет аналитика-теоретика он многого и не ждал. А зря, здесь я развернулся в полную силу. Размахивать пистолетом оказалось не менее интересно, чем составлять план операций или просчитывать процентное соотношение благополучных исходов или провалов. Я с удовольствием участвовал в заданиях в качестве рядового боевика, стараясь особо не вмешиваться в процесс их планирования, только если полковник что-то упускал и появлялась угроза команде, впрочем, делал он это крайне редко, стараясь закрывать глаза на нашу с Сильвией связь, до тех пор пока это не мешало работе. За полгода я привык к таким заданиям, когда на решение задачи по ликвидации объекта дается несколько часов, к перелетам с одного конца мира на другой, долгим поискам и демонстративно-показательным убийствам. Мне нравилось. Одно утомляло: Сильвия в последнее время все постоянно намекала на то, чтобы я остался, даже Амриш чаще стал требовать, чтобы я работал по основной специальности — анализировал и предвидел исход операций, но…

Перспектива стать четвертым меня прельщала гораздо меньше, чем красивое тело телекинетика Лин. И уж гораздо интереснее было бы получить свою команду. Нет, руководство полковника не вызывало у меня нареканий, он все делал безупречно, возможно, благодаря своему дару, но одно дело, когда подчинение временное и несколько формальное. И совершенно другое — когда оно принято официально. Все решила та самая фраза Сильвии.

— Так с кем ты сравнивала меня на этот раз? — кофе был горьковатым, свежемолотым и обжаренным в меру, так, как мне и нравилось, сейчас я почти чувствовал на языке его вкус.

Сильвия была падка на все хоть сколько-нибудь отличное от обыденного, будь то внешность или проявления паранормальных талантов, она обожала коллекционировать в своей постели все необычное. Никогда не задавался целью выяснить, что привлекло ее во мне, но мое самолюбие было распалено уже тем, что именно меня она считала своим постоянным партнером. Что не мешало ей ловить в сети своего обаяния других. Интересно, кто попался на ее пути на этот раз.

— Телепат. 

Я поморщился. Что в этом необычного? Правда, их немного, да и живут они не долго: природа телепатического дара такова, что они просто тонут в мыслях других людей, теряют себя, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже, но уже к двадцати превращаясь практически в растения. Именно телепаты интересуют институт больше всего, поставляя материал для новых генетических разработок лабораториям Розенкройц, но надо заметить, что эти исследования пока не слишком-то успешны. Редкие экземпляры, те, кому удается поставить преграду между собой и окружающим миром, так называемые «щиты», ценятся на вес золота, и вряд ли Розенкройц отнесся бы к такому паранорму легкомысленно. Одна из самых старых и опытных телепатов — Рут Стронг, а уж из ее цепких рук, покрытых старческими пигментными пятнами, такой экземпляр бы точно не вырвался. Неужели за мое отсутствие в Розенкройц появилось что-то столь уникальное и ценное? Скептически пожимаю плечами:

— Они все полоумные. Не знал, что тебе нравится аутичность в партнере. Буду иметь в виду.

— Этот не такой. — Лин улыбалась, я чувствовал, что ее довольство собой превышает все мыслимые пределы. Это начинало раздражать. — А еще он хорошенький. 

Я фыркнул в чашку. Раз уж Сильвия обратила внимание и на внешность, тогда там действительно есть на что посмотреть, помимо дара, разумеется. Стараясь не показать чрезмерного интереса, я молча ждал, пока она продолжит. Лин, как обычно, вскоре оправдала мои ожидания.

— Он такой неуклюжий, хотя ласковый, правда, он торопыга, но все равно такой… такой… — Сильвия закатила глаза. — Но ты лучше. 

Интересное заявление. Женская логика во всей красе. Как будто мне нужны были такие подробности. Гораздо интереснее технические детали.

— И он не свел тебя с ума, когда кончил?

Как она вообще умудрилась затащить его в постель? Такое чудо должны запереть в самой дальней комнате института, под вакуумной колбой, и изучать днем и ночью. Сильвия, определенно, весьма талантлива в достижении собственных целей.

— Нет, говорю же — он уникален, наверное, его заберет себе Рут. Конечно, у него есть определенные трудности, но дело того стоило.

Сильвия довольно жмурится и становится до отвращения похожа на кошку, слизавшую сливки с чашки Рут. Рут? Возможно, парень действительно заслуживает внимания. Может быть, и правда мне уже пора задуматься о создании собственной команды, и этот уникальный телепат может стать достойным началом моей империи. На черта мне сдалась эта империя, лучше не задумываться, но я точно знаю, что она мне необходима. 

 

Я открываю глаза и снова оказываюсь в настоящем. Уже почти четверть седьмого. Я прекрасно помню, что должен был увидеть будущее и что я видел вместо этого. Уже через две недели после этих событий я вернулся в институт Розенкройц, чтобы впервые увидеть Шульдиха. Сильвия давно мертва. Около двух лет назад я самолично отправил ее на тот свет. А это значит, что я теперь вижу… прошлое? Да что происходит? Сцепив зубы, продолжаю пытаться и пробую вызвать еще одно видение, и оно не заставляет себя ждать.

 

Постепенно приходя в себя, я цежу вторую чашку кофе, сидя за столиком в институтском кафетерии. Разговор со Святой троицей никогда не бывает долгим, но утомляет не хуже многочасовых бесед с самыми дотошными экзаменаторами Розенкройц. Фладд, конечно, поупирался, но больше для виду, остальным вообще было наплевать, пока я не завел разговор о телепате. Рут отреагировала так, как я и предвидел, с легким интересом, но не более. В случае моей неудачи они просто отдадут приказ кому-то вроде Фарблос, и мое имя станет очередной записью в книге истории Розенкройц, если таковая ведется, конечно. Полчаса аргументов, подтверждений, доказательств, строительства воздушных замков и прочей болтовни, и формирование моей собственной команды перешло в стадию подбора кадров. Впрочем, первый претендент где-то болтается уже минут семь, причем вместе с куратором. Что их так задержало? Телепат, конечно, получше остальных представителей своего класса, но все же не идеален. Будь он таковым, Рут бы занималась им лично, он бы вообще мне не достался. Не только в качестве члена команды, я бы даже посмотреть на него не смог, как и Сильвия. Я видел его издалека: раз он не заперт в лаборатории, а открыто болтается по школе, значит, его щиты хотя и отлично стоят, но изучать там особо нечего. Теперь я понимаю, почему она успела затащить его в постель меньше чем за три дня. Я не то чтобы разочарован, но в моем представлении новый телепат был достаточно взрослым человеком, а не гормонально неуравновешенным подростком с уровнем развития, больше подходящим десятилетнему ребенку.

В корпус, где находится кафетерий, вход строго по магнитным пропускам. Я уже начинаю подумывать о том, не позвонить ли на вахту и не уточнить ли, правильно ли оформлено разрешение на вход. Оглядываюсь. Зал кафетерия практически пуст: завтрак миновал, а до ланча еще полтора часа. Только у стойки профессор Вейсблат, местное светило генетики, торопливо глотает сандвичи, запивая их обжигающим крепким чаем, полностью погруженный в собственные мысли о высоком. За угловым столиком четверо из пирокинетической лаборатории что-то яростно обсуждают. Их спор вот-вот грозит перейти в банальную свару, но все обходится, двое из спорщиков резко поднимаются и выходят. Я все еще восседаю за своим столиком в гордом одиночестве. Где же эта пара, в конце концов?

А вот и они. Запыхавшись, старик Нойман бормочет оправдания. Пока я был на совете Старейшин, телепат успел затеять драку с одним из сокурсников на лекции. Не рассчитав своей силы, новенький применил слишком сильное ментальное воздействие, за что и был вызван в учебную часть. Конечно, пострадавшего немедленно отправили в лазарет, хотя теперь он вряд ли скоро будет в состоянии продолжить обучение. Делаю себе заметку: обладая достаточным уровнем силы, телепат вспыльчив и недисциплинирован. Это не очень хорошо.

Прежде чем начать разговор, внимательно оглядываю подростка. Является ли это следствием драки или это его обычный вид, но телепат явно неопрятен, новая форма помята, плохо подстриженные волосы растрепаны. Неаккуратность — еще один явный минус. На таком фоне даже Нойман в поношенном костюме смотрится заправским щеголем, несмотря на совершенно неподходящие по цвету сорочку и галстук. Может быть, я ошибся, и этот подросток совсем не тот, кто мне нужен?

Тем не менее, решаю немного подождать с выводами, но для того, чтобы поговорить без свидетелей, стоит избавиться от лишних ушей. А Нойман мне явно мешает. При нем подросток вряд ли будет достаточно откровенен, хотя своего куратора Шульдих (что за глупое прозвище) явно не стесняется. Я прошу Ноймана оставить нас. И знаю, что возражений не последует. Нойман уходит, и я ощущаю его радость от избавления от неугомонного подопечного, хотя бы на некоторое время. Не трудно догадаться, о чем он думает. Прекрасно зная, что Шульдиха, как и подобных ему, ждет участь подопытной крысы, он считает, что я всего-навсего тороплюсь первым заполучить в свою лабораторию телепата. Все правильно, потому что телепат, даже и не думающий скрывать, что читает своего куратора, заметно бледнеет.

В этой части обширного комплекса Розенкройц, в кафетерии, предназначенном исключительно для сотрудников научного центра, можно попробовать то, что никогда не подают в ученической столовой. Уверен, что даже Нойман оказался здесь если не впервые, то уж точно был не частым гостем. Надеюсь, выход он найдет без труда. Демонстративно разворачиваю папку с меню и прячу улыбку за твердыми корками. Я просто чувствую, что телепат собирается проинспектировать и мои мысли. Наглядность его намерений выдают слегка расфокусированный взгляд и сосредоточенное выражение лица. Что же, пора показать, кто здесь устанавливает правила:

— Попробуй меня считать, и я лично позабочусь, чтобы ты получил самое неудобное койко-место в худшей из здешних лабораторий.

Сложив руки на груди, Шульдих злится, хотя я не дал для этого ни единого повода, даже был вежлив в своей просьбе. Он становится внимателен и насторожен, и вместе с тем показательно беспечен, словно это всего лишь скучная, ни к чему не обязывающая встреча, а не собеседование, решающее его дальнейшую судьбу.

— Зачем я тебе?

А вот голос у него дрожит. Высокий, совсем мальчишеский, он выдает его с головой: телепата снова захлестывают злость и страх, которые он испытал в кабинете декана. Похоже, что он даже не догадывается, что все его чувства сейчас передо мной как на ладони. 

Думаю, что декан пригрозил отдать его на опыты, не дожидаясь, пока тот сойдет с ума самостоятельно, если его поведение не изменится в ближайшем будущем. Я бы с ним согласился. Неуправляемые паранормы тут мало кому нужны. Отличный исполнитель не должен задавать лишних вопросов, беспрекословно выполняя приказанное, и уж тем более не действовать в своих интересах, совершенно наплевав на возможные последствия. Единственное, чем пока может похвастаться телепат, так это тем, что постоянно нарушает здешние правила.

Пожалуй, все его достоинства, начиная с природных щитов и заканчивая высоким уровнем ментального воздействия, ничего не стоят в сравнении с недостатками, воспитанными в нем средой или его собственными упорством и стремлением выжить наперекор обстоятельствам. Попав в Розенкройц меньше полугода назад, телепат еще не понял, что отсюда существует только два пути: абсолютное подчинение или смерть. Стоит ли возиться с тем, кто сознательно толкает себя к краю пропасти? Как сделать выбор между покорным, но бездарным или талантливым, но непослушным? Стоит ли возиться, чтобы сделать из Шульдиха идеального члена моей команды? Или поискать кого-то постарше, кто не доставит мне таких хлопот? У меня нет ни желания, ни возможности переучивать его. С другой стороны, я могу искать годы, прежде чем найду достаточно сильного телепата, с более или менее совершенной защитой, а этот мальчишка уже здесь. Заслуживает ли он того, чтобы я тратил на него свое время? 

Я снова внимательно рассматриваю его, сидящего напротив, привычно поправляя манжет и растирая некстати затекшее запястье. Запонки, это, конечно, стильно, но весьма неудобно, зато они идеально сочетаются с заколкой для этого галстука. К тому же мне нравится, как они выглядят — квадратный прозрачный камень и десяток каратов золота. Моя первая самостоятельная покупка, почти талисман. Есть еще несколько пар, но я привык к этим, они придают облику завершенность и солидность.

Машинально отмечаю про себя, что, плюс ко всему, подросток совершенно не умеет вести себя за столом. Поставив на стол локти и сцепив ладони под подбородком, он нагло разглядывает меня. И больше всего меня настораживает смена его настроения. Он глаз не может оторвать от золотых украшений. Хотя минуту назад он их даже не замечал. Это интригует настолько, что я не выдерживаю:

— Что, нравится?

И, наверное, впервые за все время он искренен:

— Да-а, — в выдох этого слова он вкладывает весь воздух, что накопился в легких. У него синие глаза, дающие потрясающий эффект в сочетании с густыми ресницами, и думаю, что на этот раз Сильвия была права: когда он на пике эмоций — он очарователен. Но мгновенная слабость проходит быстро, мальчишка спохватывается и опять нацепляет маску прожженного жизнью и много повидавшего циника. — Зачем позвал?

— Давай перекусим, а заодно и поговорим. — Я листаю меню, хотя оно выучено мной наизусть. — Что ты будешь?

Глаза спрятались под длинной, неаккуратно обрезанной челкой, и в ответ мне достается только невнятное бурчание:

— Не надо ничего. Я сытый. 

Бедный, но гордый волчонок показывает зубки? Не обращая внимания на его слова, я делаю заказ: по два пирожных с шоколадом и сливочным кремом, домашние вафли и кофе, черный, со щепоткой перца для себя и двойной мокко со сливками и корицей в высокой чашке для него. Подростки обычно любят побольше и послаще. Хотя не знаю, может, он привык к гамбургерам. Пару минут в молчании мы ждем заказ. Шульдиху приходится убрать локти со стола, чтобы официантка могла переставить всё с подноса на столик: тарелок много. Она улыбается мне и подмигивает ему — такие молоденькие, как он, здесь редкость. Я киваю в ответ. Мы снова остаемся одни. Я не хочу кофе, я выпил уже достаточно, Шульдих тоже демонстративно игнорирует свою чашку, показывая, что такими дешевыми подачками его не купишь. Похоже, что придется говорить откровенно: особенность дара таких как он — умение мгновенно распознавать ложь. Врать бессмысленно и даже опасно. Интересно, не обрати Сильвия на него мое внимание, встретились бы мы?

— Мне нужен телепат в команду. Если ты мне подойдешь — я возьму тебя, — говорю твердо, хотя после личного знакомства уверенности во мне явно поубавилось. — Что ты можешь?

— Много чего. А чего надо?

— Ты говоришь по-английски? Какие еще языки ты знаешь?

— Английский знаю, немецкий само собой. Я пойму, если что.

— Не надо понимать, надо уметь разговаривать. Как быстро ты можешь выучить язык? Японский, к примеру.

— Ну за пару дней осилю, если окажусь в Японии. А что, надо?

Интересно, насколько это далеко от истины? Ну, да ладно. С языком можно разобраться позднее. Что касается всего остального, я уверен, что за полгода в Розенкройц он наверняка не зря ходил на какие-то занятия, а может быть, чему-то учился и сам. Самые элементарные вопросы должен знать: — Датчики движения какого-типа чаще всего используется на промышленных объектах класса Е? 

— Инфракрасные: активные и пассивные, радиоволновые: линейные и объемные, ультразвуковые.

— Сколько патронов в обойме восемьдесят первой Береты?

— Тринадцать.

— Какого типа взрыватели нужно использовать, чтобы получить задержку срабатывания длиной не менее тридцати минут? 

— Механического или электромеханического.

— Максимальное число твоих противников, которых ты мог бы устранить без применения телепатии?

С ответом на последний вопрос он медлит несколько секунд, потом уверенно говорит: — Четверо, с телепатией много больше.

Я ожидал худшего, значит, из прочитанных ему лекций что-то он все-таки запомнил. 

— Про телепатию отдельный разговор, я еще посмотрю твои оценочные листы и поговорю с теми, кто проводил твои тесты при поступлении. Увидим, насколько хорошо ты смог их одурачить.

— Никого я не дурачил — я такой, какой есть!

Злится, но заинтересован. Мне тоже интересно, что из всего этого получится. 

— Ну, конечно. В конце года у тебя будут экзамены, чуть позже я назову те предметы, результаты которых будут интересовать меня больше всего. Если твои оценки устроят меня — ты будешь работать в моей команде. Если нет, то совет ректората будет решать, что с тобой делать.

Я вижу его насквозь. Робкий всплеск неуверенности, а потом все затмевает жажда вырваться из этих стен, я чувствую его ненависть к ограничениям, страх, что его заставят измениться, нежелание ходить на коротком поводке — все вспыхивает в нем ярким пламенем и гаснет, приглушенное уверенностью в том, что он сможет, что пройдет испытание.

— Посиди здесь. Нойман придет за тобой. — Я смотрю на него, Шульдих смотрит на пирожные, я загадываю: если он съест хоть одно, значит, мы будем работать вместе. Если нет, тогда вся эта затея была пустой потерей времени. — Увидимся на твоих выпускных. 

Встаю и, не оглядываясь, иду к выходу. Покидая кафетерий, вижу в зеркальном стекле двери, как рыжий подросток пальцем поддевает консервированную вишню, венчающую шапку белоснежных сливок на самом большом пирожном, и тянет в рот. Господи, что за манеры?!


	3. Мелочи

Sometimes I find myself sittin' back and reminiscing   
Especially when I have to watch other people kissin'   
And I remember when you started callin' me your miss's   
All the play fightin', all the flirtatious disses   
I'd tell you sad stories about my childhood   
I don’t know why I trusted you but I knew that I could 

Dreams, Dreams   
Of when we had just started things   
Dreams of you and me   
It seems, It seems   
That I can't shake those memories   
I wonder if you have the same dreams too. 

The littlest things that take me there   
I know it sounds lame but its so true   
I know its not right, but it seems unfair   
That the things are reminding me of you   
Sometimes I wish we could just pretend   
Even if for only one weekend   
So come on, Tell me   
Is this the end? 

 

Иногда ловлю себя на том, что сижу и вспоминаю,  
Особенно тогда, когда вижу, как целуются влюбленные,  
И вспоминаю я о том, как ты начал звать меня своей миссис,  
Нашу шутливую возню, подколки и флирт,  
И как я рассказывала тебе печальные истории из моего детства,  
Сама не знаю, почему я доверилась тебе, но я знала, что ты поймешь.

Мечты, мечты,  
О днях, когда мы только начали встречаться,  
Мечты о нас с тобой.  
И кажется, мне кажется,  
Что я не могу прогнать воспоминания.  
Скажи, а ты — думаешь ли ты обо мне?

Любая мелочь напоминает мне о прошлом,  
Неубедительно, но правда,  
Неправильно, но ведь это нечестно,  
Что любая ерунда напоминает мне о тебе.  
И иногда я мечтаю, чтобы мы притворились, пусть хоть на выходные…  
Так скажи же,  
Неужели это конец?

(Lily Allen “Littlest things”)

 

Шульдих вздохнул с облегчением — смерть от руки Абиссинца представлялась идеальным вариантом. Воспоминания о стерильных коридорах лабораторного корпуса Розенкройц до сих пор нет-нет да всплывали в памяти. Ночные побудки, путешествия под конвоем, тесты один приятнее другого — пункция спинного мозга, проверка высоты болевого порога, испытания на УБ-тренажере (так в Академии тактично называли прибор для проверки устойчивости ментальных барьеров). Попасть туда снова Шульдиху совсем не хотелось. Впрочем, как и оказаться в светлой палате какой-нибудь больницы, гадить под себя и слушать рассказы Фудзимии о том, какая погода на дворе. По-любому выходило, что лучше смерти ничего не остается. Телепат улыбнулся бывшего любовника, а потом вдруг наклонился и уткнулся носом ему в ладони.

— Спасибо тебе, Абиссинец, — пробормотал он приглушенно. — Теперь я спокоен… Надеюсь, убьешь ты меня не больно… Я боли боюсь… 

Ран кивнул.

— Только не начинай уже хоронить меня, ясно? Я вообще-то надеялся обрести, так сказать, рядом с тобой цель жизни. Для начала научу тебя кофе варить.

 

— Достойная цель, — без улыбки ответил Ран. Он высвободил одну руку и погладил Шульдиха по волосам. Ему показалось, что все это уже было когда-то: склоненная к его коленям рыжая голова, солнечные полосы на полу, тревога и жар в груди. Словно весь мир исчез, и они остались вдвоем, запертые в доме вместе с тишиной.

Шульдих тихо рассмеялся и, приподняв голову, хитро взглянул на Рана.

— Какие у тебя мысли. Я сроду о такой чепухе не думал. А кофе... Для начала нормальная цель. Не всем же мир спасать... У кого-то появилась проблема интимного свойства, а? 

— Не надо, — сухо ответил он. — Если ты поел, то примерь одежду. Не подойдет — поменяю.

— Какой ты скучный, Абиссинец, — хмыкнул телепат. Отстранившись, он вывалил на кровать содержимое второго пакета. — Ну, что ты тут накупил? О, за духи спасибо! — он покрутил в пальцах флакон и отбросил на кровать, затем принялся за одежду. — Что за цвета? Почему все такое мрачное? Не иначе ты уже планируешь прикончить меня. 

Шульдих с возмущением ткнул пальцем в скромный синий пуловер, потом с нескрываемым отвращением выхватил из кучи тряпья серые брюки. 

— Ну что это такое, а? Ты же сам носил в свое время такой веселый оранжевый свитер! А почему мне все такое мрачное принес?! 

— Тебе пойдет, — безапелляционно заявил Ран и отодвинулся вместе со стулом к шкафу, чтобы лучше видеть телепата. — Прости, что не купил зеленый пиджак, — язвительно добавил он.

Шульдих закатил глаза.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — ехидно заметил он. — Мне надо все это перемерить? Я, между прочим, недавно находился в шаге от смерти. А свитера, а куртка? Кто знает, может, я и не доживу до холодов. 

— Шульдих. Соберись, — одернул телепата Ран. — Хватит постоянно напоминать о своей смерти. Возможно, тебе понадобится куртка, и что? — Он не любил нытья, не любил, когда люди бравировали бедами, как личными достижениями. В смерти нет и не было ничего уникального, она повторялась миллионы раз каждый день, и гордиться тут было нечем. 

— Зануда, — притворно вздохнул Шульдих. Затем стянул грязные джинсы, опустил голые ноги на ковер и пошевелил пальцами. 

— Белье тоже мерить? — спросил Шульдих с усмешкой. Ран все никак не мог оторвать взгляда от его белых, костлявых коленок, и вспомнил почему-то их первую близость, когда он упорно смотрел телепату в глаза. 

Шульдих вытащил из кучки одежды первые попавшиеся трусы и призывно подвигал бровями.

— Д... а... Нет, — с трудом выдавил Ран и нахмурился. Воображение с готовностью нарисовало телепата без белья, живо, ярко, в деталях. — Нет. Белье не меняют. 

Телепат рассмеялся. 

— Какая жалость! — он швырнул трусы на кровать и взял джинсы. — Ну что же, начнем...

— Начнем, — ответил Ран, наблюдая за немцем. Тот медленно, словно нехотя натянул джинсы и встал. 

— Ну, как? — упирая руки в бока, спросил телепат. 

— Выпрямись, — попросил Ран, рассматривая его голые плечи, впалый живот, худые длинные руки. В теплой комнате вдруг стало как-то зябко, и Рану захотелось немедленно согреть телепата. Встав, он вручил Шульдиху теплый пуловер. 

— Надень. 

— Ну, сейчас, погоди, — с раздражением ответил тот, одеваясь. — Так лучше?

— Нормально. Давай дальше, — вернувшись на стул, ответил Ран.

— Зачем мне столько одежды... — проворчал Шульдих, стягивая джинсы. — Тем более она вся одинаковая, скучная, темная. Пустая трата денег. Лучше бы ты купил мне нормальный шампунь, туалетную воду, я не знаю… лосьон для бритья…

Раздраженно передернув плечами, он натянул брюки. 

— Как тебе? — похоже, настроение у телепата было вполне сносное. Он даже немного покрутился перед Раном, демонстрируя обновку.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — кивнул Ран, разглядывая его. Солнце золотило волосы, бледное, заострившееся лицо сияло, словно картина в удачной раме. Ран не видел синяков под глазами, не видел кровоподтека на скуле, а видел брови вразлет, яркие аквамариновые глаза, мягкие губы — Шульдих казался ему красивым. Ран смотрел на телепата и пытался осознать, что красота эта — всего лишь иллюзия, родившаяся благодаря прихотливой химии.

— Дальше мерить? — бросил Шульдих.

— Не надо, — остановил Ран.

Пожав плечами, Шульдих плюхнулся на кровать и отрезал еще торта. — Я себя в зеркале видел, фантазия у тебя буйная, вот что. Будешь выглядеть так же — и я лично закажу тебе гроб подороже. 

— Гроб, — Ран холодно усмехнулся. — Зачем такая роскошь? 

— Сколько цинизма, — скривился телепат. — А я думал, что ты ждешь захоронения тебя с почестями, как международного героя.

Он отковырял ложкой большой кусок и засунул в рот. «Как он может есть столько сладкого?» — с недоумением подумал японец. 

— Элементарно, — прогудел Шульдих с набитым ртом. Кусок становился все меньше, и скоро тарелка опустела. Ран поднял брови. 

— Ты не успеваешь понять вкуса еды, — сказал он. 

 

— Отстань, жевать двадцать раз по системе кого-то там я не намерен, — телепат потянулся с удовольствием и почесал шею. — Пуловер колючий. Наоэ тоже все время доставал нас этим — надо смаковать каждый кусок. Черт бы его побрал.

Вдруг так ясно вспомнилась кухня в токийской штаб-квартире: раннее утро, весна, розово-желтые блики на стенах, сосредоточенно жующий Наги, Кроуфорд с газетой, Фарфарелло с толстой книгой и он сам, медленно прохаживающийся по комнате. Тогда ему было скучно, хотелось действия, какого-нибудь приключения. Не обязательно кровавого, хотя так казалось прикольней. И он совершенно не ценил этого утра, этой весны, этого Кроуфорда с газетой, не понимал, что все это яркое, свежее, чистое может кончиться однажды. Он просто жил, стараясь брать от жизни все и побольше — вкусно много есть, долго спать, слушать музыку, покупать дорогие ненужные вещи, заниматься сексом, гонять на машине. Получить то, чего у него до встречи с Кроуфордом не было и не могло быть. 

Снова стало муторно и тяжело, и Шульдих мрачно осклабился.

— В общем, ни к чему мне эти ваши техники, методики. У меня в национальном характере тушеная капуста с копчеными лопатками. 

— О твоем народе это ничего хорошего не говорит. Гайдзины вообще не умеют наслаждаться, зато с тупой самоуверенностью учат всех, как это надо делать, — выговорил Абиссинец. Он посмотрел на телепата и поймал его холодный, злой взгляд. «Он никогда не поймет меня. А я его», — подумал Ран, чувствуя отчуждение и одиночество. 

— Именно, Абиссинец, так и есть, — кивнул Шульдих с ухмылкой. «Зачем я здесь? — в который раз спросил он себя. — Фудзимия мне никто». 

В спальне повисла тишина. Бывшие любовники не смотрели друг на друга. Телепат изучал потолок, а Ран повернулся к окну, за которым мягко набирал силу день. Из комнаты было видно, как на тротуаре девочки играли в веревку — две крутили, две прыгали. Их маленькие ноги двигались с удивительной скоростью, косички весело подскакивали, на лицах застыло выражение взрослой сосредоточенности. «Я бы хотел снова стать ребенком, — подумал Ран, — жить детскими проблемами, в простом мире. Ни за что не отвечать, ничего не бояться».

— Шульдих, мне нужно поспать, — сказал он и встал. Пора было прервать затянувшееся молчание. — А тебе не мешает принять душ. Пока я буду спать — никуда не выходи. 

— Слушаюсь, — бросил Шульдих. Он не стал спорить, хотя исполнять приказы Абиссинца не собирался.

«Ты куда?» — мысленно окликнул он Абиссинца.

— Лягу в гостиной, — ответил тот и вышел.

Шульдих остался один. Покончив с остатками торта, он уставился в стену. Стена была обычная, совершенно ничем не отличавшаяся от трех других, и разглядывать ее скоро наскучило. Да и ненужные мысли лезли в голову: о том, что Абиссинец скоро вышвырнет его к чертовой матери, о том, что Шульдих будет этому даже рад. У него никак не получалось поладить с Фудзимией, вернуть те чувства, которые он когда-то испытывал к японцу. Тот все делал не вовремя и не так. 

Через десять минут телепату окончательно надоело разглядывать комнату, и он решил принять душ. Схватив с кровати новое полотенце, халат и щетку, Шульдих отправился мыться. Ванная была небольшая, но светлая, с маленьким окном, через которое видно было качели на заднем дворе и запущенные кусты шиповника. Дав себе слово обязательно покататься, Шульдих разделся и включил воду погорячее. 

Грея ладони под колючими струями, он старался расслабиться, успокоиться, и ему вроде бы удалось. «Все не так плохо, — убеждал он себя, — я поел, выспался, помылся, если что — Абиссинец поможет». Выключив воду, Шульдих наскоро вытерся и вернулся в спальню. 

В комнате было душно. Телепат распахнул окно, и помещение наполнили звуки улицы: лай собаки, смех соседских девчонок, музыки из фургона мороженщика. Улыбнувшись, Шульдих вдохнул поглубже прохладный воздух. Ему даже стало весело и захотелось покричать, спеть — сделать что-нибудь безумное. Тихо напевая, он улегся на кровать, но скоро странное беспокойство начало одолевать его. Все больше нервничая, телепат следил за тем, как по стене ползает толстая муха. Исследовав поверхность, она снялась с места и с жужжанием перебралась на тумбочку. Схватив упаковку от зубной щетки, телепат размазал муху по пластику. Несмотря на всю мушиную скорость, он оказался быстрее. А может, виновата осень, и муха попалась сонная. Шульдих ухмыльнулся и швырнул упаковку на пол. Он завидовал мухе. Она-то сдохла, а он еще жив. Тоска скрутила его, еще хуже, чем раньше. Сейчас, когда физическая боль ушла, вернулась боль другая, лишавшая сил. «Как приятно было бы умереть, — подумал телепат, вставая и начиная бродить по спальне. — Тогда все сразу закончилось бы, и стало спокойно. Почему бы кому-нибудь не пустить мне пулю в лоб? Или не всадить нож в спину? Черт побери, Кроуфорд, почему тебя нет? Почему я еще здесь? Я хочу перестать чувствовать». Комната давила, все вокруг казалось чужим, безликим, захотелось вырваться, оказаться там, где будет хоть что-то родное. В каком-то безумном порыве Шульдих решил сейчас же отправиться на Пятую авеню, туда, где два года жил с Кроуфордом. В спешке нацепив первое попавшееся под руку, он вышел в коридор. Несколько быстрых шагов по ковру, лестница. Внизу он остановился. Убедившись, что Абиссинец спит, Шульдих накинул старую куртку и вышел на улицу. 

Вокруг сиял, как золотой доллар, глупый пригород. Солнце лежало повсюду — на ровных газонах, на желтых листьях дубов и вязов, росших вдоль тротуара, на гладких крышах и белых подоконниках. Сверкало в алюминиевом руле детского велосипеда и в застоявшейся в водостоке луже. Только Шульдиху было плевать. Он пошел по улице, сам не зная, куда идет. Пальцы привычно перекатывали в кармане пузырек с таблетками. Увидев такси, телепат поднял руку. Ему нужно было срочно добраться до Пятой, просто увидеть тот дом.

 

В такси он смотрел в окно, но ничего не видел. Внутри все горело нетерпением — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Ему не могли помешать даже пробки, даже пристававший с разговорами водитель. Шульдиху показалось, что они доехали мгновенно.Отыскав за подкладкой куртки деньги, он расплатился.

Выбравшись из салона, телепат захлопнул дверцу машины, сделал несколько шагов и остановился. Больше не нужно было спешить — он приехал. Вот тот самый дом — из серого камня. Тот самый подъезд с колоннами. А вот и окна, в которые Шульдих смотрел в последний день перед отлетом в Японию. Окна, перед которыми Кроуфорд сказал ему то, чего Шульдих ждал долгие годы, и сказал лишь затем, чтобы усыпить его бдительность. Да, здесь, в Нью-Йорке, бывшие Шварц жили как-то сонно, странно, словно супруги со стажем. Ходили в супермаркет, решали, что должны купить, что планируют приготовить. Глупые мелочи, быт составляли смысл их жизнь. Телепату стало не по себе. Здесь все осталось как раньше, знакомое до оскомины, как будто он вернулся в прошлое.

Шульдих сделал то, что хотел — увидел дом, и мог теперь вернуться, однако он не спешил. Оглядевшись, телепат перешел дорогу и побрел вдоль живой изгороди Централ парка. Все вокруг казалось ему далеким, словно он находился внутри прозрачной сферы. В парке в этот час народу было много, люди радовались тихому, теплому дню. Но Шульдих не мог прикоснуться к их радости. Она как будто текла мимо него. Внутри стало маетно. Безотчетная тревога заставляла его двигаться, не сбавляя шаг, по давно знакомому маршруту. Телепат не понимал, зачем и куда идет, почему до сих пор не поймал такси и не вернулся в Ривердейл. Как будто невидимый аркан держал его около злополучного дома, не давая отойти слишком далеко. Шульдих думал, но не находил ответа. В голову лезли воспоминания, хотелось забыться, лечь на газон, смотреть в чистое, синее небо и не вспоминать, но телепат продолжал свою странную прогулку, как будто боялся, что, уехав, потеряет последнюю опору, последнюю связь с прошлым.

Листья кружились и падали на тротуар. Шульдих давно свернул в парк, шел быстро и сам не заметил, как оказался на берегу озера. Он опустился на скамейку и огляделся. Здесь царила тишина, народу толклось меньше, чем у Музея. На соседней лавке обжималась влюбленная парочка. Шульдих смотрел на них так пристально, что патластый парень оторвался от черногубой подружки.

— Что надо? — спросил он с равнодушной подозрительностью.

Еще вальяжней развалившись на скамейке, Шульдих оскалился.

— Че надо? Проблемы? — повторил парень.

«Какой-то псих», — подумала девчонка.

Телепат вдруг люто возненавидел их обоих. Что они понимают в жизни со своим никчемным счастьешком? Чем они заслужили возможность сидеть тут и миловаться? И почему он не заслужил? Он куда больше пережил, он заработал право быть счастливым. Но вот он сидит тут, смотрит на них и хочет сдохнуть. Так пусть и они лишатся своего незаслуженного счастья. Шульдих, наплевав на хрупкость щитов, сделал внушение.

Парень резко развернулся и ударил девчонку по лицу. Шульдих успел увидеть это, прежде чем виски пронзила боль. Он запрокинул голову и уставился вверх. В вырезе желто-красных листьев синело небо. Ни одна ветка не шелохнулась — погода выдалась на удивление безветренная. Злоба постепенно угасала. Девчонка раскричалась и убежала. Парень направился за ней.

И вдруг как будто что-то теплое и нежное скользнуло от копчика по позвоночнику вверх — что-то, похожее на ментальное касание. Такое знакомое. Шульдих вскочил, паника, смятение, надежда смешались, сбивая с толку.

— Кроуфорд? — выдохнул он, озираясь. Никого, но ощущение не исчезало, а росло, заполняя безумной уверенностью — вот для чего Шульдих шатался тут битый час. Именно этого он ждал, приходя каждый день на развалины дворца — прикосновения телепатического сигнала. 

Телепат пошел по дорожке, продолжая оглядываться. Ощущение стало таким сильным, таким четким, что, казалось, еще немного, и Шульдих ухватит нитку, вытянет, вернет все то, что потерял. 

Но ощущение вдруг пропало. Было и исчезло, словно никогда не появлялось. Шульдих остановился. Он снова очутился в одиночестве, беспомощный и слабый. Люди занимались своими делами, не замечая его

«Шульдих, — раздался в голове холодный голос Абиссинца. — Я просил не выходить? Какого черта ты вышел?»

 

То, что в доме никого нет, Ран понял сразу, как только открыл глаза. Он встал и поднялся наверх, в спальню. Пусто, как он и думал. Окно открыто, кровать не заправлена, на полу — коробки с бельем, джинсы, полотенце, на журнальном столике — пустая тарелка. Шульдих ушел.

— Идиот! — процедил Ран. В нем одновременно всколыхнулись злоба и страх. Ран надеялся, что телепат будет слушаться, раз обратился за помощью, и непоследовательность бесила. Но одновременно японец боялся, что Шульдих пожалеет, что пришел к нему, и исчезнет. Неужели это случилось так скоро?

Ран спустился вниз, надел пальто и вышел во двор. Все так же не по-осеннему ласково светило солнце, согревая тихую улицу. С холодной отстраненностью Ран отметил, что девочки с веревкой теперь играют у дома напротив, что ветра совсем нет и становится жарко. 

«Шульдих, — мысленно процедил он. — Я просил не выходить? Какого черта ты вышел?» 

«Выспался?» — донесся в ответ гнусавый, глумливый голос.

«Ты где? — спросил Ран. Злоба горела в груди красными углями, хотелось найти телепата и врезать ему. — Я заберу тебя».

 

«Тоже мне нянька. Сам доберусь», — фыркнул Шульдих, оглядываясь. Ему не хотелось сейчас видеть Абиссинца. Тот зол, сразу понятно: начнет отчитывать или, чего доброго, ударит. А телепату нужно было остаться одному, подальше от чужих мыслей и чувств.

«Я спросил — где ты», — повторил Абиссинец. 

«Подъезжай к дому девятьсот тридцать девять на семьдесят шестой улице между Пятой и Медисон», — все-таки ответил Шульдих. 

Путь обратно казался бесконечно длинным. Сил совсем не осталось, ноги отяжелели и не желали двигаться быстрее, как во сне, когда пытаешься убежать и не можешь.

Абиссинец, конечно, уже был на месте. Его серебристая машина словно светилась на солнце, того гляди сорвется с места и взлетит. Забираясь в салон, Шульдих кожей чувствовал его гнев. 

 

Как только дверь порше захлопнулась, Ран развернулся к телепату.

— Куда тебя понесло? Я просил тебя не уходить, — глядя Шульдиху в лицо, холодно сказал он. 

— Отвали, — ответил тот равнодушно, словно Ран — ленивая осенняя муха у него перед носом.

Стиснув зубы, Ран отвернулся. Его слова для Шульдиха ничего не значили, и это особенно оскорбляло.

 

Шульдих молча смотрел в окно, стараясь закрыться от мыслей Абиссинца. Тот все равно не мог ничего изменить. Вот Кроуфорд не стал бы церемониться, Кроуфорд нашел бы верные слова, встряхнул бы его, прекратил истерику в зачатке, поставил на место холодным: «Я предупреждал». Но Фудзимия — не Кроуфорд. 

 

Ран смотрел на дорогу, стараясь сдержать гнев, и неожиданно в зеркале заднего вида заметил знакомое лицо. Этого человека он видел вчера у ресторана, у книжного магазина. «А еще, — внезапно вспомнил Ран, — видел его в аэропорту». Тот самый лысоватый мужчина, который складывал и разворачивал рекламный листок. Теперь не оставалось никаких сомнений — за ними следят. 

Ран перестроился в соседний ряд, сбрасывая скорость и пропуская подозрительный бьюик. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять. Прикинув варианты, Ран принял решение. «Слон. Надо связаться со Слоном, — подумал он. — Как можно скорее». Он не допускал мысли, что слежка связана с его работой — Босх не допустил бы подобного просчета, но тогда почему они ничего не предпринимают? 

 

Шульдих почувствовал, что настроение Абиссинца изменилось. Таблетки подавляли дар, но на коротком расстоянии читать было легко. «Следят? Розенкройц», — пронеслось в голове. Шульдих вопросительно взглянул на Абиссинца.

 

* * *

 

День обещал быть долгим. Я снял очки и протер линзы. Пора было приниматься за дела. Я бродил по квартире, собираясь выйти в город, одновременно пытаясь просчитать, какие еще сюрпризы приготовило мне будущее, тщательно притворяющееся прошлым. Время от времени я бросал рассеянные взгляды на экран, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего в доме Фудзимии. Но мысли о состоянии собственных паранормальных способностей сейчас занимали меня гораздо сильнее. Честно говоря, в нынешнем состоянии я с трудом мог сообразить, отчего дар упорно не желает показывать мне то, что произойдет. Старый Бланк, один из шишек Розенкройц, был прав — игры со временем никогда не доводили до добра. В принципе, видения в жизни не позволяли предотвратить событие, а всего лишь давали возможность смягчить его последствия, подготовиться. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы остаться в живых, о своей сохранности мы всегда заботились сами. Но какую пользу можно извлечь из того, что произошло много лет назад? Из того, что уже не изменить, даже если суметь туда вернуться? Был ли я не прав, вопреки всем своим предчувствиям связавшись с тем, кого следовало предоставить его собственной судьбе? Где, а точнее, когда я совершил ошибку?

На экране Фудзимия наблюдал за тем, как Шульдих меряет принесенные ему вещи. Честно говоря, закрепившаяся за Шульдихом привычка одеваться броско и ярко, не заботясь о том, подходит ли ему та или иная вещь, начинала изрядно утомлять. Никакие доводы в пользу того, чтобы подбирать гардероб, хотя бы немного руководствуясь не только собственными желаниями, но и правилами хорошего тона, на телепата не действовали. Впрочем, как всегда, с тех пор, когда он начал тратить заработанные деньги самостоятельно. Глядя на скромные цветовые решения выбранных Фудзимией вещей, я втайне порадовался. Так он будет привлекать к себе гораздо меньше внимания, чем я предполагал, и, возможно, обеспечит нам хотя бы минимальную передышку, но особо на это рассчитывать не стоит.

Проверив кредитки и оценив состояние счетов — для этого пришлось отдельно связываться с банком — я решил, что стоит не только пополнить запасы провианта, но и купить кое-что из вещей. К примеру, полотенца в ванной были совершенно неудовлетворительного качества и всего один комплект, а новых постельных принадлежностей не было вовсе. На эту мысль меня натолкнула подушка необычной формы, которую вертел в руках Шульдих. Полки холодильника тоже сияли чистотой и стерильностью, что не прибавляло мне хорошего настроения. Я вспомнил, что так и не поел. Решая, что перекусить удобнее всего в кофейне у Джорджа, в паре кварталов отсюда, я достал с полки джемпер, чтобы не тратить время на выбор и приведение в сносный вид рубашки. Продолжив инспектировать квартиру, попутно отметил явно недостаточное количество вешалок в шкафу, куда я отправил свой скудный гардероб, уж не говоря о том, что не было ни крема для обуви, ни одежной щетки.

Список покупок рос с каждой секундой, фактически, я был готов к тому, чтобы уйти, ждал только звонка из агентства, чтобы не обсуждать вопрос на ходу. Еще утром я отправил им заказ на предоставление услуг горничной. По идее, квартиру убирать можно было бы самому, но будет ли для этого время?

Все утро я внимательно прислушивался к себе — не почувствую ли я необходимость обратиться к провидению? Ничего такого не было. Тем не менее, стоило мне немного сосредоточиться, и виски начинало привычно ломить, так что спонтанность появления видений, кажется, преодолена. Я могу их вызвать. Но какой смысл в том, чтобы видеть то, что ты не можешь, а главное — не хочешь менять. Сейчас я не готов отказаться даже от одной минуты своего прошлого с Шульдихом. Пока не готов. Что же, черт возьми, я должен понять?

На минутку я присел в кресло перед монитором. Фудзимия, серьезный и раздраженный, но умело это скрывающий, пытался командовать телепатом, потом, наверное, поняв бесплодность этих попыток, оставил Шульдиха в покое и вышел. Минуту спустя я наблюдал, как он устраивается на диване в гостиной, предпочтя оставить спальню в распоряжении телепата. Не доверяет себе или просто старается быть вежливым? Зря он так, Шульдих плевал на его деликатность.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Шульдих принялся за еще один кусок сладкого. Казалось, что жевал он с аппетитом, но я слишком хорошо его знал, он снова выглядел почти жалко. Я видел глубокую складку между бровями, когда он поворачивался лицом к камере, и опухшие тяжелые веки. Отложив тарелку, Шульдих прошел по комнате, вероятно придумывая себе занятие. Ненадолго задержался у окна, потом снова замер, уставившись в пространство. Лучше бы он поспал. Подмывало схватить трубку, набрать номер Фудзимии и приказать ему отдохнуть. Моего приказа он не посмел бы ослушаться. Ведь это так просто — приказать. Так приятно — снова почувствовать свою власть над ним…

Я успел удивиться тем ощущениям, что на меня навалились, когда телефонный звонок вернул меня к более насущным проблемам, чем состояние собственных нервов. Решив вопрос с уборкой и прачечной, я поднялся и направился к выходу. Если я правильно оцениваю ситуацию, то примерно ясно, как эти двое проведут ближайшие несколько часов. Фудзимия на диване видит уже десятый сон, а Шульдих, надеюсь, не совсем отчаялся, и выйти из дома один не решится. Отпирая замок, я глянул в зеркало в прихожей. С кривой, будто приклеенной улыбкой, сверкая стеклами очков, на меня смотрел из стеклянной глубины взъерошенный седой мужчина. Признав, что выгляжу ужасно, я пожал плечами и толкнул тяжелую стальную дверь. Закрываясь, она хлопнула за спиной неожиданно громко, я вздрогнул и подавил желание вернуться обратно в квартиру, к заветной картинке на мониторе. Мысленно обругав за ребячество, тем не менее, позволил себе еще несколько минут передышки, спустившись вниз по лестнице, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться лифтом. Ровно три минуты спустя я оказался на шумной улице.

Что бы ни происходило в мире, Нью-Йорк всегда остается самим собой. Дойдя до края тротуара, я, голосуя, поднял руку. Несколько секунд спустя, взвизгнув тормозами, желтое такси остановилось точно напротив. Я забрался в салон. Водитель влился в поток машин, прибавил газу и, не обращая внимания на предупреждающий сигнал светофора, пролетел перекресток. Он быстро вез меня через Гринвич Вилладж и дальше, по направлению к восьмой авеню, до ближайшего ВолМарта, одного из самых крупных гипермаркетов, где за один раз легче всего было сделать все необходимые покупки. Под какие-то восточные напевы молчаливо-сосредоточенный таксист яростно крутил баранку, а на заднем сидении я грустно улыбался сам себе и смотрел в окно. Да, шоппинг — не самое лучшее времяпрепровождение, но особого выбора у меня не было. 

Даже в середине сентября, в будний день, Большое Яблоко все еще остается одним из тех городов, где количество жителей приравнено к количеству автомобилей. Несмотря на по-осеннему прохладный воздух, дышать уже было нечем. В липком мареве мимо торжественно проплывали желтые светофоры, словно ажурная паутина, с домов свисали переплетения пожарных лестниц, которыми никто никогда не пользуется, кроме киношных злодеев из дешевых ужастиков, оставались позади затейливо оформленные витрины дорогих бутиков и не менее вычурные вывески знаменитых на весь мир ресторанов и баров. Брусчатка под колесами автомобиля напоминала о себе мягкой вибрацией, но после выезда из исторического центра ее сменило гладкое асфальтовое покрытие. Кондиционированный воздух в машине постепенно вытеснял из легких воспоминание об удушливом смоге. Глядя в окошко такси, я с облегчением сознавал, что за мое отсутствие здесь город практически не изменился. Восточный Мидлтаун, хоть и гораздо более современный, чем Сохо, но тем не менее остающийся частью Манхеттена, с успехом сочетал в себе и американскую демократичность и утонченность старушки Европы. Я поймал себя на том, что еще немного, и я загрущу о том времени, когда мы жили здесь только вдвоем, после того, как Шварц перестали быть самими собой. У нас были только Нью-Йорк, работа и общество друг друга. Как же давно это было...

ВолМарт встретил меня неизменной ярко-белой вывеской на синем фоне с красной полосой, бессмысленным столпотворением в местах распродаж с десятипроцентной скидкой и кассирами в непременных накидках с нарисованной на них дурацкой желтой рожей: «Купи сейчас и не прогадаешь». Старательно, одну за другой я обходил все секции магазина, избегая только детских и женских товаров, которые, судя по обилию рекламных плакатов и количеству покупателей в них, предлагали самые значительные скидки. Последовательно, в соответствии со списком загружая самую большую тележку, которая только нашлась. Одежда: самый короткий перечень, ограниченный трикотажем и носками, товары для дома: комплекты белья, пакеты с полотенцами, нетяжелые, но объемные, принадлежности для бритья, душа, домашние тапки и прочие полезные или просто нужные мелочи. Толкая заполненную доверху тележку, я направился к менеджеру, чтобы заказать доставку. Я был без машины, в которую при желании все это можно было бы загрузить, а запихивать свой скарб в такси мне не хотелось. Кроме того, помня о том, каким я увидел себя в зеркале, стоило бы зайти еще в одно место — парикмахерский салон. И заняться этим я решил безотлагательно. Но предварительно зашел в продуктовый отдел и загрузил еще одну тележку, так, чтобы в ближайшее время мне не пришлось вздыхать, глядя на пустые полки холодильника. Вручив менеджеру и ее, я с чувством выполненного долга покинул этот приют сумасшедшего Гермеса и пешком отправился в сторону Парк авеню, там, в одном из подвальчиков на Пятьдесят седьмой улице, держал куафёрское заведение Би-Бой Нэндсом. Если ничего не изменилось, то стрижку и прочие процедуры я был склонен доверить именно ему. Даже если сам Нэндсом не помнит меня, но если в его салоне все осталось по-прежнему, то за определенный процент он примет меня без модной нынче записи. Да и мастера в его салоне знают свое дело. Особенно слащавый Мик. Как бы он ни кривлялся и ни манерничал, а денежки Мик за свою работу получает не зря. После его стрижки прическу можно подновлять не чаще раза в месяц, это гораздо удобнее на первый взгляд, чем может показаться. Хотя Шульдих не очень-то жаловал это заведение, его никогда не волновала практичность стрижки, гораздо важнее было внимание к его персоне. Если раз в две недели он не посещал какой-нибудь модный салон, то у него неудержимо портилось настроение. Да и полки в ванной вечно ломились от каких-то пузырьков и тюбиков. Заметив, что телепат потерял к какому-то средству интерес, я иногда выбрасывал даже полуиспользованные флаконы, и их место тут же занимали другие. Ох, Шульдих, что же с тобой происходит? Фудзимия вряд ли будет баловать тебя новым бальзамом. Может быть, моя беда в том, что я слишком отчетливо помню это: волосы, чисто вымытые, блестящие после какого-нибудь Беттер Плант, не хуже шелка скользящие сквозь пальцы или в беспорядке разметавшиеся по подушке. Черт, я превращаюсь в тряпку! Нельзя об этом думать сейчас!

В салон я спустился по истертым каменным ступеням. Сидя в кресле Мика, я второй раз за день посмотрел на себя в зеркало и отвел взгляд — мне не хотелось видеть себя таким. За моей спиной Мик, прищелкивая языком и ножницами, тоже без особого удовольствия разглядывал мое отражение. Было видно, что он не восторге от того, как я выгляжу. Сам он за это время тоже не помолодел и явно был рад моему возвращению. Он покачал головой, а я виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами, мне было приятно, что он меня вспомнил. Выслушав длинную напевную тираду о том, во что превращают себя люди, которые перестают пользоваться его услугами, я согласно кивал в ответ на каждое слово. Мик определился с фронтом работ и отвел меня к креслу-раковине. Правда, в этот раз одной стрижкой не обойтись, кажется, он вознамерился покрасить мне волосы. Я не стал возражать, это и к лучшему. Прежде чем вплотную заняться выяснением обстоятельств, приведших нас с телепатом в Нью-Йорк, следует немного подкорректировать внешность.

Почти в исступлении, спустя бесчисленное количество чашек кофе, печенья, пару липких пирожных (есть все таки хотелось) и около трех часов, проведенных в обществе не прекращающего ни на секунду болтать старого Мика, я выбрался из салона на свежий воздух. Пережив бесконечные массажи головы, маникюр, педикюр и даже маску, я разглядывал то, что в итоге у нас получилось. Признаться, все стало гораздо лучше. И я в прямом смысле чувствовал себя другим человеком. Цвет волос из неопрятно-седого стал нейтрально-каштановым, челка не лезла в глаза, а на затылке пряди были слегка длиннее, чем я привык, но так было даже лучше. Дальше следовало избавиться от очков, вечных классических костюмов и снова вернуться к правильному английскому выговору, не забывая добавлять в речь всяческие американизмы. В голове вырисовывался более или менее сносный план действий. И в первую очередь следовало найти аптеку, чтобы подобрать соответствующие контактные линзы. Я огляделся. В пылу рассуждений я не заметил, как ноги сами привели меня к Пятой авеню: обычно этим маршрутом после парикмахерской я и возвращался домой, лучше сказать, в наш старый дом на углу Пятой авеню и Уолл-стрит. А сейчас-то я что там забыл? В недоумении я глядел на дорожный указатель. А ведь я почти пришел: если сейчас свернуть с Парк авеню и пройти еще два квартала, то прямо передо мной и будет наш дом. Не устаю себе удивляться. Как больной облезлый кот, притащился на старое пепелище. Нет, так не пойдет. Так что вместо того, чтобы свернуть направо, я перехожу улицу и отправляюсь в Централ парк. Четверг ли, суббота — здесь почти всегда многолюдно. Молодежь на роликах, парочки, рассевшиеся на траве, группы студентов — здесь неподалеку Университет. И как чудо среди белого дня, я вижу никем не занятую скамью, ноги отказываются идти дальше, и я со вздохом опускаюсь на нее. Это происходит очень вовремя, потому что через несколько минут меня накрывает очередное ретро-видение. И я почти с благодарностью погружаюсь в него.

 

В составе экзаменационной комиссии сидеть не очень-то весело. Это утомительно — слушать, какой бред несут временами выпускники, лишь бы экзаменатор не задавал дополнительных вопросов. Группа выпускников-телепатов за полгода сократилась почти на треть. Нервное напряжение, постоянная угроза не сдать очередной предмет, давление на разум со стороны сотен таких же нервничающих учеников, как и они сами. У тех, кто остался, щиты трещат, но пока держатся, слава богу — Шульдих в их числе. 

Как и ожидалось, легче всего ему было справиться с экзаменом по телепатии. Ему досталось внушение через препятствие первой, второй и третьей степени. Объект рядом, на большом расстоянии, за стеной. В подопытных кроликах недостачи нет. Иногда я спрашивал себя, каково это: видеть перед собой в качестве объекта задания твоего вчерашнего одноклассника, смотреть на него, ощущать пустоту его разума и знать, что рано или поздно ты тоже будешь таким. Сдано. Не известно, кто почувствовал большее облегчение, я или он, когда вышел с полигона на свежий воздух. Ничего, привыкнет. Стрелковое оружие, взрывное дело, физическая подготовка — одни из самых легких, я даже не стал на них приходить. Потом заберу оценочные ведомости в деканате. Перед отъездом дел и так хватает.

Лично присутствую только на зачете по теории общей классификации паранормов. Рыжий подросток, увидев за столом меня, сначала нервно скалится, потом заметно бледнеет, а еще через секунду робко улыбается. Кажется, что он не в себе. Тем не менее, отвечает быстро и уверенно, но все время теребит в руках бесполезную ручку. Опрос устный, писать не разрешается. Экзаменаторы, которым за прошедшую неделю эта бесконечная игра в вопросы и ответы уже успела наскучить, произносят дежурные фразы, слушают развернутые и не очень ответы. Я молчу, свой вопрос так ему и не задал. Наконец, произносится сакраментальное: «Вопросов больше нет? ... Свободен», — телепат замирает, недоуменно, испуганным олененком смотрит на меня и только после разрешающего кивка с моей стороны вылетает за дверь. Этот последний. Ректор скрипя зубами ставит в оценочную ведомость «удовлетворительно», мы все расписываемся и расходимся по своим делам с заметным облегчением. Учителя тоже люди, и им надо отдыхать, даже если они паранормы. На выходе из помещения декан придерживает меня за локоть. 

— Вы не передумали? Уверены, что он вам подходит?

Моя очередь удивляться. Что за странные вопросы, мне казалось, что решение о передаче его в мое подчинение уже принято, или появились какие-то новые обстоятельства, о которых я ничего не знаю? Декан не стал бы спрашивать зря. В данный момент мне ничего не остается, как кивнуть.

— Хорошо, — декан снова вздыхает. — Увозите его. Документы почти готовы.

Я уже открываю рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, но вижу, что продолжать разговор бессмысленно, мне никто ничего не скажет. Широкая спина декана уже скрывается за поворотом коридора. Что же, будем разбираться на месте. Через два часа я назначил встречу телепату и его куратору все в том же кафетерии. Осталось только составить характеристику, согласованную с куратором, и забрать из канцелярии документы, удостоверяющие личность Шульдиха, и можно уезжать. Дом уже подготовлен.

Сводный аттестат и оценочный лист паранормальных способностей подростка у меня с собой. Я решаю ознакомиться с ними еще раз, хотя и так почти помню их наизусть. Но возможно, есть что-то, что я упустил. Разговор с деканом никак не выходит у меня из головы. Однако интуиция подсказывает мне, что с телепатом команда будет работать намного эффективнее, чем без него. Задачи, которые будут ставиться перед моей группой, хотя и допускают физическое уничтожение объекта, но все же будут связаны с тем, чтобы получать определенные сведения, а в таком деле без соответствующе одаренного паранорма обойтись сложно.

Итак, что мы имеем на данный момент: телепат второй категории, с природными щитами, устойчив к внешним факторам воздействия, адекватен, знания профилирующих предметов в целом сданы на «хорошо», про общеобразовательные предметы почти ничего не сказано. Почему? Ну да ладно, кажется, он что-то плел про то, что учится быстро. А вот сведения из личного дела не радуют. Более того, не самым приятным сюрпризом стало то, что Шульдих оказался малолетним преступником и в Розенкройц был доставлен прямиком из колонии для несовершеннолетних. Вряд ли доказанное обвинение в краже и попытку убийства можно отнести к смягчающим обстоятельствам. А вот, пожалуй, про обучаемость он не врал — за полгода он вполне сносно освоил практически все технические предметы. Единственно, сколько простоят его щиты? Пять, десять лет? А потом искать нового паранорма? Хотя, похоже, отступать некуда. Он уже практически мой.

Дверь распахивается, и вошедший Шульдих сияет как начищенный пятак. Даже Нойман и тот идет за ним, гордо выпятив впалую грудь. Ничего не скажешь — прекрасная пара. Наверное, я слишком сильно поморщился, потому что Шульдих немного сник. Улыбка перестала быть столь лучезарной. Нойман, не дойдя до нашего столика, уселся за стойкой и, не дожидаясь нашего заказа, попросил себе кофе. Стол, за которым сидел я, сегодня был пуст, не считая груды бумаг, которые надлежало заполнить, чтобы подготовить Шульдиха к отъезду.

— Ручка с собой есть? — в кои-то веки есть повод не делать одному всю бумажную работу.

— Зачем? — Шульдих весь подобрался, как если бы почувствовал опасность. Словно я спросил о чем-то, что могло представлять для него угрозу. Мне не понравилось то, как он насторожился. 

— Нужно заполнить эти формы, закрыть личное дело, и тогда мы сможем уехать.

Объяснение его удовлетворило, но настороженность никуда не исчезла, и он пробормотал: — Нет.

— Тогда возьми мою, — я протянул ему запасную.

Шульдих принял ее так, словно я протянул ему чашу с ядом, а не вполне безопасную ручку. 

Подтолкнув ему пару бланков, я распорядился: — Ты пишешь эту форму, да смотри не ври. После того, как закончишь вот с этими бумагами, можешь идти собираться, и завтра с утра мы уедем. В Берн. Там будет наша первая база.

Шульдих снова заулыбался, но его радость заметно уменьшилась, стоило ему обратить свой взор на бланки. Несколько секунд он сосредоточенно пыхтел, потом начал что-то писать. Быстренько заполняя остальные документы, я не сразу обратил внимание на то, что от него идет волна неуверенности, и чем дальше, тем сильнее.

Нойман, от которого всего-то и требовалось только поставить подпись в акте о том, что он передал телепата под мою ответственность, на своем месте вжал голову в плечи и старался вообще не смотреть в нашу сторону. Я прекратил писать. Шульдих поднял голову, в глазах стояли слезы, и я был готов поклясться, что он мысленно простился со своей завтрашней поездкой, потому что телепат был в отчаянии. Я это чувствовал.

— В чем дело? — я забрал у него листок и ужаснулся. Почти в каждом слове была ошибка, в некоторых — по две. Корявые буквы расползались в разные стороны, как полусгнивший забор в сельской глуши. У меня не было слов. В ту минуту я и правда не знал, что ему сказать, настолько сам факт был ошеломительным.

— Черт возьми, — прохрипел я. — И как ты все это объяснишь? 

Понятно, что ответа я не дождался. Очень хотелось как минимум закричать на него, но я сдержался. И что я буду делать с этим полубезграмотным ребенком? Пусть он хоть трижды талантливый телепат. Потом я выпрямился. Мое поведение было не достойно.

Я молча смотрел на телепата. В синих, как весеннее небо, глазах плескалось раскаяние. Такое искреннее, что в пору было хвататься за голову. Я так с ума сойду. Как может человек, сдавший все экзамены, быть таким... таким... У меня даже не было слов, чтобы описать это. Видя мою реакцию, Шульдих ощетинился:

— Я же сдал всё. Ты обещал, что заберешь меня, если я все сделаю! Я сделал, я…

Телепат вскочил с места, стул сзади него едва не опрокинулся.

— А ну сядь, — голос повысить все-таки пришлось. Не хватало еще выслушивать истерики, подобные этой. Подросток быстро плюхнулся на свое место.

— А сразу ты не мог мне сказать, что ты практически не умеешь писать? — Я перевел дух, голос наконец-то пришел в норму.

— Но я же сдал всё остальное... — он упрямо твердил свое.

— Та-ак. А что у тебя по другим предметам? Которые ты не сдавал. Математика? Считать ты тоже не умеешь?

— Умею, — буркнул он, вспыхивая. На скулах разливались два ярких пятна.

Я не поверил.

— Чего там я еще хотел... Английский?

Пара самых обычных фраз об имени, роде занятий и возрасте. Он несколько долгих секунд молчал, видимо, соображая, что надо сказать, потом выпалил ответ. Меня передернуло. Произношение было ужасным, но как ни странно, фразу он построил правильно. Мне казалось, что впереди, в черном и мрачном туннеле безысходности замаячил лучик света.

— Что мне с тобой делать?

— Забери меня!

Не знаю, что произвело на меня большее впечатление: его сжатые в кулаки руки или отчаянье, с которым он произнес эту фразу.

— Убирайся, — на мгновение он замер, казалось, что я слышу стук его сердца, что оно вот-вот прорвет грудную клетку. — Иди, собирай вещи. Завтра в девять утра у главного входа. И не дай тебе бог опоздать хотя бы на секунду.

Последнюю фразу я говорил уже в рыжий затылок. У стойки Нойман оторопело смотрел ему вслед.

— Идите сюда, герр Нойман. Для вас есть работа, — сказал я уже куда спокойнее.

 

Легкий ветерок овевает мое разгоряченное лицо, с того момента, как я присел на лавку, прошла, может быть, от силы пара минут, но сердце продолжает колотиться так, словно я все еще сижу за столиком кафетерия и разглядываю каракули, нацарапанные Шульдихом. Когда на следующее утро я подъехал к крыльцу, чтобы забрать нового члена команды, он уже был там. В видавшей виды джинсовой куртке, с полупустой сумкой, он прятал лицо в высокий воротник и занавешивался длинными волосами.

Когда я вышел из машины, чтобы поставить его сумку в багажник, то с недоумением созерцал подбитый глаз и несколько царапин на скуле. Надо думать, что остальные повреждения закрывала одежда. Спросить, в чем дело, было не у кого. Провожать его никто не вышел. Даже куратора не было поблизости, что было вопиющим нарушением его должностных обязанностей. Мы сели в машину, и слово за слово я вытянул из Шульдиха подробности. Его избили ночью, потому что несдержанный телепат умудрился похвастаться своим одногруппникам, что будет работать вне этих стен, в своей собственной команде. Подростки, озлобленные тем, что большинство из них так и не сможет покинуть Розенкройц, в отместку попытались изувечить его.

Только благодаря своей природной быстроте и закалке, которую он получил в колонии, Шульдих сумел избежать тяжелых травм. Остаток ночи он провел в ванной комнате, закрывшись на защелку. На шум потасовки не пришел ни один взрослый. Как тот Шульдих, которого я увидел в доме Фудзимии сутки назад, похож на подростка, съежившегося на сидении моего автомобиля в то давнее утро. Этот потухший взгляд и усталая обреченность. Тогда, в прошлом, я ничем не мог помочь ему, даже если бы что-то предвидел. Смогу ли помочь сейчас? Сумею ли? Успею ли?

Меня заливает такое яростное желание увидеть его, прикоснуться, обнять хотя бы на секунду, что я почти физически чувствую его присутствие. Успеваю уловить вспышку радости в его сознании, от того, что он нашел то, что искал, а через мгновение контакт прерывается. Словно ничего и не было. Напряженно вслушиваясь в наступившую ментальную тишину, я замираю. Неужели он где-то рядом? Вскакиваю со скамьи и быстро иду к ближайшему выходу из парка, матеря себя последними словами. Надо было идти домой, а не разгуливать возле старого дома. Пока добираюсь до дороги, где бы я смог поймать такси, вдергиваю в ухо передатчик. Так и есть — двигатель включен, и Фудзимия куда-то едет. Он вслух разговаривает с телепатом, ругая его на чем свет стоит за то, что тот вышел из дома. Они что-то говорят о лекарстве для Шульдиха. Я в панике верчу головой, но с облегчением сознаю, что серебристого порше нигде не видно. Наверное, я псих. Может быть, мне тоже стоит пить таблетки? Только от нервов.

Машину я ловлю только через пятнадцать минут. К концу дня движение на Манхеттене достаточно плотное, и на дорогу до дома уходит около часа. Порше тоже застрял в пробке, и я почти физически ощущаю их напряженное молчание, наполненное невысказанными претензиями друг к другу. Через некоторое время они все-таки начинают разговаривать, и я ловлю каждое слово из коротких, отрывистых реплик Рана, улыбаюсь тому, как с почти прежним пылом на них огрызается Шульдих. Это было нашей маленькой игрой — я всегда старался предугадать, что и на какой вопрос он ответит, а он менял свою фразу в последний момент, пытаясь переиграть меня. И пусть сейчас играю в нее один, пусть говорит он не со мной, но я все равно рад его слышать. Наверное, таксист думает, что я идиот, потому что блаженная улыбка не покидает моего лица. Между тем, веселого мало. Из их разговора я узнаю то, что пропустил за день. Как и следовало ожидать, ситуация с лекарством критическая. В той упаковке, что оказалась у Шульдиха, осталось всего несколько штук. Плохо то, что даже если он будет пить по одной в сутки, для полноценного выздоровления оставшихся у него таблеток все равно недостаточно. Даже при постоянном присутствии Фудзимии он не продержится до хоть сколько-нибудь надежного восстановления щитов. Лихорадочно просчитываю варианты развития ситуации — даже если дар не работает, но навык-то все равно остался — попутно выделяя действия, которые можно предпринять. Кажется, где-то в кармане пиджака была еще одна початая упаковка, которую я обычно носил с собой, на всякий случай. Подобный препарат в обычной аптеке не купишь. Да и не в каждой фармацевтической лаборатории возьмутся сделать что-то по спецзаказу. Даже если я найду такую лабораторию, кто даст гарантию, что в ней отыщутся все необходимые компоненты? Проще всего сначала скормить ему те, что имеются в наличии. Остается только решить, каким образом я смогу передать таблетки телепату. Мне надо подумать.


	4. Полный порядок

I remember how you used to say,  
Have no fear, be okay.  
When you told me anything you want is possible  
We could have it all  
I believed in you.  
Must've been a fool.  
All my dreams were with you  
I say It's okay,  
I can promise you It's Alright -  
You ain't keeping me up all night no more.  
You're not here but It's okay 

Помню — ты говорил мне:  
Не бойся, воспрянь духом.  
Помню, убеждал меня, что нет ничего невозможного,  
И у нас будет все, чего мы только пожелаем.  
И я верила тебе.  
Наверное, глупая была.  
Но все мои мечты были о тебе.  
А сейчас все у меня отлично!  
Клянусь — у меня все просто супер!  
Ты больше не со мной бессонными ночами,  
Тебя нет рядом, но у меня все просто супер!

(Atomic kitten «It's Ok!»)

 

Улица казалась плоской, как бильярдный стол. Солнце ложилось оранжевыми срезами на задворки домов, цеплялось за верхушки разлапистых елей, от земли уже тянуло ночным холодом, в тревожном сумраке глухо стучал дятел, неясные звуки наполняли воздух. 

Легко соскочив со старых качелей, Ран пошел к дому. Под ногами, в сорняках, хрустел мокрый гравий. Под рубашку забирался промозглый ветер, ознобом проходя по позвоночнику. Становилось неуютно. «Нужно приготовить что-нибудь, — думал Ран, вытирая ноги о ветхий половик. — Шульдих проснется голодным». Он распахнул дверь и прошел через прачечную в комнату. В доме было тепло. На кухне играла магнитола, а по полу солнце разливалось оранжевым светом. 

Ран надеялся, что, проснувшись, Шульдих не будет спрашивать о наблюдении. Телепат и так задал слишком много вопросов, когда они возвращались из Централ парка. Вопросов, оставшихся без ответа. Уверен ли Ран, что это слежка? Если уверен, то кто следит? Зачем? Что теперь делать? Абиссинец молчал. Он не хотел гадать, ему нужны были факты. Но Шульдих не успокаивался, повторял, что Розенкройц нашли его, что собираются забрать его, что ждут, когда он сойдет с ума. Ран молчал. Паника Шульдиха казалась ему преждевременной. 

Когда же они вернулись домой, Шульдих внезапно перестал спрашивать. Он весь словно посерел, затих и ушел в спальню. Когда Ран поднялся за ним, то обнаружил телепата в постели. Тот лежал, закутавшись в одеяло так, что видны были только макушка, лоб и брови, да еще злые, несчастные глаза. Абиссинец сказал себе, что жалость ничем не поможет Шульдиху, и все же не решался оставить телепата одного. Помявшись, Ран опустился на стул и сидел, пока не убедился, что Шульдих спит.

Это не могло не радовать. Он надеялся, что Шульдих отдохнет, успокоится и не станет возвращаться к разговорам о слежке. 

Включив духовку, Ран осторожно поставил противень. Сразу зашипело и защелкало масло. «Все к лучшему, — думал он, глядя на пузырящееся внутри жаркое, — нужно только выиграть время». Неизвестно, насколько серьезная за ними ведется слежка. Есть ли в доме камеры, жучки, стоят ли в машине датчики. Подобных устройств Ран знал великое множество. Надо только уметь грамотно установить их, и тогда ничто не укроется от глаз соглядатая. 

Он не был уверен, что телепат сумеет держать язык за зубами. 

«Я не такой дурак», — вдруг раздалось в голове, и тут же за спиной послышались шаги. Ран повернулся. В кухню, позевывая и почесываясь, вошел растрепанный и размякший со сна Шульдих. 

— Пахнет-то как! — вздохнул он, и, втиснувшись между Раном и плитой, заглянул в духовку. — Что это ты готовишь? 

— Мясо, — отступая к столу, ответил Ран. 

— Хорошо… Мясо — это класс! 

Телепат прошел к стойке и устроился на табурете. Классическая музыка тут же сменилась шуршанием и стрельбой — Шульдих крутил ручки приемника. Рыжие пятна ускользающего вечернего света коснулись его волос, и те вспыхнули пшеничным, мягким пламенем. Ран замер у разделочного стола с полотенцем в руках. Медленно, словно в одном из своих снов, он скользил взглядом по лицу телепата, по его шее, по белой майке, заметил, что джинсы не застегнуты, сползли на бедра, и видно было белый живот и темную стрелку волос. 

— Только не смущайся, — дернув бедрами, Шульдих приподнял зад и подтянул джинсы. — Вот так…

Ран продолжал смотреть. В груди стало тесно, а в паху — горячо и тяжело, и руки словно онемели. 

— Так что, хуже, да? — Шульдих удивленно поднял брови. Слов не было, и Ран пожал плечами. Таким он всегда видел Шульдиха — раздражающим, искусственным, но отчего-то до странности непосредственным и естественным. Его красота казалась пошлой и чистой, нежной и грубой одновременно. Сладкий до приторности, он притягивал, вызывал горячечные мысли и образы, даже не желая этого. 

Растянув резинку на пальцах, Шульдих забрал волосы в хвост, и Ран заметил на кадыке родинку. Темный крошечный овал, он целовал ее еще во времена токийских свиданий. Тогда Шульдих приходил к нему, сначала редко, потом все чаще, почти по расписанию. Отчего-то эта родинка всегда казалась Рану особенно неприличной, интимной. Как многое другое в Шульдихе: веснушки на щеках, крупные белые неровные зубы. 

 

Телепат промолчал. Мысли Абиссинца неожиданно взволновали его. Может быть, он отдохнул, пошел на поправку, но Шульдиху вдруг стало жарко, сердце гулко застучало в животе. Желание стало таким сильным, что телепату пришлось одернуть майку и отвести взгляд. 

Мелодично прозвенел таймер, сообщая, что мясо готово, прерывая тяжелую паузу, разрывая напряженную тишину.

— Обед… — с искусственной веселостью сообщил телепат, соскользнул с табурета и вышел.

«Я в гостиную, — сообщил он. — Неси туда». 

 

Спустя пятнадцать минут журнальный столик в гостиной был накрыт, и Шульдих уже сидел на диване, бодрый и полный сил.

— Отлично… — пробормотал он, потирая ладони. — Я хочу есть. 

Ран включил бра, и мягкий свет задрожал в графине, в прозрачных бокалах, на темно-красных, словно лакированных, кусках жаркого. В этом свете лицо телепата казалось почти прежним, живым, на носу зажглись теплые веснушки, глаза смотрели лукаво, расцвеченные ласковой синевой. В груди стало тесно, и Ран отвернулся.

Он положил Шульдиху изрядный кусок мяса, и телепат начал есть, сочно и с аппетитом. Глядя на него, Ран почувствовал, что голоден. 

Телепат быстро расправился с горячим. Он вечно торопился, даже в еде, и сейчас уже отложил вилку и откинулся на подушки.

— Отлично… — поглаживая живот, повторил Шульдих. — Я объелся. А сладкое где?

Ран покосился на него, но промолчал.

— Когда я ем — я глух и нем? — проговорил телепат с наигранной заботой. — Отвечай мысленно, ладно уж. 

«Сладкого нет. Ты все съел», — ответил Ран.

— Да? Вот черт… Я такой обжора… Ну ладно… — Шульдих уставился куда-то поверх телевизора, ковыряя ногтем в зубе.

«Возьми зубочистку», — подсказал Абиссинец.

— Неа… — помотал головой телепат. Он оставил в покое зубы и нащупал пульт. Уютно засветился телеэкран.

— Что у нас нового в мире? — спросил Шульдих у фигур на экране.

Ран положил еще жаркого. Сериалы он не смотрел, а телепат, кажется, втянулся. Не хотелось мешать ему. В конце концов, он был занят. Хотелось надеяться, что просмотр бессмысленного, бесконечного мыла отвлекает Шульдиха. Даже когда Ран убрал тарелки, тот все еще сидел, уставившись на экран с выражением полного блаженства на лице. Распахнув глаза, он шевелил губами, как будто повторял за актерами.

— Ты похож на ненормального, — сообщил ему Ран, закидывая ногу на ногу и замирая с холодной миной на лице. Шульдих дернул плечами.

«Плевать», — ответил он мысленно. Сериал продолжался. Ран даже попытался смотреть, но в какой-то момент понял, что на экране происходит что-то странное. Персонажи мыльной оперы теперь были ему знакомы. Вот Ая-тян, его сестра, вот Йоджи, Кен, Оми — команда Вайсс, вот Шварц, только Шульдиха не хватает, а вот и Крашерс. Все они вышли из телевизора и теперь ходили по гостиной, оживленно разговаривая, только Ран не слышал ни звука. Ему неприятно было видеть их. Они расстались — без права вернуться.

«Как странно, — подумал Ран. — Почему они здесь?»

 

Шульдих зевнул и потянулся. Вот и закончился сериал, а жаль, было интересно. Не интереснее новостей или, скажем, канала «Дискавери», но все же неплохо. 

— Кончился, — сообщил он Абиссинцу, не ожидая ответа. Тот не умел поддержать беседу, все время отмалчивался. А ведь когда-то Ран Фудзимия бывал разговорчивее. Например, болтая с сестричкой или с родителями, а еще в снах. В снах он не только говорил, но кричал и плакал. Шульдих хотел усмехнуться, но не смог. Отчего-то эти воспоминания его расстраивали. Он повернулся к Абиссинцу и понял, что тот спит. Телепат придвинулся ближе, вглядываясь в лицо Фудзимии с тревогой и неожиданной нежностью. Сейчас перед ним был другой человек, и Шульдих хотел прикоснуться к его сознанию, хотел почувствовать его. Действие таблетки заканчивалось, читать стало проще, и телепат коснулся запястья Абиссинца. 

Во сне тот по-прежнему сидел на диване, но в гостиной, кроме него и Шульдиха, появились незваные гости: Вайсс, еще эти, подрывники. Сестренка, Ая-тян, и почему-то Шварц. Шульдих заставил себя остаться на диване и не пытаться говорить с Кроуфордом, который все равно был только чужим сном. В огромных очках, с идеальным пробором, он казался таким пугающе живым, что телепат даже боялся смотреть на него. 

— Если они тебе неприятны, я выставлю их, — предложил Шульдих, не выпуская фудзимиевской руки.

— Да, — ответил тот, не глядя на него. Ну конечно. Телепат повернулся к гостям, и они исчезли. 

— Вот… Как договаривались — никого.

Абиссинец кивнул, бросив на Шульдиха хмурый взгляд.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я? — удивился телепат. — Разве я тебе редко снюсь?

Абиссинец поджал губы, но руки не отнял.

— Значит, это правда… И что тебе снится? Во сне ты вспоминаешь прошлое?

— Иногда. Мне это неприятно. И еще я знаю, что ты можешь моделировать сны… И может быть, ты делаешь это сейчас…

Шульдих усмехнулся. Он сам не знал, зачем вторгся в сон Фудзимии. Может, потому что хотел его подразнить в отместку за давешнюю ссору, а может, потому, что хотел подразнить себя, желая снова ощутить страсть, которая застигла его врасплох на кухне. Он коснулся пальцами губ Абиссинца.

— Помолчи…

Тот нахмурился, но телепат опередил его.

— Тихо, тихо… Ты думаешь, что у меня влажные пальцы… Да, так и есть, почему-то у меня все время мокрые ладони, даже стыдно, и еще все время липкие, как будто я конфеты в карманах ношу. Так? У тебя странные мысли о мужчине, которого ты хочешь… 

Опустив руку, Шульдих провел по штанине к ширинке, по полутвердому члену Фудзимии.

— Поправь, а то ему неудобно, ага…

Тот отодвинул его руку.

— Не надо. 

— Почему? — с усмешкой спросил Шульдих. Он заглядывал Абиссинцу в глаза, желая проникнуть еще глубже, чувствуя, как колотится сердце, и как тянет в паху, и тело горит. Но что-то мешало ему расслабиться. Неуловимый, необъяснимый страх хватал его за рубашку, не давая двинуться и сделать то, чего требовало тело.

 

Ран ухмыльнулся и открыл глаза.

— Шульдих, ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Когда поймешь, я не откажу, — сказал он. 

Нелепо, смешно, но Ран не мог просто взять то, что ему нехотя протягивали, он хотел, чтобы ему это подарили, от души, с радостью. Прошло то время, когда он отрицал целесообразность чувства, смеялся над ним с цинизмом восемнадцатилетнего. Ран признал, что есть вещи необъяснимые, есть нечто сильнее него, нечто, с чем он не в силах бороться. И как чудак-романтик, о котором он читал когда-то, он не мог довольствоваться меньшим.

— Абиссинец, прекрати думать. Ты невыносим…. С тобой упадет даже то, что не может падать, — покачал головой Шульдих, одергивая майку. 

— Мне надо уйти, — вставая, сказал Ран. — Работа.

 

Над последним заказом ему пришлось поломать голову. Место было неудачное, стоянка перед Копакабаной, а времени на исполнение воли клиента отводилось мало. 

В десять Ран свернул с Риверкрест на Индипендант. В запасе оставалось четыре часа, а еще надо было позвонить. 

Номер не изменился с тех пор, как Ран впервые познакомился с ним и записал цифры в память мобильного. Таким уж человеком был Сирасаки Рэити. Слон. Было в нем что-то от шахматного слона — возможно, постоянство, а может, последовательность. Он умудрялся смотреть на остальных Крашерс сверху вниз, но без высокомерия и заносчивости. Он был удивительно деликатен, оберегая чужие чувства как китайский фарфор. Его одежда не отличалась особенной экстравагантностью: брюки, жилетка, белые рубашки — случайный прохожий в толпе мог принять его за клерка. Даже тогда, когда Ран никого и в грош не ставил, Слона он уважал. 

Прошло много лет, но ничего не изменилось. Когда Ран еще жил в Токио, их с Рэити связывали общие дела. Поэтому он не боялся, что тот удивится, услышав в трубке его голос. Но Слон мог и не ответить. К этому Ран тоже старался себя подготовить. Ведь в их профессии могло случиться всякое. Слон мог быть занят, ранен или мертв. 

Темнело. Ран припарковался за магазином и вошел в будку телефона-автомата. В искусственном свете цифры казались зелеными. Лампочка коротко моргала, свет дергался. Ран набрал номер. В ухо понеслись длинные гудки, и он почувствовал, что немного волнуется. 

— Слушаю, — наконец ответил знакомый голос.

— Ран, — отозвался Абиссинец. — Есть дело. Можешь говорить?

Слон ответил, что может, и Ран вкратце рассказал. За ним следят. Нужно посоветоваться. Выслушав, Слон засмеялся. Ран так и видел, как тот поправляет очки, как лучатся морщины у глаз, как широко и мягко ухмыляются губы. «Очень кстати, — сказал Слон, — могу помочь, и не только советом, я в Нью-Йорке, в старой штаб-квартире. Помнишь?». Ран помнил. Однажды ему довелось побывать там во время очередной миссии. 

— Заходи. Буду рад видеть. В понедельник, хоть день и тяжелый, но для работы в самый раз, — сказал Слон. 

— Да, — ответил Ран и прервал вызов. Теперь оставалось ждать. Он не собирался предпринимать ничего до встречи с бывшим коллегой. Распахнув кабинку, Ран пошел к машине. Дул сильный, резкий ветер.

 

Ночь прошла спокойно. К утру «заказ» был мертв, а Ран стоял у полок супермаркета и выбирая Шульдиху конфеты. Ему нравилось думать, что телепату они помогают. Он снял с полки пару коробок и бросил в тележку. За ними отправились эклеры и сливочные помадки. По пути к кассе Ран, помявшись, взял еще тетрис и очки, розовые, какие когда-то носил телепат. Раз носил, значит, они для чего-то были ему нужны. Хотя Ран никогда не видел, чтобы Шульдих опускал их со лба.

Утро выдалось холодное, бледное, въезды у домов усыпала хвоя, в белом небе тонули верхушки серых сосен. 

Ран поставил машину и прошел в дом. Его встретила душная, сонная тишина. Разувшись в прихожей, он бесшумно поднялся в спальню. В сером свете совсем не яркими стали цифры на будильнике. Широко раскинув ноги, Шульдих спал. Тяжелое дыхание тонуло в простынях, волосы разметались по подушке. Ран подошел и накрыл телепата одеялом.

День обещал быть длинным. Никаких дел, только ожидание, но Ран умел ждать. Он прилег на диван в гостиной, не желая тревожить Шульдиха. Пусть отдыхает. Кто знает, что ждет их завтра. 

Телепат проснулся ближе к ленчу. Ран застал его на кровати, заспанного и лохматого, со странной блуждающей ухмылкой на губах.

— Спасибо, — сказал Шульдих немного поспешно, когда увидел подарки. — Мне как раз не хватало очков. Чувствовал себя голым… 

Он почесал живот, довольно откровенно, и нацепил очки на лоб, впрочем, почти сразу снял. Потом выудил тетрис. И Ран до вечера слушал только отменные немецкие ругательства, перемежавшиеся сочным американским: «Fuck!». Иногда Шульдих просил принести еды, конфет, чая или кофе, не выпуская игру из рук. Рана это не задевало. Скорее он был рад побыть в одиночестве, отгородившись от всего мира. Постоянное присутствие телепата согревало, но привычка к уединению настолько укрепилась в нем, что Ран начинал чувствовать раздражение, находясь постоянно в обществе своего гостя. 

Вечером Шульдих спустился в гостиную. Он выпил таблетку и был явно в настроении: разгоряченный, взбудораженный, потряхивал влажными волосами, посмеивался без видимой причины, пах новыми духами, одуряюще сладко, так что Ран невольно смутился, когда Шульдих обрушился рядом на диван. Телепат не мог держать расстояние и через несколько секунд сел так близко, что задевал локтем его плечо, а коленом — бедро. Но Ран не спешил отстраняться. Шульдих начал рассказывать о соседях, устроивших шум из-за старых деревьев. О том, что наблюдал через окно за тем, как с шумом падали ветки вязов, и его позабавил разгоревшийся вокруг них скандал. Про слежку телепат не сказал ни слова, ни вслух, ни мысленно. На протяжении разговора у Рана возникало странное ощущение, словно слова произносились лишь для отвода глаз, а думали они оба совсем о другом. Но ему казалось, что любой неловкий вопрос, любое лишнее слово тут же погубит удивительное настроение этого вечера, когда Шульдих сидел так близко и можно было слушать его голос, вдыхать его запах, чувствовать локоть и колено. Если бы их мысли сейчас прозвучали вслух, все было бы испорчено. А так легкое напряжение не тяготило, наоборот, оно делало вечер до странности личным, во много раз более интимным, чем многие вечера в Токио. Ран не хотел знать, о чем думает Шульдих. Ему было достаточно и того, что телепат не тоскует. А Шульдих не хотел слышать, о чем думает Ран, и радовался, что таблетка мешает читать.

Наступала ночь. Шульдих попросил Рана выйти с ним на задний двор, и они долго стояли на крыльце, вдыхая хвойный аромат сумерек. Дома Шульдих не сказал ничего про спальню, не позвал Рана лечь рядом, за что тот был ему благодарен. Укрывшись пледом на узком диване, Ран решил завтра прогуляться до супермаркета и понаблюдать, ведется ли двойная слежка за ним и за домом.

 

Шульдиха разбудило солнце, светившее в незашторенное окно. Он потянулся, нехотя выбрался из-под одеяла и побежал в туалет. Настроение было удивительное. Впервые за долгое время телепат пришел в свое обычное беззаботное состояние духа. Почистив зубы и побрившись, он вернулся в комнату, полный не находящей выхода энергии. Ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь полезное. Нацепив джинсы и футболку, Шульдих отправился готовить завтрак. 

Скоро на кухне появился Фудзимия. Бледный и строгий, он молча окинул взглядом комнату и вышел.

«Доброе утро!» — окликнул его Шульдих, внося в гостиную поднос.

Так началась суббота. После завтрака Ран заполнял какие-то квитанции. Объяснил, что должен оплатить счета, и исчез. Шульдих покорно остался дома. Он устроился у окна, на стуле, и, поджав ноги, долго смотрел на соседский двор, собаку, черного полусетера-полушнауцера, пеньки срубленных вязов и старый серый додж у мусорных баков. Таблетки подавляли телепатию, и издалека читать было невозможно, что сейчас было кстати. Шульдих не сомневался, что этот додж стоял там вчера, и он не соседский. Неужели те, кто следят за ними, действуют так открыто? Хотя конечно, зачем им скрываться? Если Розенкройц нашли его здесь, то найдут везде. C другой стороны, разве у них нет способов контролировать его, не привлекая людей? Правда, Шульдих понятия не имел, как сейчас обстоят дела в Академии. Далекие бури в аппарате Розенкройц давно не трогали их с Кроуфордом. Борьба школ и идеологий, возможно, разрушила «стройную систему контроля и принуждения», как сказал бы Оракул. Академия могла лишиться былой мощи, но ведь у нее остались паранормы — телепаты, телекинетики, психокинетики. Или нет, телепатов, вроде бы, не осталось. Хотя за прошедшее время могли появиться новые кадры. Додж по-прежнему стоял у тротуара, из него никто не выходил. «Мы в равных условиях, — подумал Шульдих, и страх медленно отступил. — На моей стороне Абиссинец, а он тоже не пальцем делан». 

Когда вернулся Абиссинец, телепат уже смог прочитать его. Тот тоже думал о слежке. 

День шел на убыль, оставляя после себя состояние полудремотное и вязкое. Шульдих качался на качелях, отталкиваясь ногами и на две долгих секунды взлетая. В окно кухни Ран смотрел на него. Действие таблетки заканчивалось, и телепат мог слышать его мысли. От них на душе становилось тревожно и странно. Шульдих мог прервать их поток, повернуться и помахать Абиссинцу рукой, но продолжал сидеть спиной к окнам. Он и сам не знал, почему. 

За воскресным обедом Шульдих выпил последнюю таблетку. Что делать дальше, он не знал и надеялся на чудо. Может, Абиссинец, сам того не понимая, исцеляет больных телепатов, и Шульдиху вовсе не надо будет пить лекарство? Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Фудзимию, который сидел на диване с книгой. Удивительно, как сосредоточен тот был. Когда-то Шульдих тоже читал много книг, учился, не хотел ударить в грязь лицом перед своим новым начальником. Шульдих смотрел на Абиссинца, а видел Кроуфорда. Он видел, словно наяву, как тот с невозмутимым видом слушает пересказ очередной главы «Унесенных ветром» с анализом вех американской истории. И Шульдих старался, хотя щеки горели под взглядом начальника. Потому что Кроуфорду было двадцать лет, а телепату казалось — все сорок, но Оракул был так красив, не хуже какого-нибудь Ретта Батлера из книги, и о разнице в возрасте как-то не думалось. А думалось о том, что там у него в брюках, и о крутой мускулатуре, и об очках в золотой оправе, — словом, о том, каким потрясным тот был. Потом они взрослели, но Шульдих так и продолжал восхищаться им: и когда ненавидел, и когда первый раз оказался под ним, и все было до тупого банально и грубо, но телепату понравилось; и когда потом Шульдих улыбался Кроуфорду, когда доверял ему, и не доверял. Он всегда восхищался Оракулом, даже когда тот перестал быть лидером команды Шварц. Нет, Шульдих всегда знал — Оракул лучше других, просто лучше и все. Без доказательств. 

«Как я могу думать о нем так спокойно?» — спросил себя телепат, с удивлением чувствуя, что боли нет и на сердце легко. Как будто в парке, потеряв тот странный контакт, Шульдих окончательно понял, что Кроуфорд мертв. Абиссинец закрыл книгу и повернулся, телепат улыбнулся ему. День заканчивался, наступала ночь, удивительно теплая, словно на прощание перед промозглой зимой.

 

В понедельник ровно в двенадцать Ран загнал машину в гараж мастерской. По правде сказать, это небольшое сооружение мастерской только прикидывалось. С давних времен тут располагалась штаб-квартира Крашерс. 

Слон закрыл ворота и махнул рукой.

— Движок барахлит, — сказал Ран заранее приготовленную фразу. Рэити кивнул.

— Сейчас посмотрим… — он нажал какие-то кнопки на небольшом устройстве, похожем на пульт, и начал медленно обходить машину. Ран стоял, не двигаясь.

— Чудно, — мягко проговорил Слон. Он ничуть не изменился, по-прежнему вызывал доверие и симпатию. Слон залез в Порш и сидел там какое-то время. Ран невозмутимо наблюдал за его священнодействиями.

— Идемте, я объясню, — Слон позвал Рана за собой в тесную мастерскую, а из нее провел в соседнюю комнату. Та была куда больше предыдущей. И почти все пространство занимали приборы и устройства непонятного назначения. Слон устроился у пульта перед тремя широкими экранами.

— Рад встрече, Ран. Я кое-что нашел, и это кое-что меня удивило… 

Ран вопросительно смотрел на него. Слон медлил. Поправил очки, откашлялся, переключил какие-то кнопки на пульте и лишь тогда заговорил.

— В твоей машине стоит датчик слежения и два почти идентичных прослушивающих устройства, — поворачиваясь к Рану, произнес он.

Ран молчал.

— Только изготовлены и поставлены они разными умельцами. Я сделал фотографии, постараюсь определить стиль мастера, установившего микрофон номер два. Первый же мне знаком. Своеобразная манера, оригинальный механизм. Я могу сообщить тебе координаты. Но связываться с ним вряд ли целесообразно, если только ты не сделаешь все аккуратно. 

Ран кивнул.

— Свой дом не обыскивай, вещи — тоже. Ничего не предпринимай, слежку я не снимаю. Понаблюдай, кто следит за домом.

Ран снова кивнул, по-прежнему стоя рядом с креслом Слона.

— Я хочу знать, кто они.

— Сделаю, что могу, — Слон развел руками. — Хотел бы я знать, зачем ты им понадобился…

— ФБР?

— Нет, вряд ли… Может быть, кто-то из своих. Ладно, сделаем вот как. Поедешь в магазин. Я прослежу за твоим хвостом и подсажу букашку.

Ран согласился. Слон невольно навел его на мысль — почему он решил, что следят за Шульдихом? Что если слежка за ним?

 

* * *

 

Едва войдя в квартиру, я рискую поломать себе ноги о гору свертков, которые консьерж, воспользовавшись моим отсутствием, банально свалил в коридоре. Стянув джемпер и сунув ноги в домашние туфли, я снимаю с блокировки свою дорогую во всех смыслах систему слежения, но пока экраны пусты. Судя по тому количеству времени, что я провел в дороге, ждать мне уже недолго. К тому же, некоторые мои предположения о состоянии телепата никак не дают мне покоя.

Я намеренно игнорирую гору свертков в коридоре и иду в спальню с пустыми руками. Ребячество, но это мой маленький протест против того, чтобы начать обживать этот дом. Для пущей убедительности, не иначе, с деловым видом немедленно лезу в шкаф и начинаю перетряхивать свой немногочисленный гардероб. Ведь у меня же есть более важные дела, не правда ли? Наконец я нахожу то, что искал. Упаковка с лекарством реагирует на обыск должным звуком, как условный сигнал: пароль — отзыв. Стук таблеток о флакон слишком четкий, и именно этого я и боялся — их слишком мало, всего три штуки. Пластиковый цилиндр, когда-то белый и блестящий, весь покрыт пятнами и царапинами от слишком долгого ношения в кармане. Почти до хруста сжимаю его в ладони. Скверно, но не неожиданно. Пытаюсь припомнить, когда последний раз давал что-то из этой упаковки Шульдиху. Давно. Может быть, он таскал их втихаря, думаю я, по тут же отметаю эту мысль как несостоятельную. В последние несколько месяцев лично у меня он не попросил ни одной. Что помогало ему не только балансировать на грани между нормальностью и сумасшествием, но и пребывать в относительно рабочем режиме? Наверное, все сразу: и то, что наши отношения были безоблачны, и то, что трудновыполнимых заданий, по крайней мере, таких, когда ему требовалась медикаментозная поддержка, давно уже не было. Все правильно. Я просто не предполагал, что таблетки понадобятся так срочно, и теперь наказан за свою беспечность. Хуже того, расплачиваться за это будет Шульдих. 

Нет, этого я не могу позволить. У меня в запасе есть еще три дня. С другой стороны, ситуация сейчас несколько иная, чем, скажем, два года назад. В то время я мог обратиться в любую из лабораторий Розенкройц и на совершенно легальных основаниях запросить препарат. Сейчас оснований у меня нет, а вот необходимость раздобыть таблетки есть. И обойти эту нестыковку нужно быстро и очень аккуратно, чтобы не подставить под удар себя или, что еще хуже, телепата. Учитывая последние события, я вынужден опираться только на собственные аналитические выкладки, впрочем, этот вариант ничем не хуже. Только на этот раз дополнительной страховки — возможности знать наперед, чем грозит то или иное действие, — у меня больше нет. Обидно.

Думать на пустой желудок плохая идея, легче всего размышлять, когда мыслительный процесс простимулирован желудочной деятельностью. А кстати, где еда, которую я сегодня купил? Как и следовало ожидать, неразобранные продукты громоздятся на разделочном столе в кухне, спасибо, что не в прихожей с остальными вещами. Унылый вид фирменных синих пакетов не скрашивает даже нарисованная на каждом из них нелепая желтая рожа, расплывшаяся в беспричинной улыбке. Надо думать, что завтра, когда придет домработница, все примет более строгий вид, пока же я распихиваю продукты в шкаф или холодильник, не особо стараясь соблюдать определенный порядок. Не испортится, и ладно. Потом разберемся, где и что должно будет лежать. Ножниц ни в ящиках для посуды, ни в отделении для приборов не оказывается, и упаковку с фильтрами для кофеварки мне приходится вскрывать первым попавшимся ножом, кажется, овощным. Кофеварка радостно подмигивает мне красным огоньком на лицевой панели, и через некоторое время я могу созерцать тонкую струйку вожделенного стимулятора мозговой активности. Пока напиток остывает, я иду в спальню и достаю из шкафа свой дорожный кейс.

Из внутреннего отделения извлекается оружие, две запасные обоймы и диск с базой данных. Проверив пистолет, я возвращаю его на место, а диск перекладываю на стол. По-хорошему, стоит обновить мое разрешение на ношение оружия в этой стране. И конечно, стоило бы убирать его в сейф. Но лучше пусть будет под рукой.

За сохранность данных с диска я почти не волнуюсь. Хотя осмотр и показал, что внешних повреждений нет, но случись какие проблемы, я могу получить страховочную копию из абонированной и оплаченной на годы вперед ячейки в одном из отделений местного банка, но это уже крайний вариант.

Забрав все еще горячую чашку с кофе и вытряхнув примерно половину упаковки крекеров в первую же подходящую емкость, я устраиваюсь за письменным столом. Стопка чистой бумаги и авторучка находятся в верхнем ящике стола. Теперь я готов к тому, чтобы начать работать. Первым делом требуется обозначить проблему. Середина листа украшается прямоугольником, в котором красуется надпись «Достать таблетки». Привычность и некоторая уютность происходящего заставляют меня на секунду опустить ручку и пристально посмотреть на дверь, не покажется ли в проеме лохматая голова Шульдиха с каким-нибудь никчемным вопросом, а потом я смаргиваю это ощущение и продолжаю писать. Дальше схема складывается уже сама собой, почти без моего участия. Две стрелки вниз: достать через Розенкройц или изготовить в независимой лаборатории. Оба этих решения тут же начинают обрастать вероятными действиями, в зависимости от того, какой я выберу вариант.

Если воспользуюсь сторонней лабораторией, мне потребуется специалист, который будет составлять препарат; такой, в чьей компетентности я буду уверен, не задающий ненужных вопросов и, более того, не желающий на них отвечать. Найти его возможно, так что это не самая большая проблема. Гораздо страшнее то, что у меня нет точного рецепта. Список компонентов есть, даже пропорции есть, но нет степени концентрации веществ. На основе моих данных подобрать ее может лишь тот, у кого есть опыт работы с паранормами, или очень везучий человек. Но полагаться на удачу в таком деле было безумием, так что, похоже, стоит перейти ко второму варианту.

Лаборатории, не зависимые от института, если и существуют, то на их поиски у меня может уйти слишком много времени. Не годится. Заказать препарат непосредственно в Розенкройц или в любой принадлежащей институту лаборатории имеет право только лидер команды или лицо, его заменяющее. Искать другую команду, а потом предложить ее руководителю сделать за меня заказ? Думаю, это чревато практически теми же неприятностями, какие появились бы, заявись я в институт лично. Даже если гипотетически предположить, что лидер согласится и не выдаст меня немедленно, все равно — это неминуемо лишний свидетель, о котором придется позаботиться. Проблем будет практически столько же, как и в случае с независимым фармацевтом, пусть даже они несколько иного рода. Похоже, что это очередной логический тупик. Потому что мертвецы не могут заказывать лекарства для членов несуществующей команды.

Да, Шварц признана несуществующей. Говоря это, я не испытываю ни радости, ни грусти, может быть, немного сожаления, но это не в счет. В правдивости этого утверждения я убедился еще до отлета из Японии. После того, как искусственный интеллект Эпитафии был вырван из компьютерной сети Розенкройц, возникла некоторая неразбериха, не воспользоваться которой было бы непростительно. Нет, я не стал входить в сеть под своим паролем, не в моих правилах действовать так неосмотрительно. Я использовал пароль доступа Наги. Даже если у него и были какие-то возражения по этому поводу, то я об этом ничего не знаю. Согласно официальной сводке, уже помещенной в архив, команда Шварц признана несуществующей и расформирована. Причиной указана смерть лидера команды и отсутствие данных о местонахождении большего числа ее членов. С облегчением глядя на скупые строки отчета, в тот момент я был очень уверен, что от Розенкройц мне больше ничего не понадобится. По крайней мере, не так срочно.

Как же мне достать эти чертовы таблетки? Фактически, несмотря на обилие условностей, у меня два основных риска: либо рассекретить себя, что сводит на нет все мои старания выжить и обеспечить безопасность телепата, либо, доверившись чужому опыту и удаче, рискнуть здоровьем Шульдиха. И нет абсолютной гарантии, что оба пути обеспечат мне тот результат, на который я надеюсь. Более того, скорее всего оба этих выхода просто провальны. Придется искать третий путь. И я его найду.

Некогда белый лист уже исчеркан так, что на нем нет живого места, а я продолжаю рисовать стрелки одну за другой, уже разделяя их на «могу» и «не могу», составляя последовательность действий и нанизывая их словно бусины на нитку, одну за другой, не обращая внимания на то, насколько неправдоподобным или унизительным это действие может показаться. От того, что существует большая вероятность, что мне придется выполнять некоторые из них, мне становится откровенно нехорошо, но я все равно прописываю их. Кажется, что я обещал больше не лгать, по крайней мере — себе. Кофе осталось еще больше половины чашки, хотя она совсем не велика.

Наконец, я в прямом смысле утираю пот со лба. Решение принято, и я берусь за диск с базой данных. Первое, что приходит в голову, — это войти в основную сеть и обновить устаревшие за месяц данные, а это значит снова воспользоваться паролем Наоэ. Но боюсь, такая идея не принесет мне ничего, кроме разочарования. К тому же это может быть попросту опасно. Сейчас, после того, как Эпитафия была исключена из сети организации, прошло уже больше месяца. Несмотря на то, что верхушка продолжает по-прежнему грызться между собой за руководящие должности и центр кишит паранормами всех мастей и уровней силы, скорее всего, в компьютерной системе уже наведен порядок. Попытка проникновения в систему лицом, лишенным прав в ней находиться, однозначно привлечет внимание блюстителей внутренней безопасности. К тому же пароли наверняка снова сменились. Ведь не все в Розенкройц настолько беспечны или увлечены своими собственными проблемами.

Пока работает дешифратор, бросаю беглый взгляд на окошко, передающее картинку из дома Фудзимии. Занятый логическими построениями, я пропустил момент, когда они вернулись. Вроде бы, все мирно. Шульдих спит, а Фудзимия время от времени ненадолго выходит в гостиную. Остальное время он остается в кухне. Неужели готовит? Не будь я так занят, я бы даже позлорадствовал на тему того, что из бывшего Абиссинца вышла бы образцовая хозяйка, к тому же обращению с острыми предметами он уже научен. Но потом мысли плавно перетекают на тот факт, что Фудзимия оставил в покое телепата и не лезет к нему в постель. А вот этот момент лучше не акцентировать, не думаю, что сейчас мне под силу решать еще и проблемы с усмирением собственной ревности. Но переключиться на работу удается не сразу. 

Мгновение спустя я снова ловлю себя на том, что прикидываю, так ли уж благороден Фудзимия, может быть, он просто ждет подходящего момента. Но, почувствовав полет собственной разбушевавшейся фантазии, осаживаю себя. Не стоит углубляться в эти дебри сейчас, мне и так есть, чем заняться.

Система сыто рыкает по завершении цикла дешифровки и предлагает мне данные с диска во вполне читабельном виде. Неприметный текстовый файл, скромно притаившийся в одной из папок, дает почтовый адрес, которым я пользовался всего дважды за всю свою карьеру в Розенкройц. Несмотря на то, что адрес совершенно безлик, скрывающийся за ним человек достаточно проницателен, и стоит перестраховаться и принять все возможные меры безопасности. Впрочем, он не станет предпринимать никаких шагов мне во вред, если сумма по его мнению окажется достаточной. Главное — не ошибиться и не переплатить.

Я открываю канал, проверяю, не закреплен ли сетевой адрес, и начинаю набирать текст сообщения. Хорошо, что в Европе скоро начнется новый рабочий день, это дает неплохие шансы на то, что ответ на письмо я смогу получить еще сегодня. Текст сообщения короткий и ни в коем случае не двусмысленный, каждое слово несет в себе бездну информации для опытного аналитика, попади оно в ненужные руки. Но я уверен — такого не случится. Вычислить коэффициент девальвации средств, добавить процент на риск и непредвиденные расходы по приобретению компонентов, и сумма становится похожа на номер телефона, но мне даже не жалко. Если все будет так, как я задумал, то эта трата окупится. Остается только уповать на то, что мистер Смит, назовем его так, не изменил своим привычкам, если, конечно, остался жив. Помеченное пометкой «срочно», мое послание уходит во внешний мир. По привычке прикидываю: если через три часа я не получу ответ, то письмо придется отозвать. Значит, на Смита рассчитывать нечего. Хорошо, что немного времени у меня еще есть. Потом придется действовать по следующему варианту. 

Фудзимия куда-то вышел. Шульдих завернулся в одеяло и спит. Мне его почти не видно, а посмотреть хочется. Еще больше хочется прикоснуться. Как долго все это будет продолжаться? Я злюсь, скорее всего, на себя, на свою реакцию. Злиться по этому поводу сейчас до такой степени непродуктивно, что будь на моем месте кто-то другой, я бы с удовольствием над ним посмеялся. А так, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Наверное, стоит пойти и занять себя чем-нибудь, вместо того чтобы созерцать эту идиллическую картинку. Вот хотя бы чашку из-под кофе помыть.

В коридоре мой взгляд снова натыкается на гору свертков, украшающих пол. А вот и занятие, которое я искал. Что же, приступим. Несколько минут я раскладываю вещи по местам, а потом чувствую, что надо присесть. Глубокое кресло оказывается к моим услугам. Перед глазами всплывает та же ситуация. Другой дом, другой город, почти десять лет назад…

 

«Ну а зачем тебе это, черт возьми?» — эта мысленная фраза сопровождает почти каждый сверток, которым миловидная девушка-кассир проводит над сканером. Мне уже очень недалеко до точки кипения, и тогда я скажу это вслух. Только нежелание потерять лицо перед незнакомыми людьми удерживает меня от хорошей затрещины своему непутевому подчиненному. Магазин не из дешевых, но мне не жаль денег, мне жалко своего времени, которое придется тратить еще и на то, чтобы хоть немного привить телепату манеры и должное воспитание. А еще он понятия не имеет о том, что только что провалил очередной тест. Проверку поведенческих реакций в новой среде обитания. Даже выбравшись из стен Розенкройц, он все равно остался той же лабораторной крысой, с той только разницей, что клетку заменили на очень длинный поводок. Надо будет сказать ему, чтобы был поаккуратнее, да и в психологический портрет в отчете не стоит вписывать всей правды. Несмотря на всю его бурную юность, он оказался до странности дружелюбным. Временами его становилось даже слишком много — куда бы я ни пошел, тут же на моем пути оказывался Шульдих, готовый меня сопровождать. Иногда я был рад его компании, а иногда это страшно раздражало. Похоже, что и мой тест на профпригодность будет гораздо сложнее, чем мне казалось. 

Конечно, обживаясь, мы изрядно потратились, но, увидев счет, я не был шокирован. Сумма, выданная нам Розенкройц на обустройство, не была астрономической, но я давно научился жить не только на подачки института. Так что если особо не шиковать, то мы вполне могли разместиться с комфортом. 

О, если бы не его кошмарные привычки! Я чувствую себя родителем, вернувшимся из долгой командировки домой и внезапно обнаружившим существование у него взрослого ребенка, с которым он временами совершенно не знает как себя вести. С одной стороны меня радует то, что мне есть на кого повесить некоторые мелкие поручения и хозяйственные заботы, а с другой стороны я совершенно не уверен, что он в полной мере понимает всю ответственность стоящих перед нами задач. Определенно, этот драгоценный камешек еще доставит массу неприятных моментов своему гранильщику, то есть мне.

Забирая несовершеннолетнего под свою опеку, я вовсе не собирался становиться ему нянькой, но идти по улице в костюме от Гельмута Лэнга рядом со спутником, одетым в драные джинсы и толстовку кислотного цвета, выше моих сил. А еще терпеть одежду, разбросанную по всему дому, находить рыжие волосы на раковине по утрам и грязные чашки из-под кофе на столике в гостиной. Вся моя заработанная упорным трудом репутация ничего не будет стоить, если он не научится вести себя с достоинством, полагающимся члену элитной команды, а не отморозку из уличной банды. Как же с ним трудно!

Если не думать о телепате в таком ключе, то все же можно сказать, что мне повезло. Начать с того, что мне посчастливилось с домом. В пригороде Берна жилье дорогое. На подачку института нам светил либо неблагополучный район с жильем совершенно неудобоваримого качества, но по подходящей цене, либо квартира в центре города. Но мне не хотелось, чтобы телепат чувствовал себя гусеницей, по неблагоприятному стечению обстоятельств угодившей в муравейник. Ему нужно было еще многому научиться, а мне необходимо было место, где я мог бы его учить, пока он был открыт для восприятия информации.

Изначально понимая, что это всего лишь стартовая площадка, я не стал возиться с покупкой, предпочтя долгосрочную аренду. Мое везение заключалось в том, что мне достался коттедж, неожиданно освободившийся после трагической смерти прежних хозяев. Дом пользовался дурной репутацией, его долго пыталась сдать в наем их какая-то дальняя родственница. Мы встретились, переговорили, и я подписал договор. Никаких комплексов по поводу трагической судьбы его предыдущих жильцов я не испытывал, так что дом пришелся весьма кстати. Перевезти в него свои вещи мне не составило труда. У Шульдиха их вообще практически не было, исключение составляли только потрепанная ученическая форма и не менее потрепанная зубная щетка. Форма просто жгла ему плечи, так что едва открылся универмаг, он уговорил меня отправиться за покупками. 

Позднее, выгружая хрустящие бумажные пакеты из машины, я обратил внимание на то, с каким воодушевлением Шульдих снует в дом и обратно, чтобы забрать очередную партию покупок. А еще в магазине я наблюдал, как он с азартом впервые спущенного с поводка щенка наматывает круги вокруг полок, заваленных, с моей точки зрения, абсолютным барахлом. Будь он чуть сдержаннее, у меня выступили бы слезы умиления, но в тот момент я был здорово разозлен необходимостью терпеть его восторги. Меня терзали странные, противоречивые чувства. Я открыл для себя, что радуюсь тому, как он так счастлив обладать этими безвкусными тряпками. Он просто светился, демонстрируя очередную аляповатую шмотку, и все спрашивал: «Смотри, это ведь здорово, правда?». А я мог только улыбаться в ответ и кивать. Это было так глупо, что я тут же поклялся себе быть с ним как можно строже. 

Он обрадовался отдельной спальне так, что, я думал, от его радостного вопля вылетят стекла. Комната на втором этаже украсилась яркими постерами, ломилась от предметов, совершенно не подходящих друг другу ни по стилю, ни по форме, от моделек машин и мотоциклов, стоивших немалых денег, до сувениров, утащенных с распродаж в ближайшем супермаркете. Он забирал себе все мало-мальски яркое и вызывающее, не видя в темных тонах или естественных цветах и оттенках ни красоты, ни изящества. Первое время он покушался и на гостиную, так что во избежание появления бардака я был вынужден это пресечь. Пришлось его одернуть. Но, как я и подозревал, Шульдих был не тем, кого можно запугать. Скорее из тех, кому дашь палец и рискуешь потерять всю руку. Этого я допускать не собирался. Поначалу мне сильно помогала эмпатия: какое бы выражение ни было на лице у телепата, его эмоциональный фон читался мною без усилий, и я всегда мог понять, что же он чувствует на самом деле. И первое время возмущение телепата навязываемыми ему правилами поведения плавно перетекало в маленькие стычки подобные этой:

— Со своей комнатой можешь делать что хочешь, но устраивать свалку в остальном пространстве я тебе не позволю, — я старался не повышать голос, но, думаю, он прекрасно понимал, что я злюсь.

— Как скажешь, начальник, — пожалуй, с ехидством он перебрал. Да он и сам это чувствует. Уважения так сразу, конечно, от него не добьешься, но кое-что ему стоит запомнить прямо сейчас.

— Кроуфорд. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты обращался ко мне так. Ни шеф, ни босс, и уж тем более не начальник, — чуть больше, чем нужно, настойчивости в голосе, и телепат уже смотрит прямо в глаза. — Кроуфорд. Ясно?

Минуту мы играем в гляделки. Он не отводит взгляд, будто оценивает, насколько сильно он сможет сесть мне на шею со своими желаниями. Но одновременно я ощущаю и легкий флер надежды, что у него наконец появился его собственный дом, даже если в этом доме он вынужден подчиняться надутому индюку — американцу. Который, возможно, не так уж плох, раз позволил купить все эти вещи. И, несомненно, оценивает свои шансы вытряхнуть мой кошелек еще. Все это он успевает почувствовать за пару десятков секунд, потом решает, что время для открытых боевых действий еще не настало, и отводит взгляд. Пока сдается.

Из пакета в его руках торчит горлышко пластиковой бутыли, увенчанное ярко-зеленой пробкой.

— А это ты на кой прах купил? — я вытягиваю на свет литровую бутыль пены для ванны. Даже через крышку в нос бьет резкий цветочный запах. Я морщусь.

— У меня никогда этого не было, — телепат почему-то смущен, хотя с виду это скорее можно принять за вызов.

— Надо было спросить. Она тебе не пригодится. В этом доме нет ванны, только душевая.

Я возвращаю ему бутыль и тут же забываю о ней, и, как выяснилось, зря. Когда вечером, выспавшись, я выхожу из своей комнаты, он благоухает, как дешевая шлюха, похоже, даже голову вымыл этой же пеной. В любом случае, приторно-сладкий аромат вьется за ним шлейфом из кухни в гостиную, где он и пристроился с подносом перед телевизором. Показывают какой-то комедийный сериал, но ему все равно, что смотреть. На нем яркие домашние брюки и свободная майка. Он взмахивает вилкой в мою сторону:

— Есть хочешь? Я и для тебя разогрел…

И кивает в сторону кухни. У него на тарелке кусок лазаньи, полуфабрикат которой мы купили в продуктовом отделе магазина. Я перекладываю на тарелку свой кусок, наливаю кофе и несколько секунд размышляю, сесть мне за кухонный стол или пойти на диван рядом с телепатом. С одной стороны, есть на диване не очень-то удобно, с другой — стоит налаживать отношения, начиная с первых дней, так ведь? Потому второй вариант перевешивает, и я иду к дивану. Шульдих пододвигается, хотя места больше чем достаточно. Мы дружно жуем теплую, щедро пропитанную томатным соусом лазанью. Через две недели у нас будет первое задание. Стараясь не кривиться, смотрю, как Шульдих тщательно облизывает вилку, и думаю о том, что мне — двадцать, и я воспитатель трудного подростка…

 

Воспоминания прерваны долгожданным сигналом почтовой системы. И хотя это всего лишь оповещение о том, что письмо прочитано, самого ответа еще нет, мне становится значительно легче. В комнатах на мониторе только спящий Шульдих. Фудзимии снова нигде не видно. Без особого интереса пытаюсь прикинуть, хорошо ли оплачивается его работа, раз он почти каждую ночь проводит вне дома. Вряд ли причиной его отлучек стало то, что Шульдих занял его кровать. Потом оставляю это бесполезное занятие. Немного ломит виски, как обычно бывает после особо подробных видений. Наверное, мне тоже стоит последовать примеру телепата и поспать. Жаль только, что мы в разных кроватях. Может быть, стоит снова переночевать на диване? Но при одной попытке представить это, шею сводит судорогой. Перестилаю кровать. Новое белье пахнет немного неестественно чем-то химическим, ненатуральным, и мне даже чудится оттенок аромата той самой пены для ванны. Но это мое воображение выкидывает со мной такие глупые штуки. Стоит моей голове коснуться подушки, как наваливается страх, тяжелый, почти осязаемый, спровоцированный мыслью о том, что произошло сегодня в парке. Зарычав, я подскакиваю, а потом снова валюсь на подушки. Не то чтобы я забыл, но, занявшись поиском таблеток, я просто не позволял себе думать об этом. 

Теперь ничего не исправить, я почувствовал Шульдиха. Сам виноват, расслабился настолько, что позволил себе захотеть его почувствовать. А он оказался рядом. Да еще так близко, что я даже не сумел толком закрыться снова. О чем он подумал? Что понял и понял ли что-то вообще? Может быть, моя смерть уже секрет Полишинеля, и, обратившись к Смиту, я еще больше усугубляю ситуацию? Нет, не стоит подпитывать и без того зашкаливающую паранойю. Если бы Шульдих что-то понял, то он бы не позволил увести себя так просто из парка. Даже Фудзимии. И вряд ли бы он сейчас так спокойно спал. Впредь надо лучше контролировать себя. Я почти провалился в дрему, когда в сонной тишине квартиры прозвучал сигнал почтового сообщения, заставивший меня вздрогнуть. Неужели ответ?

Два слова и десяток цифр — самое главное слово «да», номер счета для оплаты и код формы, чтобы сообщить физические параметры объекта — это можно отправить и почтой. Заказ можно будет забрать через тридцать часов, еще десять на возвращение. Итого, таблетки будут у телепата почти вовремя, разве что с опозданием на полсуток. Надеюсь, что он их переживет.

Я знаю, что адресату уже ушло подтверждение о том, что его сообщение было прочитано, значит, по правилам хорошего тона у меня есть час, в течение которого я должен отправить данные. Нельзя ничего упустить, где-то на диске у меня был пример заполненной формы заказа. Шульдих, конечно, похудел и повзрослел, но в принципе почти не изменился. Недолго сомневаясь, я уточняю по кодификатору код здешнего отделения Розенкройц. Пусть будет считаться, что заявка полулегальна. Так меньше проблем. Смит не станет выяснять подробности, побоится, и в то же время у него не будет повода подозревать меня в провокации, ведь за таблетками приедет американец. Немедленно начинаю заполнять строчки запрошенными параметрами и одновременно вызываю «Технотроник». Судя по техасскому выговору, трубку на том конце снял Джордан.

— Джордан? У меня есть заказ. ... Мне нужно, чтобы вы съездили для меня в Дрезден и кое-что там забрали. … Когда? … Немедленно.

Я знаю, что таблетки не будут переданы, пока деньги не поступят на счет, поэтому следующей операцией делаю банковский перевод. Значительно облегченный кошелек — это не беда. Деньги — последнее, что меня сейчас заботит. Это дело наживное. Я бросаю последний взгляд на спящего в обнимку с подушкой телепата и гашу монитор. Завтра я проверю подтверждения о прочтении, а сейчас иду спать. В ближайшие два дня у меня будет только одно занятие — ждать. И я инстинктивно чувствую, что мне потребуется немало сил, чтобы их пережить.

 

Есть, что хочу, и спать вволю — это было то, о чем я всегда мечтал, когда был лидером Шварц. Пригляд за получеловеком, пытающимся выдавить хоть каплю крови из всего, что находится в пределах досягаемости, и ходячей гормональной бомбой, уже не ребенком, как бы он ни выглядел, — утомительное занятие. Как можно забыть повторяющиеся изо дня в день разными голосами, с разной степенью громкости всеми любимые аргументы: «это я буду есть, а вон то — не буду», «он опять трогал мои вещи», «уберите ублюдка или я ему шею сверну», «эй, оторвись от своих бумаг, сделай что-нибудь»? Оказывается, и по таким вещам можно скучать. Тишина и безделье, уже за несколько часов грозящие свести меня с ума. На мониторе Шульдих в подозрительно беззаботном состоянии, со стороны похожем на тщательно скрываемую истерию, забывший, что осталось только две таблетки, а потом ненавистный город распахнет ему свои объятья. Фудзимия, делающий вид, что ничего экстраординарного не происходит. Я что тут, один в курсе надвигающейся катастрофы? Не верю, что телепат не думает ни о чем таком и беззаботен просто по факту. Похоже, что только я один в нервном тике считаю часы до посадки в аэропорту Боинга с грузом, оплаченным суммой, на которую я мог бы беззаботно прожить не один год, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Дурдом.

Я пытался выйти погулять, однако, Сохо, такой привычный в своей многолюдности, раздражает меня еще больше, чем вакуум квартиры. Но и здесь мне не было покоя. Появившаяся к полудню горничная вынудила меня отвлечься от созерцания неестественной веселости Шульдиха и уделить некоторое время домашним вопросам. Сухонькая пожилая азиатка с цепким, как у Фудзимии, взглядом задавала вопросы так обстоятельно, что я по неволе должен был вникать в то, что я говорю, не отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли. Договоренность, что миссис Савако будет для меня готовить, я оставил в силе, хотя она с неподражаемой твердостью потребовала составлять каждый день меню. Она настолько рьяно взялась за уборку, что у меня сложилось ощущение, будто я прожил три дня как минимум в хлеву, который не чистили несколько лет. Рев пылесоса и амбре чистящих средств были настолько сильны, что я сбежал на час из квартиры, предварительно оговорив недопустимость всяческих посягательств на мой рабочий стол.

Вернувшись, я не застал миссис Савако, зато на кухне меня ждал готовый обед, а включенный на всю мощь кондиционер почти устранил все «последствия» уборки. Вкуса салата я не запомнил, но вот крепкий кофе привел меня в самое благодушное состояние. Я был полон решимости сделать что-то полезное. Весь последующий час я пытался заняться привычным делом — необходимо снова начинать зарабатывать, иначе я останусь без средств к существованию — но не смог сосредоточиться на графиках и сводках. Цифры и линии, словно издеваясь, мельтешили у меня перед глазами. Пришлось отказаться от этого дела, хотя бы временно.

Тогда я принялся читать новости фондового рынка, все подряд. Что-то меня огорчало, что-то радовало. Все было как обычно, за истекшее время как черти из табакерки появились новые идеи и новые люди, я даже видел, что появились и новые возможности. Заснул я уже за полночь, долго ворочаясь с боку на бок и сбивая простыни. Так прошел первый день ожидания.

 

Во второй и третий день нервозности было меньше. Шульдих не унывал, он жил как жил и даже на некоторое время исчез из моего поля зрения, может быть, выходил гулять на улицу, вернулся он все в том же прекрасном настроении. 

Я пока не мог определиться с трейдером, так что решил действовать сам. Сделав две пробные закупки, я собрался сыграть на повышение, присматривая подходящие для этого пакеты акций. Без дара было непривычно. Но я не просчитался, может быть, только установил излишне высокий страховой порог. Но это были уже мелочи. В какую-то минуту мой взгляд упал на картинку из дома Фудзимии, я видел, что они оба сидели в гостиной, разговор прекратился сам собой, и теперь они молча смотрели друг на друга. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я почему-то был уверен, что сейчас они поцелуются. В тот момент я забыл, как дышать. И вспомнил только тогда, когда Фудзимия сделал шаг в сторону. Черт возьми, а на что я надеялся? Что телепат будет соблюдать целибат всю оставшуюся жизнь? Тем более, что он должен сознавать, что этой самой жизни у него осталось не так уж много. В кармане ожил телефон. Виброзвонок сотового можно было сравнить с ударом тока низкой частоты по измученным ожиданием нервам. Никогда я еще не хватал трубку так быстро. Курьер с таблетками был уже в аэропорту. Еще двенадцать часов, и проблема будет решена. Встанет другой вопрос — как передать таблетки телепату, чтобы не насторожить его? Ответ находится, когда мой взгляд падает на старую банку с лекарством. А я снова берусь за телефон, чтобы обговорить детали. 

 

Утро понедельника не приносит мне никаких разочарований. До прихода миссис Савако я успеваю вдоволь налюбоваться на спящего Шульдиха, пока его сон безмятежен, надеюсь, он и впредь останется таким. Сам я абсолютно спокоен, только постоянно прислушиваюсь к себе. Но у меня не возникает никаких предупреждающих видений или неприятных предчувствий. Значит, все должно пройти так, как надо. Нужно только еще немного терпения. 

Наконец, около полудня Фудзимия одетый покинул дом. Лучшего времени нельзя было и придумать. Одновременно с наблюдением за домом я слушал, как мурлыкает двигатель в его машине. Навигационная система без труда отслеживала его маршрут. Наконец он добрался до места, потому что движение прекратилось. Для верности я подождал еще несколько минут, потом пробил адрес. Там была зарегистрирована авторемонтная мастерская. Я включил прослушку погромче, но ничего не добился — тот, кто сейчас общался с Фудзимией, не захотел разговаривать рядом с машиной. Это меня немного обеспокоило. Ситуация перестала мне нравиться. Что было тому причиной: может быть, излишне твердый тон мастера, может быть, место, где находится мастерская? Что-то не стыковалось. Что могло случиться с порше? Профилактика или поломка? Дорогостоящие игрушки такого типа вряд ли целесообразно ремонтировать в подобных местах. Да и удобнее показывать на примере, нежели разговаривать в офисе. Разве нет? Может быть, это снова беспочвенная паранойя? Или стоит присмотреться к этому заведению повнимательнее? Потом решу. К тому же на телефон пришло сообщение о том, что таблетки уже подброшены. На всю операцию затрачено не более одной минуты. Я даже не заметил, как все было сделано. Профессионализму «Технотроник» можно только позавидовать, тем более, если учесть, что они обычные люди. Просто минуту назад куртка была вне зоны видимости, и вот она уже на диване в гостиной. И Шульдих, потревоженный чужим присутствием, спускается вниз. Нахмуренный, в трусах и футболке, он опасливо идет по ступеням так, словно те покрыты коркой льда. Ну же, это ведь все только для тебя: моя защита, мои бессонные ночи, мои деньги и мои видения. Не разочаруй меня, мой хороший.

Он берет в руки куртку, замирает, будто бы озадаченный тем, что с ней делать. Я почти прожигаю взглядом эту потрепанную джинсовку, смотри же — там, все там внутри. Белая горошина падает на пол и, покатившись, замирает посреди комнаты. Увидел. Шульдих поднимает ее осторожно, словно она может обжечь или укусить за руку. Даже сперва принюхивается. Потом облизывает и кривится — горько, я знаю, я еще помню вкус поцелуя, пропитанный этой горечью — и наконец сует в рот. Потом трясет куртку, лезет в карманы, прощупывает подкладку. Шелковая ткань рвется бесшумно. Белый дождь осыпает босые ноги. Двадцать одна штука. Нет, двадцать. Одну он уже съел. Теперь должно хватить. 

Кажется, получилось. Телепат собирает таблетки в горсть. И все, что мне хочется сейчас, — это заснуть, и чтобы, проснувшись, услышать его ворчливое: «Отстань, Кроуфорд, сейчас слишком рано, давай поспим еще». Я так устал, что в данный момент мне даже наплевать на то, что у Шульдиха могут возникнуть вопросы, ответов на которые ему лучше не знать. Единственное, на что меня хватает, — откинувшись на спинку кресла, закрыть глаза. Все-таки я — молодец.


	5. Под кожей

I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice  
That comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool,  
You never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you  
Under my skin. 

Я принесу в жертву все, будь что будет,  
Ради того, чтобы ты была рядом,  
Несмотря на предостерегающий голос, который  
я слышу по ночам,  
Он без конца нашёптывает мне на ухо:  
Неужели ты не знаешь, дурачок,  
тебе ни за что не выиграть в этой игре?  
Подумай головой, вернись в действительность,  
Но когда я пытаюсь это сделать,  
одна лишь мысль о тебе,  
Кладёт конец попыткам,  
Потому что ты стала частью  
меня.

(Frank Sinatra «Under my skin»)

 

Часть первая.

С понедельника продолжалась немая схватка. Шульдих не верил Рану и пытался выведать у него несуществующие подробности. Ран злился. Он даже не мог уйти: голос Шульдиха преследовал его всюду, куда бы Ран ни прятался.

Во вторник вечером, когда Шульдих, основательно устроившись в кресле, снова сверлил его взглядом и мысленно задавал все те же бессмысленные вопросы, Ран не выдержал.

«Иди ты к черту!» — отшвырнув пульт, подумал он. Пульт упал на пол, а разозленный и расстроенный Шульдих вскочил из кресла.

— Пей сам свой чай, — процедил он и вышел, хлопнув дверью мини-прачечной.

Во дворе пахло прелой листвой, хвоей, сыростью и розами. Солнце бледно-желтой тенью скользило за облаками, затянувшими небо молочно-белой пеленой, во влажном, прозрачном воздухе, высились, словно выведенные акварелью, редкие сосны, усыпая дорогу иголками, а дальше, блестящие, как на глянцевой фотографии, зеленели кусты живой изгороди. Пронзительным, чистым соло разносились над домом трели малиновки.

Застегнув кофту, Шульдих уселся на качели, начал раскачиваться и затянул старую неприличную песню про фройляйн и поросят. Пытаясь успокоиться, он пел и одновременно высматривал среди деревьев старый додж. «Чего хотят наблюдатели? — в который раз подумал телепат, — чего они ждут? И предвидел ли Оракул все это — свою смерть, слежку, Рана? — Шульдих остановился и замолчал. — Наверное, Кроуфорд знал, — решил он, — знал и не сказал мне ничего». Эта неожиданная мысль тяжелым камнем легла на сердце. На душе стало пусто и серо. Телепат не хотел знать, какие причины заставили Оракула скрыть от него весь этот кошмар, какими доводами Кроуфорд руководствовался и думал ли в ту минуту о нем, о Шульдихе. Обида, тяжелая, тоскливая и невысказанная, снова пробудилась глубоко внутри, а только прощать было некого. 

Трава пожухла, и кое-где проступала влажная, жирная земля. Телепат слез с качелей, огляделся и застыл. Он вдруг почувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным, единственное, чего ему хотелось, — сесть на вытоптанный грязный газон и сидеть, пока за ним не придут и не заберут куда угодно. Но тут же в голове заговорил настырный упрямый голосок: Шульдих, разве ты не крутой? Разве ты не сверхчеловек, разве не ты пережил так много. Разве можешь ты теперь сдаться? 

Телепат глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в ту сторону, где за голыми вязами стоял додж наблюдателей. «Не дождетесь», — подумал Шульдих. 

Пытаясь одолеть томительный страх, он подошел к каменному забору, отделявшему их двор от двора соседей, потом, вцепился в поросшие мхом камни, подпрыгнув, подтянулся и через мгновение оказался в небольшом английском садике. 

Здесь, среди устроенных с нарочитой небрежностью кустарников и клумб, запах роз стал еще крепче и гуще. Озираясь, Шульдих побрел по усыпанной гравием дорожке к розовым кустам. Этот сорт, крупную, бархатную «американу», он хорошо изучил еще в Берне. Розы цвели ярко-алыми цветами с июня до поздней осени, телепат ухаживал за такими на базе по приказу Кроуфорда. Оракул тогда объяснил ему, что ухоженный сад — признак благонадежности хозяина дома, и телепат, конечно, поверил, послушно удобрял их и окапывал, и даже втайне гордился собой, когда они зацветали. И вот, спустя столько лет, он наткнулся на «американу» на другом континенте, в чужом дворе. Шульдих улыбнулся и сорвал один цветок, уколов пальцы. Поудобнее взяв стебель, сорвал второй, потом третий и скоро сжимал целую охапку красных роз. 

«Абиссинец должен оценить», — весело подумал он. Тут хлопнула дверь, раздалось шуршание шагов по гравию. Шульдих прислушался. Шаркающие шаги приближались, и из-за невысокой ели, наконец, выскочил сосед. Видно было, что он торопился, прибежал в тапочках, в пальто и с дробовиком, который Шульдих опознал как Ремингтон. 

— Руки вверх! — крикнул сосед, наставляя на Шульдиха ружье. Тот коротко рассмеялся — старик напомнил ему Рейджи Такатори лохматыми бакенбардами и большими затемненными очками. Правда покойный «босс» оружие имел посерьезней.

— Не могу, заняты, — отсмеявшись, ответил телепат и пристально посмотрел соседу в глаза. В голове того роилось множество неинтересных мыслишек, и Шульдих, не долго думая, внушил ему, что председатель общества любителей английских садов, членом которого состоял старик, заглянул проинспектировать его дворик. Сосед опустил ружье, в замешательстве поглядел на телепата. Дряблые щеки мелко дрожали, глаза бегали — старик минуту колебался, раздумывал, и Шульдих приказал ему отправляться домой. Сосед робко улыбнулся и, наконец, заторопился прочь. 

Проводив его взглядом, телепат с досадой выругался. «Вот ведь мелочный народ эти обыватели, — перебираясь через забор, думал он. — Неужели ему жалко цветов? Но нет, он сидит, наблюдает в окно, охраняет собственность. А на черта ему сдалась эта собственность, если он все равно скоро помрет?»

Шульдих плюнул, собрал рассыпавшиеся по земле розы и направился к качелям. Шалость немного взбодрила его, настроение поднялось, и теперь телепату хотелось бороться до последнего, доказать всем, что он еще многое может. Он уткнулся носом в ароматные лепестки и тихо рассмеялся. Вот сосед удивится, когда узнает, что никакие председатели к нему не заходили. Забавно, что старик вообще купился на такую глупость. 

И тут внезапное открытие заставило Шульдих остановиться. Что-то было не так. Он еще раз вспомнил разговор с соседом, вспомнил, как посмотрел на него, как передал ему установку, легко, четко поймал его мысли и перепрограммировал их. 

«Но ведь я выпил таблетку меньше часа назад»,— боясь поверить, подумал телепат. «А если таблетки больше не удерживают щиты?» — испугался он, но тут же успокоился. Если бы щиты не держались, то легкое внушение сразу пробило бы брешь, и сейчас телепат услышал бы весь Риверкрест. 

«Так значит, — сделав несколько шагов, спросил он себя, — мне стало лучше?» Ветер забирался под кофту, но телепат не чувствовал холода. Погруженный в свои мысли, он медленно брел к дому, обнимая букет. Радоваться было страшно, кто знает, чем может обернуться видимое улучшение, но все-таки хотелось верить в лучшее, и Шульдих тут же вспомнил, как со злости внушил парню в парке ударить девчонку. Тогда ему стало плохо, но все-таки он не потерял сознание. Шульдих решил попробовать попозже еще раз, проверить себя.

 

В кухне было прохладно и сумрачно. Не найдя подходящей вазы, Шульдих поставил розы в чашу для пунша и, неслышно ступая по ковру, отнес их в гостиную. 

 

Ран как раз собирался искать Шульдиха, когда тот возник на пороге с розами в руках и поставил чашу на журнальный столик.

— Откуда? — пристально глядя в глаза телепата, спросил Ран. Похожие розы росли на соседнем дворе. Проезжая мимо ворот, он не раз выхватывал красные пятна опытным взглядом бывшего цветочника.

— Н-ну, — Шульдих усмехнулся. — От соседа. Пришлось полюбоваться на его Ремингтон.

— Придурок, — мрачно ответил Ран и отвернулся. Шульдих как всегда вел себя по-идиотски, рисковал жизнью без необходимости. Хотя с другой стороны, признал Фудзимия, раз телепат проделал такое, значит ему лучше.

— Злишься? — Шульдих выпрямился. Не глядя на него, Ран мог сказать с уверенностью, что телепат ухмыляется. 

— Да и черт с тобой, — вдруг выдал тот и удалился в спальню. Ран даже не посмотрел ему вслед. Шульдих достал его своими вопросами и замечаниями.

 

Шульдих весь вечер просидел в спальне, и Ран решил, что телепат уже лег. Без него Ран острее чувствовал пустоту и одиночество, но зато тот не спрашивал ни о чем, и можно было спокойно подумать. 

Занятый такими мыслями, Ран лежал на диване в гостиной, когда на пороге возник полуголый, растрепанный Шульдих. 

— Абиссинец, — позвал он и, не дождавшись ответа, подошел. — Абиссинец,

подвинься. 

— Чего тебе? — хмуро отозвался Ран. В тускло-желтом свете бра он разглядел россыпь веснушек на плечах и груди телепата, заметил родинки чуть выше лобка, которые когда-то часто задевал ладонями. 

— Пришел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, — быстро сказал Шульдих, взобрался на его бедра, улегся сверху, прижимаясь всем телом. От рыжих волос пахло сладким одеколоном, горячее дыхание обжигало губы, лицо было так близко, что ресницы касались ресниц. 

Рана обдало жаром от близости мягких губ, жестких бедер телепата. Сжав в кулак спутанные влажные волосы, он глубоко и крепко поцеловал Шульдиха, а тот прижался еще теснее, шаря ладонями, лаская и царапая в ответ. 

Но вдруг Шульдих вырвался и отстранился. Тяжело дыша, Ран наблюдал за тем, как тот садится, поправляя пижамные штаны, потом резко встает.

— Не смотри на меня так, — процедил телепат, разворачиваясь. — Я пойду спать.

Ран поднял брови и натянул одеяло. Злость вернулась, но вместе с ней и тревога. 

— Что это значило? — спросил он резко. Телепат сделал несколько шагов по комнате, остановился, не глядя ему в глаза. Казалось, он хочет спрятаться от света лампы, но не может найти достаточно места в тени.

— Значило? А это должно что-то значить? — он пронзительно рассмеялся.— Ладно, мне надо идти… Спокойной ночи.

Постоял еще несколько секунд, качаясь с пятки на носок, потом развернулся и вышел. Ран так и не ответил ему, а, погасив свет, еще долго смотрел в темноту и думал: что происходит с телепатом?

 

Утром Шульдих не хотел показывать Абиссинцу, что испуган и зол. Появившись в кухне, он присел на табурет, зевнул и усмехнулся. На плите что-то скворчало, пахло омлетом и жареным мясом, в окно, прорываясь между полосками жалюзи, светило солнце, заливая комнату легким золотым сиянием, в котором дым из чайника казался густым, словно облака, и каждая пылинка светилась и блестела. 

— Абиссинец, если ты меня не ненавидишь, сделай для меня одну вещь, — заговорил Шульдих.

Абиссинец обернулся — лицо казалось непроницаемым. Невозможно было бы догадаться, что в его голове бродят тревожные мысли. Он собирался говорить о прошедшем вечере, но эти воспоминания отчего-то раздражали телепата, ныли где-то глубоко, как воспаленный зубной нерв. Поэтому, не дав Фудзимии открыть рот, Шульдих продолжил:

— Съезди в магазин.

— Зачем? — Абиссинец сложил руки на груди, пристально глядя на него, и телепат вдохнул.

— Купишь мне кое-что… Очень надо.

 

Фудзимия молча выслушал список и сразу после завтрака уехал в магазин. Пока его не было, Шульдих бродил по дому, не зная, чем себя занять. Он то и дело посматривал вокруг, надеясь найти камеры. Но стены были гладкими, шкафы в меру пыльными, и нигде не замечалось следов постороннего присутствия. Телепат даже начал сомневаться — а есть ли наблюдение вообще. 

Когда Абиссинец вернулся, Шульдих лежал в гостиной, прикрыв глаза, и думал о камерах: где они могут быть и как их найти.

Абиссинец прошел в комнату и бросил покупки Шульдиху в ноги.

— О, ты уже вернулся? — потирая глаза, отозвался тот, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Пружины отчаянно заскрипели.

 

— Глупый вопрос, — ответил Ран хмуро. Вытащив из свертка плед, он протянул покупку телепату. 

— Нашел! — Шульдих натянуто заулыбался. С ним точно что-то было не так. Ран снова собрался спросить о причине странной нервозности, но тот опередил его.

— А плед какой мягкий… — протянул телепат, крепко схватил Рана за руку и дернул вниз. Плед и правда оказался мягким, гладким и теплым, но потом, когда Ран сел, Шульдих крепче сжал его ладонь и провел поверх пледа по своему бедру к паху. — Ну? Мягкий?

Ран выдернул руку.

— Что ты делаешь? — холодно спросил он.

— Ничего… Просто погладил…

— Шульдих,— Ран помолчал секунду и медленно продолжил. — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Нет, не знаю… — широко ухмыляясь, соврал Шульдих. Взгляд его глубоких ярких глаз ничего не объяснял и не выражал, кроме насмешки. Казалось бессмысленным искать в них ответ или заверение. Не задавая больше вопросов, Ран встал и подошел к окну. Смеркалось, красно-оранжевые блики падали на стену гаража, путались в сосновой хвое, повсюду наступало умиротворение, спускалась тишина. Еще раз взглянув на шар солнца, красный за тонкой пеленой облаков, Ран задвинул занавески, и в комнате снова воцарился тусклый полумрак.

— Я все равно пойму, что с тобой не так, — помолчав, сказал Ран. 

— А если все так? — Шульдих смотрел на него снизу вверх. — Может — ты телепат? 

— Мне это не нужно, — отрезал Ран. 

 

На следующий день после обеда Фудзимия собрался на «миссию» — так по старинке телепат называл его работу. Шульдих смотрел из окна, как отъезжает порше и плавно исчезает, скользя серебристым пятном в прозрачных осенних сумерках. Проводив машину взглядом, телепат задернул занавески и повернулся. Ему вдруг стало неуютно и тревожно, как будто из каждой тени за ним наблюдали чужие неподвижные глаза. Шульдих широко ухмыльнулся в пространство и вышел, хлопнув дверью. 

По телевизору шел сериал, но Шульдиха сейчас не интересовали перипетии сюжета. Ощущение, что за ним подсматривают, не покидало его. Несколько минут он разглядывал цветы на столе, мысленно очерчивая лепестки, как будто хотел их нарисовать. Телепату всегда казалось, что рисовать очень просто, но когда он собирался изобразить на бумаге предмет или человека, получалось плохо. А вот Наги, кажется, был большим талантом по части рисования. И почему телепат вдруг подумал о нем? Они так давно не виделись. Когда-то ему нравился Наги. Шульдих жалел его на свой лад и даже уважал за сильный характер и странную форму доброты. Телепат вздохнул и выключил телевизор. Воспоминания о Наги расстраивали его, задевали болезненные точки, будили сладко-горькие воспоминания о Кроуфорде. А Шульдих не хотел опять думать о нем. Собственные мысли скользили с одного предмета на другой, чужие голоса молчали. 

Как старый замученный автомобиль, тащился к вечеру тягостно длинный день. Небо заволокло, дождь не начинался, но в воздухе пахло серой. Шульдих не знал, куда скрыться от наблюдения, он словно трепыхался в силках, пытаясь выбраться, и не мог. Когда-то он уже пережил подобное: сначала колония, потом Академия, там следили за каждым его шагом, готовые в любой момент схватить и обезвредить. И вот спустя столько лет он снова попал в ловушку. 

 

Вечером вернулся Абиссинец — Шульдих услышал его порше с заднего двора. Когда спустя некоторое время телепат мысленно прочесал комнаты, то обнаружил Абиссинца в ванной.

Шульдих сам не мог определить, что за смутное стремление двигало им, но через некоторое время уже стоял на пороге. 

Не замечая его, Фудзимия читал очередную глупую книжку, которых у него было много. Шульдих неслышно скользнул в предбанник и осторожно приблизился. Отсюда он мог рассмотреть острые плечи Абиссинца, худые, аккуратные пальцы, круглые колени и сильные бедра. Телепат хорошо помнил его крепкое, идеально сложенное тело, стремительные движения, тяжесть и жар. 

Тут Фудзимия положил книгу на низенькую скамеечку и опустил руку в воду. Шульдих замер, сдерживая вздох. Но вместо того, чтобы поласкать себя, Абиссинец выпрямился и повернулся. 

— Что надо? — сухо спросил он.

Шульдих секунду смотрел ему в глаза, потом напряженно рассмеялся.

— Ничего… От тебя.

Абиссинец поджал губы. Его мысли были как обычно прямолинейны и оттого слишком жестоки, он думал, что Шульдих снова не знает, чего хочет, и сам не решит — подразнить ему бывшего любовника или правда позволить ему и себе зайти дальше.

— Будешь рубить правду-матку? — усмехнулся телепат. Ран равнодушно отвернулся. 

— Ты — болтун, — ответил он, вставая. 

— Ну да, конечно, я такой, — зло сощурился телепат. — Трепло и тупица.

— Этого я не думал.

— Не думал, — Шульдих не мог не смотреть на черные завитки волос в паху, на темный полутвердый пенис Абиссинца, по позвоночнику прошел озноб, пальцы закололо словно иголками, сердце тяжелело с каждым ударом, но телепат не двигался, и Фудзимия молча вышел, не сказав больше ни слова.

 

Ночью, в спальне, Шульдих слушал мысли соседей, которые некстати занялись супружеским сексом, словно назло ему. Закрыться от стонов соседки не помогала даже таблетка, они звучали в мыслях телепата, отзывались эхом в его теле.

Он не сдержался, прикусив губу, провел рукой по животу под пояс пижамных штанов, коснулся пальцами волос на лобке, пару раз провел по члену. Жар хлынул к щекам, желание стало болезненным, острым, но мысль о наблюдении не давала ему отвлечься. Разве он был один? Нет. На него сейчас смотрел кто-то еще, кого он не знал, но кто знал его. Шульдих нехотя убрал руку. «Ну и ладно… Может, оргазм мне вреден», — подумал он и закрыл глаза. Вопреки ожиданиям, Шульдих заснул быстро. Ему снились смутные, горячечные сны: чьи-то руки, рот, поцелуи, откровенные долгожданные ласки, во сне он испытал то острое, безумное, что ускользало от него днем.

Проснулся Шульдих весь в поту, покрутился на простыни и обнаружил под собой мокрое пятно. Покраснев, он нервно усмехнулся — уже мокрые сны видит, как в детстве. Помнится, в Розенкройц такое случалось с ним частенько, потому что там негде было уединится ни с кем-то, ни одному. Если бы не Сильвия, взявшая его в любовники, он бы, наверное, свихнулся от распиравших его гормонов. Но сейчас ничто не мешало заниматься сексом, а Шульдих не мог, и все тут. 

«И когда же у меня было последний раз?» — изучая потолок, рассуждал он. Сразу вспомнился номер в отеле «Токио Инн»: ужасно короткая кровать, вечно зашторенные окна, прямо как у Фудзимии дома. Вот в этом полумраке они с Оракулом и занимались сексом последний раз: Шульдих был сверху, стонал и задыхался, а Кроуфорд железной хваткой держал его бедра и смотрел так пристально, что телепат даже немного остыл и разозлился. Сейчас Шульдих вдруг вспомнил этот взгляд, и ленивая ухмылка увяла на губах — ведь Кроуфорд прощался с ним. Почему Шульдих не понял тогда? Тоска, отчаянная, горькая, хлынула в сердце. Захотелось разорвать грудь и вытащить его оттуда, лишь бы оно замолчало. Шульдих с силой зажмурился и сел — нельзя показывать слабость, нельзя, ведь за ним наблюдают.

 

«Мы идем в кино!» — воскликнул голос в его голове. 

«Идем», — подтвердил Ран. Эта идея пришла ему на ум вдруг, во время утренних новостей. Шульдих спустился в гостиную, не поздоровался, не улыбнулся, походил туда сюда, ничего не взял, сел в кресло. Зло прокомментировав доклад секретаря ООН, он повернулся к Рану и с каким-то неистовством начал снова атаковать его вопросами: кто следит, почему, что делать. За прошедшие дни Ран слышал от телепата это множество раз и начал злиться. Он прибавил звук, чтобы заглушить голос в голове, и с раздражением посмотрел на Шульдиха. Тот ухмылялся криво, в его позе и голосе сквозило напряжение, взгляд метался с предмета на предмет, как в аэропорту, когда Ран приехал встречать его. Вот тут-то Ран и подумал про кино. И попал в цель.

— О да! Абиссинец, ты гений! — после секундного молчания воскликнул Шульдих. Ран пожал плечами:

— Тебе надо расслабиться.

— Абиссинец, я никогда не был в кино. Веришь? Правда! Никогда, ни разочка! — тусклые злые глаза Шульдиха вспыхнули весело, он встал из кресла и упер руки в бока. — Ведь мы купим попкорн, а? Его же все в кино едят, так?

Ран кивнул и улыбнулся — кто бы мог подумать, что телепат так оживится. Он покачался с пятки на носок, потом стремительно сел рядом с Фудзимией. 

— А что смотреть будем? 

— Не знаю. А ты что хочешь?— спросил Ран. 

— Боевик… Комедию… Мелодраму… 

Ран задумался. Дневной сеанс показался ему самым безопасным. Фильмы в такое время показывают легкие, простые, для детей, пенсионеров и молодежи: познавательные ленты Би Би Си, Дискавери ченэл, мультики, старые мелодрамы. Народу в кинотеатре бывает немного. 

— Ладно, Абиссинец, не отвечай. Пойду переоденусь… — сияя улыбкой, проговорил телепат.

 

Шульдих нарядился в новый пуловер, брюки, вместо старых кроссовок надел купленные Раном ботинки, причесался, благоухал чем-то фруктово-сладким, и Ран как-то по-новому залюбовался им, когда тот спустился в гостиную.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — открывая входную дверь, хмыкнул телепат. — В таком наряде хоть сейчас в офис.

Как только Шульдих вышел во двор, ветер рванул ему в лицо, взметнул волосы, но телепат лишь засмеялся и пошел к гаражу с таким видом, словно он был капитаном и вышел в шторм на палубу собственного корабля. У него была странная манера двигаться: в его поступи не было ничего резкого, он шел плавно, как Джон Вейн: эдакая большая лисица, в каждом шаге сквозило напряжение, готовность к броску. 

В порше Шульдих развалился на сидении, упираясь коленками в щиток, и по-хозяйски включил радио. Когда они проезжали через Ван Кортланд Парк, пошел дождь, стало совсем темно, а у Тибетского озера распогодилось: выглянуло солнце, осветило белые стены мелькавших на склонах домов. Шульдих не спал, смотрел в окно: на проносящиеся мимо машины, утопавший в солнечном свете лес, — и жевал жвачку, от которой в салоне пахло дыней. Ран не разделял любви телепата к дынной жвачке, но зато Шульдих слушал уже десять минут концерт Прокофьева. 

Скоро на съезде с эстакады появился сначала торговый центр, а дальше, слева, и «Синема де люкс». Ран заметил, что тут много открытых площадей и больших магазинов. Перед кинотеатром был широкий заезд, газон, стоянка — по привычке Фудзимия искал легкие пути для отступления в случае опасности. 

Шульдих выбрался из машины с видимым облегчением. 

— Черт, эта музыка свела меня с ума, честно, — пожаловался он, когда Ран нажал на брелок.

— Это классика. Тебе полезно, — ответил Фудзимия серьезно. Телепат дернул плечами и вместе с Раном пошел к зданию кинотеатра. Солнце ощутимо припекало, но ветер дул холодный, резкий, того и гляди собьет с ног, даже в ушах свистел. Ран взглянул на телепата и подумал: хорошо, что тот надел пуловер. В майке и куртке наверняка замерз бы. Шульдих усмехнулся.

— Абиссинец, усынови меня.

— Мне не позволяют принципы, — едва заметно улыбаясь, отозвался Ран.

Счастливый Шульдих решил выполнить программу максимум — он набрал себе попкорна, хот-догов, содовой, каких-то шоколадок, словом, он собирался хорошо провести время. Ран взял себе стакан воды и сосиску. Он тоже решил немного расслабиться. 

Они уселись на свои места в огромном прохладном зале. Телепат сразу устроил ноги на спинке сидения впереди и принялся за попкорн еще до рекламы.

— Абиссинец, а кино как называется? — спросил он уже в третий раз. 

— «Отныне и вовеки веков», — ответил Ран спокойно. 

— А про что?

— Не знаю.

— А вдруг мне не понравится?

Ран пожал плечами. Тут окончательно погас свет, понеслись картины на экране, реклама, мультики, потом заставка и сам фильм. В зале было холодно, Ран протянул руку — пальцы у Шульдиха оказались ледяные.

«Замерз?» — спросил он мысленно.

«Да», — ответил телепат. Он напряженно следил за разворачивающимся на экране действием. Ран сжал его руки в своих, чтобы немного согреть. 

 

Шульдих не сопротивлялся. Фильм, музыка, темный зал и теплые ладони Рана внезапно всколыхнули в нем что-то забытое, из их токийского прошлого, и внезапно в груди стало так тепло и так печально, телепат на мгновенье испугался, что Абиссинец уберет руки. 

На обратном пути Шульдих был взволнован и задумчив. Смотрел на Абиссинца долгим взглядом, потом быстро отворачивался. На душе было тревожно, сладко, и словно мир в этот вечер постепенно рождался для него заново — Шульдих по-настоящему вдохнул напоенный ароматом хвои воздух, по-настоящему увидел розовый закат на бледно-голубом небе над домом. Он никогда не был эстетом, но тут вдруг так защемило в груди, стало так грустно, и небо, опускавшееся в сумерках все ниже, словно отвечало его чувству.

 

* * *

 

Вторник не принес мне ожидаемых сюрпризов. За исключением того, что телепату явно лучше. Уверен, кризис миновал, его физическому здоровью ничего не угрожает. С другой стороны, он вполне может создать мне проблемы совершенно другого характера. 

Шульдих меряет шагами гостиную. Его движения порывисты, взгляд перескакивает с одной вещи на другую, нигде не задерживаясь надолго, словно подхвативший лихорадку мартовский заяц. На секунду я замираю, смакуя мысль о том, что было бы здорово снова дернуть за мысленную связь и спросить прямо в лоб: какие-то проблемы, Шульдих? Интересно, какой ответ я бы получил? Он бы удивился? Обрадовался? Или разозлился? Не могу выбрать, мне нравится каждый из них. И что было бы дальше? Как бы я ответил ему в свою очередь? Я не знаю. Остается только вздыхать.

Я возвращаюсь к действительности, мысленно пожурив себя за неконструктивное решение. Понятно, что все это только мечты, но телепат действительно слишком нервозен, чтобы принять его улыбку за чистую монету. Если не считать, что и раньше перепады настроения у Шульдиха были так же естественны, как снег в январе. 

Так что же на самом деле тревожит телепата? Он в безопасности, рядом тот, кого он если не уважает, то хотя бы доверяет ему. Так какого черта Шульдиху не живется спокойно? Я приставил к нему отличную няньку, которая, к слову, явно не оправдывает моих ожиданий. Не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы телепат забился в угол и предоставил действовать старшему, в данном случае — Фудзимии, хотя обычно он так и делал, но и лезть на рожон самому — не разумно. Он должен это понимать. Или появились обстоятельства, о которых я пока не знаю?

Снова смотрю на экран — теперь они сидят на диване в гостиной и молчат. Их молчание слишком красноречиво, уверен, мысленно между ними идет непростой диалог. Шульдих на что-то злится, так сильно, что не решается говорить об этом вслух. Они сверлят друг друга взглядами уже более десяти минут. Я бы дорого дал, чтобы узнать, о чем идет речь. Сомневаюсь, что они обсуждают политику неприсоединившихся стран или десятипроцентную накрутку на овощи в ближайшем супермаркете. Или Вайсс. Или меня. Хотя последнее — вряд ли. Усмехаюсь, наверное, я становлюсь слишком мнительным, скоро начну разговаривать сам с собой.

Наконец, они расходятся. Не могу понять, они договорились или Шульдиху просто надоело сидеть на одном месте. Вот пример того, что техника, любая техника, всегда уступит человеческому фактору. Никаким прибором нельзя прочитать человеческие мысли, и я жалею об этом как никогда. Фактов настолько мало, что мне практически не с чем проводить анализ. Те сведения, которые я получаю с камер, все еще носят общий характер, тогда как необходимые подробности, что называется, остаются «за кадром». Меня осеняет шальная мысль. Если Шульдих почувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что начал выходить из дома, тогда мне просто необходимо расширение «угла обзора». Нужны камеры, которые позволят мне хотя бы минимально контролировать пространство вокруг дома. Чтобы я мог убедиться, что ему ничего не угрожает за его пределами. Ловлю себя на том, что совершенно не обратил внимания, принял ли телепат сегодня таблетку. Наверное, уже да, надо бы уточнить, но я вполне могу сделать это чуть позже, например, когда он будет спать.

Отвернувшись от монитора, смотрю в окно. С моего места виден только кусок дымчато-серого облака, такого же мрачного, как и мое настроение. Хоть и не хочется, но сейчас самое время поразмышлять о том, что же мне делать дальше.

Я никогда особо не ценил человеческую жизнь. Какую ценность может представлять заурядный кусок человеческой плоти, не обладающий особыми психосоматическими характеристиками, будь он хоть человек, хоть паранорм? Необходимыми и достаточными для меня в конкретный промежуток времени. Любой из них — не более чем марионетка, которою можно купить, запугать или убедить выполнить то, что от нее требуется.

К примеру, взять Фудзимию. Помешавшийся на опеке сестры брат, безжалостный убийца, терпеливый влюбленный. У этого парня крепкая психика и очень гибкая мораль, если он до сих пор жив и может спокойно спать по ночам. А спит он спокойно, под этим я могу подписаться. Интересно, приходила ли хоть раз в его упрямую голову мысль, что защиту Шульдиха он должен расценивать как миссию? Уверен, что нет. Но именно этим он и занят сейчас, с моей точки зрения. Конечно, было бы неплохо, чтобы он знал и план действий, еще лучше, чтобы неукоснительно следовал ему, этим он бы избавил меня от множества хлопот. Но где это видано, чтобы Фудзимия хоть раз поступил так, как ему сказано? Наверняка, хотя бы из упрямства, он бы все равно сделал все по-своему. 

Голову посещает запоздалая светлая мысль — если я такой умный, то почему не убил его раньше? Еще до Маяка. Мне бы не стоило труда убрать со своего пути всех Белых охотников, предварительно обвинив их в смерти Такатори. Это было бы так легко: разрешить Фарфарелло напиться их крови. Наверняка, представился бы и другой случай занять место Эсцет. Стать во главе организации, моей группе не было бы равных, потому что Наги был бы со мной, под моим патронажем.

Я несколько раз видел подобный расклад. Со временем, с такой силой можно было бы поставить на колени весь мир. Вот только на черта этот мир мне сдался? Деньги — как цель? Банально, деньги в большинстве случаев — это безотказное средство, но не стоит возводить их в абсолют. Полная власть тоже хороша только тогда, когда есть причина ее добиваться. Я же не собирался ни уничтожать, ни облагодетельствовать человечество. Да пропади оно разом, я бы, пожалуй, нисколько не был бы опечален этим фактом. Я просто хотел, чтобы мне перестали приказывать. Но даже стань я Старейшиной, слишком многим тогда пришлось бы приказывать мне, по сути, сменить одни кандалы на другие. 

Все равно, по моим расчетам, останься я в структуре Розенкройц, это не закончилось бы ничем хорошим: слишком долго я был от них на расстоянии, слишком долго чувствовал себя свободным и никому не обязанным. Отвык гнуть спину в подобострастном поклоне. Стал беспечен. Забыл, что всегда есть шанс совершить какой-нибудь дурацкий прокол и стать персоной нон грата. При таком раскладе в лучшем случае меня ждала быстрая и безболезненная смерть, в худший вариант я так и не заглянул. И вот дождался. И вряд ли я могу обвинить себя в трусости. Каждый выживает как умеет. 

Когда я понял, что Бергер не просто старается убить меня, а свести с ума, оставив физическую оболочку в неприкосновенности, я должен был любым способом предотвратить это. Меньше всего я планировал стать игрушкой какого-нибудь спятившего от своих теорий садиста в белом халате. К тому же, мне было что терять. В тот момент я знал, что игра только начинается. И призом в этой игре был телепат, а препятствием к его получению — моя жизнь, потому что я не отдаю то, что принадлежит мне. А Шульдих — моя собственность, слишком много усилий я приложил к тому, чтобы сделать из него то, чем он является сейчас. Он лучший в своем классе. И я перегрызу глотку любому, кто осмелится утверждать обратное. 

И моя партия еще не окончена, я все еще в игре. И вряд ли поддамся на пустой блеф. Я хороший игрок, и пока у меня есть козыри на руках. Конечно, сейчас просчитывать многоходовые комбинации стало на порядок сложнее еще и из-за того, что предвиденье не работает так, как надо, но я знаю, что на свете очень мало невозможного, даже если оно кажется таковым. Кроме входа и выхода, всегда есть третий путь. Кому как не мне это знать.

Но пора вернуться к действительности. Я хочу, чтобы Фудзимия делал то, что нужно мне. Прямой вопрос: как этого добиться? Как им управлять, учитывая, что Фудзимия паршиво поддается чужому влиянию. Зато он чутко реагирует на обстоятельства. Я могу создать ситуацию, в которой он будет вынужден действовать. Например, организовать нападение. Если верно рассчитать степень угрозы его благополучию, возможно, я получу именно ту реакцию, на которую рассчитываю. Или не получу, тогда придется придумать что-то еще. Таким образом, с накоплением статистики можно будет наиболее точно предсказать, какое из воздействий будет наиболее эффективным. И когда настанет пора, я буду уверен в том, что мой план не даст осечки.

Но, кажется, я чересчур увлекся, подобные выкладки хороши для теории, когда можно исключить вмешательство случайных факторов и самое главное — это отсутствие ограничения по времени эксперимента. А сейчас мне трудно предсказать, сколько времени у меня в запасе. Может быть, у меня нет даже пары дней и неизвестный охотник за телепатами уже стучит в дверь коттеджа на Риверкрест. 

Помнится, тогда, еще до падения Дворца Преисподней, я четко видел, что как только меня не станет, Шульдиха каким-то образом попытаются взять под контроль. Мне надо убедиться, что угроза существует. Я тру виски, мне нужно это увидеть, просто необходимо. Видение приходит, но вижу я совсем другое.

 

Сквозь шелест перелистываемых страниц изредка прорывается недовольное сопение телепата. Не могу сказать, что я удачно выбрал книгу, определенно, эта не представляет для него интереса, но, может, это и к лучшему. Учиться запоминать информацию можно на любом материале, в конце концов, это всего лишь тренировка, не более.

Я ненадолго отрываюсь от заполнения очередной формы и бросаю взгляд на часы. Еще три минуты. Успеет? Шульдих глотает главу за главой, и мне любопытно, сделает ли он больше ошибок, чем в прошлый раз или, наоборот, его ответ будет максимально полным. Вон как сопит от натуги, даже губу закусил.

День теперь строится по принципу: две физические тренировки, между ними — несколько часов на теорию и завтрак, обед и ужин — по расписанию. Я бы с удовольствием ничего этого не делал, но уроки приходится продолжать. Фактически, я же забрал телепата из школы под свою ответственность, хотя по-хорошему ему следовало бы учиться еще год. Но кто, кроме меня, знает, что бы произошло, если бы он остался. Тем, кем я планирую его сделать, ему было бы уж точно не стать. Учебная программа стандартна, но никто не мешает мне больше внимания уделять тем предметам, которые я считаю наиболее важными. На остальные времени уходит намного меньше, точнее, все, что остается от остальных занятий. Над нами, конечно, довлеет угроза внеплановой проверки, но я не думаю, что не буду знать о ней заранее. Да и муштра, которой я подвергаю телепата, дает свои плоды. Он не ленится и любой предмет знает как минимум на удовлетворительно. В противном случае, я бы заставил его заниматься еще усерднее. Теперь он вполне сносно пишет, некоторые тесты приходится выполнять письменно, и я доволен, что он вполне самостоятельно с ними справляется. Хотя некоторая ленность в нем все-таки есть, если бы не его врожденные таланты, он бы не смог усвоить и сотой доли учебного материала. Я доволен тем, что не обманулся в его способностях, но телепату об этом знать не обязательно.

— Время. — Я закрываю пластиковую папку, показывая, что готов его выслушать. — Дай мне книгу.

Я пересаживаюсь на диван. Пока он пересказывает последовательность событий, я обращаю его внимание на то, что он не совсем точен в описании места, в остальном он справляется неплохо. С датами и временами у него идет совсем хорошо, значит, цифры он запоминает быстрее, чем общие детали. Он по привычке заглядывает мне в лицо, словно ждет одобрения за совершенный благородный поступок, но я думаю, что если бы он приложил больше усилий, то мог бы справиться и вовсе без ошибок. Поэтому хвалить не спешу, но и не предлагаю нового задания. Есть у меня еще одна задумка. Почти что тест на подчинение: как он отреагирует на то, чтобы так и не узнать, чем же закончится книга. Такой тест он уже проходил, но мне никто не мешает повторить его. Просто так, по личной инициативе.

— На сегодня — все. Иди, оденься и сходишь в город, — я заклеиваю плотный желтый конверт, в нем ведомости с итогами обучения и рапорт о готовности к первому боевому заданию. Думаю, что мы уже готовы начать работать. Шульдих облегченно вскакивает с дивана. Заставить его сидеть неподвижно пару часов — уже большое достижение. Я стучу пальцем по твердому переплету. — И верни эту книгу на место, завтра я дам тебе другую.

— Эту больше читать не надо? — на его лице неподдельная радость. 

Вот как? Я не ошибся, «Унесенные ветром» и правда ничуть ему не интересны и весь его энтузиазм держится на банальном желании угодить мне. Интересно, что он скажет, если завтра я дам ему учебник по гидрогазодинамике или медицинский справочник. Хотя со справочником — это не такая уж нелепая мысль. Возможно, в будущем эти знания могут нам пригодиться

Он почти бегом несется в гостиную, где стоят остальные книги, и запихивает ненавистный том на первое же свободное место. А потом грохочет вверх по лестнице, чтобы натянуть свою толстовку и джинсы, зияющие прорехами на коленках. 

— Что надо купить? — минутой позже, в кабинете, он тянет руку, как он предполагает, за списком покупок. И вместо листка бумаги получает увесистый конверт. — Отнесешь на почту, проследишь, чтобы ушло заказным. Потом сразу домой, — в его ладони оказываются несколько банкнот.

— Я мигом, — и я в который раз думаю о том, как же он похож на щенка, которого отпустили на первую самостоятельную прогулку. Только умиления я при этом уже не чувствую.

Конверт оказывается у него подмышкой, и вот уже в воздухе яркой полосой мелькают его непослушные волосы. Что-то тревожит меня, какое-то смутное предчувствие о том, что все пойдет не так, но Шульдих уже хлопнул входной дверью и несется прочь по подъездной дорожке. Я не даю себе труда, чтобы остановить его. Будь что будет.

 

Я снова в своем рабочем кресле и снова увидел не то, на что рассчитывал. Прошлое, словно якорь, тянет меня в совершенно противоположную сторону. Или мне только так кажется? А что если мне надавить на Шульдиха, а он вынудит Фудзимию сделать тот ход, которого я так жду? Что если видение говорит именно об этом? 

Конечно, вначале Шульдихом было не сложно управлять, другое дело — позже, когда он набрал силу, когда осознал, что может безнаказанно управлять людьми, словно фишками на игровом поле. Будучи все время рядом, я был первым, на ком он пробовал свои таланты, иногда не безуспешно. Я прекрасно сознавал, что ему нужен был ограничитель, пока он окончательно не вышел из-под контроля. И вот тогда, перестраховавшись, я и создал настолько сильную внутреннюю личную мотивацию, закольцевав его интерес на себя. Я не думал, что все обернется именно так, что я окажусь втянут в отношения, которые большинство людей никогда не признают естественными. Нет, ничего не происходило против моей воли. Вся эта чушь про единственную встречу глазами в толпе и последующее глубокое чистое чувство на всю жизнь — не более чем сказки для романтичных идиотов. Все было гораздо тривиальнее и проще. День за днем, в одной комнате учитель и ученик: самый старый и избитый сюжет в истории. Тысячи примеров, но только единицы из них закончились благополучно. Не время думать об этом сейчас.

Лучше заняться делом. Рука автоматически тянется к ручке. Нужно обрисовать ситуацию, чтобы понять, что конкретно я могу сделать. Схема анализа проста, как десять центов, и похожа на морскую звезду или розу ветров. Господи, розы. Шульдих тащит целую охапку. Где он их взял? Ограбил цветочный магазин, чтобы порадовать Фудзимию? Безвкусный, потрясающе вульгарный букет, просто охапка цветов. Осталось упасть на одно колено и протянуть их, лепеча предложение руки и сердца. Прелестная картина. А что, вазы в этом доме не водятся?

Интересно, Шульдих помнит свои такие же розы? Когда-то он умел это делать. Выращивать цветы, я имею в виду. Научился, потому что я заставил. Телепат должен был понять, что значит ответственность, не важно за кого. Я же не мог позволить завести хомячка или собаку, но совсем другое дело растения. Особенно те, что растут вне дома. Старые хозяева растили розы, их было несколько сортов, пожалуй, даже около десятка. Были и другие цветы, но ухаживать за ними было некому. Запущенный сад не украсил еще ни одно жилище. Пришлось приводить в порядок, чтобы дом выглядел хоть немного обжитым. Нанимать садовника или делать что-то самому, зачем? У меня был Шульдих. Один или два куста немедленно сдохли, видимо, не вынеся такой всеобъемлющей заботы телепата. Остальные выжили и потом цвели хорошо. Но я никогда не любил розы. Слишком примитивно, нет в них тонкости и изящества, свойственных, к примеру, хризантемам. Уверен, Фудзимия того же мнения, цветы на столе удостоились лишь мимолетного взгляда.

Я снова думаю о том, чем мне может быть полезен Фудзимия. Настораживают его постоянные отлучки. Либо он самый востребованный киллер по эту сторону океана, либо он что-то задумал и проворачивает у меня за спиной. Знает ли Шульдих, чем именно занят его так красноречиво молчащий любовник? Что Фудзимия думает делать дальше, когда телепат окончательно оправится и наберет полную силу и перестанет нуждаться в няньке? Насколько сильными они могут стать, если будут работать в паре? Что если за телепатом придут агенты института и попробуют забрать? Я бы мог дать на отсечение руку, те, кто планировал мое устранение, либо купили информацию, либо имели прямой доступ к определенным сведеньям, опять же через сеть Розенкройц. В свое время это стало одной из причин, почему я решил, что Эпитафия должна «умереть».

И если я не ошибся, то сумеют ли они вдвоем противостоять системе, о которой обладают только самыми общими представлениями? Да, при явной угрозе Шульдих может поделиться информацией, но я не без оснований могу смело предположить, что он никогда не задумывался о том, что же на самом деле представляет из себя наш Институт.

Допустим, что слежка за ними, точнее за Шульдихом, уже ведется. Кто эти люди? Откуда? В том, что они имеют к Розенкройц хотя бы косвенное отношение, я не сомневаюсь, их действия говорят сами за себя. Как минимум, они имеют представление о том, что такое «телепат». Они не нападают, хотя помешать им может только один человек, пусть даже хороший боец. Даже не скрываются, ждут телепатического криза, когда его можно будет беспрепятственно забрать? Но кризиса теперь не будет, не знаю, поняли ли они это, и что будут делать, когда поймут? Форсирует ли это знание события? Сколько срывов было у Шульдиха и сколько еще будет. Сейчас важно, чтобы он понял, что сдаваться еще рано, что он не останется без помощи, независимо от того, насколько далеко буду я. Даже если в меня он почти не верит, совсем как в тот раз…

 

Через час после того, как он ушел, я знал, что так будет. Что по пути с почты домой он соблазнится и зайдет в бар. Но, черт возьми, мог бы ограничиться пивом, а не хлебать неразбавленный виски! Сообразительный, думаю, что он не потратил ни цента, заставив бармена налить ему бесплатно. Лучше бы он тратил свой талант по делу, надеюсь, что это будет ему хорошим уроком.

— Ты — идиот, Шульдих? Разве тебе не говорили, что паранорм и выпивка — это несовместимо? Как ты мог забыть?

Он скрючился на заднем сиденье, обхватив голову руками. Одежда испачкана и находится в еще большем беспорядке чем обычно. Я не боюсь за обивку. Его уже вырвало, возможно, не однажды. У него обезвоживание, постоянные мышечные спазмы и сильная головная боль. В машине я нахожусь слишком близко, чтобы полностью закрыться.

Я с трудом отыскал его в подворотне, куда он забился, спасаясь от множества чужих голосов, пробившихся через рухнувшие под действием алкоголя щиты. Препарат пришлось запихивать ему в горло насильно, насухую, запивать было нечем. После первой в его жизни таблетки, блокирующей центры головного мозга, отвечающие за телепатию, он будет приходить в себя дольше, чем от последствий алкогольного опьянения. Еще один неприятный сюрприз. Видимо, стандартный блокиратор компонентно не слишком ему подходит. Состав придется дорабатывать. Это не срочно, но, безусловно, существенно. Это также означает то, что о происшествии придется доложить в Розенкройц, чего делать мне бы совершенно не хотелось. Но лучше так, чем полусумасшедший игрок в моей команде.

Мне хочется его ударить за то, что он не оправдал мое доверие, что ослушался, и, будь он более адекватен, возможно, я бы так и сделал, но, к сожалению, толку ни от побоев, ни от ругани сейчас не будет. Единственное, что говорю ему, это:

— Я не знаю, что мне с тобой делать…

Он с трудом воспринимает слова, как мысленно, так и на слух. Полностью сосредоточен на своих неприятных ощущениях. О том, какие выводы он вынесет из этого урока, мы поговорим позже. 

Из машины я выволакиваю его за шиворот, он еле шевелит ногами. Пожалуй, в свете последних событий он вряд ли заслуживает того, чтобы я нес его наверх, диван в гостиной гораздо ближе. Единственное, что я вынужден сделать, так это сдернуть с него кроссовки. Он не заслужил и этого, но я не хочу, чтобы он пачкал обивку дивана. Шульдих засыпает практически сразу, стоит мне отступить на пару шагов.

Уходя, я с такой злостью ударяю по клавише выключателя, что она трескается. Еще одна причина разозлиться. Теперь еще и это придется чинить. В кабинете я закрываю за собой дверь, чтобы отделить себя от гостиной. Зажигаю свет и сажусь в кресло спиной к двери. Почему я никогда не замечал, что настольная лампа светит слишком ярко. Я хочу хотя бы на несколько часов забыть о его существовании.

Шульдих подвел меня, ослушался прямого приказа, как раз в тот момент, когда я был уверен в том, что он достаточно благоразумен. И он все портит именно в тот момент, когда я уведомил начальство в том, что мы являемся полноценной боевой единицей. Меня не беспокоит сам факт его паршивого самочувствия, он оклемается. Действие стандартной дозы блокиратора рассчитано ровно на сутки, но я хорошо знаю, что у таких препаратов всегда есть остаточные реакции. Даже если у него сильный молодой организм, он придет в себя раньше, все равно время будет упущено. Меня просто бесит, что я буду вынужден приложить дополнительные усилия, чтобы наше первое задание прошло гладко. Хорошо, если это будет банальным устранением, а если придется организовывать что-то масштабное? Надеюсь, что среди наблюдателей не будет эмпатов. Как мне сдержаться и не прибить его после того, что он натворил сегодня?

 

Тогда все обошлось. Я даже сумел избежать доклада в институт. Более того, Смит, тогда еще рядовой ученый, к которому я обратился, выполнил подбор компонентов блокиратора. Не за бесплатно, конечно. Но деньги — лучшая договорная основа, которую я знаю. Тем более что это сильно мне пригодилось впоследствии.

Кажется, я слишком долго дышу запахом этой квартиры, хватит воспоминаний на сегодня. Нужно сменить обстановку. Я подымаюсь с кресла и иду переодеваться в спальню, предоставив двоих на мониторе самим себе. В конце концов, мне тоже нужен отдых. 

Костюм не слишком подходит для вечернего выхода, но вряд ли меня ждет великосветский прием в Рице. Скорее, ужин в одном из небольших ресторанов, которыми так славится Сохо. Даже без предварительного заказа наверняка подвернется что-то подходящее. Не зря же я выбрал именно этот район. Все, в чем я могу быть уверен, это то, что это вряд ли будет заведение с японской кухней.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день утром я первым делом отыскал на столе запись об адресе подозрительной автомастерской. Ведь если бы Фудзимия не уехал из дома, то мне бы пришлось придумывать способ, чтобы выманить его. Или ждать ночи, его обычного времени отлучек. Не знаю, выдержал ли телепат такую отсрочку? Вряд ли операция с таблетками прошла бы так же гладко при подобном раскладе. Но все вышло так, как вышло. Плюс у меня появилась зацепка — адрес мастерской. Возможно, обжегшись на молоке, я дую на воду, но лучше перестраховаться и все тщательно проверить — эта мастерская беспокоит меня. 

Вроде бы, ничего особенного, но если предположить, что Фудзимии очень дорог его автомобиль, исходя из этого, стал бы он доверять его случайному мастеру? Не стоит сбрасывать со счетов и то, каким был маршрут его движения к мастерской. Я видел, когда следил по карте, как он ехал, уверен, что в это место он направлялся целенаправленно. 

То есть, вряд ли это первая попавшаяся мастерская. Да и что может случиться с таким автомобилем? А если это его знакомый механик? Но голос человека был слишком отстранен, прямо-таки официален, впрочем, этих японцев не поймешь. Японцев? Они говорили по-японски? Черт, не помню, жалко, что не догадался записать разговор. Все-таки японский или английский? И давно ли японцы научились превосходно чинить порше?

Задумавшись, я даже совершенно забыл о том, что должна придти домработница. Интересно, если я спихну на нее еще и покупку продуктов для обеда, во что это обойдется моему желудку? Наверное, не дороже денег. Кроме того, она отличается завидной пунктуальностью, что только говорит в ее пользу. Хотя я предпочту на время нашествия миссис Савако лучше убраться из квартиры подальше. Тем более что Шульдих, приняв таблетку, устроился на диване в гостиной, явно собираясь отдохнуть. То, что он успокоился и больше не лезет в город, свидетельствует о его благоразумии. Но то, что он старается каждую минуту проводить с Фудзимией, говорит о том, что рано или поздно они снова окажутся под одним одеялом. Можно, конечно, сколько угодно говорить о том, что секс — это просто механическое раздражение гениталий, но я тоже не железный. Мне что, над ними свечку держать?

Город суетлив и величав, как обычно. Небо закрыто тучами, но и дождя вроде бы не ожидается. Здесь, в центре города, всегда можно не переживать о том, что ты можешь привлечь чье-то внимание. В толпе таких же, как я, типичных клерков из сотен тысяч офисов легко оставаться незаметным. Прогулка до относительно тихого сквера на Парк-стрит занимает минут тридцать быстрым шагом. И я с удивлением констатирую, что у меня сбилось дыхание. Необходимо снова начать регулярные тренировки. Возможно, они не будут лишними, к тому же помогут скоротать время, если придется ждать.

Мои мысли снова возвращаются к насущным проблемам. Чем занят Шульдих, я видел, а вот куда опять ехал его непоседливый друг? Взглянуть на пункт его назначения можно было только вернувшись домой, но там еще пару часов будет хозяйничать его пожилая соотечественница. Везет мне на японцев. И все-таки чем же таким он занят? Я улыбнулся. Вот когда начинаешь осознавать всю справедливость выражения «без телепата — как без рук». Хотя и раньше уговорить Шульдиха сообщить о Фудзимии хоть что-то было достаточно утомительным занятием. Но при всем при этом, Фудзимия никогда не воспринимался мной как соперник, что бы он сам об этом ни думал. Спросить, что ли, при случае? Или он все еще питает тщетные надежды? Пора бы уже привыкнуть к тому, что он всего лишь средство для достижения чужих целей. Надо сделать звонок.

Выудить из кармана телефон и набрать знакомый номер было делом одной минуты. Ответили почти сразу же.

— Нужно пробить адресок. Предположительно, там автомастерская. Записывай, — я продиктовал улицу и номер дома. — Максимально полная информация: владелец, контингент, кто держит «крышу», что там сейчас происходит, как давно работают и все такое.

— Что со сроками?

— Двое суток. Если они вообще закрыты, то один день.

— Оплата?

С моей точки зрения, диспетчер «Технотроник» задал глупый вопрос.

— Как всегда. Информацию на мой почтовый ящик.

— Вы стали самым частым нашим клиентом, мистер. — Джордан был сегодня в хорошем расположении духа, раз еще и пытался шутить.

— Вы меня устраиваете, — осадил я его. — Будьте внимательны. Там может оказаться все что угодно.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — я чувствовал, что его улыбка стала еще шире. Зря он так, этот самоуверенный техасец, я же серьезно. Впрочем, он бы не протянул так долго, если бы не знал свою работу.

— Не переживай. В следующий раз я потребую десятипроцентную скидку как постоянный клиент, — парирую я. Единственное, чего не понимают американцы, так это шуток про деньги.

Джордан хмыкает в ответ, а мне не до смеха. Не слишком ли сильно я теперь полагаюсь на этих людей? Впрочем, достать меня через них невозможно. Все, что у них есть, это номер сотового телефона, все равно зарегистрированный на совершенно абстрактную фамилию, адрес электронной почты и номер счета на Багамах, откуда они получают плату за свой нелегкий труд. Мы никогда не виделись, я даже не знаю, как именно называется их контора и настоящее ли имя Джордан, может быть, на самом деле он итальянец, а акцент просто имитирует. Но пока они принимают мои звонки и берутся выполнять заказы, значит, все в порядке.

Неожиданно в голове всплывает вчерашняя навязчивая идея насчет дополнительных камер. Картой тут не отделаешься. Сам, я хочу посмотреть все сам. Я вскидываю руку и ловлю такси.

— Ривердейл. А там посмотрим.

Таксист кивает, выкручивая руль. До двухэтажного коттеджа, стоящего несколько в стороне от остальных домов, мы добираемся за полчаса. Тишина в этом районе такая, что кажешься себе глухим после центра города с его безумным ритмом, предупреждающими сигналами машин, рекламными щитами и прочим мусором.

Я приказал проехать мимо не останавливаясь: жалюзи опущены, совершенно не видно, происходит ли внутри дома хоть что-то. Жаль, что Шульдиха во дворе нет. Хотелось бы все-таки увидеть его вживую, а не только на экране. Хотя, с другой стороны, это неоправданный риск. Я становлюсь авантюристом, и это не прибавляет мне привлекательности.

Фактически, мест, где можно было бы разместить камеры, не так уж и много. Также мне совершенно не помогает то, что деревья, которые окружали дом, спилили. И сделали это явно недавно. Хотя было бы не в пример хуже, если бы их спилили уже после установки камер.

Возможно, что незаметнее всего разместить их на опорах электропроводов: вряд ли черная маленькая коробочка вызовет у кого-то тотальные подозрения, да и запитать камеры будет проще. Или, как вариант, на соседних домах. Но тогда мне будет видно явно не все, что хочется. Все-таки решать такие вопросы будет специалист из «Технотроник». Я разорюсь на этих ребятах.

— Разворачиваемся. В Сохо, пожалуйста. — Таксист не спорит. Я тоже молчу. Обратно мы опять проезжаем мимо дома Фудзимии, и серый додж в проезде, разделяющем коттеджи, кажется мне миниатюрным навозным жуком, этаким скарабеем, только без дурно пахнущего шарика между лапами. Откуда такие сравнения?

 

Письмо от «Технотроник» приходит к вечеру пятницы с результатами наблюдения за мастерской за двое суток. 

Во-первых: на моем мониторе теперь четыре картинки. Две — в помещениях и две показывают пространство вокруг дома. Не полностью, но входы видны отменно. С задней дверью похуже, но при удачных обстоятельствах, если никто не будет ломиться через окна, я буду в курсе того, кто вышел и зашел в дом. Это не мало. 

Как я и предполагал, за домом Фудзимии ведется наблюдение. Соглядатаи даже не особо скрываются. Не зря мое внимание привлек тот самый додж. Машина не принадлежит никому из соседей, или друзьям соседей, или их любовниками или еще черт-те знает кому. Значит, больше ей там делать нечего, кроме как пасти телепата. Враг из разряда гипотетических перешел в разряд реальных. Замечательно. Терпеть не могу воевать с призраками. 

Во-вторых, в мастерской действительно хозяйничают японцы. Короткий текстовый файл содержит список моделей машин, которые обслуживались за два дня. Среди них нет ни одной, стоимость которой превышала бы тридцать тысяч долларов. Это и понятно, мастерская оснащена более чем скромно, старое оборудование, никаких высокотехнологичных операций или сложной электроники. Не часто в прагматичной Америке встретишь бизнес, который так явно не заинтересован в увеличении числа клиентов и в повышении прибылей. Лично мне все это говорит только об одном: источник финансирования предприятия никак не связан с его официальной деятельностью.

Это могут быть либо нынешние работодатели Фудзимии, либо те, к кому в случае неприятностей он может обратиться за помощью. И интуиция подсказывает, что второй вариант гораздо ближе к истине. Что заставляет непогрешимого Абиссинца сомневаться в собственных силах? Что именно он выяснил? Наконец-то заметил гипотетическую слежку, которую Шульдих тащил за собой аж из аэропорта Кеннеди? Ну, поздравляю. Или мою?

В архиве, доверху набитом фотографиями, отбираю те, на которых видны лица работников мастерской. Они пойдут для сверки с базой данных Розенкройц. Вряд ли я обнаружу что-то ценное, но нужно использовать любую возможность, любую зацепку, из которой можно будет выудить дополнительную информацию. Несмотря на то, что система оптимизирована для работы с большим объемом данных, на сверку шести фотографий с базой уходит почти полтора часа, приходится закрыть все остальные задачи, чтобы максимально разгрузить процессор, но итог стоит того. Опознан один из тех, кто попал в прицел фотоаппарата «Технотроник». Высокий японец в очках идентифицирован как член Крашерс — Слон. Еще одна команда охотников света, или как они там себя называют. Разрушители. Все, что есть о них в базе, — это фотографии, кодовые имена и некоторые навыки. Направленный взрыв, лишивший Институт Дворца Преисподней, наверняка их работа. Что они забыли в Нью-Йорке? Что взлетит на воздух в этот раз? Кто управляет Крашерс, новый Персия Мамору Такатори или кто-то еще? На мои вопросы слишком мало ответов.

Кто этот Слон? Что он может? Если парень так хорошо разбирается во взрывных устройствах, то почему бы ему не разбираться и в радиоэлектронике в целом? Холодок бежит по спине. Надо проверить систему слежения. На запуск и тестирование уходит около трех минут. Все устройства опрошены и функционируют нормально. Уф, я утираю вспотевший лоб, жучки в машине они не тронули. Картинка с камер в доме тоже по-прежнему транслируется с завидной постоянностью. Изменений в поведении жильцов, вызванных знаниями о наблюдении, я тоже не заметил, если не считать, что Шульдих стал более энергичным. А я-то считал, что его оживление вызвано тем, что он выздоравливает. А он просто дергается, уязвленный присутствием наблюдателей. Фудзимия по-прежнему исчезает ночами. Интересно, пытается ли вести его в эти моменты чужая наружка или они следят только за телепатом?

Во всем доме Фудзимии горит свет. Хотя жильцов не видно, я уже жалею, что внутри камер только две. А что, если под видом газовика завтра этот Слон придет к Фудзимии и найдет остальное оборудование? Паршиво именно то, что время уходит, а я так и не решил, что мне делать.

Ясно только одно — сидеть сложа руки и ждать неизвестно чего не лучший выход. Конечно, есть и варианты. 

Можно убить тех, кто следит за Шульдихом. Фудзимия легко справится с этим в одиночку. А дальше?

Можно спровоцировать на драку и заставить доложиться о нападении. Расшевелить муравейник кочергой, но кто даст гарантию, что вместо двух соглядатаев через неделю на пороге Фудзимии не появится взвод спецназа? Никто, а я тем более. 

Можно следить за ними так, что они даже не догадаются о слежке. Это проще всего, но чревато потерей неизвестного количества времени. Есть ли оно у меня? Да сколько угодно. А вот есть ли терпение ждать?

Пока я разбирался сам с собой, поступило новое сообщение. Оповещение маленьким белым конвертом висит в командной строке. Я открываю клиентскую программу и тупо разглядываю пустые поля формы, адрес оппонента мне ни о чем не говорит. Люблю почту без подписи. В ней может быть все что угодно, от предложений заработать сто тысяч за два часа, до вирусов, вырубающих систему машины одним кликом мышки. Но в этом письме вирусов внутри нет, впрочем, и деловых предложений тоже. Слишком мал объем сообщения. Максимум несколько слов. А вдруг это важно, так что пренебрегать не стоит. Открываю. Неизвестный адресат просто образец лаконичности, ограничился всего двумя словами: «Я знаю». Отлично, мне только этой головной боли не хватало. Да кто он такой, черт его возьми?!

Часть вторая. 

 

Утром Абиссинец уехал. Прочитав его на прощание, Шульдих узнал, что Фудзимия отправился работать и что эта работа — последняя, другой пока не предлагали. Трудности киллера напрягли заказчиков.

«Возвращайся скорее, милый», — бросил Шульдих, когда Фудзимия садился в машину. Тот не ответил. 

Похолодало, дул резкий ветер. С тихим шелестом падали листья, как множество конфетных оберток. Газон завалило этим желто-розовым мусором. Шульдих еще секунду смотрел в окно, потом закрыл жалюзи. Кухня погрузилась в полумрак, только на плите горел таймер. Его зеленый немигающий свет вызывал беспокойство, телепат нажал на кнопку — цифры погасли. Но тревога усилилась. Слишком тихо стало в доме, когда уехал Абиссинец. Тишина перетекала из комнаты в комнату, заполняя темноту по углам. Тишина кишела щелчками и шорохами микрофонов, темнота смотрела подвижными глазами видеокамер. Шульдих вышел из кухни. Вернулся в спальню, но через минуту снова был в коридоре. Он нигде не мог остаться один. За ним наблюдали. Он чувствовал их. Быстро спустившись в гостиную, Шульдих огляделся. Диван, стол, телевизор, книжные стеллажи. Где тут могут быть камеры? Телепат подошел к полкам. Камера может быть в книге? Глупо. Не тот угол обзора, книгу можно достать, унести, открыть. Сделав несколько шагов до дивана, Шульдих попытался заглянуть на стеллаж. Потом принес стул. Встал и осмотрел пыльную поверхность шкафа. Ничего. «Дурачок, — сказал себе телепат. — Никто не станет ставить камеры так, чтобы ты их нашел». Он расхохотался, смех прокатился эхом по полупустой комнате. Шульдих выскочил из гостиной, и, взлетев по лестнице, ворвался в спальню. Ему пришло в голову прочитать наблюдателей. Почему бы и нет? Ведь соседей он слышал. Шульдих распахнул окно. Додж стоял на противоположной стороне дороги — притулился у бордюра под желтыми вязами. «Какого черта вы не прячетесь?» — прищурившись, спросил Шульдих у наблюдателей. Потом прислушался. И не услышал ни слова. Телепат перегнулся через подоконник, присматриваясь, — один человек в машине точно сидел. Но мыслей его Шульдих не слышал. Захлопнув ставни, телепат сел на кровать. «Точно. Они из Розенкройц», — мелькнуло в голове. Пальцы цепенели. В горле поднималась тошнотворная горечь. «Я не дамся живым», — Шульдих дернулся. Потом вдруг сник. Розенкройц могут и не убить его, просто вырубить и забрать. Или сразу свести с ума. «Но щита-то не было, — осознал он вдруг. — Просто я не могу до них дотянуться… пока — таблетка подавляет дар. И от окна до дороги — нормальное расстояние. А соседка… Да у нее не то что мысли, от нее эмоциями несет!» — Шульдих встал с кровати. Надо прикинуть, проанализировать. Ну кто еще, кроме Розенкройц, может следить за ним? Шульдих не мог вспомнить. Враги. У него наверняка накопилось много врагов. Телепат сделал несколько шагов. Остановился. А если следят не за ним? Думал ли он об этом раньше? Если следят за Абиссинцем? Он тоже не в красном кресте работает. Наверняка, много желающих хорошенько прижать убийцу. «Думай!» — приказал себе телепат. Он поднял глаза к потолку. Может быть, в эту секунду на него смотрят. 

— Пошляться, что ли? Погода хреновая! — Шульдих рассмеялся. Сбежав по лестнице, он схватил куртку. 

Во дворе телепата окружили звуки. Непрекращающийся гул автодороги. Шум ветра. Застегнув молнию, Шульдих прошел к качелям, раскидывая листья. Они покрывали дорожку от крыльца до увитого плющом забора. Телепат смахнул иголки и листья с сидения. Устроившись поудобнее, он снова попытался порассуждать. Жучки, камеры, додж, бьюик. Разные группировки — разные жучки в порше. Камеры в доме настолько хорошо спрятаны, что любитель никогда их не найдет. И при этом слежка. Одна довольно умелая, другая — совершенно открытая. Телепату пришла в голову простая мысль — зачем прятать камеры, если следишь так откровенно? Он щелкнул языком. Что же получается? Две организации, или кто они там, скрывают жучки и камеры. И одна из них при этом отправила людей торчать около подъезда среди бела дня. А полиция? Почему никому из соседей не пришло в голову вызвать полицию, когда под их окнами без выходных дежурит машина? Или может, это чей-то дружок, или троюродный дядя, черт бы их побрал? Телепат усмехнулся. Вырисовывалась странная картина. Либо он чего-то не понимает, и есть какой-то смысл в открытой слежке, либо тут действует третья контора. Тут Шульдих не выдержал и расхохотался. Интересно, кто еще за ними не следит? На них объявили охоту по центральному телевидению? Отсмеявшись, телепат уставился на живую изгородь. Если следят Розенкройц, подумал он, то для чего? Столько времени подслушивать и подглядывать — не их метод. Вломиться, протестировать. Вернуться в Академию с докладом, оставив подыхать — вот это на них похоже! Они могут следить только с одной целью — выйти на кого-то через Шульдиха или Фудзимию. Телепат чертыхнулся. Вскочив с качелей, он прошел по дорожке к главному входу. Оттуда был виден додж. Шульдих сел на ступеньки. Подперев щеку ладонью, он уставился на машину наблюдателей. И что же в сумме получается? — спросил он себя. Три слежки. И среди них нет Розенкройц. Так кому, ради дьявола, понадобился злосчастный Шульдих? Кто еще хочет его поиметь? Или все-таки две слежки. И странные методы следящих. Уткнувшись лбом в колени, телепат застонал. Мысли разбегались, как тараканы. Никак не получалось собрать их в кучу, посадить в банку и изучить. Шульдих встал. Что будет, если подойти и спросить — кто они и чего хотят? Телепат медленно пошел к доджу, но уже у тротуара остановился и вернулся к крыльцу. Нет, он не самоубийца. Распахнув дверь, Шульдих вошел в прихожую. Как только входная дверь захлопнулась, стало тихо, и телепат снова оказался под прицелом видеокамер. Сняв куртку, он медленно поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. Ковер, перила — Шульдих не мог их видеть. Бежать обратно на улицу? Запереться в спальне? Занять себя чем-нибудь? Но зачем? Дела казались бесполезными. Любое движение — бессмысленным. Руки, ноги, глаза — слабая, вялая оболочка для слабого, вялого переплетения нервов. К чему все это? Развернувшись, Шульдих открыл дверь спальни и лег на кровать. На фоне неба все падали и падали листья. В глубокой синеве плескалось веселое, золотистое солнце. Там, за окном, существовал другой мир, в котором жили обыкновенные люди. Слабые, никчемные, но счастливые. А тут, в затянутой сумраком комнате, жил Шульдих, бессмысленный, слабый, и при этом несчастливый. Несправедливо. Телепат закрыл глаза. Он устал думать. Чужие мысли действовали на него благотворней. Скоро он спал, сложив руки на животе.

 

Ран вернулся к обеду. Последний заказ был выполнен. Ран знал, что больше заказов он не получит. Связной не появлялся неделю. Такого не случалось раньше. Но его это не волновало. Открыв дверь, Ран вошел в прихожую. Куртка Шульдиха висела на своем месте. Но кто мог поручиться, что телепат не надел старую? Ран заглянул в гостиную. Потом быстро поднялся по лестнице. Отворив дверь в спальню, он ступил в полумрак комнаты и остановился. Шульдих спал на спине, выпрямив ноги, как будто не живой. Тихо ступая, Ран подошел ближе и сел на кровать. Шульдих дернул подбородком, пробормотав что-то, повернулся на бок. Ран выдохнул. Сложив руки на коленях, он смотрел на телепата. «Его губы, — думал он, бережно касаясь их взглядом, — странной формы. Как будто изломаны. Нос, глаза — все неправильно. Но все-таки красиво».

— Абиссинец… — открыв глаза, Шульдих уставился на него. Ран продолжал смотреть.

— Абиссинец, не будь таким смешным. Сентиментальность тебе не к лицу, — продолжил телепат с усмешкой. — Все твои мысли — это просто похоть. Признайся, если бы ты поимел меня всласть, то не думал бы всякое о моих губах и глазах. — Резко садясь, он толкнул Рана в грудь. — Хватит смотреть! «И лучше подумай о слежке! И о том, за каким чертом за нами следит такая толпа народу», — мысленно добавил телепат.

Ран не ответил. Поднявшись, он замер на секунду у кровати, потом вышел из спальни и закрыл дверь.

«Ясно! Думать о деле ты не желаешь, тебе подавай только сентиментальную чепуху», — крикнул Шульдих мысленно. Его голос затих в голове, нервные окончания молчали. Вскочив с кровати, Шульдих выскочил в коридор.

«Абиссинец, — продолжал он, спускаясь в гостиную. — Я тут подумал… Ребята в додже могут быть и по твою душу».

«Могут», — мысленно согласился Ран. Шульдих замер над ним, как будто хотел еще что-то сказать, но промолчал. Отошел к шкафу. Постоял, рассматривая корешки. Взял одну книгу. Бросил на пол. Наступив на обложку, вернулся к дивану. 

— Кроуфорд заставил бы меня поднять ее.

Ран молчал. 

— У него были ответы, он мог все, а ты — ничего! Ни на что не решаешься! Даже трахнуть меня!

— Я не Кроуфорд, — холодно ответил Ран. Шульдих расхохотался. Через секунду он рухнул на диван, уронив голову Рану на колени.

— Хорошо, — телепат закрыл глаза. — Хорошо. По крайней мере, ты жив. И всегда делаешь, что обещаешь. Вот за это я тебя уважаю. Да, сильно уважаю. У тебя стоит, но ты терпишь, молодец. Не хочешь меня использовать. Тоже похвально. И отличает тебя от прочих. Потому что я, видишь ли, такое создание… Меня принято использовать.

Помолчав несколько секунд, Ран осторожно коснулся пальцами его щеки.

— Ты устал, — наконец, произнес он, — я знаю место, где тихо.

Шульдих с удивлением взглянул на него.

— Тихо? Ты имеешь в виду… в могиле? — он рассмеялся.

— Никаких мыслей. 

— Как это? — успокоившись, Шульдих снизу вверх смотрел на Рана. Доверчиво и кротко. Тот погладил телепата по волосам.

— Это кладбище у церковного приюта…

— О, чудесно! Я был прав — ты задумал меня укокошить… — протянул Шульдих с усмешкой.

Ран ухмыльнулся.

— Фарфарелло бы понравилось! — добавил телепат.

— Там есть парк. И нет мыслей, — уверил его Ран.

Шульдих поджал губы, с сомнением хмуря брови.

— Хорошо… — проговорил он. Ран провел пальцами по прохладным губам. Шульдих приподнял подбородок, как будто подставляя их. Прикрыв глаза, коснулся языком пальцев. Ран замер на мгновенье. Губы под пальцами словно поддавались, раскрывались для него. Вглядываясь в лицо Шульдиха, он медленно наклонился и поцеловал. Легко, потом глубже, крепче. И Шульдих ответил. Приподнялся, как будто ловил его губы, притягивал, ласкал. Ран не понимал, что это — игра или правда, но не останавливался. Мгновенье, и он уже был сверху, бедра к бедрам. Частые, рваные поцелуи. Горячая кожа Шульдиха сладко пахла. Такая гладкая и влажная под ладонями Рана.

— Стоп! 

Ран резко отшатнулся и сел. 

— Стоп игра! — воскликнул Шульдих, хихикая. Его пальцы перебирали кромку рубашки. Перебирали, как тонкие ломкие лапки насекомого. 

Ран тяжело дышал. Одернув рубашку, телепат поднялся. 

— Пойду собираться. Мы же едем в церковь, да? — он быстро пошел к двери, потом вернулся. — Ты злишься, — ухмылка телепата потухла. — Не злись, Абиссинец. Мы просто целовались, — широко ухмыльнувшись, Шульдих вышел из комнаты.

Не двигаясь, Ран смотрел на прихотливый рисунок ковра. Мелкие листья, невиданные цветы, полоски и изгибы, как на ковке ворот, желтели в мутном свете, приглушенном жалюзи. Не в первый раз Ран очерчивал их взглядом. Отмечал, что мусульманские башенки в кайме сменяются тремя вытянутыми овальными лепестками, а белые цветы черными. И даже солнечный свет не мог их высветлить. Черные цветы как будто прожгли ковер, но белые невозмутимо цвели рядом с ними, загораясь и угасая.

— Абиссинец, — позвал Шульдих. — Ты уже остыл? 

Повернув голову, Ран посмотрел на него.

— Да. Идем. 

— Псих, — покачал головой Шульдих. 

 

Радио молчало. Вместо музыки Шульдих слушал шум дороги и иногда поглядывал на Фудзимию. Тот думал о додже. И думал долго, тщательно, холодно. Его мысли напоминали промозглое утро в Германии. Четкие, черные деревья, холодное белое небо, снег, вода под мостом, земля. Кровь. Шульдих непроизвольно потер виски. Не хотелось вспоминать. Это случилось два года назад в Берне, и сейчас не хотелось вспоминать боль, страх. Месть. И Кроуфорда. Опять вспомнился Кроуфорд, в халате, с тарелкой супа в руке. Шульдиху хотелось болеть вечно, хотелось переломать себе ноги и руки, лишь бы Кроуфорд продолжал ухаживать за ним. Конечно, отдых продлился не долго. 

Непрошенные воспоминания не уходили. Шульдих отвернулся к окну. Шоссе исчезло, затих гул, и перед телепатом возникали видения, словно присыпанные пеплом Дворца преисподней. Квартира в Берне — комната, кухня, ванная. Кровать. Однажды он швырнул тарелку о стену, а потом подметал и мыл пол. Тогда им пришлось ненадолго задержаться в Германии. Забавно. Кажется, Берн никогда не существовал. И все-таки он был. И Кроуфорд был. Шульдих уткнулся лбом в стекло. А ведь какая красивая осень! Надо только постараться и разглядеть ее. Он ведь всегда любил осень. Блестящие листья, как золотые доллары, красное, желтое, синее! 

«Абиссинец! — позвал Шульдих. — Твои друзья нас стерегут? Или нет? Что им нужно, знаешь?»

Но Абиссинец неожиданно перестал думать о своих заказчиках и додже.

«Хвост», — сообщил он. Шульдих взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. 

«Где?» 

«Он прячется. Не хочет, чтобы я заметил, — ответил Ран. — Это бьюик. Я видел его после Централ Парка, и еще раньше. Водитель бьюика встречал тебя в аэропорту».

«Да что ты?! — Шульдих с усмешкой скрестил руки на груди. — Чудаки. Я правильно додумал, что это не к тем, что в додже? Те не стали бы прятаться…»

Абиссинец кивнул. Телепат снова попробовал установить слежку. Он напрягся, пытаясь уловить в потоке мыслей мысли наблюдателя. Таблетку он выпил давно, еще до того, как пытался читать наблюдателей из доджа. Но сейчас вокруг было слишком шумно. Детские фантазии о собаках и грузовиках, резкие мысли какой-то раздражительной бабы, чьи-то мысли об их машине, которая мешала проехать. Мусор, шелуха. Шульдих сполз ниже и прикрыл глаза. Виски немного покалывало. В этот момент Ран повернул на Генри Хадсон. Тихая, бедная, засыпанная прелой листвой улица. Шульдих глубже засунул ладони подмышки и снова повернулся к окну. Ему тут нравилось. 

Порше снова повернул. Теперь они ехали по залитой солнцем узкой улочке, между рядами неухоженных деревьев, мимо старых домов, обсаженных яблонями и лысеющим ольшаником. Прикрыв глаза, Шульдих с удовольствием зевнул.

— Скоро уже твоя церковь?

 

— Приехали, — ответил Ран. Телепат наклонился вперед, стараясь разглядеть местность. Машина остановилась. Распахнув дверцу, Шульдих выбрался из салона. Пахло листвой, подгнивающей травой и краской. 

— Идем, — Ран прошел вперед, убирая ключи в карман куртки. Он слышал, что телепат идет за ним. Солнце пригревало. Если бы не холодный ветер, стало бы жарко. На ровных газонах по обе стороны дороги отцветали последние розы, светились оранжевые пятна бархатцев. Бархатцы напоминали Рану о Японии. Там, на другом конце мира, он торговал ими. И вот они словно передают ему послание с родного острова. 

 

Шульдиху нравился приютский парк. Тут и правда стояла такая тишина, что каждый шаг и шорох звучали отчетливо. Но мягкий, сладкий воздух как будто смягчал их. Улыбаясь, Шульдих озирался по сторонам, рассматривая цветы, желто-розовые листья и яблоки. В парке росло много яблонь, и подгнивающие плоды валялись в траве. Телепат уже хотел окликнуть Фудзимию, но тот вдруг разволновался, и Шульдих промолчал. Вспышка эмоций смутила его. Абиссинец нечасто так ярко чувствовал.

Тем временем дорожка уходила дальше, прочь от яблонь и роз. Шульдих и Фудзимия обошли церковь, приютский склад и вышли к кладбищу. Тут слышался только шелест падающих листьев, и не было чужих мыслей. Сознания Абиссинца телепат боялся касаться. Шульдих чувствовал непривычную горечь и смятение, исходившее от него. И не хотел узнать, что стал их причиной. 

 

— Тихо, — прошептал телепат. — Кладбища бывают приятны.

Ран промолчал. Он только посмотрел на Шульдиха, и продолжал смотреть на него, пока тот не повернулся.

— Чего смотришь? — спросил телепат, все еще не пытаясь читать.

Ран отвел взгляд. «Умник», — услышал он в ответ.

Пустое синее небо золотила вечерняя заря. Ран отвернулся и пошел между могил. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как когда-то они с отцом посетили иностранное кладбище в Иокогаме. В такой же звонкий, сияющий день. Через месяц иностранное кладбище закрыли для японцев. Как же тихо было вокруг. Отец молчал. Читал надписи на камнях, быстро шевеля губами. Как далеко остался тот день.

Сделав еще несколько шагов, Ран остановился и посмотрел назад. Шульдих стоял, засунув руки в карманы. Худой, растрепанный. Он улыбнулся, и от улыбки его лицо вспыхнуло, засияло. Рану вдруг стало очень жарко, сердце забилось в горле. Шагнув к телепату, он крепко обнял его. Телепат, словно ждал, обнял Рана в ответ. «Я прочитал тебя», — подумал он. Ран зажмурился. 

 

На обратном пути Рану не удалось вычислить бьюик. Тот либо потерял их, либо искусно прятался.

 

Небо постепенно тлело, синева истончалась, бледнела и таяла. В кухне, отгороженной от сумерек закрытыми жалюзи, Шульдих чувствовал, как на дом наступает ночь. Радость и тревога томили его. Он сам не понимал, чему радуется.

— Зачем тут цветы? — спросил он Абиссинца. Тот повернулся к нему от плиты, оставив стряпню. Но, ничего не ответив, снова вернулся к готовке.

Шульдих помолчал минуту, почесывая затылок.

— Все ясно, — наконец, сказал он. — Они напоминают тебе о сестре. Алые циннии. Белые циннии. Желтые цинии. Не знал даже, что такие есть. 

Телепат соскочил с высокого стула. Засунув руки в карманы, подошел к столу и наклонился. Цветы раздражали его. Как внезапно вывалившийся в настоящее кусок прошлого. «Прощай, Токио!» — подумал Шульдих. Открыл окно и вышвырнул цветы на улицу. 

— Прости, — ухмыльнулся он, поправляя жалюзи, — зачем нам воспоминания? Очень скоро и нас самих не будет. Надо избавляться от багажа. 

Ран ничего не сказал. Даже не дернулся. Сосредоточенно мешал овощи в сковороде. Шульдих подошел к нему сзади, читая мысли. Новая таблетка гасила импульсы, но телепат расслышал. Абиссинец думал о нем. 

— Нет, черт побери, я спокоен, — оскалился Шульдих. — Не надо гадать на кофейной гуще. Не надо! Не делай выводов… Лучше готовь быстрее, — телепат хотел сказать еще что-нибудь, но не стал. Его не покидало странное, смутное чувство. Притихший после выходки, он уселся на табурет. Отросшая челка щекотала губы. Схватив ее, Шульдих принялся грызть кончики волос.

За ужином телепат все время щелкал с канала на канал. Потом вдруг выключил телевизор. 

— Не могу смотреть, — объяснил он нарочито небрежно. — Раздражает. 

Едва тарелки опустели, Шульдих встал.

— Я устал, — проговорил он с напускной безмятежностью. — Пойду спать. 

Ран кивнул.

— Иди.

— Иду… — с улыбкой Шульдих развернулся и вышел. «Что это значит?» — спросил у него Ран, но ответа не получил. Мысленная ниточка не дрогнула. Шульдих как будто спрятался за бумажной ширмой. Призрачный и недоступный, он все же был рядом, следовало лишь отодвинуть бумажные створки. «Я понимаю», — подумал Ран, мысленно обращаясь к нему. Не телепатически. Он просто говорил с телепатом, как говорят иногда люди с теми, от кого не могут получить ответ. «Я бы помог, если бы знал, как», — продолжал он, собирая тарелки. Он отнес их на кухню. Без цветов в вазе кухня стала монотонно белой, но Ран ощутил смутную радость, когда отметил, что букета нет. Он составил посуду в раковину, включил воду. Вода текла на руки и на тарелки. Протирая их одну за другой, Фудзимия думал — может ли он позволить себе решать за Шульдиха? А когда последняя тарелка была вымыта, он выключил воду и выглянул в окно. Шел дождь. Во дворе, освещенном фонарем, в оранжевом, нереальном свете лежал букет. Лепестки блестели в мокрой траве. И у качелей рыла землю черная собака. Отпустив край жалюзи, Ран отступил. Синий холод и одиночество остались за ними. Здесь мирно гудело электричество, булькала вода в трубах, шумел холодильник. И хотелось оставить все именно таким. Еще один вечер насладиться ясностью, покоем, уютом. Счастьем. Ран сделал еще шаг назад, потом развернулся. Почти бегом он поднялся по лестнице в спальню. 

Шульдих лежал под одеялом в темноте. Горел только будильник, освещая его лицо зеленоватым светом. Телепат не спал.

— Идем со мной, — приказал ему Ран и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел. Он знал, что Шульдих подчинится. Через несколько секунд тот действительно нагнал Фудзимию у ванной. 

«Что это ты задумал?» — спросил он мысленно. Ран не ответил. Распахнув дверь, впустил телепата в маленькую комнату. Вспыхнул свет, бросая в глаза ослепительную белизну ванны, блеск кафеля, гладь зеркала.

«Если включить горячую воду, стекла запотеют», — наконец произнес Ран. Он замер у двери, наблюдая за Шульдихом. Остановившись у раковины, тот внимательно смотрел на него в зеркало. 

«Запотеют?» 

Ран кивнул. Не теряя времени, он открутил кран. Вода потекла с грохотом, заглушая бой сердца, шум дыхания. 

 

Шульдих еще пытался разглядеть Рана, но туман затянул поверхность зеркала. Телепат только слышал шаги. Почувствовал прикосновение ладоней к бедрам и губ к плечу. Он прикрыл глаза. 

 

* * *

 

Я гляжу на окошко почтового клиента, и у меня отчаянно начинают чесаться кулаки. С каким удовольствием я бы сейчас набил кому-нибудь морду. Бездумно, до кровавых соплей, я так давно не использовал свой коронный удар правой. Даже мертвый, я не даю кому-то покоя. По какому праву кто-то считает возможным для себя так нагло вмешиваться в мои дела? Анонимно испытывать моё терпение. В голове мелькают десятки возможных ответов на письмо, но ни один из них не кажется мне… правильным. Что-то внутри, какое-то смутное ощущение подсказывает мне, что никто не ждет от меня немедленного ответа. Более того, мгновенный отклик поставит меня в настолько критичные условия, что это существенно ослабит мою позицию и, вполне возможно, спровоцирует на дерзость там, где требуется более тонкий, ювелирный подход. Я убираю руки с клавиатуры.

Сейчас, спустя несколько минут после получения письма, моя несдержанность неприятно удивляет меня самого. Разгадка проста до звона в ушах. Полагаю, мне предлагают игру, шахматную партию, и у меня достаточно времени, чтобы сделать ответный ход. А уж я позабочусь о том, чтобы он был просчитан и выверен до последнего слога. С улыбкой я сворачиваю окошко, просто чтобы оно не отвлекало меня. Кресло, обтянутое черной искусственной кожей, тягуче скрипит, когда я всем весом откидываюсь на его жесткую спинку. 

Это письмо будоражит меня, словно сорвалась пружина, которую долго держали на взводе, а потом отпустили. Я сам не понимал, как устал за эти месяцы, устал прятаться, словно вор, и устал подглядывать и заниматься самоедством. Сгоняю с губ дурацкую усмешку, пока нечему веселиться, даже если где-то внутри все инстинкты вопят от радости. Я чувствую себя так, будто собираюсь объявить войну доброй половине мира и абсолютно уверен в своей победе. Я буду не я, если не начну действовать немедленно, лишь бы противник не подвел, оказался стоящим моих усилий. 

Я вспоминаю додж, виденный на кануне у дома Фудзимии. Пора заняться этой наружкой. Если фудзимиевский дружок не опередит меня и не вспугнет добычу. Впрочем, так нагло вести себя в этой стране позволительно только тем, кто считает себя властью, либо тем, кто охраняет эту власть. Федералы? Чертов фудзимиевский бизнес? Мальчик, если они пришли исключительно за тобой и не имеют отношения к твоему постояльцу, обещаю, твоя смерть легкой не будет. Я долго терпел, но сейчас ты стоишь у меня на пути. Попробуй только подставиться, и я приму в твоей судьбе самое непосредственное участие. 

Пальцы выбивают на полированной крышке стола какой-то несуразный марш, хотя особого повода для волнений не наблюдается. Все, что я делаю, — это смотрю, как Шульдих пол-утра мечется по дому, даже не скрывая, что ищет места, откуда может вестись слежка. Глупый, от страха совершенно забыл, чему его учили в Институте. Я не страшусь, что он найдет камеры, это практически исключено, но меня тревожит, что он не в состоянии успокоиться. Хуже всего, что излишняя нервотрепка не прибавляет ему сил, отсрочивает выздоровление. Надеюсь, что он не сорвется и не начнет крушить мебель. Фудзимии не стоило оставлять его одного.

Потерпи, Шульдих. Я уже принял решение. Хватит выжидать. Я нашел то, что искал. Не фантомный, не неосязаемый неизвестно кто — живой, из плоти и крови враг, и я уже готовлю бокал, чтобы попробовать на вкус жидкость, текущую в его венах. 

Что-то пытается пробиться в мой разум, возможно, это очередной эпизод из прошлого, но мгновением позже все проходит, я так ничего и не вижу. Открыв глаза, возвращаюсь во все ту же полупустую, холодную комнату, освещенную парой мониторов, к тишине, нарушаемой только шумом вентиляторов и едва слышным гудением в электрических проводах. Но теперь она уже не кажется мне такой неуютной. Добро пожаловать в реальность, с этого момента я собираюсь играть по своим собственным правилам.

Как трудно смириться с тем, что я теперь не предвижу. Сложно что-то выжать из пары слов, но даже с таким материалом можно работать. Два слова, которые могут все изменить или не значат совершенно ничего. Я не боюсь этих слов, но и не удивлен им. Несмотря на всю мою осторожность, меня вполне могли просчитать, если это кому-то потребовалось. Нельзя абсолютно не оставить следов, особенно когда торопишься. Тот, кто счел необходимым уведомить меня о своем знании, вряд ли мой враг. В противном случае письмо было бы гораздо более информативным. А так, человек считает, что отправленной информации вполне достаточно. Что же, если это правда, значит, я могу с высокой долей достоверности вычислить своего нежданного доброжелателя. Приступим. Остро заточенный карандаш скользит по бумаге, вырисовывая одну за другой незамысловатые геометрические фигуры, постепенно заполняющие все пустое пространство от нижнего правого угла вверх и влево.

Самый первый вопрос: чего он хочет, устранить меня или помочь мне? Я не верю в таинственных доброжелателей, но и убийца тоже вряд ли будет писать подобное, скорее уж просто пристроится с винтовкой где-нибудь на ближайшей крыше. Безусловно, зная о моем даре, он может быть уверенным, что я открыто не полезу под пулю, ибо никто, кроме меня, не знает, что в настоящий момент я латентный паранорм. Розенкройц прекрасно знают, что голыми руками меня все равно не возьмешь. А кто сказал, что письмо написано Розенкройц? По их сведеньям, я уже третий месяц как покоюсь на дне котлована Дворца, сам же читал в базе. Или это частное лицо? Конкуренты? Кому-то понадобился Оракул? Как можно меня найти? Вычислить точное местонахождение по е-мейлу затруднительно, даже будь он самым крутым хакером. Стоп. «Я знаю», а не «мы знаем». Он или она — один. Женщина? А может быть, они надеются, что я запаникую и начну совершать глупости? Любопытно. Это никогда не работало раньше и уж тем более не сработает теперь. Хотя если придираться к словам, то не совсем понятно, что именно он знает, он же не пишет, что знает все. Зашел не с той стороны. Глупо. Надо начинать с анализа известных фактов, а уж потом заниматься эмпирическими предположениями.

Начну с начала. Первый неоспоримый факт: адрес, на который пришло письмо. Уверенно могу сказать, что он не известен в Розенкройц. Особенно после нашей не слишком-то теплой встречи с командой Амриша, отчетность в институт мы вообще не сдавали. К тому же это не корпоративный, а внутренний резервный почтовый адрес, который последний год использовался командой для связи с лидером, то есть со мной. С этого же адреса я писал Смиту, но он слишком повязан, чтобы предоставить мой адрес кому-то из института, должен понимать, что случись чего, и в лучшем случае он отделается немедленным устранением. В худшем, получит великолепное теплое место лабораторной крысы. Вряд ли оно ему понравится. Институт отпадает.

Вернемся к адресу. Число знающих его крайне ограниченно. Остается только, рассуждая логически, вычислить наиболее вероятного адресата. Если учесть, что сам себе я этого письма не писал, то вариантов не так уж много. Шульдих у меня перед глазами, в настоящее время он и думать забыл, что, кроме телепатии, есть масса способов общаться с другими людьми. Электроника никогда не была его сильным местом. Впрочем, он всегда был замкнут только на себя, на свои способности. Фарфарелло не был бы так немногословен, если бы вообще собрался мне писать. В сущности, ему сейчас не должно быть до меня никакого дела, жив ли я или отбросил коньки. У него имеются заботы поважнее, если только ему не удалось заполучить в единоличное владение какой-нибудь необитаемый остров. С Салли можно чувствовать себя в безопасности только так. Уж слишком много она привлекает к себе внимания. И у меня остается только один вариант — Наоэ Наги. Сейчас не самое удобное время для трепетных семейных воспоминаний, и я совсем не рад общению с ним. Если Наги в курсе происходящего, то мог бы это понять. Его задача — держаться от всего этого подальше. Сейчас-то он в безопасности. Так что зачем ему писать мне? Зачем подставляться?

Ну и ладно, оставим ненужные вопросы и посмотрим на остальное. Второй факт: текст письма. Не разгуляешься. Содержит констатацию факта: м-р. Кроуфорд, бывший лидер команды Шварц, беглый паранорм, жив. И что? Ату его, кусите! Зачем? Ах да, у м-ра Кроуфорда имеется кое-что ценное — не менее беглый телепат Шульдих, который добыча куда более ценная и более сговорчивая, нежели упомянутый Кроуфорд. 

Младший Такатори загорелся идеей создать команду паранормов? Но раньше я вообще не принимал его в расчет. Когда планировал всю эту операцию, младший Такатори даже близко не был к тому, чтобы я считал его серьезной фигурой. Неужели так быстро все изменилось? И самая крамольная мысль, которая посещает мою голову: Наги посмел сдать своих? Или это действительно предупреждение о чем-то важном? Как бы то ни было, я все больше уверяюсь, что письмо мог послать только Наги. Больше некому. Он же вполне в состоянии определить, откуда придет ответ, даже если я попытаюсь его запутать и закроюсь, он слишком хороший электронщик. А значит, как только я отвечу, он будет знать, что Шульдих и я находимся, как минимум, в одном регионе. 

Может быть, он все-таки почувствовал меня тогда, у Дворца? Или просто бьет наугад? Впечатлен, впрочем, у Вундеркинда всегда была нечеловеческая интуиция. И я уже знаю, что я напишу. Я даже не открываю новой формы, пишу прямо в строке быстрого ответа: «Никогда в тебе не сомневался», — и нажимаю кнопку «отправить». 

Я так редко хвалил его, когда мы жили вместе. Пять слов. Пусть знает, что его инкогнито перестало быть для меня тайной. И самое главное, что мой ответ содержит приглашение к диалогу. Уверен, он поймет все, что я оставил ненаписанным. С момента получения письма прошел почти ровно час. Что значит этот промежуток времени в моей ситуации? Не могу определить точнее, кроме того, что я выдержал именно тот интервал, который и был нужен.

Пока я разбирался с Наги, ситуация в доме Фудзимии изменилась. Чтобы понять, что дом пуст, мне понадобилось почти три минуты. Пересмотрев записи последнего получаса с камеры в спальне, я обнаружил, что Фудзимия успел вернуться и разбудить Шульдиха, а потом они собрались и уехали. Что такого могло произойти? О какой церкви шла речь? И почему Шульдих принял предложение о поездке с такой готовностью? Мысль о том, что их связь становится крепче, заставляет меня морщиться. Им хватило двух предложений, чтобы понять друг друга, остальной разговор если и был, то, вероятно, протекал мысленно, хотя я так подозреваю, что они и не собирались разговаривать в доме. 

С другой стороны, самое время начать осуществлять мой план. Все просто. Если они уехали, значит, потянули за собой «хвост». Наверняка, место, куда они собрались, достаточно уединенное, Шульдих не перенес бы толпы. Через GPS-навигатор проследить их машину не составит проблем. Пора, раз уж я все равно собирался, познакомиться поближе с моими, даже не знаю, как лучше их назвать, коллегами? конкурентами? Я встаю и иду в спальню, одеваться. Секундное дело — набрать комбинацию из четырех цифр на замке кейса и накинуть наплечную кобуру. Жаль, конечно, палить «чистый» пистолет, но в этой стране никогда не было проблем с покупкой оружия. Темная куртка и удобная обувь. Доведенным до автоматизма движением я проверил обойму. Если понадобится, то я был готов убивать. Середина дня — не самое удобное время для быстрого перемещения по городу. Водитель пойманного мной такси полностью разделил эту точку зрения. Надо будет все-таки арендовать машину, чтобы она всегда была под рукой.

Церковь и правда впечатляла, в первую очередь размерами. Я нашел порше, оставленным перед ней на стоянке в компании еще нескольких куда менее дорогих машин. Улица была пуста, очевидно, их владельцы были где-то внутри. Чуть дальше за церковью начиналось кладбище, красовались ухоженные газоны, трава между каменными крестами была выкошена, что создавало определенную видимость порядка, но дальше, где начинались деревья, территория больше напоминала городской парк, и местность просматривалась плохо. Хорошее же они выбрали место для прогулки.

Я наткнулся на то, что искал, когда прошел чуть дальше по улице. Неприметный бьюик был припаркован так, чтобы держать под наблюдением единственный выезд со стоянки и последовать за машиной, едва та покинет территорию церкви. Окно со стороны водителя было приоткрыто, и внутри кто-то копошился. Я в два шага оказался рядом. Заглянув в окно, я смог определиться с дальнейшими действиями. Внутри обнаружился только один человек. Если бы их было двое или больше, ситуация осложнилась бы на порядок.

— Эй, это ты спишь с моей женой? — я усмехнулся собственным фантазиям и одновременно дернул дверцу на себя. 

Она не была заблокирована и с мягким щелчком открылась. Жена, да? Скажи любую глупость, и, пока человек думает, что тебе ответить, можно успеть проделать массу манипуляций, и с человеком в том числе. Я взялся за воротник его холщовой ветровки и рванул на себя. Пока мне везло — пристегнут он тоже не был. На блестящей и круглой, словно бильярдный шар, голове заплясали солнечные блики. Я тут же про себя окрестил его Лысым. Весь его потрепанный вид говорил о том, что он не представляет из себя опасного противника. Удивленный, он даже не думал сопротивляться, попавшись на такую банальную приманку, как моя. Мне стало обидно. Неужели я их переоценил? И эти люди угрожали сорвать мои планы. Просто клоунада какая-то. Но мне было некогда размышлять об этом. Лысый раскрыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но не успел. Вытаскивать пистолет, пусть даже и на безлюдной улице, было не самой лучшей идеей, так что я просто ударил его виском о стойку, он обмяк. От падения на асфальт его удерживала только моя рука. Он оказался гораздо ниже меня и более рыхлый. 

Распахнув заднюю дверцу, я обнаружил на сидении пару наручников и полицейскую дубинку. Определенно, сегодня мое везение просто зашкаливало через край. Запихнув Лысого в машину, я с удовольствием нацепил на него браслеты, предварительно перекинув цепочку через раму, и сел за руль. Ключ торчал в зажигании. Оставаться здесь дольше становилось опасно. Я не боялся, что Фудзимия и Шульдих могли вернуться, но Шульдих даже с такими ограниченными возможностями мог чувствовать не только мысли, но и сильные эмоции на достаточно большом расстоянии. Сейчас же привлекать к себе ненужное внимание было бы непростительно. Тем более, что безлюдных мест в Нью-Йорке немало.

Лысый очнулся, когда я уже выехал на скоростное шоссе. Надо отдать ему должное, он попытался привлечь к себе внимание, когда мы проезжали полицейский пост, но безуспешно. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он смирился с неудачей и дальше сидел смирно. Я видел в зеркало заднего вида, как он попробовал стойку на прочность, но, к чести американского автопрома, вполне безрезультатно. Старый бьюик был сделан на совесть. Через пару миль он постарался освободиться еще раз, разжав звенья на цепочке наручников, и снова неудачно. Наконец, бросив попытки освободиться, он перешел к угрозам. Откуда ему было знать, что упоминание какого-то Купы или Зулуса вряд ли произведет на меня впечатление? Но на всякий случай имена я запомнил. Мы свернули на первый же попавшийся проселок, где заградительная полоса из деревьев была достаточно густой, чтобы скрыть нас от шоссе. С другой стороны обнаружились ворота с ржавым замком и табличкой, на которой упоминалось какое-то невнятное предупреждение о частной собственности. Судя по состоянию ворот, собственность была то ли заброшенной, то ли просто сильно неухоженной. В любом случае, я был уверен, что нам не помешают. Я вылез из машины и еще раз внимательно огляделся. Место было вполне подходящим. 

В багажнике оказалось пусто, если не считать канистры, на треть заполненной маслом, и запаски. Инструментов не было совсем, даже поворотного ключа или домкрата. Я достал своё оружие и навинтил на ствол глушитель, от всей души надеясь, что произвел достаточное впечатление, и Лысый заткнулся, очевидно, догадавшись, что не время играть в героев. Можно было начинать задавать вопросы.

— Кто тебе платит? — я покрутил у него перед носом вороненым стволом. Хороший образец, жаль будет расставаться. При виде оружия Лысый замотал головой. Чувствовалось, что он внутренне весь трясется, но мне было все равно. Ничего, кроме раздражения, я не испытывал.

— Купа или Зулус? Или оба сразу? — разговаривать было неудобно, он скорчился внутри, а я стоял снаружи, но, по крайней мере, наши лица были на одном уровне.

— Господи, я просто должен был следить, чтобы он никуда не уехал. — Лысый снова задергался на сиденье, пытаясь отодвинуться как можно дальше от меня, но в данном случае это было почти нереально.

— Кто. Тебе. Платит, — я снял пистолет с предохранителя. Как там у классиков: вытащил оружие — стреляй? Все это забавляло. Неужели он на что-то надеется? Я выстрелил, но не туда, куда собирался. Колени он прижал к спинке переднего сиденья, так что пуля застряла в мякоти бедра. Он закричал, потом заскулил. Я уже начал раздражаться, наконец, Лысый произнес что-то осмысленное:

— Снейк. Купа приказал, чтобы я его слушался. Потом Снейк сам мне позвонил и сказал, что я должен буду позвонить и сообщить ему, как только этот чертов японец сделает попытку пересечь городскую черту.

— Телефон?

— В бумажнике. В кармане куртки. — Лысый дернулся, чтобы хоть как-то дотянуться до раны, но прикованные руки не давали возможности двигаться, и снова уставился на меня выпученными глазами. Я уж было подумал, что он собрался потерять сознание. Это было бы совсем некстати, у меня еще оставались вопросы.

— Речь шла только о японце? А что со вторым? 

— Нет. Я следил, когда они встретились в Кеннеди, доложился. Испугался, что японец смоется из страны. Мне сказали, что так и должно быть.

Какая-то фраза царапнула, но пока Лысый исправно выдавал информацию, времени на раздумья особо не было, и я решил, что попозже проанализирую разговор поподробнее. Меня же интересовало, что произошло после аэропорта.

— Потом ты тоже за ним следил?

— Нет. Мне велели держаться от него подальше. — Лысый сдался, я видел, как у него трясутся губы и руки. Общение стало утомительным, когда он снова завел свою шарманку. — Отпустите меня. Я ничего не сделал. 

— Как скажешь, — рассудив, что он вряд ли может быть еще чем-то полезен, я нажал на спусковой крючок. Лысому повезло, он и правда ничего не сделал. Чего нельзя сказать, о тех, от кого он получил заказ. Когда я перекладывал его в багажник, подивился, что его лицо было таким умиротворенным, впрочем, дырка во лбу его не украсила.

На карточке с номером телефона, которую я выудил из бумажника, даже имени Снейка напечатано не было, Лысый или Купа сами приписали на обороте его карандашом, чтобы не забыть, наверное. Что за дилетантство, в самом деле.

Впрочем, некоторая доля профессионализма тоже присутствовала. Меня не удивил факт наличия лицензии частного детектива у Лысого. На фотографии он был несколько моложе, но вполне узнаваем. Больше ничего полезного при нем не обнаружилось.

Я снова забрался в машину и в город возвращался куда осмотрительнее, чем выбирался из него. Решив, что офис Лысого ничем не может меня заинтересовать, я бросил машину вместе с телом на одной из открытых стоянок какого-то торгового центра, попавшегося мне по дороге, и оттуда спустился в метро, а до дома взял такси. Пистолет все-таки забрал с собой. Даже если Лысого обнаружат в течение суток, это будут проблемы местной полиции. На меня они не выйдут.

Фудзимия и Шульдих ужинали. Прогулка хоть немного успокоила нервозность телепата. Я тоже не остался голодным, можно сказать, что наш совместный ужин был достаточно съедобен. Почта отсутствовала. Я тоже немного устал. Сегодняшний день был не из самых приятных. Как только Шульдих отправится спать, я тоже последую его примеру.

В ожидании этого события оставалось только решить, по каким каналам я буду вычислять Снейка. Не листать же, в самом деле, справочник «Кто есть кто в Америке». Вряд ли там обнаружится человек со змеиной фамилией. Технотроник? Не слишком ли они и так осведомлены обо мне и текущем положении вещей? Действовать самому? Зачем? Когда есть более быстрые и безболезненные способы решения?

Шульдих выключил свет и лег, завернувшись в одеяло. Камера автоматически перешла на инфракрасный режим съемки, значит, мне тоже пора. Я погасил монитор и прикрыл в кабинет двери, уверенный, что все остальные вопросы буду решать завтра. И едва моя голова коснулась подушки, меня накрыло.

 

Вызов для Шульдиха приходит не то чтобы неожиданно, просто я был уверен, что несколько дней у нас еще есть. Но забронированное место на утренний самолет до Берлина вынуждает меня изменить планы на сегодняшний вечер. За окнами уже стемнело, и шторы задернуты, повышенного внимания соседей можно не опасаться.

Я неторопливо инспектирую содержимое аптечки и полок в ванной. Мне не внушают доверия даты на упаковке презервативов, но думаю, что могу не слишком опасаться каких-либо неожиданностей с этой стороны. Сдираю целлофановую обертку с новенькой тубы с любрикантом. Теперь понятно, что заставило меня купить ее в очередной поход в аптеку. Спускаюсь вниз. Шульдих, развалившись на диване в гостиной, смотрит какую-то ерунду по телевизору.

— Иди в душ. Волосы высушишь, — я демонстрирую ему свои «находки».

Короткое приказание застает его врасплох, он открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но как только он видит то, что я держу в руках, его словно ветром сдувает.

Осталось подготовить место. Полагаю, что расположиться у него в комнате будет не совсем удобно, слишком много отвлекающих внимание ярких вещей, да и кровать узковата. Тем более я не собирался приглашать его в свою комнату. Это надо было еще заслужить. Я сдвигаю в сторону кофейный столик и тащу на пол покрывало с дивана. Ковер достаточно толстый, жестко не будет, но отправлять его в чистку не входит в мои ближайшие планы.

Я снимаю рубашку и остаюсь в одних брюках, присаживаюсь на диван, автоматически переключая телевизор на новостной канал и убавляя звук. Фольговая упаковка презервативов, валяющихся на расстеленном покрывале между мной и телевизором, отражает демонстрируемые с экрана вспышки пожара, приключившегося на какой-то фабрике. Диктор за кадром сообщает, что число человеческих жертв уточняется. Отличная новость для того, кто собирается заняться сексом с вверенным на его попечение несовершеннолетним подростком мужского пола. Я делаю звук еще тише, а потом и вовсе отключаю, закрываю глаза и устраиваю голову на спинке дивана. Мне совершенно не интересно, какие еще несчастья обрушились на мир за этот день. Что бы ни случилось там, за плотно задернутыми шторами, на эту ночь у меня совершенно особые планы.

Я собираюсь совершить кражу — присвоить себе то, что считалось собственностью института. Шульдиха. То, что я планировал сделать, могло бы выглядеть настоящим бунтом, если бы не моя уверенность, что польза от этого поступка значительно превысит возможный ущерб. Ни для кого не секрет: самый простой и быстрый способ обрести власть над партнером — это втянуть его в половые отношения. Проще всего награждать или наказывать, используя секс. Не только у обычных людей, но и у паранормов самые сильные эмоции всегда связаны с сексом, даже возможно, что последних это касается в гораздо большей степени. 

Честно признать, что это было не так уж и необычно. Другое дело, что в институте никто не практиковал поголовные сексуальные отношения в рабочих группах, для этого использовалась масса других, зачастую гораздо более эффективных способов как физического, так и психологического воздействия, а нередко и медикаментозных. И уж конечно, никого не волновали мои методы укрепления отношений в команде. Можно сказать, что Старейшины сами вынудили меня, дав ничтожно мало времени на адаптацию телепата. Так что я собирался привязать его к себе именно таким способом, ничего иного мне больше не оставалось.

Любой бы согласился, что Шульдих — трудный случай, но одновременно с этим он уникален в плане возможностей, и обладать таким инструментом — большая удача. Я просто хочу, чтобы он подчинялся только мне, чего, собственно, и собираюсь добиться. Я несколько раз предупреждал руководство, что с ним спешить не стоит, равно как и пичкать лишними таблетками. И сейчас мне наглядно демонстрировали, что мое мнение никого не интересует. Институту срочно потребовался сильный телепат, извольте возвратить собственность, данную взаймы.

На то я и провидец, чтобы при возможности свести все неприятные последствия к минимуму. На рекламной карточке из магазина я быстро пишу адрес и сую карточку в карман новенькой куртки телепата. Если что-то пойдет уж совсем не по плану, то он всегда сможет обратиться туда, если не за помощью, то хотя бы за информацией. Впрочем, мы еще поговорим с ним об этом. Сейчас нас ждут другие дела.

Обидно, но просчитать стратегию дальнейшего поведения, основываясь только на своих предположениях, не представляется возможным. У меня просто нет нужной информации. Я не всемогущ, к сожалению. Но я и не такой ограниченный, как может показаться. Я прекрасно сознаю, что его задание может быть однодневным, а может продлиться несколько месяцев. Мне нужно сделать так, чтобы, прежде чем уедет, Шульдих в полной мере осознал, что я для него не временное явление, приходящий-уходящий начальник, а гораздо больше. Он должен быть связан со мной. И привязь должна быть прочной, иначе грош ей цена. Я знаю, что он чувствует, глядя на меня, так что задуманное не представляется мне особо сложной задачей.

Начинается уже вторая половина вечернего выпуска, когда я слышу шлепанье босых ног по лестнице за своей спиной. Шульдих, замотанный в полотенце, останавливается в двух шагах. На его лице застыла вся гамма чувств, которые он испытывает в данный момент. Определенная степень скепсиса, радость, тревога и решимость идти до конца. Прекрасно, он готов принять то, чем я собираюсь с ним поделиться.

Я поднимаюсь на ноги и протягиваю ему руку в знак того, что он должен подойти ко мне. Два шага не такое уж большое расстояние. Он немедленно сдергивает полотенце, стоит мне коснуться пуговицы на своих брюках. Его неопытность меня не беспокоит. Сомнительно, что тот, кто прошел через пенитенциарное заведение, сумел остаться девственником, по крайней мере, его точно не пугает то, чем ему предстоит заняться. Я обнимаю его за плечи, притягивая ближе. Разница в росте между нами не велика, вероятно, впоследствии станет еще меньше. А пока он задирает подбородок и смотрит, настороженно и одновременно просительно.

— Шульдих, ты готов?

Он молчит, не зная, что ответить. Не то чтобы его согласие или отказ сейчас что-то решали, просто так удобнее начинать.

Я глажу его шею. Он явно торопился, волосы немного пахнут паленой шерстью вперемешку с резким запахом цветочной эссенции. Надо будет подобрать ему что-то более нейтральное, когда он вернется. Они еще теплые после фена и потрескивают электричеством, когда я запускаю в них пальцы. Его слегка ведет, зрачки расширены, как у наркомана, получившего вожделенную дозу. Он честно пытается выдержать мой взгляд, но когда я наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать его, все-таки закрывает глаза. Он жадный, еще секунду спустя теряет всякую осторожность, прижимается и обхватывает меня за шею, словно утопающий, который вот-вот без сил пойдет ко дну. Неужели так хочется, что ноги не держат? Его желание очевидно, и мне даже становится немного завидно, я сам возбужден в гораздо меньшей степени. Пора исправлять ситуацию.

Следующие пять минут я занимаюсь подготовкой себя и его к предстоящему акту. У него худощавая, ничем не выдающаяся фигура подростка, хорошая кожа, отзывчивое тело, но ничего особенного, так что мне постоянно приходится напоминать себе о важности мероприятия. Нужный настрой никак не приходит, и если бы не эмпатическая составляющая дара, то я не дал бы стопроцентной гарантии, что смог бы выполнить задуманное. Я слишком близко, чтобы не чувствовать излучаемое им возбуждение, и при этом я могу полностью контролировать происходящее.

Как бы Шульдих ни был увлечен, он чувствует некоторую напряженность с моей стороны. Он проявляет достаточно активности, но при этом демонстрирует ожидание инициативы с моей стороны. Я переворачиваю его на спину, подсовывая под зад пухлую диванную подушку. Он сгибает ноги в коленях и опять зажмуривается. 

— Открой глаза, Шульдих. 

Он повинуется, но тут же снова смыкает веки. Несмотря на растяжку, он зажат, втискиваться приходится буквально по миллиметру, вперед и сразу назад, и снова вперед. Подушка постоянно выезжает, и мне приходится поставить его на колени. Он сосредоточенно терпит, только дышит открытым ртом, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Я тоже особого удовольствия не испытываю. Презерватив облегчает скольжение, но если так пойдет и дальше, то ничем хорошим это не закончится. Пора пускать в ход тяжелую артиллерию.

Я глажу его спину и руки, сосредотачиваюсь на ощущениях в кончиках пальцев. Ладони — это самое удобное средство для передачи информации, там расположено множество точек, которые передают эмоциональный настрой. В сущности, ладонь — одна сплошная зона-ретранслятор. Я должен дать ему понять, что в акте участвуют двое. Что всё сейчас наладится и ему будет хорошо. Не ладонь к ладони, соединять их было еще рано. Но и тыльная сторона вполне подойдет для моих целей. Я кладу ладони сверху его стиснутых кулаков и вынуждаю раскрыть их. У него ледяные руки, он нервничает, и еще как. Я едва успеваю сдержать самодовольную усмешку, что всё так, как я и думал. Усмешка сейчас не к месту. Я должен сосредоточиться и продолжать. 

Следующий шаг — переплести пальцы — еще один акт доверия. Пусть поймет, что я достаточно открыт. Ведь всё, что сейчас происходит, не только для меня, но и для него. Все это основы управления, не более, но так занятно применять их на практике. Я незаметно для себя увлекаюсь, потому что чувствую, как опаска отпускает его, он тянется к моей защите, и она пропускает его на первый слой моих мыслей. Там нет ничего, кроме желания согреть, защитить, и самого главного — сделать своим навсегда. Вот ключевое слово. Он и сам не знает, как ему важно быть чьим-то, даже если слово «свобода» его фетиш. Он успел считать достаточно, я разрываю контакт и возвращаю ладони на плечи, вынуждая его опустить их еще ниже, он ложится щекой на съехавшую подушку, глаза снова закрыты, а ресницы слиплись. В три толчка я втискиваюсь до конца и снова останавливаюсь. Шульдих судорожно выдыхает и вновь втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, ему трудно расслабиться в таком положении, но он старается, я это чувствую.

За такое послушание нужно наградить. Пальцы правой руки все еще вымазаны в медленно подсыхающем любриканте, я выдавливаю новую порцию из валяющегося рядом флакона и тянусь к его паху. Его возбуждение практически спало, но это поправимо. Счастливый возраст: вернуть его эрекцию — делов на полминуты. Смягченные гелем подушечки пальцев легко скользят по горячечно-сухой коже головки, сдавливая и натирая, отвлекая от болезненных ощущений, причиняемых мной же. И вот он уже качается в такт моим движениям, и я совершенно не чувствую сопротивления его мышц. 

Осталось совсем немного. Установление постоянной связи между моим и его разумом будет прекрасной кульминацией. Вряд ли он упустит такую возможность, раз уж я так открыт. И в ответ он получит не менее превосходный подарок. Мой — вот клеймо, которое он будет нести в своем сознании. Даже если Старейшины решат, что существование нашей команды не оправдало себя, он уже не сможет, не захочет не вернуться, потому что будет уверен, сегодняшняя ночь — лучшее, что могло с ним случиться. И в кои-то веки Шульдих все делает правильно.

 

Видение длится и длится, словно это горячечный сон, а не обычная мгновенная проекция событий в сознании. И когда я неимоверным усилием вырываюсь из воспоминаний, подушка и простыни подо мной буквально пропитаны потом. В паху тянет, но эрекция очень вялая. Зато сердце колотится, как при аритмии. Я реально начинаю опасаться заработать инфаркт. Что-то произошло, не иначе.

Выбраться из кровати стоит неимоверных усилий. От озноба начинают трястись руки. Дверная ручка скользит в мокрой ладони, отказываясь поворачиваться. Впрочем, я мог бы и не торопиться. На мониторе я вижу, что кровать в спальне пуста.


	6. Под прицелом

What am I supposed to do  
When everything that I've done  
Is leading me to conclude  
I'm not the one  
Whatever I've done  
I've been staring down the barrel of a gun 

Что же мне делать,  
Если оборачиваясь назад,   
Я прихожу к выводу —   
Кто-то следит за мной?  
Чтобы я ни делал,  
Обернувшись, я встречаю взглядом дуло пистолета.

(Depeche mode «Barrel of a gun»)

 

Рану хотелось скрыть свои мысли от Шульдиха. Постоянное вмешательство не давало ему сосредоточится и обдумать последние события, и, пытаясь отгородится от чужого присутствия в голове, он все утро повторял про себя строки Басё: «Красное-красное солнце, В пустынной дали... Но леденит Безжалостный ветер осенний». Шульдиха это явно развлекало. Когда Ран одевался в прихожей, телепат уселся на ступеньках и несколько раз с выражением прочитал стихотворение, а затем с протяжным ленивым вздохом сказал:

— Я все равно знаю… и про додж, и про бьюик… ты просто человек, Абиссинец, тебе от меня не спрятаться…

Ран холодно взглянул на него. 

— Так что ты надумал? Одно с другим связано? Или нет? Может мы Лысого просто не замечаем? А додж… Может, он так просто стоял, не по нашу душу? — продолжал рассуждать телепат, просовывая колено между перилами и наклоняясь.

— Нет. Дай мне подумать, — отрезал Ран, но Шульдих только расхохотался.

— Я же не мешаю! Думай! — прогундосил сверху, и Ран обрадовался, что уходит в магазин. Выпрямившись, он уже натянул один рукав куртки, как вдруг сильно захотел пить. Даже в горле засаднило. Удивленный, он прошел в кухню, налил воды в стакан, но едва поднеся его ко рту, поставил обратно. Пить больше не хотелось, а в голове звучали строчки Басё, декламируемые с легким европейским акцентом. В этот момент Ран понял, что Шульдих на нем проверяет свой дар и что ответить на это он не может, как бы сильно не злился. И справившись с минутным раздражением, Ран убрал стакан в шкаф и вернулся в коридор, где Шульдих все еще стоял на лестнице и улыбался.

. 

 

После дождя легче дышалось, снова светило солнце, но воздух еще не согрелся, было прохладно и тихо. Сначала Ран направился к гаражу, но передумав, повернул назад, к живой изгороди, за которой дремал Риверкрест. Перейдя на противоположную сторону улицы, туда, где вдоль тротуара росли старые вязы, за ночь потерявшие почти все свои листья, он не спеша направился в сторону Индепендант, но не успел дойти и до поворота, когда его внезапно окликнули.

— Фудзимия!

Ран остановился и оглянулся — к нему бежал человек, которого Ран никогда раньше не встречал. Невысокого роста, в бейсболке и толстовке, верхнюю часть его лица скрывал длинный козырек, в зубах незнакомец сжимал сигарету. Ран оглядел его и, отвернувшись, пошел дальше. Поравнявшись с ним, незнакомец зашагал рядом. 

— Привет, — заговорил он по-японски. — Как дела?

Ран молчал. «Человек Босха. Или вместо Босха. Что ему нужно?» — думал он холодно. 

— Ты как всегда немногословен, Абиссинец. Это качество Босх ценил в тебе особенно! — заметил незнакомец. Ран молчал. 

— Ладно, — равнодушно продолжал незнакомец. — Твой друг Босх больше не будет тебе писать.

Ран молча кивнул. «Что дальше?» — подумал он, уверенный, что дальше последует объяснение.

— Мы удивлены, что ты спокоен, отказавшись от прикрытия, денег и цели.

Ран шел дальше, не глядя на собеседника. 

— Жаль… Мы на тебя рассчитывали. Твой приятель, должно быть, стоит того, — незнакомец в кепке тихо рассмеялся. Ран проигнорировал вопрос, и продолжал ждать, когда человек Босха закончит говорить.

— Мы можем помочь твоему приятелю, — продолжил тот, — выбраться из неприятностей. Нас интересуют его способности. — Он искоса поглядел на Рана. — Как думаешь, может он оказать нам услугу?

— Нет. — Холодно отрезал Ран. Он тут же вспомнил рассказ Шульдиха о происшествии с соседом из-за роз. Глупо было так светиться.

— Понятно. Не хочешь помогать гайдзинам? — Незнакомец снова негромко хохотнул, и серьезно добавил. — Ты заметил, что бьюик пропал? 

— Да, — ответил Ран, наконец, посмотрев на него.

— Мы в курсе, что ты не имеешь к этому отношения. Наблюдателя убрали день назад, вечером. Два выстрела — в бедро, и в голову.

— Додж ваш? — спросил Ран.

— Правда, хорошая машина… была? — мужчина вздохнул, улыбаясь. — Ну, бывай, Фудзимия Ран!

Махнув рукой, человек Босха не спеша направился к серому шевроле, стоявшему поодаль. Провожая незнакомца взглядом, Ран несколько секунд еще стоял у перекрестка, а когда шевро исчезло из вида, пошел дальше. 

Утренняя тишина успокаивала и помогала думать. Ран брел вдоль голых вязов, по их длинным силуэтам на тротуаре, и его мысли текли спокойно и ровно. Теперь Ран убедился, что Додж не имеет отношения к Шульдиху. Просто те, на кого Абиссинец работал в Нью-Йорке, избавились от неудобного киллера, не утруждая себя лишней кровью. Рана это устраивало. Деньги и прикрытие значения не имели — он понимал, что настало время покинуть город. Работа ему тоже больше не требовалась. Теперь он ни с кем не был связан, и чувствовал облегчение.

 

Он был уверен, что смерть водителя бьюика как-то связана с Шульдихом. Откуда взялась эта уверенность? Ран и сам не понимал, пытаясь разложить факты, рассортировать их. Убийство наблюдателя не похоже на случайные разборки. Личная месть? Не похоже оно и на личную месть. Это стало бы слишком большим совпадением. Да и потом — мало крови, все тихо, четко, без лишних эффектов. Два выстрела — один — в бедро, один — в голову. Это ли нужно для мести? Нет. А для убийства с целью устранить — достаточно и выстрела в голову. Зачем стрелять в бедро? Для того, чтобы заставить Лысого что-то рассказать, или ввести в заблуждение полицию, мафию или самого Рана, заставив их думать так? Что мог знать Лысый? Он мог знать многое, но снова — разве не будет это странным совпадением — если его убили ради старой информации именно сейчас, когда основным его делом была слежка за Раном и Шульдихом? И кому это могло понадобиться? Ни на один из вопросов Ран не мог ответить сам, не обращаясь за помощью. Это раздражало его и тревожило. В убийстве водителя бьюика было что-то подозрительное. Ран чувствовал, что сегодня все пришло в движение, все неуловимо изменилось. 

«Нужно узнать, — думал он, — кто отдал Лысому приказ следить за нами». 

 

На обратном пути, уже довольно далеко от магазина, Ран свернул к телефонной будке, и набрал номер, который помнил наизусть. Слон отозвался сразу, как будто ждал звонка.

— Приезжай.

— Еду, — ответил Фудзимия и повесил трубку, убежденный, что Слон что-то выяснил.

 

«Убрали водителя бьюика, ранили в бедро, убили выстрелом в голову… Знакомые приемы. Похоже, кто-то очень хотел что-то узнать», — усмехнулся Шульдих, в вальяжной позе расположившийся на ступенях. «Да», — сухо бросил Ран. Не успел открыть дверь, а телепат уже копался в его голове, вытаскивая то, что Ран все еще упрямо пытался скрыть. 

«На кого он работал?» — спросил телепат мысленно. «Собираюсь выяснить», — ответил Ран, и, переступив через его ноги, закрылся в комнате, где хранил оружие. Шульдих тут же вскочил и направился за ним.

«Вот черт! И что теперь?» Ран знал, что Шульдих стоит под дверью, и подслушивает его. Это раздражало, но он заставил себя собраться, достал удостоверение детектива и права на имя Накамуры Эйки, убрал их во внутренний карман кожаной куртки, затем, сняв катану с подставки, вышел в коридор. 

«Мы скоро уедем», — вместо ответа подумал он. — «Будь готов».

«Давно пора» — с ехидцей заметил Шульдих, — «А сейчас-то что?»

«Я ухожу».

«Куда?» — в голосе телепата явно читалось раздражение, но Ран промолчал, считая излишним говорить о том, что Шульдих и так прочитает в его голове. Так и получилось — тот громко хмыкнул и протянул: — «Ясно. Один?»

«Да», — холодно бросил Ран. 

«Что так? Или ты думаешь, что я вообще ни на что не годен?» — зло проговорил телепат. 

— Шульдих, — Ран резко остановился, и повернулся, столкнувшись с ним лицом к лицу. Шульдих не отступил. Он смотрел на Абиссинца со странной ухмылкой. 

— Оставайся здесь. И возьми это, — японец переложил катану в левую руку и достал пистолет. Вскинув брови, телепат взял оружие. Медленно осмотрев его, он звучно присвистнул.

— Круто! Это же, черт побери, беретта, — пробормотал он, и, рассмеявшись высоким, резким смехом, добавил мысленно. — «Значит, мы в состоянии войны».

— Да. — Согласился Ран, наблюдая за ним, пока Шульдих изучал пистолет. Тот, словно почувствовал пристальный взгляд Рана, ухмыльнулся ему в лицо, и резко вскинув руку, выстрелил. Быстро повернувшись, японец увидел, что вместо кнопки включения в телевизоре зияет дыра. 

— Хороший выстрел! — констатировал Шульдих с торжеством в голосе. — Я оставил все оружие в Токио, в гостинице, — пояснил он со странным выражением, которого Ран не понял. Затем телепат сделал вид, что снова прицеливается, на этот раз в голову Рана, но лишь небрежно повел дулом в направление двери, — Ладно иди, иди… 

Ран взглянул ему в лицо еще раз, пытаясь разгадать — о чем он думает, но увидел лишь ярко синие радужки, черные расширенные зрачки, и ни намека на ответ. Он опять захотел стать паранормом, хотя бы на одну минуту. Отвернувшись, Ран пошел вниз по лестнице. Но когда уже сходил с последней ступеньки, его охватило странное чувство — будто волна чужой нежности, восхищения, желания окатила его, заполнила изнутри. Он обернулся. Шульдих все еще стоял на верхней ступеньке. 

 

Проследив из окна за отъезжающим порше, Шульдих еще раз внимательно осмотрел пистолет. Он погладил его, почти с нежностью. «Не надо меня недооценивать», — произнес мысленно, — «теперь я снова в строю», — и с широченной усмешкой вспомнил, как дважды за день испытал свой дар на Абиссинце, а упрямый японец так легко подчинился. «Черт, мне даже лучше, чем раньше!» — продолжал Шульдих, поднимаясь по лестнице в спальню. — «Ну, кто хочет меня проверить? Налетай!» — он резко развернулся, и повел пистолетом, словно перед ним были враги, потом горделиво выпрямился, усмехаясь. Он бросил взгляд в зеркало, на свое лицо, и с новым неясным чувством отметил, что выглядит хорошо, почти так же, как перед смертью Кроуфорда. Шульдих отвернулся и вошел в спальню. Ее заливал неожиданно яркий свет, так что телепат даже зажмурился, потом потянулся, и, засунув в рот дынную жвачку, лег на кровать. «Жаль… жаль…» — отстраненно подумал он, прикрывая глаза и опустив на грудь руку с пистолетом. Главное — таблетки — и так были у него в кармане, а больше ничего брать с собой не нужно. Шульдих улыбнулся — его радовала идея уехать отсюда куда угодно, он засиделся на месте, многолетняя привычка к движению сформировала в нем потребность не привязываться к дому, менять города и даже страны.

Приятное тепло разливалось по телу, и он с удовольствием констатировал — сила вернулась к нему. Она, как солнечные лучи, питала кровь, наполняла сердце радостью. В голове воцарилась блаженная тишина — ничто не разрушало барьера между его сознанием и сознанием других людей. Густая, жаркая дрема окутала его. Лишь раз голос Рана потревожил его, но телепат сквозь сон только вяло отмахнулся.

«Иди к черту…»

Неизвестно сколько времени Шульдих проспал, но резкое неприятное ощущение разбудило его. Он сел на кровати, напряженно озираясь. За окном все еще было светло, но темно-желтый сумеречный свет уже сменил сияние солнечного дня. А еще что-то изменилось в самом воздухе. Он едва заметно вибрировал, встревоженный чужой далекой силой. Шульдих пока не слышал мыслей, но ощущал враждебные эмоции, и чувствовал, что их владельцы все ближе. Он вскочил с кровати. Теперь он точно знал — они пришли за ним. Их было двое, примерно за четверть мили от дома, объем их силы телепат не мог определить точно, но зато он мог убежать. Стараясь не торопиться, Шульдих вышел из спальни. В прихожей он схватил куртку, проверил таблетки, сунул пистолет в карман, и повернул к прачечной, дверь из которой выходила на задний двор. 

 

Оставив телепата дома, Ран отправился в автомастерскую Сирасаки Рэити, и, загнав порше в ангар мастерской, прошел за Слоном в комнату за узкой дверью.

— Садись, — пригласил хозяин, указывая на кресло. Ран сел, прямо глядя в лицо Сирасаки.

— С чего мне начать? С убийства или со слежки? — после короткого молчания спросил тот.

— С убийства, — сухо ответил Ран. 

— Хорошо, — Слон поправил очки. — Энди Доусон — частный детектив, имеет отношения к Купе Бегинсу, мелкому криминальному авторитету с «Запада». Попал в зависимость из-за дела одного гангстера, за которым следил. Женат. Детей нет. Мои друзья в полицейском департаменте Нью-Йорка полагают, что следил за тобой по наводке Купы. 

— Кто он такой? И зачем я ему? — быстро спросил Ран.

— Не знаю, — развел руками Слон. — Конечно, он работал с чьей-то подачи. Но с чьей — пока не установлено. Дальше?

Фудзимия кивнул, напряженно вслушиваясь в каждое слово.

— Труп Доусона — продолжал Рэити, — обнаружен в багажнике бьюика вчера ночью на стоянке перед супермаркетом ВолМарт на Эдвин-стрит. Причина смерти — пулевое ранение в голову из Зиг-Зауэра. Скорее всего, двести двадцать шестого, хотя это не точно. Убит предположительно между тремя и шестью часами вечера двадцать первого сентября. Обнаружено пулевое ранение в бедро из того же оружия. Отпечатков нет, свидетелей тоже. — Тут Слон сделал паузу, потирая переносицу, — помнишь, — продолжил он медленно, — я обещал подсадить на его машину маячок? Так вот, мне это удалось, и по данным, полученным с устройства, Доусон вел тебя до Церкви Христа на Хенри Хадсон. Но, простояв там несколько минут, вдруг бросил слежку, направился на восток, и остановился в лесополосе на Лонгвью. Там замороженная стройка. Предположительно, убит он был именно там. Место идеальное — охраны нет, народ там не ходит. — Слон развел руками. — Бьюик задержался там довольно долго, а после, уже нигде не останавливаясь, отправился к Вол Март, где и был найден. Мало вероятно, что убили Доусона у супермаркета. 

— ВолМарт — крупный торговый центр — там должны быть камеры внешнего наблюдения. Ты их проверил?

— Да. Там — ничего, — поправив очки, отозвался Слон.

— Ясно. Дальше, — Ран кивнул. Что-то в ответе Слона его насторожило, но что — он понять не мог.

Слон поправил очки. 

— Теперь что касается твоей машины, Ран, — продолжил он. — Одно устройство — это обычный датчик слежения. Такой я ставил Доусону. Такой датчик мог поставить кто угодно. У меня нет возможности установить — кто именно тут поработал. А вот жучок с прослушкой — куда интереснее. Он очень маленький, сделать его мог только один человек — Лу. Он — гений электроники, микро и нанотехнологий. Не входит ни в одну из Нью-Йоркских группировок. Им дорожат все, поэтому не делят. 

— Адрес, — прервал его Ран.

Слон улыбнулся.

— Восточный Гарлем, дом сто семьдесят четыре по сто семнадцатой улице. А это — он сам, — и протянул Рану фотографию.

— Мне нужна машина, — сообщил он, быстро взглянув на снимок и сунув его в карман. 

— Понятное желание, — Слон тоже встал. — Идем.

Мониторы погасли, когда он нажал кнопку под крышкой стола, и в дальнем углу комнаты открылась незаметная до этого дверь. В комнату пахнуло помойкой. Внимательно оглядываясь, Ран вышел следом за Слоном в длинный замусоренный проулок, который вел в круглый двор. Выехать из него можно было только через арку. Шум улицы доносился сюда глухо, издали. У мусорных контейнеров стояла потрепанная хонда, способная соперничать по дряхлости с самим домом. Слон подвел Рана к ней.

— Не обращай внимания, что она такая неприглядная с виду. Внутри она как молодая, — улыбнулся Слон, протягивая Рану ключи. — В бардачке — пистолет и карта.

На мгновение Ран сжал ключи в кулаке и, помолчав несколько секунд — говорить стало не о чем — сел в машину. 

Скоро многоквартирки остались позади, и, выехав в большой город, Ран решил, что первым делом навестит Лу. Свернув на третью авеню, он связался с Шульдихом.

«Иди к черту» — пробормотал тот, и Ран догадался, что разбудил его.

«Хорошо», — ответил Фудзимия. В голове воцарилось молчание. 

 

В самом эпицентре дня город шумел, гудел, грохотал, оставшаяся листва еще поблескивала золотом в солнечных лучах, а вверху, в узких зазорах между высотками мелькало прохладное голубое небо, подернутое белым пухом облаков. Ран держал путь в Восточный Гарлем. Преодолевая пробки и заторы, только перевалив за Тремонт, Ран, смог набрать скорость. Сайпресс Авеню и мост Трайбороу остались позади, граффити на заборах становилось все красочнее, и все агрессивнее. Узкая дорога тянулась между грязными многоквартирками. Наконец, Ран въехал на улицу Мэдисон, длинную и шумную. Он взглянул на указатель — дом «умельца» находился в квартале отсюда. Достав из бардачка пистолет, Фудзимия положил его в карман куртки и поехал по улице вверх, сбросив скорость. 

Через несколько минут он нашел нужный дом. Прицепив катану на пояс, и, проверив документы, Ран вышел из машины. Квартира находилась на третьем этаже нового многоквартирного дома, куда вела узкая грязная лестница с красным ковром и тусклыми лампами. Открыв дверь на этаж, Ран сделал еще несколько шагов по вытертому ковру и огляделся. Нужный номер он заметил сразу. Пока в коридоре никого не было, Ран приблизился к ней вплотную, и прислушался. Внутри было тихо. Тогда он нажал на звонок и посмотрел в глазок. Еще несколько секунд. Потом из глубины квартиры раздался глухой голос: «Кто?» Круг глазка потемнел, и Ран ответил: полиция. «Документы», — потребовал голос за дверью. Ран показал в глазок удостоверение. На несколько секунд голос затих, затем снова ожил:

— Что надо?

— Открой — дело есть. Я от Купы. 

На несколько мгновений за дверью снова воцарилась тишина, а потом замки один за другим начали открываться. Наконец, ручка опустилась, и Лу впустил Рана в комнату. Тот сделал шаг, бросая быстрый взгляд на «умельца». Затем резко захлопнул за собой дверь и выхватил пистолет.

— Три недели назад ты сделал жучок, два миллиметра в диаметре. Кто заказал? — спросил Ран, наводя дуло на лицо Лу. Тот молчал. Видно было, что он не ожидал такого поворота, и соображал, кто и зачем к нему пожаловал. Ран молча ждал ответа. Наконец, «умелец» заговорил.

— От кого ты?

Ран сделал шаг вперед, подвигая дуло к самому его лицу.

— Кто заказал? — повторил он тихо.

Отступая к стене, Лу переводил взгляд с пистолета на Рана. Но когда отступать стало некуда, проговорил:

— Снейк. 

— Кто такой Снейк? — спросил Ран.

— Не знаю. Мне не сообщали. 

Ран покачал головой и ударил Лу коленом под дых. Не ожидавший удара «умелец» вскрикнул и попытался прикрыться, но Ран схватил его за волосы.

— Кто такой Снейк? — второй раз спросил Ран.

— Не знаю, — прошептал Лу, прижимая руки к животу. — Не знаю. Мне никто не докладывает.

— Как с ним связаться? 

— Не знаю. Он сам со мной связывался, — опять прошипел Лу, вздрагивая. 

Ран сильнее сжал пальцы в его волосах: — Если не ответишь — я тебя убью.

— Не надо! Не надо! — запричитал «умелец», дергаясь. — Я правда не знаю. Мне никогда не сообщают!

В этот момент Ран понял — Лу действительно не в курсе, кто именно заказал жучок, но это уже не имело значения.

— Тогда умри, — сказал он и выстрелил. Затем Ран засунул пистолет за пояс, и начал быстро осматривать небольшую квартиру. Из двух комнат одна использовалась под мастерскую, в другой находился весь нехитрый скарб умельца. И ничего, что могло бы навести на то, кто такой Снейк, как выйти на него, не было. Разочарованный, Ран вышел из квартиры, плотно прикрыв дверь. «Снейк», — повторил он, садясь в машину. 

 

Когда центр остался далеко позади, Ран свернул с двести пятой, проехал еще квартал, и, наконец, нашел место, о котором говорил Слон — заброшенная стройка в лесополосе. Остановив машину на подъездной дороге, Ран вышел и огляделся. Вокруг, почти подступая к воротам, глухо шумели сосны, издалека доносился едва различимый гул автострады, а на проржавевших воротах висел замок. Осмотрев его, Ран убедился, что замок этот проржавел основательно и уже давно никем не открывался. Это доказывало, что на территорию стройки бьюик не въезжал, по крайней мере, по этой дороге. Ран прошел по дороге и вдоль ворот, но земля тут была так укатана, что никаких следов остаться не могло. Ран в последний раз осмотрелся, а потом развернулся и направился к машине, чтобы вернуться домой, недоумевая, зачем вообще заезжал сюда.

Он уже был на Хенри Хадсон, когда услышал в голове голос Шульдиха: «Розенкройц здесь. Двое — телекинетик и пирокинетик».

 

* * *

 

Казалось бы, удачное завершение вчерашнего дня обещает мне беззаботное воскресное утро, и это было бы именно то, чего мне так долго не хватало. Но нельзя забывать известную присказку: новый день — новые неприятности. Должно быть, кто-то наверху решил, что в чаше моего терпения еще осталось на дне немного кофейной гущи. И вместо того, чтобы изучать утренние новости, я вынужденно любуюсь порносценой в доме Фудзимии. Нечего особо причудливого или чувственного, и уж точно ни в какое сравнение не идет со вчерашним видением, после которого я был вынужден полчаса провести под весьма прохладным душем, приводя в порядок нервы. Сегодня я едва констатирую свою заинтересованность. Может быть, это зависит от того, что происходящее на экране — это не акт любви, а скорее торопливое удовлетворение физиологических потребностей едва проснувшегося мужского организма. Не могу определить, кто начал первым, начало я пропустил, но могу довольно точно спрогнозировать, чем все закончится. И отсутствие дара, точнее, его выверты не помешают мне в этом. Я готов поставить на кон свой засвеченный Зик — зауэр, что по завершении «процесса» Ран поднимется и уйдет, а Шульдих проваляется в постели и продремлет еще час или дольше. Но спорить мне не с кем.

С мрачным удовлетворением убеждаюсь, что камера исправно ведет запись. И само по себе складывается так, что я начинаю прикидывать, как смогу использовать эти файлы. Доведенная до автоматизма многолетняя привычка. Такую информацию обычно можно выгодно продать. Кому? Розенкройц? Безусловно, способность и добровольная готовность вступить в интимные отношения — важный факт свидетельства удовлетворительного технического состояния тела телепата. С поврежденными щитами он бы вряд ли решился на подобное. Но даже если они согласятся купить то, что я им предложу, наверняка возникнут большие проблемы с тем, чтобы я мог без опасений получить плату. Да и вообще, институт никогда не отличался в таких вопросах особой щедростью. Предложить на аукцион для любителей подобных зрелищ? Для этого съемка выполнена с не слишком удачного ракурса: сомнения в происходящем нет, но и особых подробностей тоже не фиксируется. Итак, продавать невыгодно.

Что еще? Можно шантажировать самих участников. Интересно было бы покопаться в счетах Фудзимии, ведь не задаром же он почти ежедневно «работает». Он, конечно, идейный парень, но должна же быть от его профессии и материальная выгода. В крайнем случае, пусть продаст порше. Шульдих в этом отношении бесперспективен. Он вообще неплатежеспособен в настоящий момент, если потерял свою кредитку. 

А еще запись можно использовать как компромат. Я едва удерживаюсь от гомерического хохота, представив, как требую у Фудзимии сатисфакции за поруганную семейную честь. Но смех смехом, а безупречнее доказательства неверности сложно придумать. Недаром детективы всех времен… Додумывать, чем заняты остальные детективы мирa, я не стал. Меня сейчас вообще должен был интересовать один единственный из них — Лысый. И я еще займусь им.

Кофе в кружке закончился и действие на экране тоже. Ну вот, все вышло именно так, как я и говорил, вполне можно было начать заниматься своими делами.

К сожалению, почта пуста. Учитывая почти суточный перерыв, это более чем странно. Тем более, что следующий шаг по определению должен сделать именно Наги, если это, конечно, он, мой таинственный респондент. Почему Наги молчит? Если у него есть информация, то я уже показал, что готов его выслушать. Если это всего лишь наведение контакта, тогда молчание тем более не оправдано. Я торопливо просматриваю папки. И ответ на молчание находится сам собой. Я не нахожу извещения, что сообщение вообще было прочитано. Чем-то мой младший таким серьезным занят.

Сдаётся мне, что пока есть время, необходимо как-то систематизировать накопленную за прошедшую неделю информацию. И начинать необходимо с данных, которые оказались на внешних носителях. Стол завален листками с каким-то каракулями, которые можно классифицировать скорее как сюрреалистическую живопись, нежели как графический материал. И вдруг среди прочего мне на руки попадается конверт. Простой, без каких-либо подписей, и я, кажется, знаю, из-под чего он.

Виски начинает покалывать, как если бы на подходе было очередное видение, но ретро сейчас меня мало волнует. Пока что от всех этих воспоминаний весьма мало проку. А вот покалывание в кончиках пальцев, наоборот, настойчиво побуждает меня к действиям. До сегодняшнего дня я мало обращал внимания на физические аспекты предвидения. Если бы я все еще был в Розенкройц, то подкинул бы какому-нибудь профессору идею исследования бессознательных реакций тела на события, которые произойдут в будущем, при отсутствии стандартных проявлений дара (видений), т.е полной или частичной их визуализации. Роскошная была бы диссертация. Может быть, я бы даже мог бы взяться за нее сам… 

Какая глупость. Наука — последнее, о чем я сейчас должен думать. Если чешутся пальцы, значит, надо их занять. Я и сам не заметил, что сижу и барабаню ими по столу. Более того, в последнее время это уже вошло в привычку. Надо сосредоточиться. Какая-то из последних мыслей была весьма здравой. О чем я думал? Теория — это не всегда плохо. Иногда, некоторые идеи могут оказаться полезными и подсказать выход из ситуации. Например, есть теоретическое понятие «внутреннего хронометра». В абсолюте, он есть у каждого, но… Паранормы — дело особое. Именно мой хронометр отвечал за то, чтобы команда оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте. Что для этого требуется? Знать, сколько времени и до какого события осталось, если упрощенно. В моем случае это всегда срабатывало только в отношении тех самых «визуальных проявлений дара». То есть прослеживаемая цепочка «это событие произойдет в будущем» почти всегда сопровождается более или менее точным определением «произойдет когда». И отвечает за это знание именно пресловутый внутренний хронометр. А если попробовать наоборот? А что если я начну именно с этого «когда»? Ведь хронометр-то мой собственный и напрямую связан с тем, что я чувствую. Может быть, это сработает? Я силюсь ощутить хоть какое-то проявление, намек, нитку, за которую можно потянуть. В сущности, упражнение чем-то напоминает некоторые стадии начальных тренировок для пророков. Но все, что всплывает в памяти, — только полузабытые ощущения от ожидания наказания за ошибку. Пару раз глубоко вздыхаю, чтобы унять разгулявшееся сердцебиение. Эк меня напугали в молодости, что приобретенный рефлекс действует до сих пор.

Так, на чем я остановился? Информация. Безалаберно забытый мною диск с базой все еще болтается в приводе, да и из системы я так и не удосужился деинсталлировать дешифратор. Но внешняя база меня сейчас не устроит. Того, что мне нужно, там нет. Информация, которая может пролить на ситуацию свет, никогда не покидает пределы локальной сети Розенкройц. Это раньше я мог входить туда, как к себе домой. Сейчас такая роскошь уже недоступна. Но мне необходимо получить доступ к приказам и директивам нового руководства. Действовать вслепую я не намерен.

Пароль Наги. Это идея заманчива и безумна одновременно, но я даже не пытаюсь прикинуть последствия того, что вместо Наги я полезу в базу сам. Я уже убедился, что предсказуемость событий зависит не от того, что я хочу увидеть, а от того что случилось когда-то давным-давно. Если в прошлом отсутствует конкретная узловая точка, повлекшая за собой какое-то событие, значит, я, сколько ни пытайся, попросту ничего не увижу. И в связи с этим мой контроль над ситуацией весьма призрачен, но сейчас не об этом. По большому счету, мне все равно, насколько это подставит младшего или самого меня.

Осознание того, что именно я увидел сегодня на экране, заставляет меня взглянуть на «физические упражнения телепата» несколько с иной точки зрения. Если Шульдих способен к столь радикальным поступкам, как секс и прогулки на свежем воздухе, то это автоматически значит, что его мобильность более или менее восстановлена. При угрозе захвата он будет в состоянии покинуть Бронкс, более того, я уверен, что он сделает это практически в ту же секунду. Догадка перерастает в уверенность. Так вот от чего идея влезть в сеть Розенкройц буквально «с ногами» не кажется мне опасной. Вот оно! Теперь я знаю, какое событие определенно должно произойти в будущем. Да, оно не подкреплено видением, но я могу дать гарантию, что так и будет. Осталось определить «когда». Увы, кроме зуда в кончиках пальцев, я не ощущаю ничего, а сам хронометр молчит. Очевидно, произошла какая-то разбалансировка всего механизма дара. Впрочем, одно я могу сказать с уверенностью: если что-то произойдет, то не сегодня. Это уже что-то, а не просто пустота. Однако, идея поменять местами последовательность действий предвиденья не может оказаться полностью бесполезной, надо будет просто почаще прислушиваться к себе.

Сообщение от Наги прерывает мои размышления. Отлично, мне все таки не придется использовать его пароль самому. В письме нет ничего, кроме двоеточия и открытой скобки. Разве это вежливо, пользоваться смайликом в общении со мной? Ведет себя, как подросток. А мне казалось, что он вырос. С другой стороны так меньше вероятности выделить из сообщения конфиденциальную информацию. Но поделиться все-таки кое-чем придется. В итоге, я решаю рискнуть и пишу: «Внешние. Он. Месяц.».

Все это весьма прозрачно для того, кто знает, о чем идет речь. Наги куда лучший хакер, чем я. Ему будет проще попасть в базу самому и просмотреть директивные указания за последний месяц, касающиеся нынешнего статуса моего телепата. Если что-то было, то Наги никак этого не пропустит. Я не знаю, сколько времени потребуется Наги, надеюсь, что не очень много.

В доме Фудзимии не происходит ничего сверхнеобычного. Стандартный воскресный отдых среднестатистических американцев. Поза Шульдиха на диване с пультом в руках привычна, как похмелье хорошо погулявшего алкоголика на утро после пьянки. Даже Фудзимия, примостившийся рядом, не выглядит памятником самому себе. Оба расслаблены, я бы даже сказал — удовлетворены, если бы это слово не имело такого прямого значения, как в данном случае. Как бы мне хотелось предостеречь, направить их, но сейчас я не имею права на вмешательство. Любой фактор может оказать влияние на временную цепь событий, и от моего долгосрочного прогноза камня на камне не останется. Особенно можно ждать сюрпризов от Шульдиха с его непредсказуемостью. Нет, нельзя. Фудзимия сам должен осознать, что значит это затишье перед бурей.

Ответа от Наги снова нет и нет. Впрочем, мне некогда скучать. Настала пора подчищать хвосты, если уж мне придется покинуть это место. Я должен подготовиться к тому, что Розенкройц может придти и сюда, даже если меня здесь уже не будет. Что они могут найти в моей квартире? Определить проживающего по ментальному отпечатку мозговых волн теперь невозможно, меня не может прочитать даже Шульдих, что уж говорить об остальных. Я бы решился сжечь помещение, если бы точно знал обстоятельства, в которых мне придется его покинуть, но я не стану так рисковать.

Достаточно будет глубокой чистки, чтобы уничтожить отпечатки пальцев, волосы и частички кожи. Постельное белье и лишнюю одежду — в камеру хранения с оплатой на несколько месяцев. Никаких распродаж или благотворительных фондов. Не хватало еще, чтобы какая-нибудь из вещей всплыла в неподходящих руках. Оборудование демонтировать. Жесткие диски переправить в ячейку хранения в банке. А вот что следует сжечь, так это бумаги. Вещи в камеру на Гран Централ отправить завтра же. Я решаю пройтись по квартире и убедиться, не пропустил ли чего. На первое время мер, которые я приму, должно быть достаточно. Мне бы стоило выяснить, есть ли ориентировка на меня самого. Но институт Розенкройц всегда отличался известной прагматичностью. Не думаю, что кто-то вспомнит про мертвеца, если только за последний месяц у них не появился сколько-нибудь серьезный прорицатель.

Новое письмо от Наги приходит спустя час сорок и содержит только два вложенных файла. Ключ к крипту он отправляет отдельно с припиской «Двойной максимальный уровень». Это значит, что система Розенкройц практически наглухо запечатана от посторонних, и, кроме тех документов, которые Наги смог просмотреть и скопировать, рассчитывать мне больше не на что. Вложения в письме содержат две директивы. Уровень распоряжений в них высок, но конкретики ни на грош, впрочем, и этого довольно.

Первая — полная реструктуризация Розенкройц. Что же, этого и следовало ожидать. Новое руководство — новые правила, только методы наказания старые. Вместо Совета Старейшин в организации теперь единовластие. Директор. Именно так, с большой буквы. Ни имени, ни фамилии. И у меня даже ни малейших предположений, кто бы это мог быть. Ни в коем случае нельзя его недооценить. Если Директор сумел прибрать институт к рукам, значит, он имеет для этого необходимыми качества. Институт хоть и потрепан, но все еще велик. Так что новый руководитель должен быть достаточно силен или хитер, или все вместе, либо является представителем третьей стороны, подмявшей институт под себя, что тоже нельзя исключать. В любом случае, в одной голове идей всегда меньше, чем в трех, хотя и с этим можно поспорить. Надеюсь только, что он сейчас достаточно занят, чтобы его посещали мысли о бессмертии.

Второй приказ начинается с громкого заглавия: «О кадровой политике Розенкройц». Это уже дает минимальные представления о том, что Директор ни в коем случае не глуп. Точность и эффективность работы любого сложного механизма зависит от качества входящих в состав компонентов, с людьми — то же самое. Один высокоуровневый, пусть и строптивый телепат всегда лучше двух слабо подготовленных, но максимально послушных, тем более если учесть, что в Институте всегда умели справляться с непослушанием. А еще лучше располагать всеми тремя телепатами сразу. В этом Директора я понять могу. Даже когда на охоту за беглыми мобилизуется максимально возможное число волонтеров.

Итак, охота объявлена. Сколько времени может пройти с момента выхода приказа до формирования рабочих групп, которые непосредственно отправятся на задания? Будут ли группы сформированы по принципу свободного поиска для каждого региона или ориентированы на конкретную личность? Скорее всего, и так и так. Все зависит от того, есть ли еще ценные «дезертиры», воспользовавшиеся неразберихой после падения Дворца Правосудия. Пожалуй, двое суток — это больше, чем достаточно. И правда, пора собираться. Это еще раз подводит меня к мысли, что все надо делать вовремя.

Стираю приказы, нет смысла хранить их. Даже если Наги избавился от маячков, которыми они могли быть помечены, все равно данные на Розенкройц, как бы безобидно внешне они ни выглядели, всегда могут представлять некоторую опасность. Но информация, вычлененная Наги из общего вала документов, в которых сейчас, несомненно, захлебывается канцелярия института, весьма показательна. В первую очередь она значит, что гостей можно ждать в любую минуту. Я вздыхаю, мне жаль, что Наоэ «сменил» сторону. Если бы наши пути не разошлись, то со временем из него вышел бы превосходный аналитик. Впрочем, удовлетворение, что Шульдих практически здоров и должен суметь распознать опасность, ведь его ментальная система приведена в относительный порядок, сводит на нет мою хандру.

Я сгребаю со стола бумаги. Внушительная пачка. Жаль, что в этой квартире нет камина. Интересно, сильно ли я озадачу миссис Савако, если поинтересуюсь у нее, где можно найти ближайшую мусоросжигательную печь. Хотя есть еще вариант со шредером, вполне возможно, что один из этих странных агрегатов наверняка найдется у кого-нибудь в офисе. Но печь была бы предпочтительнее.

Вспоминаю, что давно не смотрел на камеры. Ран кормит Шульдиха обедом. С этого ракурса сложно судить о том, что у них на тарелках, но наверное, что-то вкусное, если судить по тому, что вилка в руках телепата так и мелькает. Ну и аппетит у него, как у прожорливого птенца, даже немного завидно. Внешний периметр дома тоже чист. Никого. Возможно, убийство Лысого заставило его дружков отступить на некоторое время. Не могу сказать, что мне это не нравится, но все же было проще, когда они все время болтались перед глазами. 

Кроме бумаг, мне стоит собрать и остальные вещи. А еще необходимо хотя бы частично стереть отпечатки пальцев в самой квартире. Пытаюсь припомнить, чего именно я касался, а чего нет. Однозначно, максимальная концентрация отпечатков в спальне, кухне и ванной комнате. Остальная квартира более или менее чиста. Я прикасался ко всем продуктам в холодильнике без разбора, но их можно поручить миссис Савако, так же как и полную уборку помещения, после того, как я сотру все предполагаемые отпечатки своих пальцев. Что же касается всего остального, то если потребуется, демонтажем системы наблюдения в доме Фудзимии займутся «Технотроник», им же можно поручить и этот компьютер, разумеется, после того, как я вытащу из него жесткие диски. Если телепата «спугнут», то мне может оказаться полезен только маяк, установленный в порше. 

Несмотря на идиллию, которая царит сегодня на экране монитора, приниматься за дела стоит немедленно. 

Оказывается, это увлекательное занятие, шарить по шкафам в поисках тряпки, которой можно протереть поверхности. Наверняка, у миссис Савако они где-то припрятаны, не приносит же она их с собой. В первых двух меня ожидает неудача, а вот третий оказывается просто кладезем полезных вещей. Всевозможные флаконы с бытовой химией сгруппированы по ранжиру и по объекту применения. Их количество устрашает. С таким арсеналом мне можно не бояться оставить квартиру на ее совести. Наверняка, она все сделает как надо. Думаю, что и некоторая премия подогреет ее охоту трудиться усерднее. Впрочем, этого мне уже не дано будет проконтролировать. Особую благодарность я вынес горничной за найденную тут же упаковку с новехонькими хозяйственными перчатками. Они несколько меньшего размера, чем нужно, но сойдет. Минутой спустя, я комкаю в руках влажный кусок ткани, а перед глазами стоит совсем другая картина.

 

Видение начинается почти так же, как и предыдущее: конверт с вызовом из Розенкройц жжет мне пальцы, другое дело, что вызов касается уже меня самого. Мессир Флад имеет причину для конфиденциальной беседы со мной. И я с трудом могу дождаться, когда придет такси, чтобы отвезти меня в аэропорт. 

Дальше, словно в бешено вращающемся калейдоскопе, картинки начинают сменять друг друга. Я жду аудиенции в коридоре института, даже крашеные в угрюмый грязно-желтый цвет стены и косые взгляды моих менее удачливых коллег не могут стереть с моего лица довольную улыбку. В отличие от них, я могу быть уверен, что разговор со Старейшинами не принесет мне вреда.

Обширное помещение, в котором под потолком гуляет ветер, разгоняемый лопастями огромного вентилятора, кажется, что от него дрожит даже чашка с мутным раствором чая в руках Рут, покрытых старческими пигментными пятнами, неодобрительное ворчание Майера о том, что ресурсы Розенкройц не безграничны, и надрывный кашель Фладда, скрываемый за невеселым хрюкающим смехом. И благословленное «да» на вопрос, могу ли я действовать по своему усмотрению.

— Докажите мне вашу лояльность, Кроуфорд, — выплевывает мне в спину Глава Совета. И пока я иду теми же коридорами к выходу, некоторое время меня занимает, оговорился ли Фладд или намеренно так сказал, употребив себя в единственном числе.

Учитывая, что патронаж Старейшин скорее подразумевает жесткие временные рамки, в которые я должен буду получить первые положительные результаты работы, чем какую-то конструктивную помощь при выполнении заданий, я намереваюсь вовсю использовать данный мне карт-бланш. Оформление отзыва Шульдиха из его затянувшейся «командировки» занимает около часа, заодно я успеваю заглянуть в базу кадров, но все, что я там нахожу, — это несколько неудобоваримых кандидатур, не устраивающих меня сразу по нескольким параметрам. Мне не нужны слабаки или нестабильные паранормы, и я не собираюсь связываться с женщинами, смешанные команды вообще редко добиваются абсолютной слаженности в работе. Похоже, что придется снова действовать по принципу: хочешь получить идеального подчиненного — воспитай его сам. Надеюсь, что Шульдих за время своего отсутствия не забыл моих уроков.

Итак, мне нужна сбалансированная команда. В первую очередь, необходимо подобрать исполнителей, которые обеспечат ударное воздействие сразу по нескольким направлениям. В нее обязательно должны войти: техник или паранорм, работающий с предметами на расстоянии, силовик, при необходимости сыграющий роль пушечного мяса, но достаточно разумный, чтобы избежать при этом смертельных повреждений, и человек, который может оказать ментальное воздействие на противника. Уверен, что последний у меня уже есть. Группа должна получиться максимально мобильной, учитывая специфику заданий, которые могут навесить на меня Старейшины. Я только потом замечаю, что неосознанно копирую полковника Амриша. Что же, я не зря провел время в его команде, смею надеяться, что кое-чему я у него все-таки научился. Я перебрасываю на диск имена возможных кандидатов и оставляю в отделе три или четыре запроса по их характеристикам. Просто так, для очистки совести. Но если что-то появится в ближайшее время, то мне сообщат. Все, можно ехать.

Технически, у меня на руках бронь до Берна на два места, но в аэропорт я еду один. У Шульдиха было почти три часа, чтобы он мог остановить выполнение текущего контракта и подготовиться к своему возвращению. Казалось бы, мне не о чем волноваться, но я все равно чувствую некоторую напряженность. Кого я получу обратно? Марионетку или кукловода?

Я не без гордости могу утверждать, что за то время, что он провел со мной, в него была заложена прекрасная база, и если он не ленился, то сейчас он способен весьма и весьма на многое. Близость института не может пройти даром. Я не могу не понимать, во что два года постоянного прессинга могли превратить гибкий разум подростка, и все-таки надеюсь на лучшее. Но самое главное, остался ли он верен лично мне. Хотя, наверное, это не совсем правильное слово, но другое я просто боюсь употребить, чтобы не сглазить. Вот это уже смешно.

В аэропорту всегда много народу, здесь трудно сосредоточиться и трудно «читать». Но я не могу отказать себе в том, чтобы испытать телепата прямо сейчас. Он должен найти меня. Было бы преступлением не воспользоваться таким обстоятельством. И мне до дрожи хочется забиться в какую-нибудь глухую щель, чтобы и без того максимально усложнить ему задачу. Но труднее всего искать то, что лежит на самом видном месте.

Прозрачная пластиковая стенка, на которую опирается мой затылок, стаканчик с растворимой бурдой, из которой я не сделал ни глотка, и бессовестно разглядывающая меня официантка составляют мне компанию долгих десять минут, прежде чем я понимаю, что мой телепат здесь.

И вот он появляется в пределах видимости. Высокий, прилично одетый и причесанный молодой человек. Он не привлекает к себе лишнего внимания, но его невозможно не замечать. Целую долгую секунду в моем сознании он позиционируется как центр вселенной. Рулежные дорожки, ангары и залы ожидания, оголтелая толпа пассажиров, любопытная официантка, обезличенный голос диктора, объявляющий нашу посадку, мой невкусный кофе и я вместе со всем этим. Все вращается вокруг него. В нем так мало от подростка, которого я буквально учил писать, и в то же время так много от юноши, которого обнимал на полу в гостиной. Я даже готов обозлиться на него за эту выходку, ни минуты не сомневаясь, что это наведенное на меня впечатление. Чего именно он намеревается этим добиться? Но он смотрит мне в глаза и слегка приоткрывает ниточку связи, созданную тем вечером между нами. И я соображаю, что это его чувства, а не мои. Он просто показал мне себя. Это я в его центре. Что же, приятно.

Я нарочито медленно поднимаюсь в жесткого пластикового стула и беру в руки папку. К проходу в зону посадки мы идем плечом к плечу. Наверное, со стороны это смотрится немного пугающе, когда под незримым руководством толпа расступается перед нами. Дешевый эффект, рассчитанный ровно на тех, кому не повезло сегодня следить за нами. Фладд явно будет недоволен таким поведением, но можно же немного позабавиться перед серьезной работой. Я пропускаю телепата вперед, позволяя занять место у окна, и сам сажусь рядом. Пятьдесят минут наедине, когда молчание намного красноречивее слов. Третье место в ряду пустует, и вроде бы некому видеть, что мы держимся за руки, но соединенные ладони все равно предусмотрительно прикрыты полой моего плаща. Мы снова вместе и летим домой.

 

Видение промелькнуло в один миг, но кажется, что на кухне за это время стало темнее, а может быть, просто солнце скрылось за тучей. Вместо теплой ладони Шульдиха в моих руках мокрая тряпка, и латекс неприятно сдавливает кисти рук. Я избавляюсь от перчаток и тряпки, которые с отвращением швыряю в мусорный пакет. Что за ерунду я придумал? Придет сюда Розенкройц или нет, но сейчас усилия нужно прилагать совсем в другом месте. Считая себя практически неуловимым, я был довольно беспечен полагаясь на невнимательность и беспечность охраны стоянки супермаркета, где бросил машину с трупом Лысого. Да, меня почти невозможно привязать к этому убийству, но однако это не означает, что к нему не привяжут Фудзимию или Шульдиха. Зря, что ли, этот горе-сыщик таскался за ними всю неделю. А почему я совсем не думаю о том, кто его послал? Выпытанные у Лысого имена Купы или Снейка мне ни о чем не говорили. Но мои знания преступного мира Нью-Йорка никогда не простирались дальше имен жертв. Исключения составляли случаи, когда заказчики оказывались не кредитоспособны. Тогда приходилось выяснять, докапываться, впрочем, такие случаи бывали редкостью. Обо мне могли не знать, но я не мог позволить себе, чтобы те, кто знает, меня не уважали. Вот уж чего я не люблю, так это когда страдает моя репутация.

Но сейчас не время отвлекаться. Единственная нить, ведущая к двум известным мне именам, — Лысый. Прежде всего необходимо узнать, обнаружено ли его тело. Проще всего сделать это через ориентировку. Если тело прошло первичную обработку в каком-нибудь морге, значит, в базе уже есть минимальные данные по оружию, способу убийства, приблизительный портрет убийцы и все такое прочее. Если Лысый был бывшим полицейским, у ориентировки, выписанной на него, должен быть завышенный статус. Обычно копы не очень любят, когда задевают своих. Будем надеяться, что мне повезет. Наверняка, Лысого ищу не только я сам, но и те, кто заказал ему работу, уже должны бы обеспокоиться, куда он пропал с докладом дольше, чем на сутки. Должен же он был выходить с ними на связь и сообщать о передвижениях Фудзимии. 

С этими подельниками вообще все не так прозрачно, как с самим Лысым. И если Купа — скорее всего, какой-нибудь мелкий аферист, орудующий в одном из районов Большого Яблока, то Снейком может оказаться кто угодно. И тех данных, которые я смог выбить из Лысого, явно не хватит, чтобы быстро выяснить, кто он на самом деле. Телефон тоже может быть зарегистрирован на кого угодно, от добропорядочной домохозяйки из Милуоки до кубинского эмигранта, уже давно покинувшего страну. Вероятно, этот Снейк мнит себя очень хитрым, если получил такое прозвище. Но змеи слепы, пока каким-нибудь неосторожным движением ты не привлекаешь их внимания.

Хорошо хоть база местного полицейского управления «занавешена» не слишком строго. Иначе моих «талантов» на нее могло бы и не хватить. А вот и заполненная ориентировка. Хвала небесам, никаких пометок о срочности. Значит, смерть Лысого уже секрет Полишинеля. Мне даже абсолютно не интересно, кто обнаружил тело, работники супермаркета или те, кто эвакуировал машину Лысого на штрафстоянку. Наверняка копы уже таскали на опознание тела его жену. Если знает она, то и для остальных это уже тем более не секрет. 

Но Снейк… Даже если я быстро найду Купу и перебью у него на глазах половину всей его банды, не факт, что получу от него сведений о Снейке больше, чем у того же Лысого. Да и некогда мне всем этим заниматься. Мне нельзя выпускать из поля зрения телепата, особенно когда объявятся гости из Розенкройц. Без сомнения, первая команда института наверняка будет выполнять разведывательные функции. Должен ли я дать понять Фудзимии или Шульдиху, что их ни в коем случае нельзя отпускать живыми? И если да, то как это сделать?

Я просто нутром чую, что Снейк неспроста интересовался Фудзимией. Кому нужен японец, который и без того безвылазно сидит в Нью-Йорке? Правильно, никому, если только он вот-вот не станет обладателем чего-либо ценного. Можно ли с уверенностью сказать, что телепат — это единственное, что можно сейчас отнять у Фудзимии? Что еще это может быть? В любом случае, уверен, он не хранит это у себя дома. Какая-либо информация? Провал или отказ от задания? Крупная сумма денег? Почему я до сих пор не удосужился проверить его счета?

Но я опять отвлекся от Снейка, а мне очень нужна информация о нем. Поэтому мое сообщение, адресованное Наги, содержит тот максимум сведений, которые послужат ему отправной точкой. Все это заканчивается словом «Срочно». Понимаю, что мог бы этого и не писать, но нет сил удержаться. К тому же, мне абсолютно наплевать, что он думает обо мне сейчас, не то что раньше. Пробегаю глазами текст еще раз, не забыл ли чего и, нажав кнопку «отправить», иду спать, даже не взглянув на то, чем заняты Шульдих и Фудзимия.

 

Мне никогда не снятся вещие сны. По крайней мере, раньше не снились. Всегда хватало грез наяву. Но в эту ночь мой мозг только и делал, что подкидывал мне одну картину страннее другой. Сперва я долго блуждал среди каких-то развалин, отдаленно напоминавших камни Дворца Преисподней, но на самом деле это было только слабое их подобие. Я так и не нашел там то, что искал. Камни сменила равнина, где дул обжигающе горячий безумной силы ветер и спрятаться было некуда, но и это закончилось. В итоге я оказался в комнате, где все стены были выложены странным камнем, он отлично защищал меня от ветра, но таял, словно снег, стоило мне коснуться его руками. И избежать этого никак не удавалось, так что стены плавились и истончались до тех пор, пока я не оказался в абсолютной пустоте, но, к собственному изумлению, я никуда не падал. Просто повис в пустоте, и эта пустота была везде, так что я мог выбрать любое направление движения. Но это уже не имело никакого смысла, потому что я знал, что уже потерял нечто важное и не верну его никогда.

Я открыл глаза и некоторое время бездумно смотрел в потолок. Чувство потери прошло. Я вспомнил вчерашние свои попытки и прислушался к себе. Мой внутренний хронометр ясно указывал: что бы это ни было — это не «сейчас» и не «уже было». Может быть, оно будет «потом», если я не сделаю чего-то важного, но что именно, я, как ни силился, понять не смог. Зато я понял, что то, что я видел во сне, отдаленно, совсем немного напоминало те ощущения от видений будущего, что были у меня раньше. Словно какой-то механизм внутри меня пытался начать работать правильно, но для этого ему требовалась то ли настройка, то ли подзарядка, не ясно. После невесомости сна гравитация, казалось, вдавила меня в постель с удвоенной силой. В комнате было жарко, почти душно, и это несмотря на сентябрь за окнами. Ничего себе утро понедельника. Я катастрофически проспал, и вдобавок у меня разболелась голова Исправив ситуацию двумя таблетками аспирина, я постепенно прихожу в себя.

Вид с камер на мониторе поначалу меня даже умилил, я как раз застал трогательную картинку прощания двух влюбленных. Ох, не ко времени куда-то понесло Фудзимию. Или живя в Америке он так и не научился пользоваться службами доставки?

Конечно, пока все спокойно, но я бы голову дал на отсечение, что к вечеру это изменится. В Розенкройц не такие идиоты, чтобы заставить себя ждать еще одни сутки. Я даже немного напрягаюсь, когда вижу странного субъекта, меряющего шагами тротуар напротив дома и то и дело попадающего в зону покрытия правой камеры. Впрочем, мои опасения напрасны. Скорее всего, это просто кто-то из людей Купы, заменивший Лысого. Агенты Розенкройц не стали бы болтаться на виду так открыто. Кроме того, по странной привычке паранормы почти всегда предпочитают нападать вечером или ночью, когда люди максимально беззащитны. А болтающийся с утра у дома Фудзимии — обычный человек. Внезапно меня осеняет, что он не следит, он просто ждет, пока кто-нибудь выйдет из дома. Потому что даже не пытается скрыть своего присутствия. И он не перешел улицу и не постучал в дверь, значит, осведомлен о том, что у вершителя вселенской справедливости есть любопытный постоялец. Когда Наги отправлял Шульдиха из Берлина в Нью-Йорк, сколько людей, кроме него самого, знали об этом? Сколько видели телепата в аэропорту? На чье имя был заказан билет? Слишком много неразрешимых вопросов…

Вопрос об имени Шульдиха в билетах наводит меня на мысль, что неплохо было бы и мне сменить мои собственные документы, уж слишком грубой была последняя подделка. Кроме того, я и сам немного сменил внешность и мои последние фотографии могут вызвать некоторое недоумение, если мне придется предъявлять удостоверение личности в аэропорту.

Все равно необходимо сообщить Джордану, что ему предстоит последняя и очень приятная работа. Думаю, что «Технотроник» не откажется от еще одной порции моих денег. Пока идет вызов, я вижу, что странный субъект как раз исчез из поля моего зрения. Неужели пошел следить за Фудзимией? Так я ничего не узнаю. И Фудзимия, как на грех, ушел пешком. Но хуже всего, что Шульдих остался без прикрытия. При такой угрозе он вообще не должен оставаться в доме один. Или Фудзимия ничего не соображает?

Гудок в трубке сменяет протяжное «Мистер Джордан слушает», и я принимаюсь излагать суть своего дела. Аппаратура. Квартира. Самые жесткие временные рамки — на изготовление документов. 

— Я знаю, — смиренно сообщаю я Джордану, — что хороший паспорт не сделать за такое короткое время. Мне нужны, как минимум, права и социальная страховка на любое не слишком экзотическое имя. Фотографию я пришлю. Предоплата будет проведена немедленно. 

В ответ Джордан смеется и говорит, что теперь будет знать, как я выгляжу. В ответ я заверяю его, что с удовольствием пожму ему руку, но скорее всего наша личная встреча не очень-то порадует его близких, потому что даст им отличный повод собраться на поминальный семейный обед. Джордан снова смеется и говорит, что не готов платить за тот цирк, что они наверняка устроят на его похоронах. Я еще раз убеждаюсь, что Джордан, кем бы он ни был, в общем-то, не неглупый парень, просто с немного гипертрофированным чувством юмора, что при его профессии несколько удивительно. Бывает, что убивают и за меньшие провинности. Договариваемся, что документы через два часа привезет курьер, он же заберет и вещи, чтобы доставить их в камеру хранения.

— Я пришлю дубликаты ключей, — сообщаю я Джордану, — как только вы получите мое сообщение, работу следует выполнить очень быстро. Я не уверен, что оборудование для слежения в коттедже удастся демонтировать без помех, но оставлять его просто опасно. Систему в Сохо я тоже оставляю на ваше попечение, можете делать с ней что хотите. Единственное, в квартире следует провести «чистку». В идеале будет лучше немедленно ее заселить, так она быстрее «затрется». Но это уже ваша забота. Моя аренда продлится еще два месяца.

Я на минуту задумываюсь о том, что даже если мы с Шульдихом скоро вернемся в Нью-Йорк, то мне нужно будет подыскивать другое жилье. Мне даже становится немного грустно, мне понравилось жить в Сохо.

— Что же, было очень приятно на тебя работать, — гудит в трубку Джордан и, возможно, ничуть не кривит душой. Наконец мы расстаемся вполне довольные друг другом, увы, в своем теперешнем состоянии я даже не могу сказать, навсегда или только на время.

По телефону же я заказываю пару картонных коробок и моток полиэтиленовой пленки, чтобы упаковать те вещи, которые не собираюсь брать с собой. Вторая коробка может вообще не понадобиться или остаться полупустой, но это не важно. Или я использую ее, чтобы избавиться от лишнего хлама. Я принимаюсь за уборку, периодически возвращаясь в кабинет, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке у телепата. Не похоже, чтобы он нервничал или у него что-то болело, просто Шульдих всегда такой, когда скучает.

За заботами я едва не упускаю момент, когда возвращается Фудзимия. Его взгляд уже не так безмятежен, как когда он уходил. Что успел сообщить ему тот субъект? Ясно только одно: он не стал бы совать Шульдиху в руки пистолет без веской причины. Особенно если бы знал, как тот стреляет. Хотя ему ли не знать, что оружие в руках зачастую может, если не помочь, то просто добавить уверенности. Уверен, что за то время, пока я ходил открывать дверь курьеру, он уже успел проделать в какой-нибудь стене аккуратную девятимиллиметровую дырку. Надеюсь, что Фудзимия не успеет раскаяться в своем поступке, его убьют раньше.

Курьер вручает мне конверт и увозит в неизвестном направлении большую часть вещей, до отказа набитых в коробку, обтянутую для надежности пленкой. Другую коробку, в которую я сложил всякий мусор, мне придется унести с собой. Я так и не спросил у кого-нибудь, есть ли здесь где-то поблизости мусоросжигатель. Я все еще не могу с уверенностью сказать, буду ли ночевать здесь или уже где-то в другом месте. И если здесь, то спать мне вряд ли придется.

Фудзимия снова уходит. Какого черта ему не сидится на месте? Правда, на этот раз он едет на машине. Адрес маленькой мастерской, куда он держит путь мне уже знаком.

Но моя радость преждевременна. Когда по истечении двух часов порше так и не сдвинулся с места, мне становится ясно, что Рэити либо демонтировал жучок, либо Фудзимия избавился от заметной машины. Вряд ли можно столько времени обсуждать что-то в гараже. Так что мне предстоит снова решить изначальный вопрос: как в дальнейшем я буду контролировать перемещения телепата. Как жаль, что технология Розенкройц, позволяющая вживлять датчик слежения в живые объекты, так и не была доработана. Да и проку мне с нее, даже если бы она существовала, я бы никому не позволил сделать такое со своей командой. Вырезал бы собственными руками.

Когда пришло время обедать, я был уже практически собран. На диване стоит открытая сумка, с которой я и уеду. Пистолет в наплечной кобуре и на предохранителе, но я от всей души надеюсь, что мне не скоро придется воспользоваться им. Остается только выдернуть из корпуса жесткие диски. Я даже снял с корпуса крышку, чтобы не терять времени, хотя я все еще не знаю, куда именно мне придется уехать. Признаться, я не ожидал, что Фудзимия решится бросить столь дорогую ему машину. Но что-то же должно дать мне понять, куда именно рванет телепат. Где будет искать убежища. Что-то в этом слове дает мне толчок к еще одному воспоминанию.

 

Я снова в аэропорту Берлина. Посадка уже объявлена, но у нужной нам стойки все еще слишком много народу. Мы ждем. Я и моя новая команда. 

Сегодня Шульдих определенно выспался. Еще бы, он провалялся в кровати несколько часов после того, как я уже встал. У него довольный вид. В кои-то веки, прикрыв глаза, телепат с интересом «читает» окружающую нас толпу. Я рад видеть его без обычного кислого выражения на физиономии. В последнее время он стал выполнять задания как-то совсем уж без интереса. И я даже не могу объяснить это ленью, скорее привычкой. То, что в последнее время нам поручали Старейшины, — это все оказывалось слишком легко для него. А вот новое задание уже больше подходит под его уровень. Да и смена окружения — именно то, что ему нужно.

А вот безразличие к окружающей нас суматохе Фарфарелло, нового члена моей команды, кажется, вполне обоснованно. Ему действительно все равно, куда ехать. Он не видит большой разницы, где убивать, по его мнению, кровь азиатов ничуть не уступает по цвету и густоте крови европейцев. Лишь бы ее было вдоволь. Хорошо, что Шульдих уговорил его надеть куртку. У Фарфарелло и без того слишком запоминающаяся внешность, чтобы пугать остальных пассажиров впечатляющей коллекцией шрамов на его открытых руках. Его любимое оружие — перевязь с острыми как бритвы метательными ножами — упакована на дно одного из наших дорожных кофров. Но кажется, ее отсутствие ничуть Фарфарелло не беспокоит. Я уже видел, на что он способен и с голыми руками, в прямом и переносном смысле.

Наги только выглядит спокойным, но он слишком часто отворачивается, или подолгу смотрит в пол, пряча глаза, чтобы их лихорадочный блеск не выдал его. Он знает, что дома, в Японии, его никто не ждет, но все равно ему хочется вернуться. Он стал сильным, очень сильным. В его маленьком тщедушном теле скрыта чудовищная мощь, способная поспорить несгибаемостью разве что с его духом. Он мое лучшее приобретение, и я горжусь им по праву. Он сильнее всех нас вместе взятых, но ему не обязательно об этом знать. Его потенциал впечатляет, но все портит излишняя мнительность и боязнь снова оказаться брошенным. Что поделать, Наги чересчур рано оказался в приюте, но и его преданность можно купить, создав хотя бы видимость семьи. Чем я и был занят последние несколько месяцев. Надеюсь, что мальчик искренне ко мне привязался.

Если бы и с остальными дело обстояло так же. Берсерка Наги старается попросту не замечать. А с Шульдихом, похоже, они за моей спиной заключили пакт о взаимном ненападении. Я бы назвал это вооруженным до зубов нейтралитетом. Позиция «если ты меня не тронешь, то так и быть, я тоже тебя не трону» не слишком-то меня устраивает, но пока я ничего не могу сделать. Шульдих никак не хочет смириться с тем, что я больше не стану уделять ему все свое время. С другой стороны, он отлично понимает, я не потерплю и ссор в команде. Увы, в сложившейся ситуации есть и доля моей вины, эгоизм телепата был взращен на более чем благодатной почве.

Я поднимаю свою сумку с пола, что служит сигналом для остальных. Даже в этом до отказа заполненном народом зале мы сами по себе, словно обтекаемые водой камни. Люди обходят нас стороной, стараясь не приближаться без особой необходимости. Это неудивительно. Таких, как мы, всегда отвергает общество. Обыватели отрицательно воспринимают тех, кто хоть чем-то от них отличается, будь это банальный цвет кожи, разрез глаз, а уж что говорить о тех, кто, к примеру, имеет способность проникать в чужие мысли или швыряться электричеством. Паранормы рано взрослеют, и почти все, задолго до совершеннолетия, успевают почувствовать эту ненависть на себе. В Японии, куда нас перебрасывают, мы попадем под двойной прессинг, и я надеюсь, это позволит команде сработаться лучше.

У стойки регистрации давно никого не осталось. Наги первым протянул таможеннику свой билет и паспорт. Шульдиху даже не требуется вмешиваться. Мальчик просто не везет ничего противозаконного, в отличие от него самого и Фарфарелло. Я буду последним, кто пройдет регистрацию. На минуту я оглядываюсь, посмотреть, что же оставляю за спиной, и на механическом табло с расписанием вижу надпись, которой там просто не может быть: «Вас ждет Даллас!»

 

И на этом видение заканчивается. Несколько секунд я пытаюсь преодолеть ступор, в который повергло меня увиденное. Во-первых, на самом деле я действительно не помню этой надписи в аэропорту. Ее просто физически не могло там быть. Технические параметры табло не позволили бы ей там оказаться. Что это, выверт подсознания такой? Во-вторых, как я мог забыть про место, куда Шульдих отправится с наибольшей вероятностью? Не понимаю. Ведь я собственноручно написал ему адрес на визитке и сунул в карман.

А видения? Наверняка, в каждом из тех, что у меня уже были, было что-то особенное. Но я просто не обращал на это внимания. Я ожесточенно тру лоб. Есть еще один момент, раньше не бросавшийся мне в глаза. Все видения следуют в строгой обратной хронологии, от самых первых и до настоящего времени. Сколько же на самом деле это займет, ведь осталось уже не так много? И что будет тогда? Дар восстановится или исчезнет совсем? Впервые у меня есть повод убедиться в том, что люди правы, когда утверждают: неизвестность пугает.

Но бояться уже некогда. На экране перед домом Фудзимии возникают двое, одетых в длинные просторные плащи. Они переходят улицу, не прячась, откровенно бравируя своей силой, уверенные в себе. Конечно, они же сверхлюди, паранормы. Но так могут вести себя только безумцы, никогда раньше не сталкивавшиеся с Шульдихом. Да где он сам? Я судорожно перебираю вкладки с камер. Шульдих в спальне, сидит на кровати, сжимая в руках пистолет. Без сомнения, он тоже их заметил.

Я могу предположить, что сделал бы я сам, окажись в такой ситуации, загнанный в угол, растерянный, может быть, даже напуганный, но я не берусь предсказать, какую стратегию выберет он. Встретит ли бой открыто или сбежит через заднюю дверь. С камеры я могу видеть, что у нее все чисто. Но эти существа не должны уйти живыми, искренне надеюсь, что телепат тоже это понимает. 

Я все еще не могу определить, кого именно прислали за Шульдихом, скорее всего, они оба силовики. Минимум один из них стихийный. Потому что от ментального удара почти любой телепат в состоянии закрыться и, может быть, даже ударить в ответ. Шульдих уже в коридоре и на мгновение исчезает из вида, спускаясь по лестнице. Время, кажется, совсем остановилось. А потом я вижу его крадущимся к задней двери. Не туда! Нервы у меня не выдерживают, и я решаюсь на отчаянный шаг. Я обращаюсь к нему. Четко и внятно произношу, как если бы телепат стоял рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, мог меня слышать: «Убей, убей их немедленно. Ты сможешь».


	7. Даллас

Get into the car  
We’ll be the passenger  
We’ll ride through the city tonight  
See the citys ripped insides  
We’ll see the bright and hollow sky  
We’ll see the stars that shine so bright  
The sky was made for us tonight 

Забирайся в машину -  
И мы станем странниками,  
Проедем через городские окраины,  
Посмотрим на вырезанные изнанки города,  
Полюбуемся на свет и пустое небо,  
На звезды, которые так ярки.  
Небо существует для нас этой ночью

(Iggy pop «The Passenger»)

 

Когда Шульдих открывал дверь, ведущую на задний двор, он уже знал, что паранормов двое, что оба — силовики среднего уровня, что один обходит дом со стороны качелей и вот— вот выйдет из-за угла, а другой идет прямо к парадному входу, и что у него есть еще время сбежать. Стоит дать максимальную скорость, и непрошеные гости заметят только всполох света. Но телепат вдруг остановился. «Ты можешь убить их», — спокойно и властно сказал ему Кроуфорд. Шульдих был готов поклясться, что слышит его голос. И вся боль, скопившаяся и загнанная глубоко внутрь, неожиданно вспыхнула в нем горячей волной бешенства. Шульдих повернулся, закрывая дверь и отгораживая себя от спасительной свободы, и быстро пошел через прачечную в кухню. Он слышал, как один — тот, что обходил дом — вынес дверь заднего хода. Значит второй уже входит в прихожую. Надо было спешить. Шульдих слегка согнул ноги в коленях и через мгновение был в гостиной. Ему еще хватило времени сесть на диван и закинуть ногу на ногу, когда двери распахнулись. На пороге стояли двое — высокий и низкий. Оба в черных очках, черных плащах, как герои второсортного боевика. Шульдих понятия не имел, в чем их сила, но зато он явно чувствовал их презрение и тупую жадную веселость.

— Готов поспорить, — проговорил он, глядя по очереди сначала на одного, потом на другого, — вы кажетесь себе очень крутыми.

Фраза на мгновение повисла в воздухе. Телепат уловил, как настроение изменилось. Гости пришли в замешательство, но ровно на секунду, потом низкий заговорил: 

— Телепат высшей категории, оперативная кличка Мастермайнд, имя — Шульдих, все верно? 

— Ну, допустим… — качнул головой Шульдих, одновременно пытаясь проникнуть в сознание низкого. Однако ему это не удалось — их разум кто-то отлично упрятал под непробиваемыми щитами.

— Хорошо, — кивнул второй, который видимо был в группе за главного. — Оперативное подразделение академии Розенкройц отправило нас для проведения УБ теста. Вам не надо объяснять, что это значит?

Шульдих хохотнул.

— Это точно — не надо. А с какой стати? Всем известно, что я потерял силу.

— У нас — другие данные…

Шульдих резко обернулся — это говорил первый, низкий. Телепат открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг почувствовал, что горло сдавила невидимая рука, а все тело прижало к дивану. 

— Не надо считать себя умнее всех, Шульдих. Розенкройц хорошо следит за своей собственностью, — продолжал тот, и едва заметно кивнул своему напарнику. — Доставай…. Посмотрим, выдержат ли твои хваленые щиты.

Шульдих попытался возразить, но горло по-прежнему пережимал телекинетик — а именно им и был низкий, — и получился тихий хрип. 

— Не пытайся сопротивляться, — с деланным добродушием сказал ему высокий, доставая из сумки небольшую коробку с проводами и датчиками. Шульдих мог только таращиться на него, борясь с внезапно подступившим ужасом. «Какова его сила?» — подумал телепат, призывая на помощь весь свой здравый смысл, который мог найти. — «Надо понять — какова его сила». Но очередная попытка пробиться за щиты пользы не принесла, только в голове отозвалось неприятным лязгом, а высокий поморщился и хмыкнул.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, у нас другие данные…

Протянув машинку напарнику, длинный достал шприц, короткий и толстый. Именно такими шприцами пользовался доктор Шрайн, когда ставил опыты над учениками Розенкройц. Не спеша наклонившись над Шульдихом, длинный быстро вколол ему в шею прозрачный раствор, от которого по телу прокатила волна парализующей боли. 

— Ну что ж, стало быть, начнем, — пробормотал низкий, устанавливая коробочку на столик, а датчики, оснащенные длинными металлическими желобами, протянул к Шульдиху. — Будет больно, — проговорил он глумливо и резкими движениями установил датчики, вдавив железные желобы в основание черепа, в височные впадины и в затылок. Шульдих снова захрипел — давно он не испытывал этого на себе, и успел забыть, что чувствуешь, когда специально обработанный металл проходит сквозь кость в мозг. 

«Надо взломать щиты, понять, в чем его способность, надо взломать щиты, понять в чем его способность, надо взломать….», — повторял телепат снова и снова, неспособный остановить то, что должно было начаться уже через мгновенье. 

— На старт… — издевательски прошептал низкий, — внимание…. Поехали!

Он надавил на небольшую кнопку, и черная коробка тихо завибрировала. В первую секунду Шульдих ничего не почувствовал. Казалось, все так и останется без изменений — смех со двора, шум листвы, гул дороги, яркий солнечный свет и узоры теней на полу. Но вдруг, словно ниоткуда, из тишины полились голоса. Они все нарастали и нарастали, спорили, ничем не связанные, разрозненные, гудели громче с каждой секундой. 

«Нет… Держи щиты, держи…» — приказал себе Шульдих, но внезапность разрушений нанесла ему серьезный урон — хоть он и знал о вторжении, но подготовиться к нему не успел, мгновенно потеряв первый слой защитных барьеров.

«Ты меня запер, урод!», «Мама, мама, купи мне машинку!», «Сколько можно пялится? Я же сказала, что между нами ничего нет», «В силу осложнения международной политики»….. Голоса хлынули со всех сторон: голоса Ривердейла, Гарлема, всего Нью-Йорка, кажется, всего мира! Шульдих не мог справиться с ними, они ломали его щиты один за другим, крушили его разум, разрушали его личность. Ничто не могло спасти его, он уже не мог ни за что зацепиться. Он даже не мог думать, его не было…

В этот момент, перекрывая все голоса, в голове прозвучал голос Абиссинца: «Я на параллельной улице. Что у тебя?» 

Всего лишь несколько слов, но телепат, вспомнив тут же все, что умел, крепко ухватился за эту нить, вытягивая за нее собственное сознание. 

— Эй… Иди сюда, — в отдалении услышал Шульдих. Оперативники увидели на экране машины изменение показателей. Но всего лишь на мгновенье — телепат вовремя сделал вид, что продолжает безуспешно бороться.

«Ран…» — позвал Шульдих. — «Они в доме. Их двое. Телекинетик и еще один — я узнаю, кто…»

«Что мне делать?» — спросил Ран, и в его голосе не было ни тени паники. Спокойствие и уверенность Абиссинца мгновенно вернули телепату надежду. 

«Ничего. Приезжай и жди…» — проговорил Шульдих, — «И читай свои стишки…»

Несколько секунд Абиссинец молчал, а потом принялся читать Басё. Шульдих раньше не слышал это стихотворение, но оно вернуло его в те дни, когда они с Раном встречались в маленькой квартирке в Токио. Вернули ему то отчаянное чувство, с которым он разрывался между Кроуфордом и Абиссинцем.

«Вишни расцвели. Не открыть сегодня мне тетрадь с песнями». Слова звучали в голове, и Шульдих шел на голос, к реальности. «Веселье кругом. Вишни со склона горы, вас не позвали?» — с каждым звуком к Шульдиху возвращалась сила. И он понял, что надо делать. У него оставалось несколько минут для того, чтобы обмануть машину. Он продолжит делать вид, что сражается с ней, а сам пока вскроет щиты оперативников. Он уже ощущал свое тело, чувствовал, как что-то влажное течет по шее. Ноги его все еще дергались в легких судорогах, но Шульдих уже мог остановить тремор. Однако не сделал этого. Он слышал, как низкий и высокий переговаривались между собой: 

— Хорошо его проняло…

— Может, он и правда ничего не может…

Шульдих перестал слушать, сосредоточившись на их щитах. Тот, который пониже, был защищен сильнее, второго Шульдиху удалось вскрыть с третьей попытки. Прочитав его мысли, телепат обратился к воспоминаниям, стараясь не терять голос Абиссинца. Память открылась перед ним, показывая все, что он хотел знать — высокий выходит из машины, поднимает руку, и человек, убегавший от него, падает, охваченный синим пламенем. «Пирокинетик», — понял Шульдих. 

«Абиссинец, ты рядом?»

«Да, у заднего хода».

«Жди меня у съезда на Ривердейл», — с неожиданной властностью приказал Шульдих. Нельзя было терять ни секунды, и план, простой, как все гениальное, сам собой сложился в его голове. 

«Понял», — отозвался Абиссинец.

Оставалось всего несколько минут, телепат чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он не сможет больше сдерживать себя, и что надо немедленно сосредоточиться на щитах низкого. Сломав их, Шульдих отправит обоих на кухню, а там за столом стоят баллоны с пропаном. Телепат, не медля, попытался пробить защиту низкого, и голову взорвал пронзительный лязг. Шульдих заорал, а низкий громко и удивленно выругался:

— Странно… Машина в порядке…

Лязг прекратился, и телепат, приоткрыв глаза, заметил, что низкий и высокий смотрят на экран прибора. Шульдих сжал зубы и попытался ударить еще раз, собрав все свои силы. «Ты можешь. Убей их», — слова Кроуфорда подтолкнули его. Еще рывок, и с пронзительным треском Шульдих пробил барьеры телекинетика. В этот момент высокий ахнул:

— Смотри!

У Шульдиха уже не было времени на раздумья. «Я — на кухне. Бегите туда. Оба. Я в углу за столом. Пирокинетик, дай несколько залпов», — приказал он оперативникам. 

— Он на кухне! — крикнул низкий, — сволочь! Успел удрать!

— Быстро! — ответил ему высокий, и оба они, забыв про машину, побежали в прихожую. Все это Шульдих видел, решившись открыть глаза, и, не теряя времени, выдрал датчики из запачканных кровью волос. Превозмогая боль и собрав силы, он чуть согнул колени, и, используя сверхскорость, бросился через окно на газон. Стекло разлетелось, но боли Шульдих уже не почувствовал и взрыва не услышал. Он упал в нескольких метрах от дома и отключился.

 

Ран, дожидавшийся телепата у дороги, бросился к нему. Шульдих лежал на траве, неестественно вывернув руки. Ран опустился на колени и, перевернув его, прижался ухом к груди: сердце телепата билось еле слышно, дыхание с тихим хрипом вырывалось из приоткрытого рта. Выпрямившись, Ран бегло осмотрел Шульдиха — его покрасневшие волосы спутались, грудь и шею заливала кровь, до сих пор сочившаяся из ушей. Ран хотел приподнять его голову, но вдали уже слышался вой полицейской сирены. Пора было убираться подальше. Ран бросил прощальный взгляд на горевший дом, и безразлично отвернулся, подхватывая телепата подмышки. Он с трудом отволок Шульдиха к машине и устроил на заднем сидении хонды, а затем, резко тронувшись с места, помчался туда, откуда уехал меньше получаса назад — на заброшенную стройку на Айселон авеню. Поворачивая на Индепендент, Ран разминулся с двумя полицейскими машинами и машиной пожарной службы. Шульдих по-прежнему в себя не пришел.

Рану повезло — он без труда добрался до места. Выбравшись из хонды, он распахнул заднюю дверь и наклонился к Шульдиху. Таблетки нашлись в кармане куртки, Ран сунул одну под язык телепату. Затем, оставив его, снова вылез из машины и распахнул багажник — там лежала бутылка воды, аптечка и пара черных промасленных перчаток. Ран достал бутылку, поставил ее на землю и вернулся к телепату. Вытащить того из машины оказалось трудно, но в конце концов японец посадил Шульдиха у задней двери. Тот привалился к ней, как тряпичная кукла, голова упала на грудь. Ран, не теряя времени, достал из аптечки нашатырь и поднес к его лицу. Тот вдохнул, закашлялся и открыл глаза. 

— Черт! — прохрипел телепат и сплюнул. — Я убил их?

— Да, — кивнул Ран, вытирая с его лица и шеи кровь. Шульдих с облегчением вздохнул, но тут же, дернувшись, застонал.

— Ай! Сволочи! — он потянулся к затылку и выдернул датчик с короткой толстой иглой. Ран удивленно посмотрел на странный предмет.

— Это, мать его, УБ тренажер, — отшвырнув датчик, пробормотал Шульдих. — Такая адская машина, которой вскрывают мозги.

Ран промолчал. Он засунул таблетки обратно в карман, стащил с телепата испачканную кровью куртку, осмотрел порезы на его руках, шее и лице. Серьезных повреждений не было, только мелкие царапины и довольно глубокий порез на щеке. Ран промыл их водой. Затем обмотал голову Шульдиха широким бинтом, спрятав под него окровавленные волосы. Телепат не протестовал.

— Все. Давай помогу подняться? — сказал Ран, закончив. Шульдих кивнул, поморщившись. 

— Давай… Нам надо быстрее убираться отсюда. 

Ран кивнул. А телепат продолжил:

— Мы должны уехать в Даллас.

Удивленный, Ран приподнял брови:

— Почему?

— Потому… — передразнил его Шульдих с натянутой усмешкой. — Потому что там мы сможем спрятаться, вот почему.

Больше спрашивать Ран не стал. Он помог телепату подняться и усадил его на заднее сидение, положив рядом бутылку с водой, потом сел за руль и запрограммировал навигатор. Голубоватая карта на экране показала маршрут, а голос сообщил, что до Далласа ехать предстояло не меньше суток, но в данный момент выбора не было: улететь за границу с Шульдихом, который пока не в состоянии программировать сознание, не представлялось возможным, мест в Америке, кроме Далласа, где можно было бы скрыться, у Рана не было. И еще он просто почувствовал, что Шульдих знает, о чем говорит. Прикинув маршрут, Ран завел мотор и выехал на Айселон авеню.

 

Так как менять номера времени уже не было, Ран и Шульдих договорились, что оставят засвеченную хонду где-нибудь в центре, и у Гайд-Парка нашли неприметный серый додж. Вскрыв замок и переложив туда улучшенную аптечку и подключив навигатор Слона взамен старого, Ран помог телепату забраться на заднее сидение. Машина оказалась почти новая, бак недавно заправили. На заднем сидении лежала бутылка колы и пакет из Макдональдса. Шульдих заглянул в него, поморщился, и, поджав ноги, затих. Солнце спряталось за облака, пошел дождь. В сером тумане додж пробирался через город к кольцевой дороге, откуда можно будет взять курс на Нешвил, отмеченный Раном, как перевалочный пункт. 

 

Таблетка укрепила щиты, чужие голоса затихли в голове Шульдиха, и в непривычной тишине замелькали собственные мысли. 

Он вспомнил, как стоя перед дверью парадного хода штаб-квартиры Шварц в Берне, нашел записку в кармане куртки. Тогда тоже шел дождь, но Шульдих его не замечал — его тело горело после близости, он до сих пор чувствовал Кроуфорда в себе и в своем разуме, ему хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. И сейчас, плутая в дымке горько-сладких воспоминаний, он не хотел возвращаться в реальность, хотел еще немного побыть рядом с домом, где ждал его Кроуфорд. Тогда он, стоя на холодном бернском ветру у забора их дома, дожидаясь такси, сунул руки в карманы, и нащупал в левом клочок бумаги. Когда Шульдих прочитал написанные на нем несколько слов, то испытал странный приступ тоски при мысли, что придется уничтожить его. Он сам тогда не понимал себя. Его и сейчас вдруг охватила неизъяснимая печаль, и он сидел, привалившись к двери, и смотрел в окно, стараясь ни о чем не думать. На зеркале заднего вида болтался футбольный мяч на цепочке. Телепат следил за ним, и, в конце концов, задремал, убаюканный монотонным движением и дождем. 

Ран вел аккуратно, не желая случайно привлечь внимание полиции. День клонился к вечеру, небо посветлело, и, предвещая близкую жару, на горизонте расцветили его светло-желтые полосы заката. Граница с Пенсильванией все еще была далеко, и предстояло проехать еще как минимум триста миль. Время в пути летело медленно. Вдоль хайвея тянулись поля, чем ближе к Нешвилу, тем суше и пустыннее становилось вокруг. Монотонный пейзаж усыплял, и чтобы не забыться, Ран читал про себя стихи наизусть — это всегда помогало сосредоточиться. Ныли шея и плечи, но Абиссинец игнорировал боль, заставляя себя думать только о словах хайку.

Шульдих все спал, и когда стихи перестали помогать, Ран начал думать — не разбудить ли его, все же с ним можно будет поговорить. Но тут Шульдих проснулся сам.

— Не хочешь знать про Даллас? — спросил он, потягиваясь.

— Хочу, — честно признался Ран.

— Там есть квартира… бывшая резервная штаб-квартира Шварц, и о ней никто не знает, — объяснил Шульдих. — Особенно Розенкройц.

— Ясно, — отозвался Ран, и в салоне на мгновенье наступила тишина. Но Шульдих не мог долго молчать. Он очень оживился, попросил включить музыку, и начал давать Фудзимии советы по вождению, которые тот силился слушать сквозь туман усталости и телесной боли. Тогда Шульдих завел речь про мотели, в которых цена за номер могла бы быть и ниже, а простыни — чище. Около городка Антиох Ран остановил машину на несколько минут, чтобы передохнуть и поесть. Пока Шульдих ел, Ран вылез из доджа, чтобы размяться. Возможно, ему следовало ехать до Нешвила без остановки, не давая себе повода окончательно раскиснуть, но руки уже не слушались, и хоть минутная передышка казалась Рану спасением. Шульдих оставил ему чизбургер, и Ран заставил себя поесть. Он совсем не чувствовал вкуса пищи, но ел, заставляя себя. Когда пакет опустел, они тронулись дальше.

Шульдих опять замолчал и погрузился в дремоту. А Ран, чтобы не заснуть, начал думать о Снейке. Мысли, лишенные обычной четкости и ясности, плутали между вариантами один нереальней другого, и единственное, что пришло Рану в голову, это обратиться за помощью к старому другу — Такатори Мамору. Рану больше нравилось звать его Оми, но он понимал, что Оми теперь нет. Однако, несмотря на решение не просить Такатори ни о чем, Ран собрался позвонить ему из Мемфиса. 

Солнце садилось, и разливалось вдоль горизонта кровавым пятном, окрашивая небо в желто-красный цвет. Дорога, погруженная в теплые, мягкие краски южного заката, летела, перерезая бесконечные степи, лишь иногда прерывавшиеся сухими кустарниковыми зарослями и островами чахлых деревьев. Когда в красном полумраке мелькнул указатель Вирджиния — Нешвилл 200 миль, вдруг резко стемнело, как темнеет только на юге, и поля погрузились в ночь. 

Шульдих снова проснулся и теперь развлекал Рана историями о Мексике. 

 

Чтобы Шульдих мог восстановить щиты и набраться сил вдали от городского шума, Ран решил остановиться не в Нешвиле, а чуть раньше. Они уже видели огни города — он был совсем рядом, но в тихом месте, где Ран припарковал машину, еще не различалось его влияние. Маленький придорожный мотель, как и тысячи других мотелей, загибался буквой С, освещенный оранжевым светом тусклых круглых фонарей. На парковке стояло несколько видавших виды машин, все вокруг — и маленькие домики, и здание администрации казалось замызганным и старым. 

Глядя в окно, Шульдих притих, и только выбравшись из машины, произнес в полголоса:

— Подозрительное местечко… Разве не в таких мотелях всегда останавливаются беглые преступники?

— Нет, — с нажимом ответил ему Ран.

Шульдих только передернул плечами и ухмыльнулся. Ран понял, что ему лучше, но думать теперь мог только о постели — одиннадцать часов почти беспрерывной езды давали о себе знать. 

— Раздевайся, — бросил он телепату. Шульдих поднял брови, но оглядев себя, сообразил, в чем дело. Быстро сбросив окровавленную куртку и стянув футболку, он надел черную куртку Рана и застегнул молнию. 

— Волосы. — Надо было что-то сделать с волосами — повязка давно пропиталась кровью. Ран достал из аптечки чистый бинт и снова подвязал Шульдиху волосы. Теперь можно было выходить.

Пока Шульдих потягивался и разминался, Ран запер машину и направился к административному зданию. Телепат пошел за ним. 

Внутри строение выглядело так же неприглядно, как и снаружи: продавленные кресла, вылинявшие обои, засиженные мухами картинки на стенах и толстый консьерж под стать интерьеру, выцветший и обношенный. «Думает, что мы педики», — сообщил Рану Шульдих. «Так и есть», — ответил ему тот и взял у консьержа ключи. Телепат бросил в ответ длинный, пристальный взгляд. 

Когда они вышли на улицу, Ран отдал Шульдиху ключи и вернулся к доджу, чтобы забрать катану и аптечку. 

Вернувшись в домик, он застал телепата на кровати. Тот со вздохом осматривал помещение — под тусклой лампочкой, скрытой пыльным плафоном, двуспальная кровать под красным покрывалом, две тумбочки, столик и телевизор.

— Сырые простыни, — констатировал он, отдергивая покрывало. — Вот что я не люблю, так это сырые простыни. 

Заперев дверь, Ран положил катану на пол. Как бы не хотелось ему немедленно лечь, он понимал, что сначала надо осмотреть номер. Потому окинув быстрым взглядом комнату, он прошел в туалет, и там, опустив фрамугу небольшого прямоугольного окна, закрашенного белой краской, выглянул на улицу — окно выходило на задний двор с мусорными контейнерами, а дальше простиралась пустыня. Захлопнув форточку, Ран вернулся в комнату. 

Шульдих уже снял куртку и рассматривал порезы на руке. 

— Чертовы садисты, — ворчал он себе под нос, отдирая корку с едва затянувшихся ранок. Ран достал из аптечки пластырь.

— Давай заклею, — произнес он, садясь рядом с телепатом. Тот безропотно подставил ему лицо — самая большая рана оказалась на щеке, остальное и заклеивать не стоило. 

— Отделался малой кровью, — Шульдих сдернул с головы повязку. Ран невольно залюбовался им — с горькой, удушливой страстью он рассматривал его руки, живот, шею и длинные губы, и удивлялся, как еще может что-то испытывать к нему, когда с трудом заставляет себя не упасть.

— Абиссинец… 

Ран вскинул голову — телепат смотрел на него с усмешкой. На долю секунды Ран почувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным, застигнутым врасплох, но Шульдих вдруг поднялся и Ран сумел взять себя в руки.

— Я — в ванну, — небрежно бросил телепат, и оставил его одного.

 

В теплой воде измученное тело наконец расслабилось, Шульдих зажмурился и потянулся. Таблетки еще действовали, но спать ему не хотелось, и впервые за последнее время он чувствовал себя совершенно свободным. Наконец-то за ним не следили, и телепат с восторгом ощущал, что случайно подслушанные мысли Абиссинца возбуждают его, и что он может позволить себе полностью отдаться этому возбуждению. 

 

Проводив Шульдиха взглядом, Ран разделся. Его не волновали сейчас ни пошлость обстановки, ни плохие условия на случай бегства. Погасив свет, он лег на одеяло, сложив покрывало на стул. Ран слушал шум воды, закрыв глаза, и сам не заметил, как заснул.

 

Когда Шульдих, благоухая казенным шампунем, вернулся в комнату, он застал Абиссинца спящим, и разочарованный, устроился рядом с ним, без труда отобрав у него одеяло. Ему еще долго не спалось, он слушал, что делается на улице, следил за всполохами света на стенах, и успокаивал себя тем, что утром все наверстает. Остальные мысли он успешно гнал прочь, и, в конце концов, все-таки задремал. Видно привычка спать при любой доступной возможности, выработанная еще в Розенкройц, дала о себе знать.

 

Ран проснулся как-то разом, и, открыв глаза, понял, что в окно уже светит не фонарь, а солнце, но солнце раннее, еще свежее. Он бросил взгляд на часы — стрелки остановились на половине восьмого. Затем попытался перевернуться на бок, и боль тут же откликнулась в каждой мышце. Ран прикрыл глаза, и привыкший терпеть неудобства, через мгновение все-таки повернулся к Шульдиху. Тот не спал, и как только Ран взглянул на него, обнял его, не говоря ни слова. Ран почти задохнулся в тяжелом потоке его волос, в тисках его коленей, и едва сообразил, что случилось, когда телепат уже сидел сверху и помогал себе пальцами, приподнимая бедра, затем со вздохом опустился и начал двигаться, сначала медленно и ритмично, а потом все больше забываясь от удовольствия, и Ран следил за ним, как завороженный, не закрывая глаз. Шульдих уже не сдерживался, опускаясь все жестче, разводя колени все шире, и вскрикивая все громче, и Ран не мог сопротивляться его натиску. Он в неистовом порыве, затопленный волной чужого вожделения, схватил телепата за волосы, и прижал к своему рту его рот, не целуя, а просто вдыхая в него. Шульдих вырывался, мучительно и страстно, пытаясь снова вобрать его до конца, и, выгнувшись, кончил, увлекая Рана за собой.

— Хорошо, черт побери! — вздохнул телепат, потягиваясь. Не ответив, Ран обнял его. Так они лежали какое-то время, чувствуя, как сознание постепенно возвращается, а вместе с ним — и мысль, что надо вставать и собираться в дорогу. В конце концов, Ран первый поднялся, превозмогая ломоту в теле и соблазн остаться с Шульдихом еще на несколько часов.

— Уже пора? — протянул телепат, не спешивший вставать. 

— Да, — коротко ответил ему Ран. 

После душа, одевшись, он выглянул в окно. Кроме их доджа на стоянке оставались еще три машины — старый кадиллак, фургон, в каких обычно перевозят скот, и крошечная хонда, вроде брошенной на стоянке у Гайд-Парка. Ран решил, что все они слишком приметны, слишком ненадежны, и сменить додж лучше будет по пути. Умывшись и проверив оружие, он позвал Шульдиха. 

— Поднимайся, — и тот подчинился, нехотя садясь на кровати и нащупывая на полу свою одежду.

Ран оглянулся на него, с внезапной острой нежностью рассматривая его ссутуленные плечи, перепутанные со сна волосы. «Мы вместе», — сказал он себе, но тревога только усилилась.

 

Сдав номер и позавтракав в местной забегаловке, Ран и Шульдих снова сели в додж.

— Как ты думаешь, почему нас еще не достали? — поинтересовался Шульдих, пока Ран вводил в навигатор новый пункт маршрута.

— Им надо время. Я не знаю, что именно им известно. Скорее всего, нам просто повезло — по дороге мы не нарвались на полицию. Но это скоро должно случиться, потому нам надо избавиться от доджа.

— Избавиться? — Шульдих пожал плечами. — Ладно. Отъедем подальше и взорвем его? 

— Нет. Сделаем по-другому, — ответил Ран. Шульдих согласно кивнул — он привык выполнять приказы, и ему было все равно — сжечь машину, сбросить в пропасть или утопить.

Додж медленно потащился к Мемфису. Спустя шесть часов пути по иссушенной солнцем пустыне они добрались до города. В центре Ран купил телепату футболку и куртку взамен испорченных, потом еще долго плутал по городу, пока не свернул в неприметный переулок, и, попросив Шульдиха подождать в машине, зашел в паб, спрятанный между приземистыми кирпичными зданиями. Внутри было пусто и тихо, Ран разменял несколько монет, позвонить.

— Мамору, — проговорил он, сидя в темной телефонной кабинке. 

— Привет, Ран! Надо же, ты мне позвонил! Это так здорово! — донеслось до него из трубки. 

— Узнай, если возможно, все про Снейка. Он как-то связан с мафией в Нью-Йорке, но может быть и из полицейских шишек. На него работает Купа, глава восточной преступной группировки Нью-Йорка.

— Как ты сказал? Снейк?

Ран не ответил, не желая повторять дважды, но Мамору и не стал ждать ответа.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, — как с тобой связаться?

— Я сам с тобой свяжусь… через несколько дней, — отозвался Ран. Время, пока сигнал еще нельзя было засечь, истекало, и он, не прощаясь, положил трубку.

Купив два обеда, он вернулся к машине и застал Шульдиха с катаной в руках.

— Давай быстрее убираться отсюда. Не нравится мне этот город, — пробормотал телепат, и Ран с ним согласился. Они наскоро пообедали, и Шульдих сел за руль, сменив Рана. 

Выбравшись из Мемфиса и проехав по хайвею несколько миль, телепат свернул на боковую дорогу, а затем съехал с нее, направляясь через растрескавшуюся пустыню к каньону Хунта. 

Когда вдали показалась темная полоса каньона, он остановил машину. 

— Приехали, — сообщил Шульдих, и они с Раном выбрались наружу, вытащив все, что могло им пригодиться в дороге — аптечку Слона, навигатор и бутылку с водой. Затем Ран завел мотор, и додж покорно покатился к обрыву и рухнул вниз. Шульдих подбежал к самому краю, проводив машину взглядом. 

— Прощай, додж, — крикнул он и резко расхохотался. 

— Уходим! — позвал его Ран, и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь, в сторону боковой дороги, с которой они свернули к каньону. Догнав его, Шульдих пошел рядом. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут они уже брели по обочине, надеясь остановить попутку. 

Машин совсем не было. Лишь однажды мимо пролетел пикап, окатив их облаком пыли.

— Мы подозрительно выглядим, — решил Ран, проводив машину взглядом. — Можешь заставить кого-нибудь остановиться? 

— Попробую. Но стереть память не получится. 

Ран кивнул, думая, как вырубить водителя. Прошло еще по крайней мере полчаса, пока вдали снова показалась машина. Это был старый минивен, и водитель, легко подчинившись внушению, затормозил рядом с ними.

— Куда едем… — начал мужчина, высунувшись из окна, но прежде чем Ран успел что-нибудь ответить, водитель обмяк, и кровь закапала на песок. В тот же момент дверца распахнулась, и Шульдих вытолкнул тело из машины.

— Можешь не благодарить, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся он, и Ран почувствовал секундную вспышку недоумения и отвращения, но тут очнулся. Обыскав карманы засаленного комбинезона, он вытащил все, что обнаружил — платок, кошелек, мелочь, и лишь после этого оттащил труп на обочину. Вернувшись, Ран подобрал гильзу и осмотрел машину — документы оказались в бардачке. 

— Садись, — бросил он Шульдиху, и тот вскочил в минивен.

— Развалина, — протянул телепат. — Если он не развалится по дороге, то это будет большая удача!

Ран пожал плечами. Теперь их путь лежал прямиком в Даллас, и следовало добраться туда прежде, чем начнут искать минивен. 

 

Чем дальше они забирались на территорию Техаса, тем жарче и суше становилось вокруг. Машина неслась вдоль пустынных иссохших равнин, в густо-синем небе не было ни облачка, иногда только темной галкой в небе проплывала какая-нибудь птица. Шульдих как обычно дремал, подобрав под себя ноги, в приемнике играла музыка, которой Ран не знал. Казалось, все тихо, но он никак не мог успокоиться, и к середине пути его опасения наконец оправдались. Когда минивен объезжал Пайн Блаф, на хвост ему села полицейская машина. 

— Шульдих, — позвал Ран, и телепат тут же очнулся, резко выпрямившись на сидении.

— Приехали?

— Нет… посмотри…

Шульдих взглянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— Ого! 

Ран притормозил, прикидывая, как выйти из ситуации, и скоро минивен остановился у обочины. Вой сирены теперь слышался совсем близко. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как полицейская машина замерла рядом. Ран слышал, как хлопнули двери, две пары ног прошагали по мягкому асфальту, и затем к окну наклонился и постучал темнокожий полицейский. Ран опустил стекло.

— Добрый день. Офицер Чейни. Ваши документы, пожалуйста, — с усмешкой произнес он. Ран уже полез за правами, но тут полицейский вдруг выпрямился и отошел, а через некоторое время полицейская машина пропала из виду.

— Что ты им сказал? — поинтересовался Ран, мгновенно понимая, что случилось.

— Сказал, что никого тут нет, что они остановились отлить, — с плохо скрываемым бахвальством поведал телепат.

Ран холодно и долго смотрел на него. 

— Ты мог стереть память водителю минивена? — наконец, спросил он. 

— Может, и мог… — усмехнулся Шульдих. Ответить на это было нечего, и Ран завел машину, чувствуя, как неприятный холод пробирает внутренности.

 

До Далласа они добрались уже в густой южной мгле, бросив минивен далеко за городом, у Вако. Шульдих повеселел. По пути к остановке автобуса он озирался, обсуждал все, что попадалось на глаза. Ран не понимал причину такого подъема, или не хотел понимать. 

От Восточного Далласа до центра, где находилась Кантон стрит, надо было добираться минут двадцать. Шульдих и Ран проехали несколько остановок на автобусе, и выехав из по-деревенски тихой окраины, отправились пешком вдоль Мейн стрит. 

Наконец, спустя полный час, они вышли на Кантон стрит. Это была фешенебельная улица, пустынная, несмотря на близость центра, вдоль которой протянулись дорогие краснокирпичные трехэтажные дома.

Шульдих, явно взволнованный, поспешил к одной из дверей. Ран тоже сначала направился за ним, но что-то вдруг заставило его обернуться. Он мог поклясться, что почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Он стоял, озираясь, но вокруг никого не было, и в доме напротив окна плотно закрывали жалюзи. И все же тревога вспыхнула в нем с новой силой. Ран чувствовал себя так, словно что-то кралось за ним и спряталось, когда он обернулся. 

— Миссис Карпентьер, — тем временем весело и немного нервно пробормотал Шульдих, которому дверь открыла невысокая женщина с резким индейского типа лицом.

 

* * *

 

В аэропорт Кеннеди я еду на такси. Предыдущая машина с трупом Лысого, надо думать, давно загорает где-нибудь на штраф-стоянке Управления полиции города Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк. Вряд ли она осталась там же, где я ее и оставил. Но с документами, присланными Джорданом, мне не составит труда взять в прокате другую. По здравому размышлению, вместо Кеннеди я мог бы поехать в аэропорт для внутренних рейсов — Ла Гардиа, тогда был бы в Далласе примерно часа через три. Но я четко осознаю, что поступить именно так — худшее, что можно предпринять. 

На самом-то деле, вариантов вообще-то не так много, как может показаться. Прежде всего: нельзя сидеть на месте. Раз уж Розенкройц в городе, никто не даст гарантии, я сам — в первую очередь, что мою конспиративную квартиру не обнаружат сегодня же. Какая-нибудь микроскопическая случайность, и я буду раскрыт в самый неподходящий момент. Что-нибудь вроде «Босс, мне просто захотелось прогуляться, а я тут такое нашел…». Глупее быть ничего не может, а время от времени все-таки случается. Какими бы надежными ни были документы, светить их в билетной кассе аэропорта или железнодорожного вокзала — тоже неблестяще. Плюс ужесточенный досмотр багажа и пассажиров на всех, даже внутренних рейсах. Последнее раздражало особенно.

Самое же главное — нельзя торопить заданную заранее цепочку событий, иначе она прервется, или, что еще хуже — неконтролируемо изменится. А мы как раз подходим к одному из самых ключевых моментов: я готов узнать, кто решил наложить лапы на моего телепата. Боюсь, что мертвому мне это знание никак не пригодится. Да и живому Шульдиху после этого тоже не долго останется.

Терминал значения не имел. Наугад я выбрал номер третий, самый многолюдный. Тут такая мешанина направлений: и Азия, и старушка-Европа, и Латинская Америка, случись мне столкнуться с кем-то из Института, в такой толчее на меня все равно не обратили бы внимания. К тому же, прибывающие, как правило, игнорируют здешний прокат автомобилей, ведь добраться до Большого Яблока значительно быстрее на такси или даже вертолете. А целью Розенкройц сейчас был именно Нью-Йорк, точнее тот, кто по их расчетам должен был там находиться. Мне же нужно двигаться дальше, возвращаться обратно в город я не собирался. Чего скрывать, я рассчитывал провернуть все по-быстрому, т.е. уложиться в час с небольшим. Тогда, если очень-очень повезет, то с Абиссинцем и телепатом из города я выеду приблизительно в одно и тоже время. А если будет везти фантастически, то даже смогу сесть им на хвост где-нибудь в Мериленде или Виржинии.

Мне тут же подумалось, что при отсутствии стабильного проявления дара я превратился в совершеннейшего мечтателя, раз начинаю фантазировать и надеяться на то, на что надеяться ни в коем случае нельзя. Открытая слежка — это уж совсем ни в какие ворота не лезет. Настороженный Фудзимия немедленно вычислит меня, даже если я буду держаться подальше. Все эти пустые прикидки просто от того, что мне банально не хочется оставлять их вдвоем надолго без ставшего уже привычным надзора, но деваться-то все равно некуда, даже если неизвестность, словно мерзостный, неутомимый червяк, подтачивает изнутри мою решимость следовать за голосом разума, а не сердца. «Все должно идти так, как задумано» — ругаюсь я сам на себя. Загнав куда подальше свое желание непременно быть в курсе всех событий, я расплачиваюсь с таксистом. Стеклянные двери терминала распахиваются и тут же смыкаются снова, отсекая меня от пелены дождя. Внутри — непрестанно бурлящий водоворот, сейчас середина дня и тут особенно многолюдно. Все, что мне нужно — это следовать указателям.

«Может выйдет, а может нет» — да что это за политика такая, я сам себя накручиваю, протягивая администратору проката права. «Уверен — делай, не уверен — ищи логику, зацепку, исходя из которой можно получить уверенность» — только так, и никак иначе. Нельзя вслепую пробивать лбом стену. Ибо за стеной может оказаться обрыв или другая стена, или лоб не выдержит. Не этому ли я столько лет учился. Бессмысленно форсировать события, гадая на кофейной гуще. В девяносто девяти случаях необходимого результата это не даст.

Из всего разнообразия предлагаемых моделей я выбрал Эксплорер. Форд — среднестатистический автомобиль для стандартной американской семьи. Удобен, вместителен, не привлечет ненужного внимания, не будет числиться в розыске. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не истечет срок договора, а я не стал скупиться: неделя — самое оно. Автоматическая коробка, передачи переключаются без зубовного скрежета. Машина, несмотря на габариты, оказалась вполне приемистой и с плавным ходом. Путь предстоял не близкий. Если повезет, то за рулем я проведу не больше суток. Примерный маршрут прикинул еще в такси. Из аэропорта проще всего будет выехать на развязку туннеля Холланд и семьдесят восьмого шоссе, так я быстрее всего уберусь из города. А там дальше по восемьдесят первому хайвэю. На платных участках отличное покрытие, там можно долго держать приличную скорость, не рискуя выбиться из сил раньше времени. А дороги вдоль побережья сейчас наверняка забиты туристами, так что лучше выбрать маршрут, ведущий непосредственно вглубь страны, через центральные штаты.

 

Спустя восемь часов затея с машиной уже не кажется мне такой увлекательной. Я тру воспаленные от усталости глаза, надеясь, что это позволит мне лучше сконцентрироваться на дороге, но только усугубляю ситуацию. Вызвать видения тоже не получается. Вместо этого пелена перед внутренним взором сгущается еще больше. На сороковом хайвэе приходится даже сменить скоростную полосу движения на более медленную. Мне требуется хоть немного отдохнуть. Во всем этом не будет смысла, если я попросту не доеду. Конечно, я делал остановки на заправках, но проблемы это не решало. Усталость накапливалась. К ощущению, что кофеина в крови теперь куда больше, чем гемоглобина, прибавилась пульсирующая головная боль, ноги отекли так, что я вынужден ослабить шнурки на ботинках. Мышцы спины и шеи буквально скручены узлом от напряжения. Наверняка я достаточно опередил Шульдиха и Фудзимию, но полной уверенности у меня нет. Мысль «а что, если они тут уже проезжали…» продолжает гнать меня вперед. К тому же, в попытке разминуться с телепатом, я забрал на юг дальше, чем следовало. Одно радовало: ощущение, что я куда-то опаздываю, так и не начало преследовать меня.

Наконец и моему терпению наступает предел. Я сворачиваю на первую же стоянку, подсвеченную достаточно яркой иллюминацией. По счастью, внутри забегаловки не так-то много народа. Пахнет плохим кофе и жареным луком — убойная смесь. Девица за стойкой, «а-ля натуральная блондинка», бросает на меня изучающий взгляд. Я тоже смотрю на себя в зеркало позади бара. Несмотря на кондиционер в машине, рубашка на мне выглядит явно не свежей, а узел на галстуке сбился. 

— Кофе и… Какое блюдо дня у вас сегодня? — наверное, сперва мне стоит пойти освежится. Оглядываюсь, вон и заветная дверь.

Девица что-то невнятно бурчит про картофель и рагу из говядины под каким-то там соусом.

— Буду признателен, если вы найдете мне пару таблеток аспирина, — бросаю я и скрываюсь в туалете.

Когда я снова выхожу в общий зал, девица кивает мне на угловой столик, где дымится здоровенное блюдо, доверху наполненное клейкой массой. Рядом в бокале плещется кофе, на салфетке сиротливо приютились две пилюли аспирина.

Должно быть, я действительно устал сильнее, чем мне казалось. От созерцания шедевра местной кулинарии меня отрывает взрыв хохота. Не сразу понимаю, что именно я являюсь объектом пристального внимания компании краснорожих дальнобойщиков в знававших лучшие времена джинсовых комбинезонах. По виду — типичные работяги какого-нибудь местного воротилы-фермера. Кажется, определение «городской пижон» было самым лестным, что долетело до моего слуха. Даже пара копов, пожирающих пропитанные прогорклым жиром гамбургеры на дальнем конце стойки, снисходительно посмеиваются над их репликами.

Скорее всего, парням попросту скучно, будь на моем месте любой другой, они бы задирали его точно так же. Со своей стороны, в любое другое время я вряд ли спустил бы им подобное поведение. По пуле в каждую хихикающую башку — раньше я бы назвал это малой кровью, но не теперь, когда мои собственные руки связаны обязательствами. А внутри уже и без того накипело. 

Бросив на стол двадцатку, я сгреб в горсть таблетки и покинул «гостеприимное» заведение. В бардачке еще оставалось немного питьевой воды. Запив лекарство, я швырнул бутылку на переднее сиденье и оглядел стоянку. Мне тоже требовалось «спустить пар».

А вот и то, что я искал. Словно на рекламной картинке, три новеньких Рено в ряд, плотно задраенные люки припорошены тонкой, явно не дорожной пылью, скорее всего цистерны забиты под завязку каким-нибудь зерном или даже мукой. 

Что тут можно сделать? Прострелить колесо — не поможет. Они двойные, если дырявить оба, то выйдет слишком подозрительно. Оглядевшись, я удовлетворенно подбираю с земли будущий «инструмент мести». Независимой походкой, будто в старом немом кинофильме, я направляюсь к машинам обидчиков, подтягиваюсь, и, стараясь не елозить боком по пыльному борту, проталкиваю скомканную в шарик обертку от гамбургера в выхлопную трубу одного из грузовиков. Удостоверившись, что она провалилась внутрь, а я остался незамеченным, сажусь в машину и отъезжаю в тень лесозаградительных посадок, предусмотрительно погасив фары. Не проходит и двадцати минут, как мимо меня с ревом проносятся все трое. Счастливого пути, ребята. 

Получасового отдыха мне как раз хватает на то, чтобы полностью придти в себя и безбоязненно ехать дальше. Через десяток миль я примечаю знак, что скоро будет кемпинг. Световое табло гласит, что есть свободные места. Подъезжая, сбрасываю немного скорость, может быть все-таки стоит остановиться на дольше и отдохнуть более основательно. Но картинка, открывшаяся взгляду, приносит одновременно облегчение и досаду. Сперва я вижу два из «моих» зерновозов, припаркованные на небольшой, ярко освещенной стоянке кемпинга, в их зашторенных кабинах горит свет, а дверцы, несмотря на прохладу, открыты. Чуть поодаль, в отстойнике, замер третий, с откинутой кабиной. Рядом с ним, словно пигмей с могучим колоссом, приткнулся крошечный фургон техпомощи с эмблемой «Эндевко» и человек в фирменном оранжевом комбинезоне, размахивающий гаечным ключом, едва не тыкающий им в лицо громилу-водителя, что-то надрывно орет в телефон. Я с улыбкой давлю на газ. Конечно, выходка на дороге была скорее в стиле Шульдиха, чем в моем собственном. Зато больше эта компания не вызывает у меня никаких эмоций. Эмоции вызывает совсем другое. А что, если Шульдих попался? Если не справился, был сильно ранен и теперь не способен позаботиться о себе? Что, если они с Фудзимией расстались? Фары встречной машины ослепляют меня на миг, а потом наваливается темнота. Я едва успеваю сбросить скорость и свернуть к обочине. 

 

Из всего освещения в кабинете — только настольная лампа. И та, после дня сидения над аналитикой, кажется мне слишком яркой. Мертвый флуоресцентный свет выдирает из темноты только плоскость стола. На нем груды документов: финансовые выкладки, сводки по персоналу и продукции, котировки акций, прочие перечни движимого и недвижимого имущества. Империя Такатори обширна. Интересы разнообразны. Клану есть за что бороться. Врагам Ястребов есть за что их ненавидеть. 

Несмотря на поздний вечер, Такатори Рейджи все еще торчит на совещании креативной группы. Я не могу поехать домой отдыхать и оставить его здесь. Остальным тоже приходится ошиваться в офисе. Телепат нужен мне, чтобы понять, до чего договорились дельцы. Если завтра «Корин Медикал» выбросит на рынок крупный пакет акций, я должен знать об этом уже сегодня. Не спрашивать же в лоб открытым текстом. По официальной версии, телохранителя не должны волновать такие вопросы. Берсерка я тоже вынужден держать на привязи. Он еще не достаточно остыл после прошлой самостоятельной прогулки. А Наги остался просто потому, что одному дома ему делать особо и нечего. Интернет везде одинаковый. 

Стоило мне только задуматься о своих спутниках, как в дверь ужом протискивается Шульдих. В последнее время отношения между нами не слишком-то доверительные. Он возмужал, набрал силу. Не тот робкий мальчик, которого приходилось учить всему, от того как правильно держать за обедом ложку, до того, что стоит и не стоит говорить вслух. Благодаря ему команда успешно работает в связке, даже если нас разделяют километры. В Институте Шульдих узнал себе цену, и я готов согласиться с тем, что он ее стоит. Впрочем, телепаты испокон веков были в большой цене. Слишком уж редкий дар. Но в Шульдихе помимо дара есть что-то еще, что-то заставляющее людей оборачиваться и смотреть ему вслед, даже когда он просто проходит мимо.

— Кроуфорд, — он немного тянет гласные. Эта привычка появилась у него совсем недавно. Признаться, она несколько меня раздражает. — Кроуфорд, мне надо отлучиться. Я ненадо-олго.

Он подходит ближе и бесцеремонно сдвигает паевую котировку, на которой я пытался сосредоточиться последние пятнадцать минут. Присаживается на край стола, худые длинные ноги обтянуты светлыми джинсами, волосы убраны под вариант местной головной повязки — хатимаки, только на его собственный манер. Кажется, она символизирует непреклонность намерений. Где-то Шульдих поймал эту чушь и теперь его голову всегда украшает какой-нибудь кусок яркой ткани. Просто белое — это так уныло. Телепат, как маленький, болтает ногой, щурится от яркого света, губы растянуты в неискренней улыбке. Ему надо и пусть весь мир подождет, так что ли?

Хуже всего, что в такие моменты он пытается манипулировать мной и даже почти не скрывает этого. Улыбаясь, протягивает руку и гладит меня по плечу, и его прикосновение запускает мой внутренний механизм дара.

Передо мной разворачивается обычная ключевая точка в стиле: выбирай или проиграешь. Я вижу, что последует за тем, как Шульдих выйдет из этого кабинета. Он уйдет, независимо, дам я ему свое разрешение или нет, только результаты этой встречи будут различаться кардинально. Главное, потом выбрать правильные слова или действия, чтобы добиться результата, который устроит меня. 

Шульдих пойдет на Омотэсандо, в это время там работает много маленьких уличных кафе. Сядет за столик, что-то закажет, девушка-бармен будет буквально сражена его экзотической внешностью, станет непрестанно ему улыбаться, а потом придет тот, другой. Пустая марионетка, которая вместо того, чтобы сослужить свою службу и быть выкинутой за ненадобностью, превратилась в дорогую для телепата вещь. Мне даже почти требуется убеждать себя, что это не настоящие чувства, просто мой штатный манипулятор еще недостаточно квалифицирован. Слишком увлекся играми, пытаясь заставить меня ревновать, вместо этого запутался, и поддался влиянию чувств самого Фудзимии, превратив того в свою коллекционную куколку, так трепетно им оберегаемую, стоит только завести речь о малейшей ей угрозе. «Ну ты же сам говорил, что они нам еще пригодятся». Он непременно явится, этот сопляк, не расстающийся с тремя футами отточенной стали даже во сне. И домой Шульдих вернется только под утро, встрепанный и усталый, но глаза его будут светиться, словно у глотнувшего валерьянки мартовского кота. Кому это надо? Уж точно не мне.

— Кроу-уфорд. Ну что тебе, жалко, что ли?

Надоело. Пора разорвать этот замкнутый круг. Надеюсь, что силу удара я рассчитал правильно. Прежде чем Шульдих успевает прочесть, как именно я собираюсь ответить на его просьбу, он уже летит на пол. А мою правую руку от кисти до локтя заливает онемение. Не решившись поддать ему еще и ногой, вот оно, проявление истинного благородства — Кроуфорд не добивает уже поверженных противников, наклоняюсь над ним и сгребаю за ворот рубашки. 

— Если ты не прекратишь таскаться к нему, клянусь, я подставлю его Берсерку на первой же подходящей миссии. — Наверное, я брызгаю ему в лицо слюной, потому что он отшатывается, но деваться ему некуда. Придется меня дослушать. — Ты думаешь, что я ничего не замечаю? Еще раз, даже если мне что-то примерещится. Убью.

У него в глазах странное выражение, которое я бы охарактеризовал как радость. Если честно, я его не понимаю. Как можно так ликовать от того, что ты только что получил по физиономии? Пусть и намеренно этого добиваясь, но ведь я чувствую его боль и, вместе с тем, чувствую его искреннюю радость. Но в этом весь Шульдих, он слабо поддается логическому просчету.

Возвращаюсь за стол, онемение в ушибленной руке постепенно сменяется нытьем в ссаженных костяшках. Чтобы не показать, что от злости у меня тоже могут трястись руки, я берусь за салфетку, которой обычно протираю очки. Стиснув в кулаке мягкую ткань, пользуюсь первым же пришедшим на ум предлогом, чтобы выставить его из комнаты. 

— Иди, приведи себя в порядок. Нам сегодня еще нужно работать.

 

Моя тогдашняя поза, в которой я просидел еще полчаса после его ухода, один в один повторяет нынешнюю, разве руки сейчас лежат на руле. Мой дар работал тогда исправно, я предвидел правильно. Шульдих все-таки ушел. Но ушел объясниться, попрощаться. Помню, что еще довольно долго после его ухода не мог головы поднять с ладоней, лежащих на столе. Словно стержень выдернули из позвоночника. Это было недопустимо, мои собственные эмоции вышли из-под контроля, но исправить уже ничего было нельзя. Впрочем, цель была достигнута, главное, что Фудзимия перестал досаждать мне. 

Когда у Такатори закончилось совещание, он вышел разъяренный, потому что никакого решения так и не было принято, о чем он вполне внятно сообщил мне, непечатно обозвав своих компаньонов. На стоянке в машине нас поджидал Шульдих. Распухшую скулу он ловко прикрыл волосами, так что, кажется, никто и внимания не обратил. Тогда все обошлось, обойдется ли сейчас?

Мемфис встречает меня поблекшей за ночь предутренней иллюминацией. Сил ехать дальше просто нет. В конце концов, даже если железный Фудзимия, почему-то я уверен, что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не пустил бы Шульдиха за руль, уже добрался до конечной точки нашего путешествия, то все равно оттуда они пока никуда не денутся. 

Все, что мне сейчас нужно, это простенькая гостиница, где можно расплатиться наличными, и точка доступа в сеть, чтобы проверить, не было ли сообщений от Наги. Прошло уже больше суток, кода в последний раз он выходил со мной на связь. Какая-нибудь информация уже должна была появиться.

И то, и другое находится на Линден-авеню. К тому же, оттуда довольно близко до проходящего через город сорокового хайвэя, по которому я двинусь дальше, как только немного отдохну.

Практически наплевав на привычные предосторожности, я открываю почту. Сообщение есть. И содержащаяся в нем информация схожа с гранатой, из которой аккуратненько удалили чеку. Пока она еще в состоянии покоя, но стоит сдвинуть хоть на миллиметр, и взрывом разнесет все в ближайшем окружении. С одной стороны хорошо, что Фудзимия тоже не терял времени даром, но своим обращением к человеку по имени Сирасаки Рэити сдвинул вышеупомянутую гранату с места. 

Полагаю, Оми Такатори уже в курсе, что я жив. И Наги тут совершенно ни при чем. А с другой стороны, информация, попавшая в одни руки, легко может перекочевать и в другие, и в третьи. Именно это я сейчас и наблюдаю.

Ясно, что обозначенный в сообщении «человек, работающий рядом» — без сомнения, Слон. Надеюсь, что для выявления прослушки ему пришлось разобрать порше Абиссинца по винтикам. Я не знаю, кто сработал менее аккуратно — люди Снейка или мои. Думаю, что упоминание названия «Технотроник» в тексте сообщения ясно свидетельствует, что пророчимый мной поминальный обед в семействе Джордана станет печальной действительностью. А что если он не успел подчистить хвосты, которые я настойчиво советовал ему подчистить? Как бы поточнее узнать, представляю ли я сам по себе хоть какой-то интерес для Института. А в связь младшего Такатори и Розенкройц мне слабо верится, точнее, не верится совсем.

Нет, все-таки надо было за документами обратиться в другое место, но сожалеть об этом сейчас слишком поздно, да и не к месту. Остается только просчитывать ситуацию до конца и постараться обратить ее себе на пользу.

Итак, что я могу утверждать безоговорочно, а что подлежит сомнению: Мамору Такатори все еще опасается самостоятельно принимать решения и нести за них полную ответственность. Сбегал, доложился деду. Но Наги утверждает, что речь шла об одном «канале», а не о двух. Т.е. я перед старшим Такатори «чист», а малыш припрятал козырь в рукаве. Ему зачтется. Конечно, время идет, но Сайдзе Такатори не так дряхл и беспомощен, как пытается выглядеть. Снейк тоже следил за Фудзимией. После известных событий Фудзимия вышел из-под контроля семьи Такатори, пустился, так сказать, в самостоятельное плаванье. Теперь Мамору снова попытается вернуть Фудзимию «в семью»? Учитывая бурное прошлое, бывший Бомбеец ни за что не стал бы работать с Шульдихом или любым другим телепатом. Учитывая прошлые разногласия между Шварц и Вайс, они никогда бы не поладили. Или я ошибаюсь? Кто из Такатори сейчас или в прошлом был связан с Розенкройц? Фудзимия охраняет телепата, и без него никуда не поедет — это очевидно. В сообщении же ясно сказано, что Снейк — должник Сайдзе. Мертвый телепат не обладает никакой ценностью. Розенкройц слишком быстро реагирует на смену ситуации, откуда берется информация? Из внутренних источников или из внешних? Эсцет уничтожены, Рейджи Такатори давно жарится в аду. Кто? Телепат, лишившийся дара, не нужен никому, кроме Фудзимии. Сайдзе — не паронорм. Его внук слишком хорошо знает, что у него нет шансов выстоять против деда. Шульдих, переставший быть телепатом, перестанет быть самим собой. Нужен ли в таком случае он будет мне?

Мой поток размышлений окончательно замыкается. Вопросы заданы, осталось вычленить возможные ответы. Я еще раз пробегаю глазами текст сообщения, пытаясь понять, что именно меня насторожило. В этот момент в голове все плывет и, опустив ее на руки, я закрываю глаза и вижу.

 

Наши последние часы в Берне перед отъездом в Штаты. После стычки с группой Амриша, из Шварц «в строю» остались только я и Шульдих. Несмотря на отсутствие в обозримом будущем каких-либо угроз, втайне от Шульдиха, могу признать, что в Европе чувствую себя несколько неуютно без поддержки остальных. Здесь Розенкройц ближе, чем мне бы хотелось. А я слишком привык полагаться не только на себя, но и на Наги с Фарфарелло. 

И я, и Шульдих немного на взводе. Чтобы успокоиться, а заодно и на время отвлечься, я вытащил Шульдиха пройтись. В Штатах у нас должно быть полно работы. По мере сил я стараюсь поддерживать в нем интерес, соблазняя его обещаниями интересных и прибыльных заданий. Взбудораженный открывшимися перспективами, он весь издергал пустыми вопросами и себя, и меня. Теперь же настроение у него поднялось и он мурлыкает про себя какой-то заезженный мотивчик. 

Берн слишком расслабляет. Это место, где все началось и, так или иначе, все закончится, поэтому я не тороплюсь вызнать все досконально. Все может измениться в считанные минуты. К примеру, вот только что мы едва не толкались локтями на каком-то, сияющем неоновыми огнями реклам многолюдном перекрестке, а теперь шагаем бок о бок по узкой асфальтовой ленте, углубляясь все дальше в заросли деревьев и кустов обширного, старого парка. Вокруг так тихо, даже слишком, кажется, мы не в центре миллионного города, а где-то в сельской глубинке. Ни единой живой души вокруг. Мы тоже молчим.

Накаркал. Идиллию внезапно разбивает звук, напоминающий тонкий комариный писк, где-то почти на границе слуха. Он нарастает, неприятный, вибрирующий. Словно у приемника сбилась тонкая настройка и вместо «Лав ми, бэйби, лав», сумасшедший диджей пустил в эфир запись работающих на высоких оборотах реактивных двигателей. Шульдих пытается что-то сказать, открывает и закрывает рот, но я его не слышу. Все перекрывает рвущий барабанные перепонки рев невидимых турбин.

Понимание дела не спасает ситуацию, я как-то давно читал про такие вот звуковые атаки, призванные абсолютно дезориентировать объект в пространстве. Ясно одно — это нападение, и совершенно непредвиденное. Кажется, будто земля уходит из-под ног. Я рву из подмышки пистолет. Вытягиваю руку и вижу, что Шульдих тоже «работает». Преодолевая себя, он сканирует окружающее пространство, стараясь выцепить источник неприятного звука. Интуиция подсказывает, что необходимо держаться вместе, потому что какова бы ни была цель нападающих, сейчас, пока не отражена звуковая атака, мы — якоря, удерживающие друг друга в реальности. Стоит кому-то одному отступить, и нас просто раздавит. К тому же, я уже знаю, откуда последует первый удар.

Слева, из-за стволов на нас несется тень. Кто-то огромный, без сомнения, паронорм. Обычный человек не смог бы развить такую скорость при столь значительной массе тела. Танк, настоящее пушечное мясо. Он в боевой трансформации и он невероятно быстр. Знаю, что проследить траекторию движения такого объекта было бы почти невозможно, если только вы не провидец. Я обхватываю Шульдиха за шею и тяну на себя, чтобы при необходимости выбросить его с траектории движения Танка, если я не успею. Но скорострельность Глока не подводит. На тот момент, когда Танк в десятке шагов наконец-то заваливается на спину, хрипя и истекая кровью, в магазине остается две пули. Звук «самолета» внезапно тоже стихает. Шульдих с силой отталкивает меня от себя. Теперь можно и разделиться. Двигаясь словно сквозь толщу воды, я ныряю за ствол ближайшего дерева, отдышаться, а телепат остается на открытом пространстве один. Как раз, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с новым противником.

— А у тебя хорошие щиты. Браво. И ты сумел справиться со Звонарем. Надо полагать, что его мозги уже превратились в кашу?

Незнакомец, не удостоив вниманием труп Танка, смотрит только на Шульдиха. Прозвучавшие слова явно принадлежат ему, но губы у него не двигаются. Этот человек — телепат, так же как и Шульдих. Я никогда не встречал его раньше. Вероятно, Шульдих перешел в режим ретранслятора, раз я слышу все, что слышит он. У пришлого невыразительный голос, и доносится до меня как сквозь вату, но с каждым мгновением слух восстанавливается, и уже совсем скоро мне не приходится прилагать усилий, чтобы различать в его голосе оттенки эмоций: некоторая досада, презрение, уверенность, что при желании он может раздавить нас одним ударом. И мне почему-то кажется, что эти претензии не совсем безосновательны.

Его вопрос остается без ответа. Шульдих экономит силы, и это правильно. Пока не выяснится возможная мощь дара его противника, атаковать бесполезно. Мне кажется, что происходящее — какой-то дурной сон, абсолютно бредовое видение, но, тем не менее, все происходит на самом деле.

— Детишки заблудились? Мы тут гуляем. Территория наша. За нарушение границы — смерть! — У нового участника, точнее участницы этой неправдоподобно-глупой мизансцены визгливый и неприятный голос.

С другого края поляны вперед выступает хрупкая девическая фигурка в чем-то ярком. Мне некогда ее разглядывать. Чутье подсказывает, что необходимо сменить позицию, лучше отступить и укрыться за деревом, которое потолще, что я и спешу сделать. Тогда будет хоть какой-то шанс, что по дальности удара она меня не достанет.

— Это не мы на вас напали, — не выдержав напряжения, огрызается Шульдих.

— Не важно. Не стоило вам сюда соваться. У нас тут свои дела. Боюсь, мы не можем допустить постороннего вмешательства, — немного наиграно негодует девушка.

— Мила! — чужак раздражен и почему-то обращается к своей спутнице вслух. — Хозяин и так будет недоволен. И я не стану покрывать перед ним ваше… любопытство! — телепат, сам того не желая, наконец-то выдает хоть какую-то информацию. Если он лидер группы, значит, что он и есть ее мозговой центр. Он — первая мишень, девица сама по себе ничего не значит. «Шульдих, основная цель — телепат, потом девчонка. Справимся?» — я задаю вопрос по возможности осторожно. Я же не знаю, слышит нас противник или нет.

— Но, посмотри, что они натворили! Их надо наказать. — Милу не унять, ее манеры выдают в ней капризного и избалованного ребенка. Странно, хотя я толком не разглядел ее лицо, мне казалось, что она довольно взрослая. Она тыкает пальцем в Шульдиха: — Сейчас я убью его.

— Не вмешивайся. Твоя задача тебе известна, — рычит чужой телепат.

— У того, что спрятался за деревом, пистолет. — словно не замечая злости напарника, Мила лениво инспектирует свой маникюр, как будто речь идет о чем-то настолько незначительном, что ей нет до этого никакого дела.

— Вот и разберись с ним.

— Ага. Уже бегу. — Мила делает шаг. По поляне проносится волна внезапно сгустившегося воздуха. Телекинетик, чтобы ее. Она явно не торопится, уверенная в своем успехе.

Рывком, Шульдих выбрасывает меня из своего сознания и нападает на противника. Борьба идет не на жизнь, а на смерть. Кажется, что по поляне кружат два зверя: рыжий и черный. Слишком быстрые, чтобы можно было прицелиться. Значит ли это, что суперскорость присуща всем телепатам? Мила стоит посередине, вроде бы идеальная мишень, но я стреляю, и пуля уходит в молоко, сметенная потоком ее силы. Поразительно, не забыть бы спросить у Наги, может ли он так.

Откатившись обратно в кусты, чтобы не попасть под взвившийся плетью удар телекинетика, я тяну из кобуры запасную обойму, лихорадочно размышляя, как достать ее.

— Они сильнее нас, Кроуфорд!

Сперва я даже не понимаю, что слова Шульдиха обращены только ко мне. Удивительно, но его щиты еще держатся.

— Тебе придется как-то ее отвлечь. Иначе я не смогу выстрелить! — Кажется, я кричу это вслух. 

— Да, ударю и отвлеку. Пожалуйста… — в этом последнем слове столько всего невысказанного.

В глазах уже рябит от их кружения по поляне. Все сливается в один сплошной вихрь, и сила Милы тут совершенно ни при чем. Зато она делает ошибку. Вместо того, чтобы ударить меня, она останавливает движение телепатов. Не одного Шульдиха, потому что отделить их друг от друга было бы невозможно, их обоих. И тут же платит за это.

— Спасибо, дорогуша, — вопит Шульдих. — Давай, пусть сдохнут!

А вот это уже мне. Глаза у Милы закатываются от напряжения, но она все еще сжимает Шульдиха и своего товарища по команде в кольце своей силы. На то, чтобы вогнать магазин на место и прицелиться, уходит одна, максимум две секунды. Остановить пулю, которую она не видит, женщина не в состоянии, какой бы высокой квалификации ни была. Первая достается ей. Вторым выстрелом я добиваю рухнувшего на землю чужого телепата. Нас отпускает.

— Да кто это такие? — первое, что я слышу от Шульдиха, когда хоть немного прихожу в себя.

— Не знаю. Но они очень плохо сработаны, это точно. — Единственно верное решение сейчас, сказать правду. Я не знаю ни кодового имени их команды, не понимаю причин нападения на нас, и при этом не могу исключить их связи с Розенкройц. Институт велик, просто конкретно этих паранормов я не знаю. Равно как и того, что они делали тут и кто их хозяин.

— Знаешь, какие-то странные. Идейные, что ли… — Шульдих встает на колени. Его губы и подбородок в крови, должно быть опять полопались сосуды в носу. Он отплевывается. Голос переполнен отвращением: — «Наша территория», «не потерпим вмешательства»… — передразнивает он.

— Фанатики, — усмехаюсь я, в ушах еще немного звенит, но лицо у меня чистое. Шульдих принял основной удар на себя. — Бредовые идеи среди паранормов — это не редкость, особенно когда нет настоящей цели. Например, такой, как у нас.

— Тот, самый первый — Звонарь, все твердил, что нам лучше умереть, ему было жаль нас, ведь мы не понимаем, во что вмешиваемся, паук нас поглотит, так же как поглотил их. — Шульдих баюкает на весу поврежденную левую руку и у него сильный ушиб ребер — результат того, что телекинетик смогла-таки до него дотянуться.

Его слова озадачивают. Я не знаю никого с таким прозвищем, лихорадочно роюсь в памяти, но так ничего и не всплывает.

— Обещаю, что буду очень внимателен. — Я тяну его прочь от места столкновения, пока какой-нибудь прохожий не обратил внимания на то, как мы выглядим после драки. — Едва что-нибудь узнаю, тут же расскажу тебе.

Обняв телепата за плечи, чтобы хоть немного согреть, чувствую его судорожный вздох.

 

Или свой. Вынырнув из воспоминаний, я поднимаюсь из-за стола, даже не почистив журнал посещений. Оплачиваю счет. Мне надо поспать хотя бы пару часов, чтобы я завтра, точнее уже сегодня, без потерь добрался до Далласа. И желательно во вменяемом состоянии. Наверное, персонал думает, что я просто набравшийся в ближайшем баре клиент, которому втемяшилось что-то в дурную голову, раз уж под утро он притащился в Интернет-кафе, едва держась на ногах, словно нагероиненный подросток. Я бы тоже так подумал, потому что совершенно не уверен в твердости своей походки.

Четыре часа в теплой, наполненной ароматами свежести постели промелькнули, словно одно мгновение. Из мутного сна меня вытащил звук таймера, выставленного заранее, я уже потянулся выключить надоедливый, раздражающий нервы писк. Но не тут-то было. Телефон я предусмотрительно оставил на подоконнике, чтобы не было возможности отключить, не вставая с кровати. На часах — десять. Самое время уезжать, чтобы не попасть в дневную пробку где-нибудь на выезде из города.

Я тянусь, потом напрягаю мышца живота и ног, плечи, спину, чтобы хоть как-то расшевелить недовольное столь коротким отдыхом тело. Вчера у меня даже не было возможности оглядеться. Едва ополоснувшись, я нырнул под одеяло и отключился. Тяжелые серые шторы, яркие пятна картин и светлые стены. На полу толстый ковер, отлично приглушающий шаги. Полторы сотни долларов за двенадцать часов и никаких лишних вопросов. Хороший отель, ненавязчивое обслуживание. 

Я прошлепал босиком в ванную. Непросушенные со вчера волосы чрезвычайно спутались, словно я много вертелся во сне, хотя ничего такого не помню. Я попробовал продрать их пятерней. От искусного творения Мика за эту неделю вообще мало что осталось. У корней волосы уже приобрели свой естественный цвет, краска на длинных прядях потускнела. Но это неважно. Только нужно побриться.

К размышлениям об увиденном вчера я вернулся только за завтраком. Когда с едой было покончено, я спустился к машине и обнаружил, что она грязна до невозможности. Первый же полицейский выпишет мне штраф за вождение подобного автомобиля днем в черте города. И пусть до хайвэя не так уж далеко, но все же рисковать не стоило. Автоматическая мойка нашлась менее чем в двух кварталах. А большего мне и не требовалось.

Сидя в почти кромешной темноте и слушая гул шаркающих по бокам автомобиля щеток, я силился ответить себе на все те вопросы, которыми задавался вчера. Из всей той путаницы, что я нагородил, пока у меня было только два направления для размышлений. Первое: зачем Такатори замахиваться на то, что по праву принадлежит мне? Наги для обозначения в сообщении старика Такатори выбрал весьма красноречивое кодовое имя — Старый Паук. И уничтоженная нами команда паранормов принадлежала ему же. Из этого однозначно выходило, что виновник произошедшего — Сайдзе. Мамору мог интересовать только Фудзимия, если он вообще его интересовал. Вполне возможно, что это просто помощь старому приятелю и соратнику по Вайс. Маленький идейный мальчик Оми Цукиено слишком верил в идеалы справедливости, чтобы работать такими нечистыми методами, какими обычно пользуются воспитанники Института. Такие как Мамору даже с возрастом не меняются, упорно продолжая верить в лучшее. Сайдзе — вот тот паук, который мог пригреть у себя на груди змею, более того, заставить эту змею вместо себя сунуть хвост в пекло.

Сайдзе всегда заботила только семья. Возрождение семьи. Благополучие семьи. Состояние семьи. Влияние семьи на политику, на бизнес, на что там еще необходимо повлиять, чтобы клан Ястребов снова взирал на окружающих с высоты своего положения. Оставшись один, с несмышленым внуком на руках, Сайдзе вновь вынужден по крохам собирать то, что развалили команды, курировавшиеся его же детьми. Он создал Вайс в первом составе, он был изначальным Персией, я читал досье, да и многое потом удалось выяснить уже на месте. В итоге, эти поборники света стали причиной смерти его сыновей и даже их детей. Что это? Пробелы в семейном воспитании? В итоге, все они мертвы, потому что были слишком амбициозны в своих желаниях и неосторожны в своих поступках, считая, что это так просто — управлять. Клан вновь на грани исчезновения. Да, еще есть за что бороться. Малышу Мамору сейчас около двадцати. У него впереди много времени, он прошел неплохую закалку. Но понял ли он, что его дед снова что-то задумал? А если понял, то что предпримет? Может быть, я был не прав, недооценивая его. И он все-таки вырос и будет в состоянии поднять руку на деда. Ведь убил же он брата. Хладнокровно убил, глядя тому в лицо.

В машине становится душно. Я сворачиваю на набережную. Там, на мосту через Миссисипи, в открытые окна в машину врывается резкий поток холодного воздуха. Впереди почти пятьсот миль до Далласа. И мне совершенно не хочется обдумывать тот второй вопрос, который я безуспешно гоню от себя.

Шульдих. Тот, ради кого я разыгрываю все эти сложные комбинации, мотаюсь по стране, дергаю за веревки марионеток, рискую собственной шеей, в конце концов. Человек, для которого я умер и ради которого умер. И воскресну я тоже для него.

Скоро Фудзимия узнает правду. Ждать осталось совсем не долго. Мамору не будет скрывать от него то, что разведал в Нью-Йорке Слон. Впрочем, тем лучше. Может быть, если я конкретно объясню, что именно от него на данном этапе требуется, то ситуация станет управляемой на самую чуточку больше.

Мне все еще не нравится думать о том случае, когда понимание о нас пришлось, в прямом смысле слова, вколачивать в Шульдиха. Эмоции — не мой конек. А в тот момент я был вынужден взглянуть в лицо действительности и впервые узнал, что может быть так больно, когда тебе находят замену. Пусть не всерьез, играючи, но именно эта легкость едва не перечеркнула все, что произошло между нами. Именно после этого случая он снова стал приходить спать в мою комнату, а я, по возможности, перестал ссылаться на то, что слишком занят. Он не настаивал, не требовал внимания, просто старался посидеть рядом, я не прогонял его, хотя и часто раздражался тем, что нарушается мое личное пространство. Постепенно все сгладилось. А потом стало не до внутренних разборок. Пришло время улаживать проблемы с начальством и работодателем.

Видение в видении. Интересно, встречалось ли такое у кого-нибудь раньше? Наверное, я все-таки уникален. Как и любой из нас. Как же остро мне не хватает доступа к архивам Института. Но даже если бы я нашел прецеденты, дало бы это мне ключ к более полному пониманию происходящего со мной? Точнее, с нами. Где-то внутри зреет уверенность, что все, что я должен был увидеть, мне уже показали. Теперь только катарсис. Что ж, я готов почти к любому развитию событий. 

За размышлениями я не заметил, как миновал Гринвиль, почти пригород Далласа. Ехать оставалось чуть меньше часа. Вечером на въезде в город пробок практически нет, известно, что большая часть местных предпочитает жить в пригороде. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что встречная часть тридцатого хайвэя оказалась забита под завязку, я почти без задержек добрался до Сикомор стрит. Ключ обнаружился за большим вазоном с довольно чахлым растением, как и обещал хозяин, сдавший мне это чудное местечко в аренду. Квартира на третьем этаже на следующие три недели оказалась в моем полном распоряжении. А все потому, что из задних окон открывался прекрасный вид на тихую Кантон стрит. В частности, на один любопытный благообразный дом с бежевыми ставнями. Осмотревшись и убедившись, что здесь действительно никого кроме меня нет, я спустился вниз за вещами. Вытащил сумку из багажника и наткнулся на коробку. Ту, которую давно следовало уничтожить. Надо было попросту выбросить ее по дороге где-нибудь в одном из поселков, мимо которых я проезжал. Какого рожна я приволок ее сюда через половину Штатов?

Комнаты меблированы более чем скромно, а мебель зачехлена. Ну да все равно, многого и не требуется. Больше никаких уборщиц, вообще никаких наемников, обойдусь без вмешательства посторонних.

Я подтянул кресло к окну и сел. И едва не пропустил нужный момент, задремав в темноте, потому что они подъехали не в автомобиле, а пришли пешком. Одного взгляда сквозь планки мне хватает, чтобы отлегло от сердца. Добрались, и он живой.


	8. Момент истины

Nobody's invincible, no plan is foolproof   
We all must meet our moment of truth 

Здесь нет невидимок, и нет надежных планов —   
Каждый должен встретить лицом к лицу свой момент истины. 

(Gang Starr — Moment of Truth)

 

Утро четвертого октября Ран и Шульдих встретили на Кантон стрит. Свежее солнце заливало огромную квартиру-студию, отчего та казалась еще просторнее. Здесь было все что нужно для роскошной жизни: огромная кровать, заправленная коричневым дорогим покрывалом, белая кухня, отгороженная пластиковой полупрозрачной перегородкой, новые кожаные кресла и длинный диван, сухие цветы в высоких вазах, встроенные шкафы с зеркальными дверцами. Высокие окна с одной стороны единственной комнаты выходили на Кантон-стрит, а окна зимнего сада с другой стороны — на Кадис-стрит, до мелочей похожую на свою соседку. 

Вечером в день приезда Ран внимательно осмотрел помещение, обнаружил два запасных выхода: один — через зимний сад, другой — через соседние апартаменты. Ни камер, ни жучков Ран обнаружить не смог. Возможно, их здесь и не было, но на всякий случай следовало держаться осторожнее, думал Ран. Шульдих с ним не соглашался. «Совершенно точно, — уверял он, — тут не может быть ничего подозрительного». В итоге, бросив эту тему, они легли спать, утомленные долгой дорогой. 

В этот день, четвертого октября, Шульдих поднялся неожиданно рано. Быстро приняв душ и одевшись, он взялся готовить завтрак из того, что Ран успел купить в ближайшем супермаркете. 

— Cогласно досье Розенкройц, — сообщил он, — у меня сегодня день рождения. «По крайней мере, так говорил Кроуфорд». Услышав последнее замечание, Ран внутренне похолодел, но ничем этого не выдал, а Шульдих сделал вид, что ничего не понял, и продолжал с той же кажущейся легкостью и непосредственностью: 

— В последний раз я тоже отмечал его в Америке, в квартире на Пятой авеню, — он усмехнулся, и Рану показалось, что усмешка эта вышла натянутой. 

— Я не знал… — проговорил он, стараясь скрыть растерянность. Никогда за все время знакомства с Шульдихом, Ран не задумывался о том, что у телепата есть день рождения. Дни рождения казались ему явлениями из другой жизни, из жизни, где нет мафии, академии Розенкройц, пыток, убийств и наемных убийц, опытов на людях, торговли живым товаром, страшных наркотиков, слежки, жучков и вечной смены имен и мест. Словосочетание «день рождения» вызывало воспоминания о сестре, о матери и отце, о доме, а Шульдих всегда казался Рану существом без корней, без дома, без семьи. 

— Абиссинец! — с особенно громким стуком Шульдих поставил перед ним тарелку, — до чего же ты плоско мыслишь. 

Потом сел за стол, и уставился на Рана, как будто и без того не мог прочитать все, что тот думал. 

— Хороша же твоя любовь, — невесело усмехнулся он, и казалось, что его неестественно синие глаза просвечивают Рана насквозь. 

— Прости, — искренне извинился Ран, — я не хотел тебя обидеть. 

— Прости, — передразнил телепат, а потом осклабился, — ты и не обидел. 

Ран ему не поверил. Ели они молча. Шульдих не острил и сосредоточенно жевал, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Ран же обдумывал, что можно предпринять, чтобы сделать ему приятное в его день. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он, подвигая к себе чашку с чаем. 

— Двадцать шесть, — признался телепат, — если подумать — четверть жизни уже тю-тю, а, Фудзимия Ран? 

— Нет, — ответил Ран, — у нас в Японии считается, что зрелость начинается с тридцати. У нас не принято отмечать дни рождения. 

— Не принято? — Шульдих вздернул брови. — Почему? 

— Просто не отмечаем и все. Поздравляем только с большими праздниками, например, день рождения Будды или Императора, — коротко пояснил Ран, затем добавил, — что ты хочешь в подарок? 

— В подарок? — Шульдих покрутил в пальцах чашку. Ран поднял на него глаза и еще успел поймать смущенное выражение на его лице, которое телепат попытался скрыть глумливой ухмылкой. — В подарок? 

Шульдих нервно засмеялся, но Ран терпеливо ждал, что он скажет, и, в конце концов, телепат придумал: 

— Ну, устрой что-нибудь… японское… все-таки в Японии мы неплохо проводили время. 

Ран кивнул. За небрежно брошенным «неплохо проводили время» скрывалась вся тоска, страсть и нежность, которая освещала их дни в Японии. Ран не мог сдержать воспоминания и чувства, ими вызванные, и если внешне он оставался невозмутимым, то внутри него мгновенно разверзлась бездонная пропасть безответного чувства. Ран понял, что Шульдих уловил даже малейшие оттенки его эмоций, и знание легло тенью на его лицо. Уголки губ поехали вниз, и телепат мгновенно заухмылялся. 

— Да, — произнес Ран, — я все сделаю… 

Отодвинув тарелку, он встал. Оставлять телепата одного не хотелось, но стремление устроить ему праздник победило осторожность. Ран накинул куртку и вышел, услышав вслед: «Чтобы узнать, куда ты отправляешься, мне всегда приходится подслушивать твои мысли!» 

«Будь осторожен», — традиционно ответил Ран, закрывая дверь. Путь его лежал на окраину Далласа, туда, где у русла Тринити цвели дикие цветы. Он заметил их еще вчера, когда в свете ярких фонарей проезжал вдоль реки. 

Добравшись на трамвае до Восточного Далласа, он отправился пешком и скоро нашел, где удобно спуститься по пологому берегу к темно-зеленой воде. Красота этого места покорила его, и Ран, подчиняясь разлитому глубоко в крови чувству прекрасного, остановился, чтобы полюбоваться цветами. Кастилея, дикие астры, водосбор и губастики создавали обманчивое ощущение весны, примешивая к запаху воды и нагретой солнцем травы цветочные ароматы. Темная поверхность реки сверкала, словно усыпанная кусочками хрусталя, небо, прозрачно-синее, гостеприимное и теплое распростерлось над головой. Хотелось лечь на землю и смотреть ввысь, запрокинув голову, слушать тихий шелест воды, шум дубравы, раскинувшейся на противоположном берегу. Но Ран, едва взглянув на небо, вспомнил о Шульдихе, и, наклонившись, принялся собирать цветы. Он всегда считал, что сама процедура их сбора и обработки дает букету душу и смысл. Он знал, что Шульдих без труда найдет в его голове значение каждого цветка. 

Скоро букет был готов, и Ран отправился к остановке трамвая. Ему хотелось еще купить ленту, чай и, может быть, что-то на ужин, как желал Шульдих, в японском стиле. Ни для кого другого Ран не стал бы устраивать подобную унизительную пародию на японское застолье. Но Шульдих мог просить все, что хотел. У Рана никогда не хватало жесткости отказать ему. 

Все в том же супермаркете на Кантон-стрит Ран купил даже больше, чем ожидал, и поспешил домой. 

 

Шульдих смотрел на окна второго этажа дома напротив. Они все время притягивали его взгляд, и телепат, не утруждая себя анализом, просто смотрел и смотрел, пытаясь подслушать, что там творится. Однако — и это было странно — он совершенно ничего не слышал. «Там никто не живет», — решил он, но продолжал время от времени выглядывать и проверять, не поднялись ли жалюзи. 

От рассматривания соседских окон телепата отвлек Абиссинец. Со смешанным чувством Шульдих ждал его возвращения, уже зная и про цветы, и про обед. Телепат предвидел не хуже Оракула, что Ран опять расскажет ему о своих чувствах, и Шульдих не сможет просто промолчать, как молчал раньше. Почему-то именно сейчас Шульдих вдруг подумал — а хорошо, наверное, было бы навсегда остаться с ним. Фудзимия Ран — единственный человек на планете, который действительно любил Шульдиха, и телепат сегодня решился наконец произнести про себя это слово — любил. Никто никогда не относился к нему с такой нежностью, заботой и трепетом. Когда-то Шульдих еще заблуждался насчет Кроуфорда, но даже если тот и правда хоть немного отвечал на его чувства, то теперь был мертв, и не мог запретить телепату позволить себе ответить на чувства Рана. В Токио, во время последней встречи в кафе, Шульдих почти легко оставил его, увидев в ревности Кроуфорда признание. Лишь небольшое колебание, едва ощутимый осадок остановил его на мгновенье, но переступив через все это, он с готовностью вверил себя Оракулу, как и раньше вверял. 

Но теперь Кроуфорда нет, а значит Шульдих — свободен. От этой мысли телепату стало не по себе. Страшно, тревожно и вместе с тем он был почти рад. Задолго до того, как Ран появился на пороге, Шульдих услышал его мысли — не обычные ясные, четкие и прохладные, а печальные, смятенные, страстные. И в который раз телепат удивился, что такой переполох происходит всего лишь из-за него. 

Ран вошел с букетом, и Шульдих мгновенно прочел у него в голове, что значит каждый цветок. Астры — любовь и нежность, кастилея — верность несмотря ни на что… Шульдих отобрал у Абиссинца подарок и поставил в вазу на столе. 

— Я приготовлю обед — в японском стиле, — проговорил Ран, и телепат кивнул. Он сел у окна, и невольно снова взглянул на окна в противоположном доме — жалюзи были опущены, а за ними, как и раньше, стояла тишина. Шульдих отвернулся и постарался переключиться на Рана, обратившись к его мыслям и чувствам. 

Абиссинец заваривал чай, резал рыбу, Шульдих с удовольствием следил за его быстрыми, четкими движениями и рассматривал его. Еще в те времена, когда телепат часто наведывался в кошмары раздавленного горем мальчика, он заметил, что Ран очень красив. Красив той тонкой восточной красотой, какой могут похвастаться лишь японцы. Стройный, чуть ниже ростом, чем Шульдих, с прямыми аккуратными чертами, прозрачными глазами цвета речной воды, строгими высокими скулами, он как будто сошел с картинки самурайской книжки, по которым телепат когда-то учил японский. В те времена Шульдиха будоражил скрытый жар Фудзимии, страсть молодого тела, перекованная в ненависть. Шульдиху хотелось добиться его просто из любопытства. По крайней мере, поначалу. Спустя несколько месяцев он понял, что сделал глупость, но оказалось поздно, и телепат попался в собственные силки. Тогда он не мог радоваться чувствам, вызываемым в нем Абиссинцем. 

Но сейчас Шульдих любовался им без всякого злого интереса, без страха и ощущения, что все обречено. Бесшумно поднявшись с дивана, он подкрался к Абиссинцу сзади и обнял. Тот бросил нож, повернулся, и Шульдих тут же поцеловал его в губы. 

 

Ран накрывал на стол уже в полумраке. Квартира тонула в розово-оранжевом свете садящегося солнца, пахло стоявшими на столе цветами. Шульдих, так и не одевшись, сидел на стуле, сложив ноги по-турецки. 

— Абиссинец, — сказал он, когда Ран налил ему чая в маленькую чашку. — Мне кажется, что с квартирой в доме напротив что-то не чисто. 

Ран взглянул на него, собираясь спросить, почему он так думает, но Шульдих видимо прочитал уже эту его мысль и быстро ответил: 

— Я чувствую. Не спрашивай — как. Просто чувствую. 

— Ладно, я схожу проверю после обеда, — кивнул Ран, так как никакой спешки не видел — те, кому они нужны, не станут наблюдать за ними, просто нападут. И если там действительно кто-то есть, то может быть это другой паранорм. И еще — Рану просто не хотелось проверять эту квартиру. Такого сильного интуитивного нежелания он не испытывал давно. Он вообще не особенно доверял интуиции, но сейчас поддался ощущению мнимой успокоенности, он поверил, что уже ничто не сможет разрушить их с Шульдихом мир. 

— Абиссинец, — Шульдих смотрел на него с тревогой. — Может быть, мне пойти с тобой? 

— Нет, — неожиданно холодно отрезал Ран, — я пойду один. 

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился Шульдих, все еще пристально вглядываясь в Рана, но тот начал читать стихи, чтобы закрыть мысли, и телепат вернулся к чаю. 

 

Когда совсем стемнело, Ран собрался выполнить данное Шульдиху обещание — проверить квартиру. Он перешел на противоположную сторону улицы, обогнул дом со стороны небольшого проулка, и, оглядевшись, нырнул в тень. Пожарная лестница, скрытая стволом, вела на террасу зимнего сада. Взобравшись по ней, Ран прислонился плечом к раме, и обернул руку полой плаща. Затем, ухватившись свободной рукой за карниз, выбил стекло. Теперь у него оставалось меньше пяти минут, чтобы осмотреть квартиру до того, как по сигналу, поступившему на пульт охраны, сюда нагрянет полиция. Ран перебрался в зимний сад, и, легко открыв дверь, прошел в комнату. 

В помещении было темно и тихо, огромная студия освещалась лишь редкими всполохами фар и светом фонарей с улицы, пробивающимся сквозь жалюзи. Планировка тут в точности копировала их квартиру, и Ран бесшумно пошел через холл, включив маленький фонарь. 

Большая, соединенная со спальней гостиная производила нежилое впечатление. Мебель накрывали пластиковые чехлы, ни на полках, ни в шкафах не было ничего, кроме пыли. Ран осмотрел кухню — раковина сухая, вокруг — ни следа, на толстом грязном ковре, закрывавшем пол от самой двери до окна, только песок и грязь. 

Он пересек комнату, подошел к окну и поднял жалюзи — отсюда действительно хорошо были видны их окна. В них горел свет, и Ран ясно увидел Шульдиха, который ждет его, читает, может быть, его мысли прямо сейчас. Он попытался уловить присутствие телепата в своей голове, но не смог. Ран выключил фонарь. Он не стал больше ничего осматривать, сказал себе, что здесь никого не было, и сам искренне поверил в это. 

Выбравшись из квартиры, Ран, никем не замеченный, отправился обратно. 

— Ну? — Шульдих встретил его у двери. 

— Ничего. — Ответил Ран. Телепат недоверчиво поднял брови. 

— Да… 

— Ничего, — повторил Ран, проходя в комнату, — никаких следов. Там никого не было. 

— Ладно, — не очень охотно согласился Шульдих, — раз ты так говоришь… 

— Ты же прочитал все, что я видел, у меня в голове, — спокойно напомнил Ран, но Шульдих лишь передернул плечами. 

— Шульдих, если бы нас вычислили Розенкройц или еще кто-то — они не стали бы прятаться, — уверенно и твердо проговорил Ран, — там никого нет. 

— Я понял, понял! — огрызнулся Шульдих. Ран подошел к нему и обнял. 

— Пойдем спать, — пробормотал он, и телепат нехотя подчинился. 

 

Ран понимал, что на Кантон-стрит долго они не задержатся. Но пока есть время — надо выяснить все, что можно. Ран решил, что подождет еще два дня, потом позвонит Мамору, и после снимется с места, хотя Шульдих не хотел уезжать. Телепат все время убеждал его, что тут безопасно, и что пока они здесь, им ничто не угрожает, но у Рана были свои мысли на этот счет. Они оставили машину за территорией Далласа, у Вако, чтобы преследователи и полиция решила, что они отправились в Остин, но прошло уже два дня с тех пор, и велика вероятность, что скоро до них дойдет, где искать. Дальше — дело времени. Полиция, скорее всего, обнаружила труп Лу, рано или поздно они найдут и убитого хозяина минивена, плюс два трупа во взорванном доме. Ну а для Розенкройц все будет еще проще. Скорее всего, те уже сидят у них на хвосте. И хорошо, если Ран сумеет выждать еще хоть сутки. 

По истечению четвертого дня Ран понял, что ждать больше нечего. Надо было бежать, и срочно. Осталось последнее дело. Он зашел в автомат и набрал номер. 

— Ран, привет, — проговорил Мамору медленно. 

— Ты узнал? — задал Ран тот же вопрос, что и в прошлый раз. 

— Да, — ответил Мамору. Вопреки ожиданиям, Ран ощутил внезапный холод, разлившийся в его внутренностях. 

— Что? 

— У меня для тебя две новости, Ран, — перешел к делу Такатори, — люди, которые следили за вами в Нью-Йорке, моего деда. Снейк — его давний партнер в Америке, он помогал ему. Сайдзе хочет собрать команду паранормов взамен той, которую Шварц уничтожили в Берне много лет назад, ему нужен телепат. 

Ран молча слушал, чувствуя, что это еще не все. 

— И второе,— Мамору сделал паузу, — Ран, ты не думаешь, что Шульдих мог обмануть тебя, сказав о смерти Кроуфорда? 

Не понимая, к чему тот клонит, Ран резко ответил: 

— Нет. 

— Не обижайся, я понимаю, вы с Шульдихом — друзья, он много для тебя значит, но все-таки он Шварц, и вряд ли для него что-то изменилось в этом смысле… 

Ран молчал, не желая помогать Мамору. 

— Прости меня, просто… есть некоторые факты, которые наводят нас на мысль, что Кроуфорд не погиб во время взрыва во Дворце Преисподней. 

— Он мертв! — отрезал Ран прежде, чем Мамору успел продолжить. 

— Да, конечно, это подтвердила экспертиза, и все-таки, он мог обмануть ее. Я не знаю, как именно он это сделал, но мы выяснили… 

— Кто мы? 

— Я и Слон… Он сообщил мне, что человек, сделавший заказ в фирме Технотроник в Нью-Йорке на слежку за тобой, по описанию похож на Кроуфорда. Кроме того, мы выяснили, что он был на стоянке у ВолМарта. Мы смогли получить его фотографию, узнать, где он жил в Нью-Йорке, допросить уборщицу. Ран, это он, на девяносто девять процентов. И скорее всего, он отправился за вами в Даллас… 

— Но Слон не сказал мне… 

— Прости, прости, но он не мог… Но ты же знаешь, я твой друг, если надо, могу спрятать вас… 

— Нет! — воскликнул Ран и бросил трубку. Только сейчас он осознал, что забыл о времени, и Мамору, наверняка, засек его. 

Обманывать себя глупо. Если Мамору сказал, что Кроуфорд жив, значит так и есть. Оракул вернулся. Ран прижался к стене кабинки. С холодным ужасом он понял, что не может скрыть эту правду, и если сейчас Шульдих читает его мысли, то без сомнения уже знает все. Но ведь есть надежда, что не читает, вдруг в отчаянии подумал Ран. Преодолевая страх, он мысленно позвал Шульдиха. Никакого ответа. В первую секунду он почувствовал облегчение, но следом за ним вдруг с тревогой понял — что-то не так. Да, Шульдих мог просто спать, но Ран уже интуитивно знал — он не спит. 

Распахнув дверь кабинки, Ран выскочил на улицу и бросился бежать к дому. Прохожие оборачивались ему вслед, но он не замечал. Выскочив на Кантон-стрит, Ран еще издали увидел черную машину перед их домом. 

 

Они снова пришли за ним, но на этот раз он и не думал бежать. Их как всегда было двое, именно по двое всегда принято было отправлять на такие задания. Шульдих почувствовал их только тогда, когда один подходил со стороны зимнего сада, а другой — открывал входную дверь. Шульдих не ждал, что будет просто справиться с ними, но он твердо знал, что не позволит им уйти. Да и гости от Розенкройц не собирались на этот раз проверять его — оказавшись в квартире, первый мгновенно парализовал его волю, и, приказывая его телу, заставил Шульдиха встать с кровати. Второй достал наушники и маску. Не в силах как следует рассмотреть эти предметы, телепат все же понял что это. Как только маску наденут ему на голову, и закрепят сверху наушники, он больше не сможет читать мысли. Он будет заперт в собственной голове, тогда — все кончено. Не теряя времени, телепат ударил по паранорму, державшему маску. Тот не сумел защититься, побросал все на пол и, выхватив пистолет, прицелился в своего напарника. Но напарник мгновенно взял его под контроль, заставил бросить оружие и встать у стены. 

— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулся он, глядя на телепата, который вновь попытался повлиять на второго оперативника, — я справлюсь один. 

Он сделал два шага к брошенной на пол маске, поднял ее, и пошел к Шульдиху, продолжая безмятежно улыбаться. Его напарник так и остался стоять у стены, и телепат не мог воздействовать на него. 

— Ха! Так я тебе и позволил! — крикнул Шульдих, но больше не успел сказать ни слова — манипулятор захлопнул ему рот. Телепат уставился на него, собираясь с силами, чтобы ударить. Манипулятор был уже совсем близко. Еще немного и он наденет маску. Шульдих стиснул зубы и ворвался в его сознание. 

Он не ожидал того, что случилось в следующую секунду. Рухнувший барьер мгновенно восстановился, отрезав телепата от мира. Комната исчезла, и вокруг него простиралось вересковое поле до горизонта. Здесь не было ни души, кроме манипулятора, улыбавшегося все так же умиротворяющее. 

— Ну что же… ты здесь. И как это может тебе помочь? 

— Ты не наденешь маску! — прокричал ему Шульдих. 

— Отчего же… — спокойно проговорил тот, посмеиваясь, — в конце концов, ты устанешь и потеряешь сознание, и тогда я надену ее и доставлю тебя в академию. 

— Ну да! Держи карман шире! — Шульдих рассмеялся, стараясь разрушить иллюзию, но ничего не получалось. — Ты не умеешь создавать иллюзии… 

— Нет, не умею… Это ты оказался в моем внутреннем пространстве, разрушил первый барьер, а я восстановил его, и запер тебя здесь. 

Шульдих снова оглянулся — вдали, там, где должен быть горизонт, возвышалась стена, такая высокая, что заслонила собой иллюзорное небо и солнце. Не раздумывая, телепат повернулся и побежал. 

— Напрасные усилия! — донесся до него удаляющийся голос манипулятора. 

Стена, которая поначалу казалась недостижимой, приблизилась неожиданно быстро. Он словно сам перенес ее к себе и теперь стоял перед ней, не зная, как разбить плотно притертые друг к другу камни. Мысленный удар — и Шульдих упал на землю, хватаясь за голову. Боль разрывала его изнутри, он застонал, прижимая колени к груди и замер, пережидая. Секунды тянулись бесконечно долго. И когда телепат уже решил, что не сможет больше подняться, боль вдруг отступила. Осторожно садясь, Шульдих огляделся — стена стояла на месте. Тогда он встал на ноги, и, собравшись, ударил. На этот раз боль показалась не такой сильной, мгновенная вспышка, его собственный вскрик, и все прошло. Снова оказавшись на земле, Шульдих на этот раз не спешил вставать. Он лежал, пытаясь вспомнить, что рассказывал ему Кроуфорд о других паранормах. Может ли манипулятор впустить телепата в свой внутренний мир? Нет. Это Шульдих мог сказать точно — способность манипулятора не предполагает операции с сознанием. Но тогда что же это — обман зрения, слуха, осязания и обоняния? Шульдих поднялся на колени и еще раз осмотрел стену. Похоже, манипулятор создал нечто вроде осязательно-зрительного миража, чтобы Шульдих не нашел его мыслей, его разума за обманкой. Шульдих выпрямился во весь рост и, сосредоточившись, снова ударил. Он по-прежнему чувствовал боль, и не понимал, откуда она берется. Стена разрушалась медленно, как бывает только во снах. Камень за камнем падали в вереск, открывая прореху, которая все росла и ширилась, и наконец барьер пал. 

Свет померк. На мгновение Шульдих еще чувствовал землю под ногами, но в следующую секунду он уже падал в никуда, оглохнув от собственного крика. Несколько минут полета, и Шульдих приземлился на что-то твердое, больно ударившись спиной. Медленно он поднялся на ноги и огляделся — темнота развеялась, открывая зал с колоннами. 

— Ты добрался сюда, — знакомый голос заставил его обернуться. 

Манипулятор, уже без улыбки, вышел из-за ближайшей колонны. 

— Здесь еще никто не бывал… Это плохо… Теперь мне придется сделать тебе еще больнее… А ведь ты нужен мне живым. 

— Смотри сам не сдохни, — прошипел телепат, бросаясь к нему, чтобы схватить, но как только пальцы Шульдиха коснулись плеча манипулятора, тот поднял руку. Свет тут же погас, и боль, белой звездой вспыхнувшая в глазах, в мгновение разлилась по телу. Шульдих закричал и забился, не в силах контролировать себя и прижал руки к лицу. «Все, мне конец», — пронеслось в голове. «Нет, не может быть», — превозмогая судороги, сказал себе Шульдих, — «это все — не настоящее: и боль, и слепота». Собрав последние крохи самообладания, Шульдих прислушался к мыслям манипулятора, и тут же прозрел — перед ним был зал и колонны. 

— Ты справился…. — В голосе паранорма телепату почудился страх. — Но это еще не все… 

— Да ладно! — Шульдих взглянул прямо ему в глаза, собираясь ударить, но манипулятор исчез, и телепат остался один в лабиринте колонн. Они высились со всех сторон, а из бетонного пола росли новые. Свет то гас, то зажигался, тусклый и призрачный и Шульдих в панике закрутился на месте. Он понятия не имел, куда ему идти, и бросился между толстыми стволами колонн. Несколько минут или, может быть, часов телепат метался по лабиринту, и наконец, выбившись из сил, упал на колени и обхватил голову руками. Как страшно остаться тут навсегда, отдать себя им. Нет! Он никогда не вернется в Розенкройц — Кроуфорд спас его, дал ему свободу, и он поймет, как найти выход. Шульдих заставил себя встать. Подумай, велел он себе, вспомни, если это все иллюзия, прикрывающая реальное сознание, то можно увидеть это сознание сквозь мираж. Где-то здесь должна быть стена, наподобие той, что он разрушил в предыдущей иллюзии, или может быть дверь, или ворота. Шульдих глубоко вздохнул и еще раз оглядевшись, увидел на столбах светящиеся стрелки. Он пошел по ним, и через несколько метров наткнулся на стену, а в ней обнаружил дверь. 

— Как банально! — хмыкнул он, и уже готовый к боли, потянул за ручку. Удар сокрушил его; парализованный, Шульдих плашмя упал на пол и потерял сознание. Если можно было потерять его, находясь в чужом разуме. Забытье длилось недолго. Несколько мгновений во тьме, и телепат снова сел. Сидя, он посмотрел на дверь снизу вверх, пытаясь увидеть за ней настоящее сознание манипулятора. Как на испытаниях в Академии десять лет назад — ты смотришь на предмет в чьем-то сознании, и понимаешь, почему он появился, какой ассоциацией создан, заглядываешь в память предмета, лишаешь его плоти. Раньше Шульдих всегда получал за это высшие баллы. Вот и сейчас, вспомнив занятия, он понял. В тот же момент дверь исчезла, будто свернулась, потянув за собой стену, колонны, и телепат снова погрузился во мрак. 

На этот раз темнота прекратилась внезапно, тишину разорвал оглушительный вой. В маленькой комнате с разбитыми окнами свистел ветер, ломая мебель. Деревянные стены трещали, Шульдих успел лишь прижаться к стене, едва не получив по голове оторвавшейся балкой. 

— Ты умираешь! — закричал он, и услышал через порывы ветра пронзительный вопль. «Нееет! Выпусти меня!» 

— Я победил! — выкрикнул Шульдих, и снова накатила тошнотворная тяжесть. Он не мог бороться с ней, и, оступившись, в который раз растянулся на полу. Мир вокруг рушился, Шульдих прижался ко влажным доскам и слабо позвал: Ран, Ран, Ран…. 

 

Ран в несколько шагов преодолел лестницу. Ключи не понадобились — дверь уже кто-то открыл до него. Ворвавшись в квартиру, он сразу увидел Шульдиха, как будто услышал его слабый голос издалека. Телепат лежал на спине, голова свесилась набок, и изо рта текла кровь. Рядом растянулся человек. Ран склонился над ним, но тот был уже мертв. У стены другой пытался подняться на ноги. Ран выхватил катану и отсек ему голову. Затем, убрав оружие в ножны, достал таблетки у Шульдиха из кармана, и, вытряхнув несколько на ладонь, опустился рядом с ним на колени. Тот уже не хрипел, а тихо звал его, и слова телепата эхом разносились в его голове, раздваиваясь. Ран засунул таблетки ему под язык, мысленно отвечая на зов: «Я здесь, не бойся, не бойся, все хорошо….» 

Возможно, Шульдих услышал его, а может просто подействовали таблетки, но спустя почти минуту телепат открыл глаза. 

— Ран… — прошептал он, глядя на японца расфокусированным взглядом. — Они пришли за мной… 

— Они мертвы, — успокоил его Абиссинец. 

— Бежим… Они вернутся… — пробормотал телепат, пытаясь сесть. Ран обнял его и рывком взвалил на плечо. Он и сам понимал, что оставаться тут больше нельзя. Переложив Шульдиха на кровать, он засунул таблетки и документы в карманы, потом вернулся к кровати и утер телепату лицо и шею простыней. После чего снова поднял его и вынес из квартиры. 

На улице почти не было машин, только черный форд Розенкройц стоял у тротуара, и чуть поодаль одиноко белел чистый новый БМВ. Ран побежал к нему, что было не так просто — Шульдих казался необыкновенно тяжелым. 

Ран быстро вскрыл БМВ, отключил сигнализацию и положил Шульдиха на заднее сидение, а сам сел за руль. Машина завелась легко, и быстро набрав скорость, Ран повернул в сторону Восточного Далласа, в противоположную сторону от Остина в направлении Вишита Фолс. 

 

* * * 

 

Условный день рождения Шульдиха встречает меня хорошей погодой. На Кантон стрит тоже об этом не забыли, если судить по тому, что я могу видеть в окнах напротив. Вообще-то, эта дата была назначена мной исходя из сугубо практических соображений. Создавая команду, я старался сделать ее максимально похожей на семью, поэтому распределил дни рождений членов команды по временам года так, чтобы примерно каждые три месяца у нас был повод собраться и поздравить кого-то из нас с этим праздником. 

Помню, что обычно в этот день Шульдих требовал сладкого. В Японии это превратилось почти в манию. И на столе он желал видеть не какие-нибудь красивые, но безвкусные пирожки с начинкой из ферментированной бобовой пасты, а настоящие сласти от европейского кондитера. Впрочем, выбором или заказом торта он всегда занимался самостоятельно, никому не доверяя и полагаясь исключительно на собственный вкус, мне же оставалось только оплачивать приходящие из кондитерской счета. Сомневаюсь, что в этот раз у него достанет решимости провернуть тут такую операцию, несмотря на его довольно бодрый вид. Вряд ли он решится покинуть квартиру, но это и к лучшему. 

Что же касалось меня, то я снова ждал, но это ожидание не было в тягость. Я сравнивал себя с самураем, который пытается выиграть битву с противником, не обнажая меча. Только в этот раз я сражался с самим собой. Смогу ли я опять предвидеть будущее, или дар больше никогда не вернется? Пока я не победил, но и проигравшим себя не чувствовал. 

Первое, что я делаю на следующее утро, по приезду на Кадис стрит — это рекогносцировка местности. Конечно, я помнил, что тут к чему, но за несколько лет многое могло измениться. По счастью, эти опасения не оправдались. Скрытый за темными стеклами эксплорера, я несколько раз объезжаю квартал и прилегающие улицы. Обследую все возможные направления, откуда к телепату может подобраться группа захвата, пробую просчитать варианты нападения и наиболее вероятные пути к отступлению. Все осталось до тошноты примитивно, как в классическом шпионском учебнике: выездов с Кантон Парк стрит два, но ситуация может заметно осложниться, если Фудзимие и Шульдиху придется уходить пешком. Все это я уже просчитывал в ту пору, когда решил превратить небольшую квартиру в этом пасторальном уголке Америки в запасной для себя вариант. 

Наконец-то избавился я и от проклятой коробки. В спальне обнаружился камин, рабочий, с набором давно нечищеных медных принадлежностей и двумя-тремя сухими поленьями, уложенными в специальном углублении скорее с декоративной целью, нежели для того, чтобы ими воспользовались по прямому назначению. Но я не побрезговал. Прошлым вечером вдумчиво и неторопливо спалил свои записи. Один за другим скармливал огню исписанные листы и наблюдал, как они рассыпаются в прах. Это доставило мне какое-то поистине мистическое наслаждение. 

Прошлой ночью спал я буквально без задних ног, усталость и нервное напряжение сделали свое дело. Ведь к тому моменту я уже почти сутки пребывал в состоянии невнятного предвкушения. Вот еще не понятно, чего именно стоит ожидать, но уже абсолютно ясно, что это неизбежно произойдет, и очень скоро. Мое состояние было похоже на предчувствие приближающегося видения, но невероятно растянутое по времени. Не самое приятное, что я испытывал в жизни — как будто на живую тянули жилы. Это ощущение на почти физическом уровне скручивало узлом внутренности, заставляло меня поминутно озираться, опасаясь, не провалился ли я в видение. Если я сидел в темноте перед окном и смотрел на освещенные окна коттеджа напротив, то на периферии зрения тут же возникали смутные тени, как если бы на картинку накладывалась полупрозрачная калька с совершенно иным сюжетом, но стоило повернуть голову или просто закрыть и открыть глаза, как все тут же проходило, словно ничего и не было. От этого кровь стучала в висках и ныл затылок. Когда же мне надоело проверять, как изменилась за последние пять минут окружающая меня реальность, тени наконец-то перестали появляться. Кажется, внутренний механизм дара просто клинило. 

Время шло, а смутная тревога так и не покидала меня. Главной удачей я посчитал то, что основной выход из арендованной квартиры вел на соседнюю улицу, и из дома можно было входить и выходить вполне открыто, не опасаясь, что кто-то может узнать меня. Соседей я тоже не встречал, так что некому было проследить за моими перемещениями. Вроде бы все было учтено, но мне все время казалось, что нечто важное ускользает от моего внимания, требовалась немалая концентрация, потому что зрение поминутно норовило расфокусироваться, шел ли я по улице, вел ли машину или сидел в зале ресторана, где предпочитал утолять голод. Нигде мне не было покоя. Я даже нормально думать не мог, словно из черепной коробки полностью изъяли содержимое и заменили колкой ватой или некой студенистой массой. Тем не менее, я старался надолго не выпускать Фудзимию и телепата из вида. Они же, в свою очередь, облегчали мне задачу, стараясь лишний раз не покидать свое жилье. 

Впервые Фудзимия отлучился совсем ненадолго, до ближайшего супермаркета. Проследить за ним было несложно. Видя, как он в полной боевой выкладке вышел из дома, я даже разочаровался, когда наше путешествие завершилось перед раздвижными дверями местного продуктового гиганта в конце улицы. Внутрь я не заходил. Он вышел менее чем через три четверти часа, груженный пакетами со съестным. При всей субтильности Шульдих всегда сжигал много калорий, и я был рад, что сейчас он мог беспрепятственно восполнять энергозатраты. 

Чем дольше я наблюдал за телепатом, тем больше убеждался, что в сегодняшний свой день рождения Шульдих решил отойти от традиций. Особых приготовлений не наблюдалось. Но вот Фудзимия снова куда-то засобирался и, выбравшись из дома, снова двинулся вдоль по улице. Я справедливо посчитал, что телепат все-таки пожелал для себя праздника. 

Первые полчаса, оставшись в одиночестве, Шульдих не выказывал особых признаков беспокойства. Но чем дольше отсутствовал Фудзимия, тем большее напряжение охватывало его. Он, то и дело скрываясь из виду, методично слонялся по квартире, перекладывая с места на место какие-то предметы. Но вот он с каким-то отчаянным вызовом на несколько минут замер перед не зашторенным окном. Глазищи сверкают, подбородок упрямо вздернут, волосы торчат в разные стороны. Казалось, в буквальном смысле слова, что он с молчаливым упреком смотрит прямо мне в глаза. В свою очередь, я тоже не мог отвести от него взгляд. Утонув, как в болоте, в старомодном кресле, обитом потертым, выцветшим сатином, я не мог двинуться с места. И обвиняющий взгляд послужил катализатором, которого мне так не хватало. Предчувствие приближающегося видения превратилось в уверенность. Словно выпала песчинка, удерживающая от вращения некие шестерни, и они наконец-то смогли закрутиться так, как им и полагалось. 

 

В этот раз я смотрел на мир глазами Рана. И судя по всему, разговаривал с Мамору. Так и знал, что в итоге мое инкогнито будет раскрыто. Надо отдать должное, трубка в руке почти не дрогнула, когда Такатори-младший сообщил, кто именно следил за телепатом в Нью-Йорке. Но внезапно, вроде бы беспочвенно, накатывает уверенность, что сейчас, именно в этот момент с Шульдихом не все в порядке. И Ран бежит к нему. Точнее, должен бежать. Но дорога не отображается вообще никак, словно смена кадров в документальном кинофильме. Одну секунду герой еще в одном месте, на экране — полутемная улица за стеклом клетки телефонного автомата, а в следующий миг уже он в квартире и вовсю орудует мечом. Чья-то голова валиться с плеч, но убийство никаких эмоций не вызывает, разве что облегчение, что он успел вовремя. 

Меня всегда приятно радовала готовность Фудзимии работать на инстинктах, его стремление не раздумывая нанести упреждающий удар. Видишь угрозу — выхватывай меч и бей, со всем остальным потом разберемся. Ох уж мне эта прекрасная предсказуемость. Вот и сейчас, едва войдя в помещение, он тут же пресекает попытку подняться и без того полумертвого паранорма. А если бы тот мог оказаться полезным? 

Только после этой быстрой расправы Фудзимия поворачивается посмотреть, как там дела у телепата. Неважные у него дела. Опять в ход идут таблетки. Я понимаю, что на этот раз телепату досталось сильнее, чем я рассчитывал: от напряжения у него пошла носом кровь. Зато теперь ему не до чтения мыслей, а решимость Фудзимии умолчать о том, что он узнал от Такатори, ощущается почти на физическом уровне. Это правильное развитие событий. Жизненно важно сохранить неосведомленность Шульдиха в этом вопросе. А с Абиссинцем я сам скоро разберусь. Кажется, это все, что я хотел бы знать, но видение еще не закончилось. 

Кадр снова меняется. Шульдих тяжелым грузом давит на мое плечо, точнее на плечо Фудзимии. Неизвестно, чьих богов заслуга, но улица на удивление пуста. Только у подъезда, сверкая лаком, застыл автомобиль незваных, теперь уже мертвых «гостей». Как бы ни было заманчиво, но пользоваться им нельзя ни в коем случае. Отследят в мгновение ока. О том, чтобы убраться отсюда пешком, не может быть и речи, телепат в таком состоянии не доберется даже до остановки автобуса, не вызвав подозрений у добропорядочных граждан. Какая-нибудь добрая душа обязательно позвонит «девять-один-один», а уж те не преминут сообщить в полицию. Значит, нужно найти другую машину. 

 

Очнулся я с четким пониманием, когда именно произойдет то, что мне было показано. Похоже, что в организме все встало на свои места. А главное, больше не было невыносимой неудовлетворенности, которая мучила меня последние несколько часов, и того тянущего чувства неполноценности, заставлявшего меня гадать о предстоящих событиях почти что на кофейной гуще. 

Выдохнув, я заглянул в окно. Шульдих, до этого стоявший совершенно неподвижно и прожигавший меня взглядом, отвернулся от окна и двинулся куда-то вглубь квартиры, словно почуявший добычу пойнтер. И хотя дорога перед домом оставалась пустынной, но интуиция подсказывала, что пройдет всего несколько минут, и Фудзимия поднимется по каменным ступеням высокого крыльца. 

Так и произошло. Абиссинец явился нагруженный пакетами из супермаркета и с букетом подмышкой. Наличие цветов у него в руках несколько покоробило. Это было неожиданно. Самому бы мне в голову не пришло дарить телепату цветы, впрочем, Фарфарелло или Наги — тоже. Но, кажется, Шульдих ничего не имел против и даже обрадовался. А вот мне от этой сцены стало не по себе. 

Резко расхотелось оставаться в комнате и наблюдать за их объятиями. Понимая, что сейчас они в относительной безопасности, и ситуация останется стабильной еще некоторое время, я оделся и вышел на улицу. Даллас — большой город. Ничто не помешает мне отпраздновать самому, пусть даже телепата не будет рядом. С днем рождения, Шульдих! 

 

Весь следующий день я вспоминал, каково это — дышать полной грудью. И радовался, словно больной, начавший выздоравливать после затяжного недуга. 

Вернувшись тем вечером домой, я застал дежурившего у дверей сержанта из местного участка. Оказывается, кто-то вломился в квартиру этажом ниже. Правда, ничего не украдено, но может быть просто потому, что там никто не жил. 

Я позволил сержанту осмотреть свое временное обиталище. Он благосклонно покивал, выслушав мою легенду. Убедившись, что ко мне залезть никто не пытался, да и красть у меня тоже, в общем-то, нечего, он порекомендовал мне тщательно запирать на ночь двери и окна. Хотя, по его словам, район тут спокойный и происшествия крайне редки. Но разубеждать сержанта на этот счет не стал, я-то точно знал — вскоре случится нечто, что изрядно подпортит им статистику. Мы распрощались, весьма довольные друг другом. Он — тем, что дело, вероятнее всего, удастся закрыть в связи с отсутствием состава преступления, я, что он не стал проявлять ко мне излишнего любопытства. 

Утром я взял в прокате еще одну машину и припарковал на лужайке позади дома, а форд поставил в гараже. По зрелому размышлению, не стал брать еще одну точно такую же, помня, что Розенкройц отдадут предпочтение именно этой марке. Две одинаковых машины могли навести Абиссинца на ненужные сомнения. Немецкий классический седан был претенциозен, но подобный автомобиль у недешевого коттеджа идеально вписывался в окружающую обстановку и вызвал бы минимум подозрений. Что взять с квартала, где большинство жителей предпочитает водить ролсы или бентли. 

Следующее видение настигло меня уже в день предполагаемых событий, когда я спускался по лестнице, собираясь пойти перекусить. Чтобы переждать его, мне пришлось опереться плечом на стену. Пиджак испачкался, зато я избежал риска в полубессознательном состоянии скатиться вниз со ступенек и свернуть себе шею. 

 

Зимний сад был явно чужой. В моем не было разлапистой пальмы в огромной кадке и единственную стену не скрывали заросли какого-то колюче-острого, похожего на пики, растения. Задержав дыхание и выцелив проем окна, я ждал. В темноте кто-то поднимался по пожарной лестнице. Не торопясь, почти бесшумно, но полые металлические перекладины едва слышно вибрировали под весом незнакомца, выдавая его присутствие. 

Секунду спустя облегченная рама отъехала вверх, и человек забрался внутрь, стараясь не задевать жестяного карниза. В руке воронено поблескивал тупой люггер. Взгляд чужака был прикован к двери, ведущей в апартаменты. За ней Шульдих сейчас отражал атаку Розенкройц. Меня, судя по всему, он еще не заметил. 

Внезапно незнакомец поднес кулак к лицу и прошипел в него: 

— Все тихо. Иду дальше. 

И сразу стало ясно, что явился он не один. Где-то снаружи остался либо координатор операции, либо прикрывающий, или даже еще один наемник в качестве запасного варианта. Но раздумывать уже было некогда. Он заметил меня и начал вскидывать руку с пистолетом. Все, что мне оставалось, это нажать на курок. Убийцу отбросило в угол, прямехонько на вазон с экзотической пальмой, и он повалился навзничь, безжалостно сминая ее роскошные листья. Больше делать здесь было нечего. Я подобрал откатившуюся в сторону рацию и прислушался. Похоже, что шум падения тела не потревожил никого из соседей. За дверью в квартиру тоже царила полная тишина. 

По своим внутренним часам я знал, что именно сейчас Фудзимия набирает в телефонной будке номер токийской резиденции Такатори Мамору. Выйти на улицу через квартиру я не мог. Абиссинец вот-вот должен был вернуться. Да и невозможно было бы пройти мимо Шульдиха, не рискуя попасть ему на глаза, в каком бы состоянии он не находился. Похоже, поторопившись подняться на террасу, я сам себя загнал в ловушку. Содрогаясь от отвращения, я набросил на плечи плащ мертвеца, чтобы походить на него хотя бы со спины, пока буду спускаться со второго этажа вниз. 

Выглянув в окно, я убедился, что лестница и лужайка перед домом были безлюдны, дорога тоже. Неужели убийца пришел пешком? В это верилось слабо. Невысокая живая изгородь закрывала обзор некоторой части тротуара, но вряд ли за ней мог кто-то спрятаться. Я как можно осторожнее спустился, стараясь особо не громыхать по перекладинам, отлепился от лестницы и шагнул в траву, намереваясь как можно быстрее оказаться в тени от изгороди. Неожиданно, в левой руке захрюкала рация. Поднеся ее к глазам, чтобы посмотреть на дисплее частоту связи, ощутил сильный удар в лопатку. Выстрела не услышал. Уже лежа на газоне, увидел, как из-за спины выскользнула тень, и второй наемник, пролаяв в динамик приглушенный и отрывистый приказ, устремился к дому. Где-то дальше по улице взревел двигатель, и, не зажигая фар, невидимая машина унеслась огибать квартал. Было ясно, что следующая пуля, скорее всего, достанется Фудзимие. Мир провалился в черноту. 

 

Придя в себя, я вернулся в квартиру. Значит, сегодня произойдут два нападения, оба — примерно в одно и то же время. Если бы интересы обоих «команд» не были диаметрально противоположными, то я бы мог подумать, что их хозяева сговорились, но скорее всего, просто каждый из них торопился выполнить намеченный захват ценного приза первым, поэтому их шавкам приходится рвать жилы, стараясь оправдать оказанное доверие. Одному я радовался искренне: какая-никакая, а передышка у нас была. Телепат мог хоть немного придти в себя перед решающими событиями. 

Привычно устроившись в кресле перед окном, я принялся обдумывать увиденное. Понятно, что те, кто придут со стороны зимнего сада, будут обычными боевиками. Не из Розенкройц. Значит, окажутся тут по поручению Снейка. Но как они смогли так быстро вычислить адрес? Впрочем, не так уж и быстро. Прошла почти неделя с того момента, как телепат и Абиссинец поселились на Кантон Парк стрит. Но ясно было одно, уничтожать группу Сайдзе следует совершенно в ином порядке, чем я пытался в своем видении. Само собой, даже если тот, что полез наверх первым, доберется до Шульдиха раньше Абиссинца, то не причинит ему вреда. Это не в интересах заказчика. К тому же, наверху у самого Абиссинца будет шанс отбиться, которого он лишится, когда спустится с полубессознательным Шильдихом вниз. Если не переломить ситуацию, Фудзимия угодит прямо под пулю второго наемника. Вряд ли тот, кто имеет привычку сходу стрелять в спину, будет соблюдать кодекс самурая, особенно если его противник не скрывает, что вооружен только мечом. 

Время шло, но новых видений так и не случилось, и я все больше убеждался, что первоначальный порядок моих действий необходимо кардинально пересмотреть. Шульдих и Фудзимия, не проявляющие никаких признаков внешнего беспокойства, привычно коротали день в обществе друг друга и телевизора. Наверное, некоторая нервозность в их поведении все-таки проявлялась, но в целом, все было вполне буднично. 

Между тем, за окном небо затянулось низкими тучами, стремительно темнело. Фудзимия поднялся с дивана и исчез из поля зрения. Я вышел из квартиры, забросил в багажник эксплорера сумку и навинтил на пистолет глушитель. Сработать предстояло очень быстро. Уже в сумерках, я перегнал форд на Кантон стрит и припарковался через два дома. Стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, перелез через невысокий забор соседнего коттеджа и вернулся за припаркованным на лужайке БМВ. Въезжая на Кантон стрит, в конце аллеи я увидел знакомую, прямую как палка спину, на шум мотора и свет фар Абиссинец не оглянулся. 

В коттедже телепата на втором и третьем этажах горел свет. Миссис Карпентер обитала на первом и, судя по темным окнам, либо отсутствовала, либо уже легла спать. Надеюсь, что первое, хотелось бы поменьше свидетелей. 

Я едва успел пересесть в форд. Со стороны, противоположной той, куда убрался Абиссинец, мне навстречу из-за поворота медленно наползал огромный, пугающе бесшумный автомобиль с агентами Розенкройц. Готов поспорить, что тот, кто сидел за рулем, использовал какой-то из инструментов психического подавления окружающих. Держись, Шульдих. 

Возможно, благодаря этой умело направленной ауре страха, квартал словно вымер. Жители попрятались по домам, не бродили любители поздних прогулок, не лаяли собаки. Кажется, даже уличные фонари у подъездов домов резко сбавили яркость, тускло освещая только наглухо запертые двери. Район практически утонул во мраке. 

Свернув на улицу, ведущую к задней стороне коттеджа телепата, я почти сразу заглушил двигатель и выключил фары. Прокатившись по инерции несколько метров, машина въехала на тротуар и замерла. Выбравшись через заднюю дверь, чтобы не светиться, я вытянул шею и смог оглядеться. Здесь тоже было темно и безлюдно. Свет в большинстве домов не горел. Зато стало понятно, почему выглянув из окна зимнего сада на улицу, я ничего не увидел. Машина наемников Снейка была припаркована, не доезжая до нужного дома на довольно приличное расстояние. Таким образом водитель страховался от возможных свидетелей. Небольшой седан, возможно угнанный. Судя по моему видению, наемников должно быть трое. Двое на группу захвата, плюс водитель, предположительно — он же координатор, но не больше четырех. 

Похоже, что я появился как раз вовремя. От машины отделились две тени, но дверца не хлопнула, из чего я сделал вывод, что она так и осталась незапертой. Стараясь держаться в тени, щедро отбрасываемой живой изгородью, я торопливо двинулся в сторону стоящего ко мне задом автомобиля. Оставалось только гадать, есть ли внутри кто-то кроме водителя. 

Подобравшись вплотную, я вытянул из ножен, закрепленных на щиколотке, неплохого качества армейский нож. Задняя правая дверь действительно была приоткрыта, но она могла скрипнуть, или в машине могло оказаться больше народу, чем я рассчитал. А лезть в неизвестность я не мог себе позволить. Поэтому я просто воткнул нож в шину. Воздух из пропоротой камеры устремился наружу со змеиным шипением, машина почти моментально начала проседать на правый бок. Я откатился под защиту кустов, не особо беспокоясь о чистоте одежды. 

Дверца со стороны водителя открылась. Ничуть не таясь, наемник отправился на поиски причины столь неадекватного поведения автомобиля. Дойдя до поврежденного колеса, присел на корточки и негромко выругался. Потянулся к торчащей из шины рукояти ножа, одновременно начиная шарить по карманам, наверняка в поисках рации. Вытащить ее он не успел. У меня губы сами собой расплылись в усмешке. Я ведь тоже неплохо умею дырявить головы и спины. Он остался лежать на дороге, а я замер в ожидании. Несмотря на мои опасения, больше из машины так никто и не вышел. Тем не менее, подниматься с земли я не спешил. Вряд ли тот, кто полез в окно, слышал выстрел, но тот, кто оставался караулить внизу, у дома — должен был услышать хлопок наверняка. Словно в подтверждение моей догадки, где-то под трупом глухо забормотала рация. Ответить было некому, я не собирался подставляться и менять позицию, а трупу отозваться на гневный спич коллеги было весьма затруднительно. В этот момент, словно по заказу, облака разошлись, открывая кусок неба и заставляя меня глубже забиться в гущу веток. Это и спасло. Тот, чью пулю, надо полагать, я словил в видении, приближался совсем с другой стороны, Он бесшумно крался, едва заметный на фоне темной стены, явно профессионал. Я был щедр. От моей широкой души ему досталось целых две пули. Надо признать, что вторую я выпустил скорее для успокоения собственных нервов. Просто мне показалось, что в последний момент он то ли оступился, то ли попытался уклониться. Не уверен. 

Я осторожно приподнялся. За стеклами террасы коттеджа царила темнота. Было непонятно, проник третий внутрь квартиры или еще нет. Я пинком перевернул водителя. Рация болталась у него во внутреннем кармане куртки, неудивительно, что он не смог сразу ее нашарить. Прикрыв микрофон, я молча несколько раз надавил на кнопку вызова. На всякий случай, не особо рассчитывая на положительный эффект. 

— Что там? Это ты, Родни? — приглушенно отозвались на том конце. 

— Где ты? — я задал встречный вопрос, стараясь максимально изменить голос. Вышло глухо и хрипло, как и требовалось. 

— Тут все тихо. Я иду дальше, — просипели в ответ. 

— Нет. Возвращайся, — я тут же посчитал нужным дать объяснение своей несдержанности: — Зайдем с другой стороны. 

— Окей, — покладисто согласился наемник. — Как скажешь, ты — босс. 

Выцелить его обширную спину на лестнице не составило труда. В момент, когда я уже готов был услышать стук его мертвого тела о землю, пришло очередное видение. Совсем короткое. Просто яркая картинка, как вспышка перед внутренним взором. 

Это, несомненно, был бар, во многом типичный для Среднего Запада: разнокалиберные бутылки на помутневшей от времени и табачного дыма зеркальной стойке, невнятное лицо бармена, черный фартук и влажное полотенце у него на поясе, ловкие руки с цепкими пальцами метнувшие на полированную стойку яркий кружок с надписью «Эспаньола инн» и тут же водрузившие на нее высокий, на полпинты бокал светлого пива с точно такой же надписью. Помимо загадочных слов на запотевшем боку бокала красовалось «Добро пожаловать в штат Техас». 

Видение растаяло, оставив в памяти только загадочное словосочетание. Я потер глаза. Название и место было незнакомым. Оставалось найти, где именно оно находится. Но это можно сделать позже и в другом месте. Нужно убираться, пока кто-нибудь не наткнулся на меня в столь «живом» окружении. Походя, я пошарил в автомобиле наемников. Вопреки опасениям дверца не только не скрипнула, но открылась совершенно бесшумно. Машина оказалась совершенно чиста. Ни документов, ни оружия, даже в бардачке, где чаще всего и копится всякий мусор, пусто. Обыскивать трупы я не стал. 

Я вернулся к эксплореру. Путь отступления Абиссинцу был открыт, и искать его следовало именно в том месте, на которое указал дар. Задав поиск по навигатору, я выловил пару десятков мест со схожими названиями. Хвала небесам, только одно из них было более или менее по пути следования, остальные находились либо намного южнее, ближе к Мексике, либо на восточном побережье. 

Я свинтил глушитель и, убрав в кобуру пистолет, дал себе зарок непременно вычистить оружие, как только представится возможность. Не отказал себе в удовольствии и проехал вдоль по Кантон стрит. БМВ отсутствовал, словно его там никогда и не было. Зато утром, вкупе с кучей трудноидентифицируемых трупов, полиции в качестве трофея достанется совершенно ничем не примечательный теперь автомобиль Розенкройц. Даже если миссис Карпентер и сможет описать своих последних жильцов, то вряд ли это сильно продвинет расследование. Впрочем, все это уже заботы давешнего сержанта.


	9. Спасение утопающих

They're out to get you, better leave while you can   
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man   
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can   
So beat it, just beat it 

You have to show them that you're really not scared   
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare   
They'll kick you, then they beat you,   
Then they'll tell you it's fair   
So beat it, but you wanna be bad 

Они тебя достанут, так что лучше уходи, пока можешь,  
Если не хочешь быть мальчишкой, веди себя как мужчина,  
Хочешь остаться в живых? Тогда пользуйся моментом  
И убегай, лучше убегай.

Покажи им, что не боишься,  
Ведь это не игра — на кону твоя жизнь:  
Они тебя поймают, побьют,  
А потом скажут, что это справедливо.  
Так что убегай, лучше убегай.

(Fall Out Boy «Beat It»)

 

Красное солнце словно бежало следом, не отставая ни на минуту, пока машина несла их прочь из Далласа. Ран собирался уехать так далеко, как только мог. Он свернул с хайвея, и теперь летел по боковой дороге в направлении Вишита Фолс, надеясь обмануть судьбу еще хотя бы на день. 

Шульдих лежал на заднем сидении, и иногда что-то бормотал, но Ран не пытался разобрать. Телепат не мог сейчас читать его мысли, и это было ему на руку, так как подумать следовало о многом. 

Кроуфорд жив, а раз так, то, во-первых, каков его план, во-вторых, каково место Шульдиха в этом плане, в-третьих, как поведет себя телепат, узнав о воскрешении шефа. Ран не сомневался — Шульдих действительно верил, что Оракул мертв. Но также не сомневался он и в том, что если Кроуфорд решит просто придти и забрать телепата — шансов остановить его у Рана будет не много. Было бы большой ошибкой недооценивать Кроуфорда, и Ран, когда-то бросавшийся на Оракула очертя голову, теперь вырос и не мог позволить себе опрометчивость. 

Солнце постепенно опускалось к горизонту, Ран чувствовал, что голова тяжелеет, ноет спина и хочется пить. Он вел уже много часов, и пора было где-нибудь остановиться, но на пустынном шоссе не встретился ни один мотель. 

Где сейчас Кроуфорд? — спрашивал себя Ран, глядя в боковое зеркало. — Он не преследует их, но с его даром это не обязательно. Неизвестно, что именно он предвидел, и где их ждет. И потому Рану следовало гнать без остановки так долго, как только позволяли силы. 

Солнце еще покачалось над горизонтом в раскаленном мареве и погасло, ненадолго оставляя после себя желтую с розовым полосу неба, а потом чернильная мгла разлилась и затопила все вокруг, и только дальний свет выхватывал из темноты дорогу, кустарники на обочине, каменистые насыпи, пучки травы, серой в электрическом свете.

Ран устал, однако возбуждение не давало ему уснуть. Шульдих проснулся, и был на удивление молчалив, но когда в свете фар перед ним мелькнул указатель Амарилло Техас, вдруг попросил:

— Останови.

Ран съехал на обочину. 

Открыв заднюю дверь, он наклонился к телепату, помогая сесть. Тот со стоном поднялся.

— Дай таблетки, — попросил Шульдих. На его желтом осунувшемся лице застыла кривая ухмылка. От нее Рану стало не по себе. Он полез в карман и, достав пузырек, протянул телепату. Тот выпил сразу две таблетки и пристально посмотрел на Рана.

— Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но готов поспорить, тебя пугает мой вид, — неуклюже пошутил Шульдих, прикоснувшись пальцами к губам, — наверное, нерв защемило, вот тут совсем нечувствительно, — он потыкал щеку у неестественно искривленного уголка губ. 

Ран отвел его руку.

— Надо ехать дальше.

— Воды нет? — спросил Шульдих, — во рту пересохло.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ран, и, выбравшись с заднего сидения, захлопнул дверь. 

— Надо где-то остановиться, — проговорил телепат, когда машина тронулась. — Хотя бы ненадолго — я весь в крови, мне бы умыться.

— Я понимаю, — спокойно ответил Ран. — Остановимся.

Они замолчали, и Шульдих, кажется, снова погрузился в забытье, а Ран продолжал ехать, надеясь отыскать временное пристанище. Перед ним выплывали из темноты незнакомые названия Альбукерке 200 миль, Санта Фе 300 миль, обозначая, что дальше в темноту от шоссе уйдет еще одна дорога, ведущая через пустыню к далеким городам.

Прошло не меньше часа, когда он, наконец, заметил указатель — на белом значке постель и приборы. А дальше из мрака вдруг выскочила им на встречу горящая вывеска на столбе — мотель, а чуть дальше «Эспаньола инн».

Ран заехал на стоянку, и, выбравшись из машины, пошел к домику хозяина один. Он представил себе, что подумает владелец мотеля, увидев окровавленного мужчину, который еле переставляет ноги. Скорее всего, вызовет полицию в ту же секунду, как они выйдут из его дверей с ключами от номера. 

Войдя в помещение, слабо освещенное лампой у конторки, Ран сразу направился к стоявшей за ней женщине. Все время, что она снимала ключ, и давала ему расписаться на бланке, она смотрела на него с таким любопытством, что Ран с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не спросить, что ей надо. Возможно, решил он, она никогда не видела японцев, и думает, что я тут забыл. Получив ключи, он вернулся за телепатом в машину, помог ему вылезти. Когда они уже шли к домику, он уловил краем глаза, что хозяйка наблюдает за ними в окно, а потом, оглянувшись, увидел его. 

Кроуфорд лишь на мгновенье приоткрыл дверь своего номера, но Ран не мог ошибиться. Шульдих не замечал ничего, потому что слишком много сил тратил на движения. Лишь секунду Кроуфорд и Ран смотрели друг на друга, и Ран все понял. Кроуфорд ждал их здесь. 

Отперев дверь, Ран положил Шульдиха на кровать. 

— Если сможешь, умойся, я сейчас вернусь — куплю воды — и поедем дальше, — очень спокойно сказал Ран. Телепат опустил веки в знак того, что понял, и Ран, еще раз взглянув на него, вышел из номера. Катана была с ним, но Шульдих уже привык к этому. Нечего было опасаться, что тот догадается о том, куда идет Ран.

Он помнил, в каком номере остановился Оракул, и направился прямо к нему. Если Кроуфорд хочет убить меня, думал Ран, то он сможет сделать это в честном бою. Оказавшись у двери, Ран постучал, стоя чуть сбоку. Выстрели Кроуфорд, он не смог бы попасть в Рана. Прошло несколько секунд, когда дверь, наконец, распахнулась. Выхватив катану из ножен, Ран развернулся — в полумраке комнаты перед ним стоял Оракул.

 

* * *

 

Шаг. Замах. Первый выпад. Три фута стали бритвенной остроты со свистом вспарывают затхлый застоявшийся воздух номера. Я бы мог остановить его. Удар прикидочный, не слишком быстрый и сильный, но я предпочитаю отступить, чтобы он мог войти в комнату. Желательно, чтобы он еще прикрыл за собой дверь. На пороге нас могут увидеть, например, портье или кто-нибудь из клиентов. Но за первым ударом почти сразу следует второй. Я вновь отступаю, максимально увеличив дистанцию.

— Абиссинец! — из горла вырывается какой-то горячечный шепот. Едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не схватиться за пистолет.

Ни стрелять, ни кричать нельзя. В этих мотелях буквально бумажные стены. Несмотря на то, что в настоящий момент соседние номера пусты, в остальных все-таки полным-полно народу. И время еще недостаточно позднее, чтобы большинство из них уже успокоилось в объятиях Морфея. Черт бы побрал национальную американскую сознательность, чуть завидев драку, немедленно вызвать копов.

— Фудзимия!

Я бросаю в него подвернувшуюся под руку Библию. У бывшего Вайс абсолютно бесстрастное лицо. Такое впечатление, что он отрешился от всего мирского, а телесная оболочка передо мной подчиняется исключительно доводам внутреннего разума. Мне надо остановить его почти любой ценой, заставить меня выслушать. Желтоватые страницы, одним взмахом катаны с легкостью отсеченные от корешка, разлетаются бешеным вихрем. Пока они оседают, я успеваю выбиться из угла между окном и кроватью, куда он меня загнал, и отступить к дверям ванной. Страницы, испещренные мелким, убористым шрифтом, покрывают ковром кровать и пол. Двигаться по бумаге будет тяжелее, не поскользнуться бы.

— Хватит! Остановись!

Он молчит, делает вид, что не слышит. Во всяком случае, я не вижу ни малейшей реакции на свои слова, только глаза пылают справедливым гневом. Конечно, это я всех обманул, заставил думать, что отныне они свободны от моего присутствия. Каждый может делать что хочет. Не вышло и не выйдет.

— Абиссинец, ты не понимаешь, что делаешь, — я уже устал играть с ним догонялки. Пространство здесь весьма ограничено, а мы мечемся по номеру уже несколько долгих минут. При этом я стараюсь соблюдать хоть минимальную осторожность и не начать швыряться мебелью в охотящегося за мной. — Помочь Шульдиху…

Он замирает, переводит дыхание и на дюйм опускает меч. Ну, я же произнес «волшебное слово». Имя телепата действует на него как факирская дудка на кобру. Посмотрим, надолго ли.

— Сколько времени еще вы сможете бегать? Он почти сломлен. Если продолжишь пичкать его лекарством — скоро получишь овощ вместо человека.

Его веки дергаются, что можно считать признаком довольно сильного удивления. Да. Про таблетки я тоже знаю.

— К тому же у него в крови маяк-реагент. Розенкройц найдут вас, выкопают из-под земли в прямом смысле, если потребуется.

Он не отвечает, очевидно, ему требуется время переварить услышанное. Молчание длится несколько минут. Кажется, сегодня я тут единственный выступающий. Ладно, продолжу. Главное, чтобы он не отвлекался.

— Вам не скрыться, как я уже сказал. И если Шульдиха убивать никто не станет, без особой необходимости, разумеется, то за твою жизнь я не дам и полцента, Абиссинец. Об этом не хочешь поразмышлять?

Честно признать, его молчание уже начинает выводить меня из себя. Неужели я недостоин даже того, чтобы со мной разговаривали. Впрочем, я где-то слышал, что самураю, вступившему в переговоры с врагом, уже не так-то просто продолжить его убивать. Надеюсь, я правильно толкую мотивы его поведения.

— Так вот, можешь считать, что ты уже умер, Абиссинец, когда ты выйдешь отсюда, что бы ты ни сделал, чем бы ни закончился наш разговор, — я делаю многозначительную паузу. — А они все равно его заберут. Ты им не помеха.

В ответ мне достается достаточно злобный взгляд, и Фудзимия снова поднимает меч.

— Я не лгу. Мои видения больше не лгут. Я скажу тебе даже больше, чем собирался, Абиссинец. Самое безболезненное будет, если тебя просто пристрелят. Шавки Снейка, например, — я демонстративно смотрю на часы. — Они будут примерно через четверть часа. Если не опоздают. — Позволяю себе на миг прикрыть глаза. — Максимум через восемнадцать минут, если быть точным. У тебя есть, что противопоставить девятимиллиметровым кольтам или дробовикам, которыми вооружена местная полиция?

Хотелось схватить его за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы он наконец-то перестал изображать из себя ледяную статую. Но вряд ли сейчас было разумно вообще шевелиться. Пришлось продолжать так.

— Только копы прибудут не одни. А в сопровождении ищеек Сайдзе. Ты когда-нибудь попадал под перекрестный огонь? Помни, сейчас Шульдих не в силах тебя прикрыть. Впрочем, даже если тебя не пристрелят прямо сейчас, то на сцене еще останется Розенкройц. И они обязательно найдут тебя. Хотя бы исключительно для того, чтобы полюбопытствовать, куда вышеупомянутый телепат подевался.

Он дергается, стараясь одновременно выглянуть в окно и не выпустить из поля зрения меня. Двор мотеля пока пуст. И он снова поворачивается ко мне. 

— Это все равно произойдет так или иначе. А Снейк переправит Шульдиха в Японию. Сайдзе Такатори возомнил себя его новым хозяином. Вот только моего согласия спросить забыл, — я чувствую, как изнутри начинает подниматься волна глухой злости, но сейчас не время испытывать такие эмоции. Фудзимия может принять их на свой счет. — Повторяю еще раз — его не убьют. Не причинят вообще никакого вреда. Если Сайдзе заберет его сейчас, это только лучшему. Сам посуди, ну наколют его снотворным, чтобы без проблем вывезти из страны. Ему нужен отдых. Так что перелет на другой край света пойдет Шульдиху на пользу.

В глазах Фудзимии при упоминании Розенкройц появляется какое-то затравленное выражение. Не надо быть провидцем, чтобы понять, в его голове уже нарисовалась прелестная картинка: бедного беззащитного Шульдиха без суда и следствия препарируют на прозекторском столе в жуткой подземной лаборатории вроде Дворца Преисподней. Он ошибается. В Розенкройц, прежде чем проделать что-то упомянутое, телепату оказали бы посильную медицинскую помощь, а уже потом начали бы расщеплять на цепочки ДНК. Там не привыкли сходу разбрасываться столь ценными материалами. Все-таки, Фудзимия еще не до конца понимает — с кем именно имеет дело. Кто такие паранормы, и насколько сильно они отличаются от обычных людей. Придется кое-что объяснить.

— Что с тобой, Абиссинец? — я даже слегка придвигаюсь к нему, чтобы обозначить степень своего доверия. — Ты ведешь себя, как курица-наседка, у которой крадут птенца. Так ли хорошо ты его знаешь, как тебе это кажется? Лично я не завидую тем, кто попробует его сломать. Очнись. Думаешь, телепат — подарок судьбы? Это сейчас он тихий. Ему больно, он не в силе. Ты расслабился, раз он позволил тебе себя баловать, кормить сладким или купать. Так ведь, Абиссинец? — я намеренно сообщаю ему подробности их времяпрепровождения. Пусть знает, что я всё это видел и Фудзимия прекрасно понимает, что я не лгу. Я вижу, что понимает. Слон же добросовестно рассказал ему про камеры. Я продолжаю:

— Все это лирика. Ты начитался легенд о любви на всю жизнь и смерти в один день. Кстати, о смерти… Помнишь, у тебя осталось еще четырнадцать минут на раздумья, — я делаю вид, что меня совершенно не беспокоит наставленное на меня оружие. Пусть Фудзимия все еще держит меч на изготовку, но то, что он с интересом слушает меня, явный прогресс. Может быть, на свою жизнь ему и наплевать, но судьба телепата не может не волновать его, какой независимый вид он бы на себя ни напускал.

— Он — телепат, паранорм. Ты готов к тому, что каждую секунду он будет слышать все твои мысли. Надеешься, что он будет угадывать все твои желания?

Абиссинец плотнее сжимает губы. Мне некогда анализировать его гримасы. Время действительно уходит, а мы так ничего и не решили. Я начинаю злиться уже всерьез.

— Он перешагнет через тебя, как только поймет, что ты ему потакаешь. Ты и мяукнуть не успеешь, как он сядет тебе на шею и вцепится в горло. Что хмуришься, Абиссинец? Никогда не видел его таким? Уж тебе ли не знать, Шульдих отнюдь не домашний мальчик, он боец. Как он работает, как отдыхает, как сеет хаос вокруг себя и наслаждается этим, наконец. Ты должен бы уже понять, его требуется постоянно держать в узде и подавлять его разрушительную деятельность. Не важно, что он рушит, чужую жизнь или свою, — я позволяю себе рассмеяться. — Не веришь?

Он смотрит на меня, но на лице уже нет прежней решимости. И потому что стоит спиной к окну, не видит то, что сквозь жалюзи видно мне. Как во внутренний двор мотеля заворачивает практически точная копия автомобиля, который остался на Кантон стрит, а вслед за ней, сияя мигалками, врываются сразу несколько полицейских машин. А вот и гости и вместе с ними тяжелая артиллерия. И на этот раз им никто не должен помешать. Осталось только довести это до сведенья некоторых особо упрямых. Я почти рычу на него:

— У тебя еще есть шанс выйти из этой истории красиво, Абиссинец. Делай, что тебе говорят и я…

Кажется, он все-таки обиделся. Движение Фудзимии чрезвычайно стремительно. Пистолет оказывается у меня в руке словно сам собой. Как при замедленной киносъемке, я еще успеваю взять этого ревнителя справедливости на прицел, но это уже не имеет значения. Мне отрубили голову? Боли совсем не чувствуется. Только внезапно навалившаяся чернота. 

Из которой меня выдирает стук в дверь.

 

* * *

 

Ран с быстротой, воспитанной учителями кэндо, оценил и рост Оракула, и его местоположение, и даже обычное выражение превосходства на лице. И через мгновение уже был в комнате, нанося удар. Кроуфорд без видимого труда отразил его голыми руками, Ран снова замахнулся, приученный оценивать противника по достоинству, но Кроуфорд увернулся, перехватил его руку.

— Хочешь убить меня. Понятное желание, — проговорил Оракул, глядя Рану в глаза. — Но это нецелесообразно. 

Ран молчал, стараясь пересилить его, быстро оценивая позу и возможности. 

— Я могу тебе рассказать, что произойдет, если ты убьешь меня, — продолжал Кроуфорд. Ран старался не слушать, но слова, сказанные так спокойно, уверенным, ровным тоном, все равно достигли его ушей.

— Ты не знаешь, как работают Розенкройц, они убьют тебя, как только ты встретишься с ними, а если не они — то полиция, или автоматчики Сайдзе, а Шульдиха все равно заберут, и не останется никого, кто мог бы помочь ему.

Ран по-прежнему молчал, но напор чуть сбавил, и тут Кроуфорд отпустил его и ступил вперед, подставляя шею под удар. 

— Пожалуйста. Если ты уверен, что я не прав, убей меня, — с улыбкой предложил Оракул.

— Сражайся достойно! — крикнул Ран, не способный напасть на человека, который не защищается.

— Повторяю — это нецелесообразно, — ответил Кроуфорд, не делая попыток отступить. 

— Я не буду участвовать в твоих играх, — процедил Ран, но против воли согласился со словами Оракула. Все что тот сказал, было верно, и долг велел Рану поступиться чувствами ради необходимости. Этот принцип, взращенный в нем с детства, впитанный с молоком матери, работал сильнее любых доводов. 

— Не участвуй, если судьба Шульдиха значит для тебя меньше, чем чувство собственности, — ответил Кроуфорд, отступая на шаг.

 

* * *

 

Рев сирен заставляет нас обоих вздрогнуть, и прежде, чем я успеваю хоть что-то предпринять, Фудзимия выскакивает из номера и уже несется к своему, так и не убрав катану в ножны. И что самое удивительное, успевает попасть внутрь раньше, прежде чем стоянка и выезд из мотеля оказываются перекрыты шеренгой белых автомобилей с синими полосами. 

Мне остается только ругаться. Они приехали намного раньше, чем я рассчитывал. Времени не хватило даже на то, чтобы минимально разъяснить Абиссинцу текущее положение вещей. Или я просто был не настолько убедителен, чтобы он действительно прислушался к моему мнению.

Между тем, полицейские оперативно разворачивают позиции как для настоящей боевой операции. Часть, попрятавшаяся за машинами, оказалась одета в бронежилеты и каски. Настоящее боевое подразделение, тренированное для захвата особо опасных преступников, может быть, это было даже одно из подразделений оперативного реагирования федералов. У этого Снейка действительно обширные связи. Но больше всего меня волнует остановившийся в стороне черный автомобиль с бронированными стеклами. По всей видимости, операцией управляют как раз оттуда. 

— Сдавайтесь! — гремит в мегафон. За одной из машин я вижу, человека с рупором, чином должно быть не меньше лейтенанта. — Выходите по одному с поднятыми руками.

Фудзимия делает пару предупредительных выстрелов, чтобы удержать нападающих на расстоянии. Это даст ему небольшую отсрочку, но на очень короткое время. Накатывает апатия. Все, что было проделано с таким трудом, рушится. А все потому, что один упрямец упрямо не пожелал выслушать, что ему говорили. К своему стыду, я осознаю, что совершенно не вижу безболезненного выхода из сложившейся операции.

Полицейские опять перестраиваются. Я уже знаю, что они будут делать дальше. Установят прожекторы, перекроют подачу электроэнергии, потом в ход пойдут слезоточивые вещества или гранаты с усыпляющим газом. Это развеет даже самые ничтожные шансы на побег. Надо что-то решать.

Еще не поздно отступить, но только одному мне. Окна ванной в моём номере позволили бы незаметно покинуть мотель, но номер абиссинца и телепата лишен такой роскоши. Если бы Абиссинец вышел из номера, выставив перед собой телепата как живой щит, то какой-никакой шанс у него бы еще оставался, а так…

И все-таки, если я сумею отвлечь полицейских, то через пожарный выход в соседний номер у Фудзимии появится возможность добраться до БМВ. Придется стрелять. Патронов не густо. Две запасные обоймы и в пистолете неполная. После первых выстрелов практически по спинам шеренги на позиции копов возникает некоторое замешательство, заставляя их перегруппироваться. Еще одну пулю я отправляю в бензобак, но, к сожалению, это не приносит желаемого результата.

Фудзимия бежит, но ему приходится еще и тащить на себе Шульдиха. Особо резвые открывают огонь и по нему тоже. Мне даже не нужно прибегать к предвиденью, я и так вижу, чем все это закончится. Но, даже осознавая всю бесполезность предпринятой попытки, я успеваю положить еще четверых, что в сложившейся ситуации — капля в море. Мне отвечают дружными автоматными очередями. На этот раз вместе с темнотой приходит и боль.

 

* * *

 

Кроуфорд отступил еще на шаг и, опустившись в кресло, уронил голову на грудь. Сжав рукоять катаны, Ран смотрел на него, понимая, что не сможет убить Кроуфорда сейчас. И именно потому, что тот беззащитен. Шло время. Минута, две, Оракул не двигался, и Ран уже подумал, что может быть, лучше просто уйти и увезти Шульдиха, но тут Кроуфорд поднял голову:

— Сейчас я видел, как убивают нас с тобой, — проговорил он. Ран коротко кивнул, ожидая, что Оракул скажет дальше, и тот, будто отвечая его мыслям, продолжал. — Я также мог бы убить и тебя. Но если бы я сделал это, то лишился бы поддержки Такатори Мамору, а значит людей, оружия, и главное — безопасного способа попасть в Японию.

Ран опустил катану.

— Я знал, что ты поймешь… — Кроуфорд встал из кресла, и положил на столик перед Раном свой пистолет. — Вот, в доказательство моей честности, я мог давно убить тебя, но не стал. Потому что действовать мы должны сообща, и теперь я это знаю точно. Такова ирония судьбы, Фудзимия Ран. 

Ран не ответил. Он прислушивался к происходящему на улице. А там что-то происходило — из тишины ночи вырос звук полицейских сирен, потом звуки стрельбы.

— Что делать сейчас? — спросил он. Кроуфорд секунду молчал, а потом ответил:

— Ждать.

— Ждать? — Ран скрипнул зубами. Он повернулся, и через приоткрытые занавески увидел отблески то ли мигалок, то ли выстрелов.

— Да. Мы должны отдать Шульдиха Сайдзе.

— Нет. — Тут же отрезал Ран, и рванул к двери, но Кроуфорд оказался быстрее — вскочив из кресла, он перехватил руку Рана прежде, чем тот успел открыть дверь.

— Да, Абиссинец, мы позволим Сайдзе забрать Шульдиха, — сказал он, тяжело дыша, — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мне Шульдих дорог не меньше, чем тебе. И это лишь вынужденная мера, не более, ради того, чтобы потом мы смогли вернуть его. 

— Почему мы не можем сейчас вмешаться? — процедил Ран, пытаясь вырвать руку.

— Объясняю: наша цель — не только в том, чтобы нас оставили в покое, мы должны сделать так, чтобы больше никто не захотел преследовать нас. А теперь смотри — вот мы уничтожаем подразделение Сайдзе вместе с полицией, и бежим, потому что с Розенкройц я, прости, без телепата не справлюсь, а Шульдих, если я не ошибаюсь, пока не способен манипулировать сознанием, так? И что мы имеем — мы снова в бегах, и нас снова ищут все те же. И еще, нельзя, чтобы люди из Розенкройц, которые сейчас подоспеют следом за Сайдзе, увидели меня. 

Все, что говорил Кроуфорд, выглядело логичным и продуманным, и, вопреки порыву немедленно бросится Шульдиху на помощь, Ран перестал сопротивляться, и наконец, высвободив руку, прошел вглубь комнаты и сел на стул. Невыносимо было слушать звуки, доносившиеся со стоянки. Каждый выстрел отзывался в сердце болью, словно стреляли в него. 

— Не бойся, Абиссинец, Шульдих сильнее, чем ты думаешь, — с ухмылкой успокоил его Кроуфорд.

 

Шульдих обещал себе, что полежит несколько минут и встанет, но когда открыл глаза, оказалось, что прошло добрых полчаса. Рана не было, и телепат вспомнил, что Абиссинец хотел купить воды. Странно. Шульдих сел, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Внезапно тишину прорезал вой полицейских сирен. «Это за нами», — отстраненно подумал телепат, и попытался подняться, но голова закружилась, и он снова осел на кровать. Со странной обреченностью Шульдих понял, лежа поверх покрывала и слушая, как хлопают дверцы машин, что в этой ситуации никакого чуда не случиться — сейчас его наконец схватят, а Ран тут не поможет. Он смелый человек, но с отрядом полицейских он не справится, так что ему лучше держаться подальше. С той же отрешенностью Шульдих наблюдал, как распахнулась дверь и в комнату ворвались люди в масках. Он попытался из последних сил сделать внушение, но таблетки не давали сбоев — и у него ничего не вышло, ведь он выпил две совсем недавно. Тогда Шульдих попытался нащупать пистолет, но вспомнил, что тот остался у Рана — как глупо. В ту же секунду человек в маске подскочил к нему. Шульдих почувствовал мгновенную боль, и свет погас.


	10. План Оракула

Players playin', haters fightin', righteous prayin’  
Dawn breaking, Manhattan keep makin,  
Brooklyn keep takin'  
Shook ones keep shakin', no time for fakin'

Know what I mean ain't choppin' no pies,  
Just risin' like cream  
If you're digging the scene, if you feelin' the vibes,  
Throw your hands in the air,   
Scream out you alive,  
singin' na na nana na na

Игроки играют, фанатики сражаются,  
праведники молятся,  
День начинается, Манхэттен делает деньги,  
Бруклин их тратит,  
Жертвы шантажа платят, валять дурака времени  
нет.

Ты знаешь, о чем я. Я не заговариваю зубы,  
Я поднимаюсь на поверхность, как пена.  
Если ты понимаешь, что здесь творится, если  
чувствуешь вибрацию,  
Поднимай руки, если жив — кричи!  
Пой: на на нана на на

(Everlast «Black Jesus»)

 

Они сидели друг против друга в полумраке комнаты, освещаемые только всполохами огней с улицы, и молчали. Кроуфорд чистил пистолет, а Ран рассматривал Кроуфорда. Изучал без всяких мыслей, холодно и отстраненно, признавая в нем красоту, по традиции своего народа, наделенного способностью чутко улавливать прекрасное даже во враждебном и опасном. Лицо Кроуфорда, тускло освещенное тем светом, что доходил в комнату через жалюзи, казалось еще молодым, сильные, крупные черты были правильными и гармоничными. Темные глубокие глаза за стеклами очков, широкие изогнутые брови, крупный прямой нос, жесткий рот, смуглая кожа — в представлении Рана это не было лицо среднего американца. Ран угадывал в нем смешанную кровь разных наций, но смутно представлял каких. Спокойное, уверенное выражение придавало чертам четкость, определенность, а за ними, где-то между бровями, в черноте глаз чувствовалась убежденность в правильности собственных поступков, основанная на сверхъестественном знании.

Ран не мог не видеть этой убежденности, и именно потому всем сердцем чувствовал, насколько чужд ему этот человек. Нет, это чувство нельзя было назвать ненавистью. Ненависть всегда влечет за собой контакт с душой врага. А Ран ощущал стену между собой и Оракулом, пропасть, ширившуюся с каждым ударом сердца, с каждыми движением стрелки на часах. И чем больше он проникался уважением к Кроуфорду, тем сильнее становилась нетерпимость.

Наконец, спустя полчаса, когда шум снаружи утих, Кроуфорд спрятал пистолет в кобуру.

— Ну вот, теперь звони Такатори.

Ран смотрел на него в ожидании пояснений, и Кроуфорд, видно, понимая, что собеседник не до конца уловил мысль, добавил:

— Нам нужна его помощь. Я видел, что Шульдиха переправят в Японию. Нам тоже нужно отправляться туда.

Ран мог бы ответить, что зарекся иметь дело с Такатори, и что не нуждается ни в чьей помощи, но на кону стояла жизнь телепата, и потому он лишь сказал:

— У меня нет телефона.

Кроуфорд едва заметно кивнул и достал из кармана куртки мобильный.

— Звони.

Ран взял телефон и по памяти набрал номер. Ждать долго не пришлось, Мамору ответил сразу. Он тут же заявил, что находится в Амарилло, и нуждается лишь в звонке от Рана. 

— В Амарилло? — Ран испытал лишь секундное удивление, понимая, что Оракул, конечно, подготовился заранее. Мамору подтвердил его мысли, сообщив, что Наги передал ему сообщение от Кроуфорда, что Ран в мотеле Эспаньола недалеко от Амарилло, и что он в беде. Ран ответил ему, что так оно и есть, тогда Мамору предложил им приехать в Амарилло, прямо в аэропорт. Там их должны встретить его люди с документами.

Закончив разговор, Ран вернул трубку Кроуфорду.

— Что ж, — сказал тот, поднимаясь. — Едем.

Ран подчинился, хотя подчинение требовало от него мучительного напряжения. Они вышли из номера, и Кроуфорд уверенно направился к БМВ.

— Как машина? — спросил он с усмешкой. — Понравилась?

Ран ничего не ответил. Конечно, в момент бегства с Кантон стрит он не размышлял над тем, откуда в самый подходящий момент на пустой улице возник автомобиль, никогда ранее не попадавшийся ему на глаза, ведь он первым делом установил машины, которыми пользовались его новые соседи. Теперь он признал про себя, что ответ вполне очевиден. Тем временем Кроуфорд протянул руку, и Ран отдал ему ключи. 

До Амарилло от Эспаньолы ехать надо было больше часа, и когда они подъезжали к международному аэропорту Рик Хасбанд Амарилло, небо начало светлеть. В сером утреннем свете мимо проплывали обездвиженные туловища старых железнодорожных вагонов, остовы машин, вдали на пустынном горизонте видны были здания терминала, и над пустыней в блеклом небе клубились белесые облака.

Стоило Рану и Кроуфорду выйти из БМВ, к ним тут же подоспели два аккуратных японца в штатском, улыбаясь и кланяясь, предложили пройти на паспортный контроль. Кроуфорд на прекрасном японском спросил про документы, и ему тут же передали новые книжечки паспортов, а потом, снова кланяясь, повели их коридорами через терминал, все в котором наводило на мысль, что здесь давно никто не летал. 

Паспортный контроль, таможенный досмотр — для Рана и Кроуфорда все это оказалось лишь формальностью. Их не стали обыскивать, лишь взглянули в паспорта, и сменивший двух японцев из терминала, третий японец проводил их к машине, на которой довез до небольшого самолета. 

У трапа Рана и Кроуфорда встречал Мамору. Он поклонился Рану, а Ран лишь кивнул в ответ. Мамору пригласил их пройти и садиться. 

— Ран, как давно мы не виделись! — говорил он, пока гости занимали места — глубокие удобные кожаные кресла, — жаль что при таких обстоятельствах, но где наша не пропадала! Вот увидишь, все закончится хорошо! — несмотря на то, что Мамору давно исполнилось двадцать, внешне он словно застыл в возрасте шестнадцати лет. Его миловидное лицо, напоминавшее по форме сердце, светилось оптимизмом, глаза улыбались, но Ран не мог сейчас принять его радости. Внутри он как будто одеревенел, замерз еще больше, и только присутствие Кроуфорда вызывало из-под слоя льда болезненное тянущее чувство, словно внутри ныл воспаленный орган.

— Может быть, хотите поесть или выпить? — спросил Мамору, когда самолет поднялся в воздух и набрал высоту. На этот раз Такатори обращался к обоим спутникам. Кроуфорд кивнул:

— Поесть. А выпить — извините, разве что, воды.

Мамору вежливо кивнул, хотя Ран прекрасно видел, что соседство Оракула из Шварц тому неприятно. А что до Кроуфорда, то тот своего отношения к их компании никак не выказывал, и с удовольствием принялся за рис с овощами, когда миловидная стюардесса поставила перед ним тарелку. Ран тоже попросил завтрак. Какое-то время они молча ели, а Мамору с кем-то вполголоса разговаривал по телефону. Потом, когда с едой было покончено, он снова обратился к спутникам:

— Я полагаю, что главная наша цель — телепат Шульдих, правильно? — он с улыбкой смотрел на Рана, — прежде чем встретиться с вами, я узнал, куда отвез его мой дед. Я думаю, что не стоит пояснять, какова его роль во всей этой истории? 

Ран нахмурился.

— Стоит, — холодно произнес он. Мамору удивленно поднял брови.

— Ты ничего не знаешь?

— Знаю, что твой дед забрал Шульдиха, больше ничего, — произнес Ран. Нахмурившись, Мамору взглянул на Кроуфорда. Тот кивнул.

— Мне тоже будет любопытно услышать… другую точку зрения…

— Ну что ж, — Мамору вздохнул. — Если без предисловий, а если позволите, я их опущу, то Сайдзе потерял команду паранормов, собранную им с большим трудом и затратами, и не просто потерял. Команда была уничтожена при случайном столкновении с… бывшей командой Шварц, — он обратился непосредственно к Оракулу. — Полагаю, вы намеревались отсидеться в Берне перед отлетом в Америку?

— Да, так и было…

— Так вот, уничтожив команду, вы уехали, а мой дед решил, что вы — его должники. Ему нужен был Шульдих, но вы, — он внимательно посмотрел на Кроуфорда, — были помехой. Он ждал удобного момента, чтобы каким-то образом избавиться от вас, и дождался. Вы как будто погибли, Шульдих остался один, все складывалось чудесно, однако телепат потерял силу, и теперь вопрос был в том, годится ли он для работы. С этой целью дедушка приставил людей следить за ним, и не снимал слежку даже в Нью-Йорке, наверное, чувствовал, что смысл в ней есть. Так и случилось — Шульдих вернул себе способность, но наблюдателя устранили. Убили его вы, — Мамору снова указал на Кроуфорда, и тот чуть наклонил голову. 

— Ваши люди хорошо работают…

— Вы убили его, но перед этим выяснили на кого он работает. И связались с Наги, чтобы тот помог вам установить данные этого человека. А тем временем Ран обратился к Риэти. Так я узнал обо всем. С того момента я пристально следил за вами, стараясь разобраться во всем. Я многое выяснил. Вычислил, кто установил вторые жучки, видел записи с камеры стоянки у Вол Марта, нашел Технотроник, и пришел к выводу, что вы живы. Вот только одного я до сих пор не знаю — каков ваш план? Я уже не буду говорить о том, что во все это влезла Академия Розенкройц. 

— О. План? — Кроуфорд ухмыльнулся. — Он прост, как все гениальное. Я хочу лишь, чтобы Шульдиха оставили в покое. Ну и меня тоже, конечно. Когда прилетим в Японию… 

— Я снял для вас апартаменты в центре Токио, — вставил Мамору, теперь глядя на Рана.

Кроуфорд продолжал, не обращая внимания на его реплику. 

— Мы не сможем помешать Розенкройц забрать Шульдиха у людей Сайдзе, они нас опередят, в основном, благодаря маяку-реагенту. Я догадался о нем после того, как агенты нагрянули в Даллас. Скорее всего, маяк ввели во время использования УБ-тренажера. Наги потом только подтвердил мою догадку, — Кроуфорд сделал паузу, однако никто не спешил с комментариями. — Тем не менее, будет вполне возможно забрать его у самих Розенкройц. Сейчас в Японии работает всего лишь небольшой оперативный отряд паранормов, их может быть максимум пять. Объясню, откуда у меня такая уверенность в победе — прежнее руководство с непростительной небрежностью обращалось с кадрами и ухитрилось потерять такого психокинетика как Наоэ Наги. Он на нашей стороне. Кроме того, я привлеку к операции Фарфарелло, он не откажется придти на помощь Шульдиху, ведь мы все были к нему привязаны по-своему. Так же не лишней будет и помощь, которую при проведении операции окажет клан Такатори. — Кроуфорд усмехнулся, и стекла его очков блеснули, скрывая глаза. — Ну а с дедом, я надеюсь, вы уж сами как-нибудь договоритесь.

Ран слушал внимательно, подозревая за всем этим какую-то скрытую выгоду для самого Кроуфорда, о чем и высказался, когда тот замолчал.

— Что тебе с этого?

— Абиссинец, мне нужен Шульдих, как и тебе. Это наши с тобой дела, не будем обременять господина Такатори ненужной информацией.

Ран откинулся на спинку кресла, не ответив, но про себя согласился — Мамору ни к чему было знать, какие давние счеты у них с Оракулом.

— Ну и хорошо, — тут же сменил тему Мамору, — пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома. Если вам нужны одеяла, журналы или вы хотите посмотреть телевизор, все к вашим услугам, — продолжая проявлять гостеприимство, предложил Мамору. Не ответив, Ран закрыл глаза и застыл, стараясь очистить свой разум, успокоиться, унять ноющую боль в желудке. Рану казалось, что спать он не может, но сон все же пришел за ним, и Ран погрузился в спасительную темноту без сновидений.

 

Кажется, он проспал часов восемь не меньше, и, проснувшись, обнаружил, что кто-то накрыл его одеялом. Мамору и Кроуфорд тихо обсуждали что-то. Ран не хотел разговаривать с ними, и, выбравшись в туалет, вернулся и опять улегся в кресло. Потом им принесли обед, Мамору включил новости. Ран не хотел слушать, и снова закрыл глаза. 

 

В Японию они прилетели к вечеру. И, несмотря на все пережитое, Ран почувствовал успокоение, когда увидел в облаках Фудзияму. Он давно не был дома, и сейчас сердцем ощутил сродство со всем, что его окружало здесь. Он смотрел в окно, пока водитель Мамору вез их с Кроуфордом в центр города, и наслаждался тем, что видел. Район, где Мамору снял квартиру, считался одним из престижнейших в Токио. Двухэтажные апартаменты занимали целый этаж, так что Ран и Оракул могли бы даже не встречаться друг с другом. Однако времени обживаться здесь у них не было — Мамору ждал их у себя, сообщить, где сейчас Шульдих. 

 

* * *

 

Кажется, Япония за эти годы не изменилась совершенно. Та же толкотня в общественных местах, лихорадочно мигающие неоном вывески реклам, бок о бок традиционные магазинчики одежды и сувениров и универсальные гипермаркеты, торгующие всем на свете, и люди, люди, люди. Похоже, что проблема перенаселения островов актуальна, как никогда.

Младший Такатори не поскупился. Наверняка в этих апартаментах не раз принимали важных гостей. Большинство комнат обставлено по-европейски, но есть и спальня в традиционном стиле. Я предоставил ее в безраздельное пользование Абиссинца. Пусть почувствует себя дома. Он старается держаться отстраненно, но иногда, я прямо таки на собственной шкуре чувствую его взгляд. Он, безусловно, следит за каждым моим шагом, но усиленно делает вид, что большая часть происходящего его не касается. Иногда мне даже хочется зло подшутить над ним. Но я не стану этого делать. Времена, когда Вайс были для нас хоть сколько-нибудь значимой силой, ушли в прошлое. Пора двигаться дальше.

Офисы в здании Такатори Индастриз тоже остались точно такими же, как были. Впрочем, после всего Мамору вряд ли занял кабинет своего дяди. Насколько я могу судить по указателям, выше этажом теперь располагается общий конференц-зал. А руководство компании теперь находится на куда менее престижном этаже.

Все это немного напоминает тот день, когда Вайс явились убить Рейдзи, с той только разницей, что в просторной приемной рядом со мной не члены моей команды, а только один Фудзимия, да и охрана у дверей проинструктирована действительно защищать нас, а не стеречь.

Полтора часа назад Такатори-младший отправился на встречу с дедом. Я дал ему самый благоприятный прогноз. Честно признать, я был нисколько не удивлен, когда для переговоров Сайдзе не согласился приехать в офис. Надо быть сумасшедшим оптимистом, чтобы понадеяться на то, что старый Паук в его возрасте согласится покинуть безопасное поместье. Впрочем, думаю, все уже кончено, ведь опасности от своего внука Сайдзе явно не ждал, раз согласился так просто принять его.

Мне интересно, успел ли Сайдзе узнать о нападении пятерки из Розенкройц на так называемый «засекреченный бункер», где его подручные охраняли Шульдиха, или умер раньше? Надо будет, чтобы Наги подробно доложил об этом, когда они вернутся.

Мои размышления прерывает телефонный звонок. Фудзимия, стоящий у окна и разглядывающий ночной Токио, поворачивается вполоборота и вопросительно поднимает бровь. Я отвечаю ему столь же неприязненным взглядом и подношу трубку к уху. Сквозь уличный шум и рев гудков автомобилей, Фарфарелло рапортует о том, что практически добрался до нас. Я сообщаю ему, что будет лучше, если он не станет с боем прорываться наверх, а воспользуется оставленным на входе специально для него пропуском на имя «О’Рейли». Надеюсь, что годы вольной жизни не слишком изменили его и ирландец оценит мою шутку.

Где-то звякает колокольчик, обозначая, что на этаже остановился лифт. Минуту спустя охрана расступается, и в приемной появляется единственный наследник клана Ястребов. Не останавливаясь, он удаляется в свой кабинет, взмахом руки приглашая следовать нас за собой. Выглядит он не бледнее обычного, словно только что произошедшее вообще никак не отразится на его дальнейшей жизни. Но мое чувство будущего подсказывает мне, что этот человек только что почти полностью переписал свою судьбу. Впрочем, я совершенно точно не собираюсь сообщать ему об этом.

Добравшись до кресла во главе стола, Такатори-младший некоторое время медлит, потом оглядывается на меня и только после моего отрицательного жеста садиться. Он приглашает рассаживаться и пока каждый занимает приглянувшееся ему место, бывший Бомбеец щурится от яркого света, трет ладонью покрасневшие глаза и становится ясно, что не так уж он бодр и свеж, как могло показаться со стороны.

На то, чтобы проработать план, много времени не требуется. Для команды, сформированной из оставшихся членов Шварц и Вайс, эта операция станет первой и единственной совместной миссией. Пятеро против пяти — честный расклад. Все остальное: людей, оружие и оборудование, которые пообещал предоставить нам Такатори-младший лучше всего оставить в резерве, на тот случай если не справимся мы, но такой вариант даже не обсуждается. 

Место проведения — офисное здание в Сибуе. После окончания рабочего дня риск жертв со стороны гражданского населения минимален. Думаю, о том, чтобы исключить вмешательство посторонних, позаботились и сами Розенкройц. Это в их интересах. Все должно закончиться не позднее двух тридцати после полуночи. В противном случае, нам придется заниматься и устранением экипажа вертолета, на котором телепата должны переправить в аэропорт, а оттуда уже в Академию.

Пока известно только то, что в команду Розен, базирующуюся в Японии, входят Митта и Вэл. Ни с одной из них я не сталкивался. Возможно, они появились в Розенкройц уже после того, как ее покинули мы. По сведениям, собранным Наги, доступ которого к базе Института все еще остается ограниченным, Митта способна генерировать электрические разряды и швырять их в противника. Вэл — паранорм с адаптивной мускульной памятью. Уровень силы обеих — средний. Сведения об остальных, видимо, удастся добыть, когда отработает запущенная Наги программа-червь, копирующая информацию прямо с закрытого раздела сервера Розенкройц. Для этого потребуется некоторое время, но небольшой резерв у нас еще есть, пока будем добираться до места.

В тот момент, когда вроде бы уже все сказано, в дверях появляется Фарфарелло, и по блеску его единственного глаза и по привычному оскалу вижу, как он рад меня видеть. Взаимно. Итак, все в сборе и можно начинать.

 

* * *

 

Только сейчас, когда все они были готовы действовать, Ран позволил себе подумать о Шульдихе. До этого он боялся, что мысли эти скуют его, пробудят в нем неуместное чувство вины, страха за телепата. 

Теперь же он, глядя вслед Мамору, выходящему из кабинета, вспомнил Шульдиха таким, каким оставил его в номере мотеля. Мог ли Ран поступить иначе? Нет. С готовностью подчиниться судьбе Ран сказал себе, что от него в этой истории уже ничего не зависело. И Кроуфорд, как ни странно, спас ему жизнь тем, что дал увидеть встретился с ним в мотеле. Ран признавал, что останься он с телепатом, и был бы уже мертв.

— Абиссинец, — Рана вырвал из забытья холодный голос Оракула. — Мы идем внутрь. Ты готов?

Ран коротко кивнул, и вышел следом за Мамору, который был полон решимости вспомнить молодость, и снова сражаться под его началом. 

Все они спустились и устроились в машине — за руль сел Мамору, Кроуфорд рядом, Фарфарелло, Наги и Ран — сзади. Наги сразу положил на колени лептоп и углубился в поиски. Ран смотрел в окно, на проносящийся мимо в дымке октябрьского вечера Токио, и старался настроиться на предстоящую битву, успокоиться, собраться с духом. И тут вдруг Кроуфорд повернулся к ним.

— В чем дело, Наги? — спросил он, глядя на психокинетика, а тот криво усмехнулся, и повернул лептоп так, что стала видна надпись через весь экран: «Привет, Шварц. Вы итак уже много знаете. Узнаете больше, и будет неинтересно». Кроуфорд хмыкнул, что могло означать как раздражение, так и презрение. 

— Прикрыли лавочку? — поинтересовался он, а Наги кивнул. 

— Что-то удалось узнать?

— Да. Вероятнее всего — у них в команде есть технопат, но могут быть еще варианты.

— Ясно, — протянул Оракул, затем повернулся к Рану. — Технопат способен управлять любыми техническими приспособлениями, начиная от электроточилки и заканчивая самолетом, и ему не надо для этого включать приборы в сеть, или заправлять их топливом. Это тебе для информации, Абиссинец.

Пробравшись через роскошную и деловую Гинзу, они въехали в Сибую. И добравшись до дома номер двадцать пять, остановились у главного входа. Все помнили, что и в какой последовательности должны делать, и выбрались из машины, оставив внутри лишь Мамору. Тому велено было поставить машину в подземный гараж и подняться наверх оттуда. Мамору уехал, а Ран, не дожидаясь напоминаний, отправился к черному ходу с торца здания. Он знал, что Кроуфорд зайдет с противоположной стороны, Наги — сзади, а Фарфарелло — с парадного хода. 

Открыв дверь с пометкой «запасный ход» и рисунком — черный человечек взбегает по лесенке — он очутился в маленькой комнатке, освещенной лампой дневного света. Прямо перед ним начиналась пожарная лестница. Быстро осмотревшись, Ран бросился вверх по ступенькам. Этаж за этажом преодолевал он, не думая и не рассуждая, почти не чувствуя усталости, и когда наконец оказался на двенадцатом, вдруг услышал по рации: «Ран, это Оми. Я его нашел! Он жив»

 

* * *

 

Подниматься было высоко — двадцать четвертый этаж. Дежурное освещение на лестнице работало исправно. Внутри пахло одновременно пылью и химическими средствами для уборки. Очевидно, этой лестницей пользовались нечасто и только в качестве резервного выхода. Я не бежал, но и не медлил. Дар предвиденья тоже пока себя никак не проявлял. Во всяком случае, пока я не чувствовал прямой угрозы никому, включая бывших Вайс. Все события развивались по плану. 

Тут наверху что-то глухо хлопнуло и послышался невнятный шум. Я ускорил шаги. На предпоследнем этаже, привалившись к стене, стоял Фарфарелло. Его желтый глаз яростно сверкал, короткие белые волосы слиплись от пота и торчали иголками, кровь из расцарапанной щеки течь уже перестала. У Берсерка всегда была прекрасная регенерация.

— Малыш не ошибся, — прокаркал он, соскребая со щеки подсохшую корочку. — Мной немного поигрались в этом железном ящике.

— Значит для любого, кроме тебя, лифт стал бы ловушкой, — подтвердил я свою догадку. 

— Я его немного сломал. Пришлось выбить дверь, когда он перехватил управление, — ухмыльнулся тот. Разумеется, к сожалению, речь шла о лифте, а не о технопате. Интересно, где он окопался? Если его уровень выше среднего, он мог находиться одновременно в нескольких комнатах здания. Должно быть, ему тут было раздолье — дома в Японии от души напичканы электроникой. 

Фарфарелло был явно в прекрасном настроении, тут он мог размяться от души. Вряд ли Салли поощряла его кровожадные порывы. С другой стороны, рядом с ней, такой кроткой и беззлобной, он мог и не быть подвержен прежним приступам безумия. Думать об этом сейчас было некогда. 

— Свяжись с Наги, расскажи, что произошло… Хотя, полагаю, он уже в курсе происходящего. — Я едва не взялся за ручку двери, но вовремя остановился. 

Предчувствие не обмануло. Дверь с треском распахнулась, я отскочил к перилам, а Фарфарелло укрылся с противоположной стороны. Спустя секунду, второй разряд пронесся мимо, впечатавшись в светлую стену и оставляя на ней огромную дымящуюся дыру. Стараясь особо не высовываться, я заглянул в темный проем. В глубине коридора стояла женщина. Вздыбленные красные волосы буквально светились от пробегающих по ним искр статического электричества. Митта.

— Она — моя!

Я был готов поклясться, что Фарфарелло облизнулся. Ну еще бы, источник бесплатного наслаждения и будущая жертва. Два удовольствия в одном лице, так сказать. Я не возражал и Фарфарелло бросился в темноту.

Я двинулся вверх по лестнице, на следующий этаж. Шульдих должен ждать меня там. Но стоило мне поставить ногу на первую ступеньку, ожила рация.

— Я его нашел! Он жив,— сообщил Такатори.

 

* * *

 

Ран бросился туда, где находились Мамору с телепатом. Вопреки годам тренировок, он вдруг совершенно потерял контроль над собой, и поддался радости оттого, что Шульдих был жив, что они спасли его.

У запасного выхода на восемнадцатом этаже Ран увидел Мамору. Перед ним, на мраморном полу лежал Шульдих.

Ран опустился рядом с ним на колени. 

— Как он, — спросил он у Мамору, но Шульдих вдруг открыл глаза и улыбнулся. 

— В порядке.

От радости Ран не мог толком сообразить, что ему делать. Он начал осматривать телепата, желая убедиться, что тот, и правда, не сильно пострадал. С ужасом и гневом он обнаружил синяки от уколов, отметил, как телепат осунулся.

— Не переживай, Абиссинец, — ухмылялся Шульдих, безропотно снося обследование Рана, — жив пока, и ладно.

Ран не мог ответить ему на остроты, он едва сумел собраться с мыслями, но тут телепат снова заговорил.

— Нам надо выбираться отсюда, Абиссинец… 

Ран убрал руки и внимательно посмотрел на него. Что-то в его чертах насторожило Рана, и словно ощутив перемену, Шульдих протянул к нему руку. 

— Я знал, что ты меня не бросишь… Иди сюда… Я так тебя люблю…

Ран отшатнулся, как будто руку к нему протягивал прокаженный. Если это Шульдих, почему он говорит не как Шульдих? Ран знал совершенно точно — телепат никогда бы не признался ему в любви. 

— В чем дело, Абиссинец? — лицо телепата скривилось, видно, так должна была выражаться обида, но Шульдих не так обижался. Ран встал с колен.

— Ты не Шульдих, — проговорил он, и выхватил катану, но мнимый Шульдих приподнялся и схватил его за полу плаща.

— Это же я, Абиссинец! После всего, что было, ты так просто убьешь меня? А я думал — мы друг друга любим.

Ран не верил ни одному слову, но не мог заставить себя убить его, кто бы он ни был. 

— Ты не Шульдих, — снова повторил он, но мнимый Шульдих вдруг дернулся, на мрамор брызнула кровь, и двойник рухнул на пол лицом вниз. Ран ошарашенный смотрел на тело. Оно оставалось телом Шульдиха еще несколько секунд, и Ран почувствовал, что ужас растекается внутри, но тут оно начало меняться, и спустя мгновенье перед ним на полу уже лежал полный мужчина в футболке и льняных брюках. Судорожно выдохнув, Ран вскинул голову — у лестницы стоял Кроуфорд, сжимая в руке пистолет с глушителем. 

— Еще один есть, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Такатори, не смотри так растерянно — давай дальше. Нам надо найти настоящего телепата.

Ран посмотрел на Мамору. Тот нехотя кивнул.

— Ран, ты в порядке? — прошептал тихо, и Ран ответил: — Да. Иди, делай, что он сказал. 

Мамору вздохнул, еще раз взглянув на тело, и, наконец, сдвинувшись с места, побежал по коридору направо и скрылся за поворотом. Кроуфорд не сказал больше ни слова. Еще раз осмотрев труп, он развернулся и отправился в противоположном направлении. Ран остался один. Убрав катану в ножны, он пошел прямо по коридору, все еще стараясь упорядочить в голове все то, что пережил минуту назад.

Пройдя довольно далеко, Ран свернул налево, в боковой коридор, и не успел ступить и нескольких шагов, как ему навстречу, открыв одну из дверей, вышла девушка. Маленькая, темноволосая, она держала в руке вынутую из ножен катану. Она стояла, молча глядя на Рана, и в ее длинных черных глазах не было страха, только любопытство. Какое-то время он не двигался, но ждать долго не мог, и пошел вперед, прямо на нее, выхватывая меч из ножен. Девушка стояла на месте, но тоже подняла руку с катаной точь-в-точь как он. Оказавшись совсем близко, Ран сделал выпад, и девушка мгновенно отбила его удар с неожиданной скоростью и четкостью. И Ран вспомнил, что Наоэ говорил об адаптивной мускульной памяти — паранорм, обладающий этой способностью, может воспроизвести любые движения и приемы, хоть раз виденные ранее. Если она знала, что Ран владеет катаной, (а узнать об этом было не трудно), то, скорее всего, посмотрела что-нибудь по этой теме. Да и к тому же, она видит, что он делает сейчас. Не пытаясь больше ударить, Ран отступил.

 

* * *

 

Видение было коротким, но неимоверно отчетливым. Оно промелькнуло за секунду, не выбив меня из реальности и оставив при этом только понимание, что именно скоро произойдет. Оказывается, технопат, способный управлять механическим и электронным оборудованием, почти потерял свою физическую оболочку, и в реальном мире существовал только в виде облака поляризованных частиц, управляя всей электрикой и механикой через своего рода астральные тела, которые и приводили все имеющиеся в наличии агрегаты и устройства в действие. Хуже всего, что это облако могло оставаться долгое время практически невидимым для обычного зрения. Наги, конечно, вундеркинд, в прямом смысле слова, но справится с тем, что может легко рассеяться, а потом собраться воедино — весьма сложная задача. 

На первый вызов Наги не ответил. Пришлось повторить. Судя по увиденному, они сражались в каком-то обширном помещении, возможно, без окон. Силой своего дара, психокинетик разметал все механизмы в зале, которые могли бы доставить ему неприятности, но… Часть видения больше походила на кошмар: в отворенные двери ломилась армия механических уборщиков, сами по себе ползли извиваясь змеями шнуры, катились копировальные агрегаты и прочая оргтехника. Если его не достанут так, то есть шанс, что малыша просто задавит таким количеством, и он ничего не сможет противопоставить этому натиску. Мощь Наги велика, но не безгранична. И чувствуется, что он уже начал уставать, уж слишком хрипло дышал в трубку.

— Наги? Ты понял в чем дело? — проорал я в микрофон, не заботясь о том, услышит меня кто-нибудь из агентов Розенкройц или нет. Надо успеть сказать Наги все, что знаю до того, как технопат догадается оставить нас без связи. Когда Шульдих был в Шварц, таких проблем бы не возникло. Его дар позволял держать связь между всеми нами без всяких технических приспособлений. Еще один плюс иметь в команде телепата. Тем временем Наги, наконец, переключился на прием, давая понять, что слушает. 

— У тебя нет шанса в этой комнате. Его нужно заставить уйти оттуда. Он не может концентрироваться на открытом пространстве, или в месте где есть сильное течение воздуха. В идеале — быстрее всего рассеять его на улице. Наги, и не вздумай включать вентиляцию, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Если не сможешь выбить дверь, то попытайся пробить стену в соседнее помещение В нем есть окна. Разбей. Создай вихревую воронку и полностью очисти комнату. Весь мусор кидай за окно. Ты понял? 

Он отключился так же молча, берег силы. Но я уже знал, что ему все удастся. 

Дверь на двадцать четвертый этаж открылась легко. Я едва не ослеп после сумрачного коридора. В комнате, куда я попал, ярко горел свет, кажется, были включены все лампы, какие тут только были. В дальнем конце комнаты, за одним из многочисленных столов, ко мне лицом сидел коротко стриженный седой человек в темных очках. Человек был безоружен, не считая листа бумаги и карандаша в его руках. Он быстро что-то рисовал или чертил на бумаге. Увидев, что его уединение нарушено, он снял очки, посмотрел на меня. Удивленно покачал головой и улыбнулся, будто бы признавая свое поражение. Он отложил карандаш, и сунул руку за борт пиджака, чтобы достать оружие, но не успел.

Преодолевая какое-то неестественное внутреннее сопротивление, я поднял пистолет и выстрелил, и только потом осознал, как мне не хотелось его убивать. Целую минуту я стоял, словно пригвожденный к месту и не мог заставить себя подойти к его столу. Мне было жаль, что такому уникальному человеку пришлось умереть, но он встал у меня на пути. 

Я узнал его. Даже в худшем своем кошмаре представить не мог, что встречу его здесь. Доктор Уве Никель, Рисовальщик. Его дар был инертен. Он не мог метать огненные шары или силой мысли двигать предметы, сила доктора была не в этом. Природа наделила его столь тонким восприятием реальности, что он мог проникать в чувства людей, определять, чем мотивированы их поступки, виртуозно играть на их слабостях. Более того, он мог «читать» с окружающих его предметов. С каким настроением была сделана та или иная вещь, что чувствовали люди, пользуясь ею, о чем думали или мечтали, чего добивались. Можно сказать, он видел всё и всех буквально насквозь. В Розенкройц о нем ходили легенды.

А еще он рисовал, и его рисунки имели свойство становиться действительностью. Об этой его грани таланта я знал мало, она особо не афишировалась. Но, что касается остального, доктор Никель был одним из лучших экспертов, результаты его заключений и аналитические выкладки всегда оказывались верны на сто пять процентов. Неужели дела в институте столь ужасны, что даже те, кто никогда не работал «в поле», вынуждены покинуть свои уютные кабинеты, и были брошены на задания.

Уже без всякого почтения, я подошел ближе и взял со стола последние творения Никеля. Рисунков было два. Один был готов полностью. На нем изображался человек, со всех сторон окруженный могильными памятниками. Облаченный во что-то темное, он стоял сгорбившись, а длинные спутанные волосы висели клочьями, скрывая лицо. Худую сутулую фигуру поливали косые струи дождя, даже просто при взгляде на картинку представлявшиеся ледяными. Меня охватил озноб. Рисунок был черно-белым, сделан в виде эскиза, простым карандашом, без лишних деталей, но не узнать в этой мрачной фигуре Шульдиха было невозможно. 

Несомненно, Никель по своему «считал» телепата и попытался устроить ему «веселую» жизнь в будущем.

Вот второй свой «шедевр» Никель закончить не успел: на нем вертолет, бешено вращая лопастями, садился на крышу здания. В отличие от четко прорисованного летательного аппарата, само здание было обозначено всего несколькими линиями, зато в нижнем углу четко проставлено время. Я глянул на часы, до назначенного срока оставалось около семи минут.

Разорвав рисунки, не знаю, поможет это или нет, я пошел к дверям в соседнюю комнату. Не допущу, чтобы сюжет Рисовальщика, касающийся Шульдиха, воплотился. Мой дар сильнее.

 

* * *

 

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и казалось, время застыло. Очистив разум, Ран перенесся в те дни, когда учился искусству боя на мечах. Он отрешился от ощущений и звуков, и слышал теперь только голос сенсея: «думай о цели, а не о технике». Он уже был не в коридоре офисного здания, а в тренировочном зале. В лучах бледно-розового рассветного солнца Ран стоял в десяти шагах от противника, а сзади ясный голос продолжал: «Встречай противника концом меча к его лицу. Когда противник атакует, отрази нападение, отклонив лезвие его клинка ударом сверху. Задержи свой меч, а когда противник атакует — нанеси удар снизу». 

Ран повторил все в точности. В несколько шагов он был рядом с девушкой, резко подняв меч, он отбил ее атаку, ловя себя на мысли, что она знает этот прием. Но голос сенсея поддержал его: «Не падай духом. При втором подходе из верхнего положения атакуй противника в тот же момент, когда он нападет на тебя. Если противник ушел от удара, задержи меч там, где он есть, и, подцепив снизу, рази врага, когда он возобновит атаку». В этот раз девушка тоже повторила все в точности. Но Ран, чувствуя, что идет по правильному пути, нанес ей удар снизу. Она попыталась отбить меч, Ран перехватил удар и полоснул по руке. 

Он застал девушку врасплох. Она отступила, кровь капала на деревянные доски. Ран перенес тяжесть тела на левую ногу, и, отражая новую атаку, полоснул снизу, а когда она отбила удар, пытаясь разбить его защиту, ушел в сторону, и нанес удар наискось сверху от плеча. 

Голос сенсея звучал все громче, заполняя пространство зала и сознания: «Помни, когда в твоих руках меч — ты должен поразить противника, чего бы тебе это ни стоило. Когда ты парируешь удар, наносишь его, делаешь выпад, отбиваешь клинок или касаешься атакующего меча противника, ты должен сразить противника тем же движением. Достигай цели». 

На секунду замешкавшись, девушка схватилась ладонью за плечо, Ран воспользовался ее нерешительностью, атакуя быстро и резко. Девушка успела отойти, Ран симулировал секущую атаку, девушка отбила ее, но Ран не дал ей передохнуть, напал снова. Сенсей говорил ему: «Не имей никаких намерений, не строй никаких замыслов. Высочайшая гармония воина с бытием наступает, когда мысли человека и его действия едины». 

Ведомый его словами, Ран бросился навстречу противнику, и когда их мечи столкнулись, нанес удар во всю мощь, что была в его теле, нанес удар руками, торсом, ногами. 

«Прекрасная атака «Огня и Камней», — похвалил сенсей, и в тот же миг его голос растаял, и Ран вновь оказался в коридоре. Качнувшись назад, девушка выронила меч. Ран взглянул на нее последний раз и отсек ей голову, затем отступил, и обезглавленное тело упало к его ногам. Больше не глядя на поверженного врага, Ран стряхнул кровь с меча, плавным движением убрал его в ножны, и тут услышал сообщение Мамору. «Теперь это точно он», — сказал Мамору, и Ран уже не сомневался. Он бросился в направлении, которое указал ему тот, и спустя несколько минут вбежал в комнату, где все это время лежал Шульдих. Тут не было ничего, кроме высокого железного стола. Телепат, лежавший под серой простыней, напоминал восковую куклу. У Рана все похолодело внутри, пока он смотрел на заострившиеся черты лица, тусклые волосы, крепко сомкнутые тонкие губы Шульдиха. Когда в комнату вошел Кроуфорд, Ран безропотно пропустил его вперед, позволив взвалить телепата на плечо и вынести из комнаты. 

— Наги, — бросил тот психокинетику, появившемуся следом за ним. — Оставь нашим друзьям, которые спешат сюда на вертолете, небольшое послание.

Наги кивнул и быстро покинул помещение. Видно, отправился искать компьютер, так как его лептоп остался в машине. Следом за ним исчез и Кроуфорд, и Фарфарелло. Мамору, преданно дожидавшийся Рана, хлопнул его по плечу.

— Пойдем… Тебе надо отдохнуть…

Стряхнув руку Мамору с плеча, Ран все же подчинился, и пошел следом за остальными. В голове его было пусто и ясно, и только запрятанная боль где-то внутри пульсировала, как нарывающий зуб.


	11. Кто тебе поверит?

Молодой, кровь кипит, тело смелое -  
Это всё так скоро надоело ей  
Боль любви твоей...

Знаешь ли ты, о чём молчит она  
О чём её мечты?  
Знаешь ли ты, что говорит она  
Когда не рядом ты  
(Рядом с кем-то другим...)?

Знаешь ли ты, когда уйдет она  
Куда она идёт, слушая шаги?  
Знаешь ли ты, имеешь ли ты власть,  
Чтоб удержать её? 

(Лепс/Пьеха «Она не твоя»)

 

В редкие минуты просветления, когда одна доза анестетика шла на убыль, а другую еще только собирались колоть, Шульдих осознавал, что он под действием лекарства, и даже пытался открыть глаза и сосредоточить на чем-то взгляд. Но предметы уплывали и кружились, не позволяя поймать их даже на мгновенье, а затем снова приходили какие-то люди, и все таяло в бесконечном забытьи. 

Время потеряло значение, Шульдих не мог читать мысли, а лишь витал в отголосках ощущений приходивших к нему людей. И, как правило, чувствовал только равнодушие, отвращение, озабоченность, но чем — сказать было нельзя, да он и не хотел. И вдруг в какой-то момент все переменилось.

Теперь, временами выныривая из тумана, Шульдих понимал, что вокруг него происходит что-то хорошее. Чужие эмоции, сильные, положительные, становились все ярче, все яснее. Очень скоро Шульдих осознал, что забытье рассеивается, и он может вычислить, кто находится рядом. Сначала он узнал Рана. Ну конечно, Абиссинец провел с ним последние месяцы, он и должен быть рядом. Потом узнал Наги, Фарфарелло, и … 

Впервые уловив эту силу, Шульдих решил, что все еще бредит, и постарался переключиться на других. Но раз за разом этот человек приходил к нему, и Шульдих, не веря себе, вынужден был признать, что чувствует Кроуфорда. Наконец снотворное пополам с болеутоляющим колоть перестали, остатки его постепенно выводились из организма, и Шульдих скоро окончательно пришел в себя. Он открыл глаза, не зная, что увидит вокруг, но ничего ужасного не случилось. Шульдих лежал в светлой, большой комнате, вовсе не похожей на лабораторию, на мягкой, широкой кровати. Через окно, закрытое прозрачными жалюзи, пространство заполнял приглушенный матовый свет. С облегчением вздохнув, Шульдих улыбнулся. Он еще немного подремал, и проснулся от того, что дверь в комнату с легким стуком закрылась. Шульдих быстро открыл глаза и уставился на человека, остановившегося рядом с кроватью. Перед ним стоял Кроуфорд. Не раздумывая, иллюзия это или реальность, телепат попытался сесть, но от слабости тело не слушалось, и беспомощно осев на подушки, он застонал.

— Кроуфорд!

Не пытаясь больше подняться, Шульдих неверяще смотрел на Оракула, силясь понять, как он оказался тут, когда его тело должно было уже истлеть под обломками Дворца Преисподней.

— Рад, что ты пришел в себя, — ответил Оракул. Его голос, лицо, и главное — сила, волны которой чувствовал телепат, не могли обмануть — это действительно был он. Неконтролируемая радость обрушилась на Шульдиха, горло перехватило, и он застыл с открытым ртом, силясь вспомнить какие-нибудь слова. Кроуфорд, похудевший, странно подстриженный, но по-прежнему высокомерный и такой красивый, стоял перед ним. 

— Я предвидел, что ты удивишься, — Кроуфорд сел на край кровати, и Шульдих перевел взгляд на его руку, когда он отодвинул одеяло. Рука, большая, смуглая, лежала на белой ткани, и телепату так захотелось прикоснуться с ней, чтобы усилить контакт, и еще раз убедиться. Он коснулся пальцами пальцев Оракула, и все сразу встало на свои места. Сомнений не осталось. А вместе с сомнениями вдруг ушла и радость. Кроуфорд солгал, бросил одного в самый тяжелый момент. Шульдих отдернул руку и отодвинулся.

— Удивлюсь? — он ухмыльнулся, пристально вглядываясь в Оракула, жалея, что взглядом нельзя вскрыть черепную коробку. — Да, Кроуфорд, я удивлен. Не каждый день видишь оживших покойников… 

Кроуфорд поднял брови.

— Злишься…

— Нет, — ухмылка Шульдиха стала чуть шире, — зачем? Просто устал… — он закрыл глаза, не желая видеть вновь обретенного босса. 

— Мне уйти?

— Да, сделай одолжение… — ехидно пробормотал Шульдих. У него не было сил заорать, но если бы были — он бы заорал — «Предатель!» Кроуфорд не стал дожидаться продолжения. Встал и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Шульдих посмотрел ему вслед, а обида внутри все росла и крепла. Значит, Кроуфорд разыграл какую-то свою штуку, всех использовал, и главное что его, Шульдиха, тоже. Задействовал в спектакле без его ведома, внушил, что умер, а сам все это время был жив. Знал ли он, как Шульдих страдал? Предвидел ли, что телепат будет умирать, и будет близок к тому, чтобы от отчаяния пустить себе пулю в лоб? Шульдих боялся, что ответы на все эти вопросы его не обрадуют. 

 

Пока Шульдих лежал без сознания, Ран заходил к нему, и сидел рядом на стуле. Он не прикасался к телепату, ему казалось, что теперь он не имеет на того никакого права, и именно Шульдих должен будет выбрать. 

Ран старался не встречаться с Оракулом, и тот не горел желанием коротать в его обществе вечера, потому два дня, что они провели в апартаментах, они почти не пересекались. За это время Ран лишь раз уехал из дома, а вернувшись, узнал, что телепат пришел в себя. 

Взволнованный новостью, Ран приготовил ему чай и пошел узнать, как Шульдих себя чувствует. 

Телепат полулежал на подушках, худой и бледный, и, увидев его, криво улыбнулся. 

— Абиссинец, а я-то гадаю, не бросил ли ты меня часом…

Не ответив, Ран поставил поднос с чаем Шульдиху на колени.

— Надо выпить… — проговорил он, решившись, наконец, взглянуть на телепата. Несмотря на все, тот казался Рану удивительно красивым, и он с отчаянной жадностью всматривался в бледное лицо, будто пытался наглядеться впрок.

— Что ты так смотришь? Вот начну читать мысли… — шутливо пригрозил Шульдих. Ран не улыбнулся. 

— Пей, — повторил он, собираясь подняться, но Шульдих схватил его за руку.

— Ты чего, Абиссинец? Разве не рад, что я в порядке?

— Рад, — ответил Ран. Исподволь он готовился к этой встрече, к мысли, что придя в себя, Шульдих, возможно, оставит его, но узнав, что тот очнулся, тут же забыл всё, что внушал себе последние два дня. И вот, войдя в комнату, он снова ощутил, как страх возвращается. 

— Что будем делать, когда я поправлюсь? Хочешь, останемся тут? — спросил Шульдих, и Ран с болью почувствовал нарочитую веселость в его тоне.

— Если ты останешься со мной, — медленно произнес Ран, — то нам лучше будет уехать в другую страну. 

— Если? — Шульдих поднял брови, его улыбка стала похожа на болезненную гримасу. — А что, есть другие варианты?

Ран все также смотрел на него, страстно желая обмануть себя, убедить, что никаких иных вариантов нет. В последние дни Ран много думал о событиях, в которые они с Шульдихом оказались втянутыми, и осознал, что все время со дня, как Шульдих появился на Риверкрест, только делал вид, что пытается докопаться до правды. На самом деле Ран интуитивно знал, что истины следует опасаться. Потому, вместо того, чтобы всерьез искать тех, кто их преследует, он сделал все, чтобы потянуть время и еще хоть ненадолго продлить момент счастья. И теперь врожденная честность вновь требовала признать очевидное — еще как минимум один вариант есть. Вместо того чтобы рассуждать на тему — куда они могут уехать, следовало бы уйти сейчас. 

Но все внутри него противилось столь очевидному решению. Вопреки всему, Ран вдруг сказал себе: нет, я должен остаться.

— Не знаю, — ответил он.

— Уже лучше… — Шульдих снова ухмылялся, и болезненное выражение исчезло. — Уедем подальше, будем промышлять каким-нибудь черным бизнесом….

Ран промолчал. 

Еще немного посидев с телепатом, он обещал зайти позже, принести супа, и ушел к себе. Готовила и убирала для них нанятая Мамору женщина, и делать Рану было нечего. Он думал позвонить Ае, но, в итоге, не решился потревожить ее. Сидя в одиночестве, он пытался отключить сознание, успокоиться и отыскать уверенность. 

 

* * *

 

Я знал, что до того момента, как Шульдих сможет уверенно встать на ноги у меня есть несколько дней.

Смысла оставаться в Японии я не видел. Несмотря на превосходную демографическую ситуацию этой нации, паранормы тут появлялись достаточно редко. Конечно, всегда существовали исключения, вроде Наги, одного из сильнейших носителей психокинетического дара. Но на то они и исключения, на их фоне основная масса выглядела еще более серой. Да и как ни билось правительство вот уже более ста лет, а коренное население так и не прониклось доверием к иностранцам. Будь Шульдих или я людьми, хоть трижды располагающими к себе, это еще один жирный минус, чтобы привязывать мой новый проект к этой части света.

В общем, начинать работу с таким скудным материалом не хотелось. Европа же, в силу своего географического расположения была в этом плане выигрышнее. Каким бы застойным, закостенелым не выглядел Старый свет, а усиливающийся год от года приток крови из восточной Европы и обоих Азий рождал благодатную почву для появления людей с самыми необычными, порой даже уникальными особенностями. Иногда эта взрывоопасная смесь давала столь потрясающие «образцы породы», которые академикам Розенкройц с их пробирками даже бы в страшных снах не приснились. Нужно было всего лишь вовремя обнаружить их и создать для развития благодатную почву. Именно этим я и собирался заняться.

В первые же сутки после освобождения телепата, я оккупировал кабинет и, кажется, даже спал в обнимку с телефоном. Точнее дремал в кресле, все равно бы толком поспать не удалось, учитывая существенную разницу по времени с Европой. Мой адвокат в Брюсселе не преминул указать мне в котором часу я вынудил его вылезти из уютной постели. Хвала небесам за прекрасные японские коммуникации, проблемы со связью вряд ли добавили бы мне хорошего настроения. Я и так загонял всех, начиная с самого себя. Итогом нескольких часов совместного плодотворного труда меня и одной известной адвокатской конторы стали почти готовые тезисы к проекту устава Академия развития паранормальных способностей — АРПС. Обязательно имени благородного Меня. И чтобы каменные статуи на каждом этаже и ученики, марширующие строем по коридорам, отдавали статуям честь и хором благодарили за безоблачное существование. На этом месте фантазии обычно я вставал и, посмеиваясь про себя, отправлялся на кухню за крепким кофе.

В последнее время у меня нередко случались подобные приступы самоиронии или даже сарказма, впрочем, они развлекали меня лучше всего, помогая не задумываться над тем, что происходило в мое намеренное отсутствие в спальне на верхнем этаже. Вот еще бы поставить туда видеокамеру и сходство с происходившим пару месяцев назад на Риверкрест было бы почти абсолютным.

После ранений Шульдих всегда оправлялся довольно быстро. Если бы у меня было желание и возможность, я бы обязательно обратил на этот факт внимание. Хотя надо полагать, что в Розенкройц столь незаурядная регенерация тканей, нервных и мозговых клеток не осталась незамеченной. Неудивительно, что институт не пожелал добровольно расстаться со столь ценным имуществом. Если бы не я… Кто знает какое будущее ждало бы Шульдиха. Впрочем, может быть все было бы не настолько печально. 

Вряд ли. Даже если бы он остался жив, то стал бы совсем другим. Не был бы уже тем прежним, беззаботным Шульдихом, никогда не оглядывающимся, ищущим и получающим удовольствие от жизни. У меня никак не получалось радоваться, за себя, по крайней мере. Но я был рад за Шульдиха. Он поправится, во всяком случае, физически. К нему всегда очень подходила поговорка «как с гуся вода». 

Дела с его душевным равновесием обстояли не в пример хуже. Впервые, он был готов не подчиниться мне и продемонстрировал это столь наглядно, что на некоторое время я решил отступиться и предоставил Фудзимие всю заботу о больном. 

Стараясь как можно реже попадаться на глаза им обоим, я тем не менее, продолжал готовить базу для нас, Заняв себя делами, я не позволял себе усомнится в том, что это «мы» по прежнему существует. И мой дар тут был совершенно не при чем. Все это я уже предвидел раньше. До того.

После разговора с Шульдихом, я запланировал и провел еще две продолжительные телеконференции. Первую — с одним из членов правительства Бельгии. Эмпат средней силы, и, как следствие, отличный политик, он согласился стать гарантом успешного будущего Академии. Конечно, для подписания документов придется прибыть к нему лично, но эта встреча станет просто подтверждением нашей с ним договоренности. 

Заручившись такого рода поддержкой, я вздохнул спокойнее. Никто не собирается кричать об АРПС на каждом углу, но некоторая реклама все таки нам не помешает. Как никогда мне необходимы активы, условная известность, а определенная репутация в нужных кругах у меня уже сложилась. Смею надеяться, что не самая скверная. А моим будущим выпускникам будет нужна работа и, что немаловажно, работодатели, способные оплатить отнюдь недешевые услуги особенных людей, закончивших мою академию. 

Также, мне предстояло выкупить в собственность участок, где будут отстроены основные корпуса школы, арендовать временное здание, где разместиться АРПС пока строительство не будет закончено, нанять персонал, а самое главное — отыскать будущих учеников. Именно эту задачу я и собирался доверить Шульдиху. Лучше него никто не сможет прочитать, человека, особенно ребенка. У него за плечами школа Розенкройц. Не думаю, что он так быстро позабыл этот печальный опыт. К тому же, ему будет полезно сменить вектор приложения сил. Пора нам от разрушения наконец-то перейти к созиданию.

Насчет нехватки средств я не волновался. Финансировать проект взялся анонимный благотворительный фонд, львиную долю средств в который пожертвовала Такатори Индастриз. Наверняка, найдутся и еще инвесторы. В одном я был уверен точно, мое будущее детище потихоньку наконец-то начало обрастать «плотью».

Разговор со следующим собеседником дался мне не в пример сложнее. Лица Директора Розенкройц я так и не увидел. Вместо него была какая-то мутная дымка, и все таки я пришел к выводу, что с ним лично я не знаком. Но голос его мне понравился. Он, как разумный человек, согласился на разумный обмен. Мы предоставляем собственный генетический материал, за это нас снимают с крючка. Еще я пообещал в следующие два года не работать по основному профилю. Это даже не было ложью. Я действительно больше не собирался ни на кого работать. Исключительно, только на себя самого и, может быть, еще на Шульдиха

Про АРПС я Директору упомянул вскользь. Нет смысла скрывать, он все равно узнает. Кроме того, первые несколько лет для Розенкройц мы все равно не конкуренты. Да и профили школ будут существенно различаться. Мои бывшие коллеги вот уже довольно долгое время в своей работе делали ставку на искусственников, обычные люди их интересовали гораздо меньше. 

Куклы с даром, выращенные в лабораторных условиях, были практически поставлены на поток. Вот только они чаще всего становились одноразовыми исполнителями. Им не хватало какой-то устойчивости, словно насильственное смешивание лишало их чего-то важного, без чего они никак не могли стать полноценными. Обладающие же талантом от природы, люди уступали искусственникам в разнообразии граней таланта, но почти всегда отличались завидной стабильностью, и даже если и страдали социопатией, то все равно могли долгое время находится в обществе вызывая минимум подозрений. Да и банально обладали куда более здравым смыслом, чем суррогаты из пробирок. Люди больше и чаще думали о себе и, с моей точки зрения, это было более чем разумным.

Другое дело, что для воспитания людей требовалось приложить намного больше усилий. Рожденные естественным путем, по большому счету, ничем не отличались от обычных детей, но, чтобы в совершенстве развить их природный дар, к ним требовался индивидуальный подход. Начальное, среднее и высшее образование, плюс максимально полное владение собственными паранормальными способностями. И все это я собирался им дать.

Закончив с Директором, я довольно долго просидел в кабинете, размышляя обо всем этом, прежде чем лег спать. У меня оставалось еще одно незавершенное дело. Вечером следующего дня я заставил себя пойти к Шульдиху.

Он лежал в кровати, натянув одеяло до подбородка, будто опасался, показать мне себя, словно теперь у него появилось нечто, чего я не видел раньше. Он все еще оставался бледен, яркая рыжина его волос потускнела, под глазами лежали глубокие тени. Как бы он ни был слаб, лежать он уже устал.

Я опустился в кресло напротив, решив, не нарушать личное пространство телепата. Так у меня было больше уверенности, что Шульдих не посмеет сбежать, не выслушав меня до конца. Зачатками своей эмпатии я ощущал его почти враждебность. Он накрутил себя. Злость, взлелеянная им из обиды брошенного щенка, застилала его разум, делая невосприимчивым к любым, даже самым обоснованным доводам. Но я все же попытался донести до него хотя бы самые основные мотивы своих поступков.

Я начал с самого первого видения. Тогда, в Нью-Йорке, когда казалось что нас ждет самое безоблачное будущее. Мы убили Старейшин, вырвались из-под опеки Эсцет, нам ничего не угрожало. Казалось, что нас ждут десятилетия беззаботной жизни. Затем видения стали чаще, подробнее. Я записал и проанализировал каждое из них. Как бы они ни отличались друг от друга, конец был один — моя смерть. Телепат же умирал не всегда, но чаще, чем можно было надеяться на благополучный для него исход дела. Тогда-то я и начал составлять свой долгоиграющий план.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне? — у Шульдиха был тихий, охрипший голос, может быть просто от долгого молчания. Я даже не сразу понял, что он спросил. Но мне не хотелось прерываться на оправдания, поэтому я продолжил рассказывать.

Я добрался до дня своей смерти, когда выбрался из Дворца Преисподней через разбитое окно в лаборатории, оставив дознавателям вместо себя изрядную лужу собственной крови. Объяснил, почему ему лучше всего на время было оказаться под защитой Фудзимии, подальше от Японии. Он морщился, пока я по полчкам раскладывал ему проигранные сто раз в самых кровавых видениях варианты его будущей карьеры у Сайдзе Такатори или в Розенкройц. Те, которые светили ему, если бы я умер на самом деле. На фразу «я все время был рядом и не позволил бы случиться ничему незапланированному» он только вздернул бровь. Надо полагать, что ему не доставило удовольствия подтверждение, что система визуального наблюдения в их маленьком коттедже была моей. Я не стал описывать все, что я чувствовал, когда наблюдал за их постельными играми. Вопрос о таблетках я тоже не поднимал, просто сказал, что обеспечил ему необходимую поддержку, и в Далласе тоже. 

— Ты специально «сбросил волну»?

Я понял, о чем он. Наша ментальная связь нарушилась и, честно признать, я был этим весьма доволен. Вероятно, именно это обстоятельство сыграло мне на руку. Иначе прятаться было бы намного сложнее. Но ничего непоправимого не произошло. Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай в Центральном парке. Я едва не попался Шульдиху, едва не позволили ему настроиться на меня вновь.

— Наверное, меня слишком сильно приложило тогда, во Дворце. Вот настройка и сбилась, — я пожал плечами. Он же телепат, это его область, ему должно быть видней. — Думаю, восстановить «волну» будет сложно, — расстроил его я.

— Зачем ты не сообщил мне, что жив? — снова спросил Шульдих и съежился под одеялом, словно замерз, хотя в комнате было довольно жарко.

Я невольно возмутился. Для кого, спрашивается, я тут только что прочитал получасовую лекцию? Для самого себя что ли?

— Шульдих, ты только что выслушал полную версию. Ты, конечно, ранен, но не настолько плох. Не заставляй меня объяснять тебе все сначала.

Он уставился в стенку над моей головой, словно на ней было написано что-то жизненно важное.

— Отдыхай, — я выбрался из кресла. — До завтра. 

Он не ответил. Внезапно, я осознал, что безумно устал и очень хочу спать. И не важно, что Шульдих не отреагировал так, как я ожидал. Сейчас эта проблема меня почти не волновала. Поищу ее решение утром. 

 

* * *

 

Оставшись в комнате один, Шульдих закрыл глаза. Плевать на Розенкройц, на имитацию смерти, хуже всего было то, что Кроуфорд использовал его, как бессловесную вещь, не счел нужным посветить в свои собственные планы, подложил под Абиссинца. У Шульдиха в голове не укладывалось, что Оракул не нашел ни одного варианта, при котором телепат участвовал бы в плане осознанно. Как было бы приятно сейчас уйти в чужие мысли, расслабиться, и не анализировать все то, что с ним случилось, но ничего не получалось, и вопросы неотвязно преследовали телепата. Он вспомнил ясно, как никогда раньше, их последний разговор в Америке. Они стояли рядом у огромного окна, за стеклом высились дома Пятой авеню, а дальше зеленой стеной вставал Централ-парк. Кроуфорд обнял Шульдиха и сказал, что любит. Впервые за десять лет, что они работали и жили бок о бок. И восемь лет из которых трахались. Шульдих тогда с радостью поверил ему. Сейчас телепату казалось, что Кроуфорд просто так попрощался, а может у того был еще какой-то скрытый мотив, в который Шульдиха не сочти нужным посвятить. А ведь тогда Шульдих с готовностью встретил признание. Он ждал, уже давно ждал этих слов. И сам считал, что любит Оракула. А вот любил ли его Оракул на самом деле?

Шульдих вспомнил их первую встречу в столовой Розенкройц. Кроуфорд, такой классный, в костюме, с часами и запонками, которые стоили больше, чем все имущество телепата за всю жизнь. Крутой парень. Тогда Шульдих так страстно хотел стать его подчиненным, что готов был терпеть любые муки. Он восхищался Оракулом, как будто тот специально для него спустился с небес, чтобы увести в рай.

Потом они поселились в том доме, в Берне, и у Шульдиха впервые появилось свое место под солнцем, работа и наставник, учивший его, не покладая рук. И не только убивать. Он учил Шульдиха уважать и любить его. Видно, так было нужно для дела.

И в их первый раз, на ковре в гостиной, Шульдих, конечно, и мысли не допускал, что это делалось исключительно в целях сплочения боевой группы. А Кроуфорд, наверное, знал, что личная привязанность сильнее страха. Шульдих почувствовал, что глазам становится горячо от слез. Вот еще — плакать… Он не помнил, когда плакал последний раз. Может быть, когда-то очень давно. То, что он испытывал сейчас, было сильнее физической боли. Шульдих ощущал себя так, словно все время жил в тумане, а тут туман рассеялся, и стало ясно, что все эти годы он чувствовал по указке. И скорее всего, его «любовь» к Кроуфорду — просто спланированная необходимость, благоприятно сказавшаяся на работе в коллективе. Тогда, возможно, и сцена ревности, когда Кроуфорд дал понять, что недоволен встречами Шульдиха с Абиссинцем — тоже часть плана?

«Я — тупая кукла», — подумал Шульдих, прижимая кулаки к глазам и стискивая зубы. Плакать… Что он — девчонка, плакать из-за любви? Ему уже не шестнадцать лет, когда он запирался в ванной, представляя, что повторяет с Кроуфордом боксерские приемы, и кусал подушку от ярости, когда тот отправлялся на встречи с женщинами-клиентами, а потом просыпался среди ночи от мокрых снов и подслушивал под дверью, что делает его драгоценный шеф, потому что мысли того для Шульдиха оставались закрытыми. 

Но слезы, неприятные, злые слезы, все равно текли словно сами по себе. Наверное, от усталости и слабости. Как же мог Кроуфорд так жестоко обойтись с ним, с верным напарником, любовником? С этими мыслями Шульдих заснул. А проснувшись утром, понял, что все прекратилось: плакать больше не хотелось, внутри стало пусто. Шульдих выбрался из-под одеяла и сел. «Надо пойти осмотреться», — решил он уже спокойно. Поднявшись, телепат прислушался. Кажется, он мог слышать мысли Абиссинца — это радовало. Кроуфорд тоже был в квартире — Шульдих чувствовал его, но не мог слышать — тот восстановил непроницаемые щиты. 

Распахнув дверь, Шульдих медленно вышел и оказался в огромной, залитой светом комнате. Добравшись до дивана, он постоял немного, потом направился дальше, к окнам. А доковыляв, прижался лбом к стеклу — внизу на расстоянии множества этажей, лежал Токио, яркий, солнечный, красно-золотистый. Как же все-таки хорошо жить — решил телепат, улыбаясь. 

Глядя на город с высоты птичьего полета, он почувствовал, что голоден, вспомнил, что надо бы помыться, а то от него уже наверное разит. «Эй, Абиссинец, есть у нас что-нибудь пожевать?» — спросил он мысленно, и тот после секундной паузы, откликнулся. — «Да, принести?» 

«Не надо», — ответил Шульдих, пытаясь уловить, где находится Абиссинец. «Как ты себя чувствуешь?», — спросил тот, когда Шульдих уже вычислил его и аккуратно, по стенке пошел к его комнате.

— Лучше, чем ты думаешь, — распахнув дверь, Шульдих остановился на пороге, держась за косяк. — На мне все, как на собаке!

 

Быстро поднявшись, Ран поспешил к Шульдиху.

— Давай помогу, — предложил он, взяв телепата за локоть. 

— Ну, помоги, — ухмыльнулся тот, стиснув плечо Рана. 

Поддерживая Шульдиха, Ран усадил его на подушку. Прислонившись спиной к стене, телепат вздохнул и принялся расспрашивать, как они одолели всю эту толпу врагов, а Ран сухо отвечал, любуясь тем, как свет играет в ярких волосах телепата, как ложится отблесками на гладкую матовую кожу, дрожит на ресницах и каплями синевы тает в глазах. 

— Ты снова за свое, — покачал головой Шульдих. — Черт бы тебя побрал с твоими романтическими мыслями. 

— Шульдих, через неделю ты сможешь уехать, — вместо ответа, сообщил Ран. 

— Через неделю? — Шульдих выпрямился. 

— Да. Так сказал врач.

— Неплохо… Но я уже сейчас чувствую себя хорошо.

— Нет. Еще не достаточно хорошо… — Рану вовсе не хотелось ждать так долго. Но и идти против прямого указания доктора он не мог. 

— Ты сам не хочешь сидеть тут неделю, Абиссинец, так зачем… А! Какого черта слушать врача! — Шульдих явно разозлился, и попытался встать, но тут же опустился обратно, потирая виски.

— Тебе нельзя ехать, ты слишком слаб, — сказал Ран. Телепат нахмурился.

— Слишком слаб, чтобы доехать в такси до аэровокзала, а потом на самолете долететь куда там мы летим? Бред! 

Но попыток встать больше не предпринимал, и, просидев еще минут пять, попросил Рана отвести его в комнату и принести поесть. 

 

На следующий день Ран все же отправился к сестре, взглянуть на Аю хоть издали. Когда он вернулся, Шульдих ждал в его комнате. 

— Где был? — спросил он, когда тот вошел. — Купил уже билеты туда, куда мы там уезжаем?

Ран кивнул. 

— Мы едем в Париж.

— О! Франция! Интересно… И когда же мы едем?

— Через неделю.

 

Два дня Шульдих в основном лежал в спальне и смотрел телевизор, и только есть полюбил в гостиной. Он выглядел теперь гораздо лучше, и казалось, еще немного, и обретет прежнюю силу.

— Ты знаешь, Абиссинец, — сообщил телепат, глядя на Рана. — Я стал сильнее, чем до похищения. 

— Хорошо…

— Так что же, есть у тебя план, Абиссинец? Что мы будем делать, когда уедем отсюда?

— Не знаю. Решим по обстоятельствам, — отозвался Ран, вешая куртку в шкаф. 

— Да… Это интересно… Полная неопределенность?

Опустившись на татами, Ран, наконец, взглянул на Шульдиха. Странно, как удивительно ярко горят его волосы, будто набравшие краски, вернувшие свой настоящий цвет, как гладка его кожа, матовая и бледная. 

— Ты не о том думаешь… Мне даже кажется, что ты не хочешь думать о деле… — усмехаясь, покачал головой Шульдих, — ну допустим, мы сбежим в другую страну. На что будем жить?

— У меня есть деньги…

— А когда они закончатся? — все шире ухмылялся телепат. — О, не все ли равно, говоришь? Ты найдешь работу? Пойдешь клерком в банк?

— Нет, — раздраженно ответил Ран. Что-то неприятное, тяжелое почудилось ему в перекошенных губах телепата.

— Это так теперь останется… Кроуфорд сказал… — коснувшись щеки, объяснил Шульдих, и, отмахнувшись, продолжал: — ну все-таки, что же мы будем делать?

— Я найду клиентов…

— А я? Моя сила выросла, я хочу работать… Может, будем вместе твоих клиентов кончать, а? Я могу внушить им все, что угодно… И рук не замараем, а? — со смешком предложил Шульдих. Ран покачал головой. 

— Нет. 

— Почему нет? Боишься, что я заиграюсь…. Понятно… Ну и что же мне прикажешь делать, ждать тебя дома, суши тебе готовить?

— Нет, — Рану трудно было отвечать на вопросы, он будто в полудреме любовался его волосами, чистым лицом, телом, сладостные воспоминания о котором горьким вкусом остались на языке. 

— Абиссинец, — Шульдих поднялся с подушки, которую облюбовал, и подошел к нему. — Тебе надо придумать, как нам быть… Как избавиться от маяка, например. Ты же слышал, что он у меня в крови… Я не создан для планов, понимаешь? Ты говоришь, я подчиняюсь … или не подчиняюсь… Смотря как скажешь… — Он опустился рядом, и Ран уловил, что от него пахнет дыней. — А что если, ты будешь не убедителен? Что, если я захочу испытать тебя?

— Я не знаю, — холодно ответил Ран, потом протянул руку и сжал его пальцы. — Решим на месте…

Горячая влажная ладонь скользнула у него из рук. 

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — Шульдих легко вскочил на ноги и из комнаты.

Что Ран мог ответить? В его силах было только оставаться рядом, больше он ничего не мог предложить Шульдиху. Ран не обладал паранормальными способностями, не имел обширного круга знакомств, а главное — плана. Ран не умел строить планы для других, не хотел и не умел никого себе подчинять. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он выпрямился, расправил плечи и закрыл глаза. Перед ним, под веками, все еще горели оранжевые пятна волос.

 

Шульдих неспроста вспомнил про маяк, он понимал, что Абиссинец решить этот вопрос не может, и ждал, что это сделает Кроуфорд. Так и случилось. На следующий день, в двенадцать, когда Шульдих и Абиссинец сидели в гостиной, дверь открылась, и в комнату вошли Кроуфорд и японец в очках и марлевой повязке. В руке тот держал небольшой саквояж, в каких обычно носят пробирки. 

— Кто это? — мгновенно отреагировал Абиссинец.

Кроуфорд извинился перед японцем и, повернувшись к Фудзимие, усмехнулся.

— О, прости, что не известил тебя о своих планах… Это, — он указал на гостя, — Китамура-сан, врач. Он пришел к нам сегодня, чтобы ввести Шульдиху, — Кроуфорд указал взглядом на телепата, — антидот. Ты не против? Или может быть, маяк оставить? На случай, если вдвоем вам в дороге будет скучно.

Абиссинец мгновение смотрел на Кроуфорда, а потом четко проговорил:

— Спасибо, — и снова уставился в книгу, раскрытую на коленях.

— Проходите, — Кроуфорд распахнул дверь в спальню телепата, — Шульдих… Как видишь, Абиссинец не против, ведь ему ты доверяешь… 

— Больше чем тебе, — огрызнулся Шульдих, однако подумав: «Эх и до чего же убедительно он говорит… Даже голос… До чего уверенный». С того дня, когда он обдумывал свое положение, прошло достаточно времени и некоторые пункты обвинения Шульдих отмел. С воскрешением все уже не выглядело так однозначно. Кроуфорд — провидец, и не нашел другого выхода, раз так поступил. И все-таки их прошлое по-прежнему представлялось телепату сплошной чередой предательств Оракула, и их простить он не мог. Шульдих прошел в комнату вслед за Китамурой и там, опустившись на кровать, подставил руку. 

— Работайте кулаком, пожалуйста, — попросил по-японски Китамура. Шульдих подчинился, украдкой посмотрев на Оракула. Тот по-прежнему стоял у двери, сложив руки на груди. Снова в очках, снова седой и коротко стриженный, Кроуфорд остался все таким же сильным, высоким и идеальным, успешный человек с обложки журнала. Шульдих перевел взгляд на свою руку: Китамура аккуратно протер ему вену, вставил иглу и пустил бледно-голубую жидкость, прося разжать кулак. — Какие у вас чудесные вены… Вот и все! Антидот разобьет оболочки реагента, и выведет металл в течение трех дней. 

— Благодарю, Китамура-сан, — с нажимом проговорил Кроуфорд, и Китамура снова поклонился, доставая еще один шприц. 

— Подождите, пожалуйста…

— А это еще зачем?

— Позже объясню, — отозвался Оракул, по-прежнему невозмутимый и уверенный в своем праве командовать. Шульдиху очень захотелось возразить ему, но бывали моменты, когда телепат знал — сейчас лучше заткнуться. Он молча проследил, как врач набрал его кровь в пробирку, и убрал в сумку в отдельный контейнер. После чего поднялся, и церемонно раскланявшись, вышел. Кроуфорд отправился за ним, но у самой двери обернулся.

— В два тридцать будь готов. Поедем на прогулку, тебе не мешает проветриться…

И не дав телепату возможности ответить отказом, закрыл за собой дверь.

 

Шульдих не представлял себе, куда и зачем Кроуфорд собирается везти его. Но чувствовал телепат себя сносно, и ему наскучило торчать в четырех стенах, так что он был рад перемене обстановки, быстро оделся и с нетерпением ждал Оракула, щелкая с канала на канал. Наконец, ровно в половине третьего Кроуфорд вошел в его спальню. 

— Идем, сейчас как раз самое лучшее время для прогулки

Шульдих неспеша поднялся.

— Само собой… — ответил он, стараясь держаться невозмутимо и не показать Кроуфорду волнения. Оракул кивнул, приглашая телепата следовать за ним. Они вышли из квартиры и спустились на нулевой этаж на стеклянном лифте, Шульдих со скучающим видом поглядывал на город из кабинки, прикидываясь, что ему ни чуть не интересно, что делается внизу. 

— Как тебе? — в подземном гараже спросил Кроуфорд, показывая телепату на новенькую, словно только что сошедшую с конвейера Мазду, — взял на прокат. Кстати, отменный способ менять машины, не приобретая в собственность. Рекомендую, если планируешь и дальше много путешествовать…

Шульдих хмыкнул.

— Спасибо, возьму на заметку, босс…

Когда они сели в машину, Шульдих какое-то время молчал, стараясь казаться равнодушным, но к середине пути не выдержал, тем более что день выдался солнечный, и по сему случаю, у телепата случилось хорошее настроение.

— Ну что, Кроуфорд, — протянул он, глядя в окно, — понравилось тебе быть мертвым?

— Не очень… Я был лишен многих радостей… — принимая его беззаботный тон, с ухмылкой отозвался Оракул.

Шульдих хмыкнул.

— Не скажу, чтоб мне было тебя жаль. С другой стороны, ты ведь проводил много времени у компьютера, подглядывал, подслушивал, и, наверное, это тебя здорово развлекало…

Кроуфорд только повел плечами, и Шульдих продолжал в том же духе:

— Ну и как я тебе со стороны? Моя сила выросла… Наверное, обидно будет потерять такой ценный трофей…

Кроуфорд вновь промолчал, но его молчание никогда не останавливало Шульдиха:

— Что же мне такие попутчики достаются молчаливые… Ну расскажи, чем ты занимался, пока был мертвецом? 

— Я уже рассказывал… В любом случае, развлечением подобное времяпрепровождение трудно назвать, это точно…

— Да? А по мне так это клевая развлекуха — прям вуаеризм, — Шульдих рассмеялся, однако взглянув на Кроуфорда, тут же замолчал. Ему снова стало не по себе, и вспомнилось все, о чем он думал, лежа в своей комнате. 

— Да, безусловно, хотя мне было немного завидно наблюдать за тем, как весело живется тебе, — признался Кроуфорд.

— Да уж… — нехотя отозвался Шульдих, задетый последней фразой. Но, с другой стороны, он почувствовал недовольство Оракула, и подумал, что может, тому и было неприятно наблюдать за их с Абиссинцем взаимоотношениями.

В синкансен они сели молча, и Шульдих сразу же уснул, убаюканный мельканием картинок за окном. 

Проснулся он уже в Киото. Солнце светило прямо в лицо, и слепило глаза. Шульдих потянулся, и следом за Кроуфордом вышел из вагона. 

— Куда дальше? — спросил он, спускаясь рядом с Оракулом с платформы.

Тот усмехнулся.

— Увидишь…

Они шли пешком по старому городу, и Шульдих озирался вокруг, пораженный красотой и странностью узеньких улиц. Он не удержался и несколько раз спросил Кроуфорда, что там за домик, а что это за мост, оглядывался вслед гейшам, удивляясь, что они на самом деле еще есть. Какое-то время прожив в Японии, он ни разу не ездил в Киото, и теперь не мог успокоиться. Он представлял, как множество сотен лет жили тут люди, их эмоции, мысли, казалось, оставили след на строениях, даже на досках тротуара, и от этого все тут становилось еще любопытнее, приобретало новую ценность.

— Вот почему японцы любят все старое, — глубокомысленно констатировал телепат.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Оракул, не глядя на него.

— Потому что оно говорит само за себя, а японцы может обладают немного эмпатическими способностями…

— Все поголовно? Вряд ли… — Кроуфорд усмехнулся. — Скорее они просто более восприимчивы в силу особенностей культуры и воспитания …

— Да, точно сказано…

Пока они шли к самому храму Рёандзи, Кроуфорд вкратце пересказал Шульдиху его историю, объяснив, что это одно из самых известных мест в Киото и вообще в Японии. Поднявшись по ступеням, они оказались на краю площадки, засыпанной гравием. Посреди, окруженные небольшими островками пожухлой травы, торчали груды серых булыжников разного размера.

Шульдих читал что-то о садах камней, о том, что одного камня всегда не видно, в какой бы точке ты не стоял, но с явным удовольствием слушал Оракула.

Обойдя почти всю территорию храма, они, наконец, устроились на скамеечке. 

— Шульдих, — заговорил Кроуфорд в тишине, наполненной пением птиц и тихим шуршанием опадающей листвы. — Мы с тобой до сих пор не говорили толком, но теперь самое время. Во-первых, я должен извиниться перед тобой. Хочу, чтобы ты знал — я понимаю, что заставил тебя страдать. И да, я предвидел, что тебе будет нелегко, но и мне не легче, поверь. Во-вторых, этим поступком я поколебал твое ко мне доверие, и все же я убежден — впоследствии, ты оценишь все, что я для тебя сделал. В конце концов, я сделал это для того, чтобы ты мог остаться самим собой. Но это не главное. А главное — в-третьих. Я долго думал, как дать тебе понять, что я действовал не только в своих собственных интересах. Поэтому сегодня я намерен убеждать тебя не только словами. Ты же хочешь узнать всю правду? Всю, целиком. Я долго думал, и пришел к выводу, что нам стоит сделать это, а уж потом ты решишь сам — куда двигаться дальше. Я дам тебе прочесть мои мысли, заглянуть в воспоминания. Если осмелишься…

Замолчав, он взглянул на Шульдиха, а тот от неожиданности даже не знал, что ответить. Прочитать самые тайные мысли Оракула, до сегодняшнего дня скрытые за надежными щитами, напрямую узнать о его чувствах. Телепату вдруг стало страшно — а если он действительно прочтет то, чему не обрадуется сам? А с другой стороны, разве не стоит оно того? Узнать Кроуфорда, открыть его слабости, понять, как он думает. Облизав пересохшие губы, Шульдих кивнул.

— Да, предложение очень заманчивое… А ты не боишься, что мне не понравится твоя подноготная?

— Не боюсь, надеюсь, и ты не струсишь, — спокойно ответил Кроуфорд. И протянул Шульдиху руку. — Ну, вперед.

Шульдих мгновенье смотрел на его широкую ладонь, затем, охваченный внезапным возбуждением, крепко стиснул ее. 

Несколько мгновений Оракул и телепат смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом вдруг все потемнело. Так происходило каждый раз, когда Шульдих чересчур глубоко забирался в чужое сознание. Словно перед ним проносились кадры кинофильма, приправленные чужими эмоциями. С самого начала, со слов той шлюхи-телекинетика, с первой встречи в столовой, мысли, планы, чувства Оракула хлынули на него, как вода, до сих пор сдерживаемая плотиной щитов. 

Кроуфорд заинтересовался им. Узнал о нем из видения, а потом от Сильвии, с которой тоже спал. Подготовил почву, еще до того, как добился встречи. Прыщи, неопрятные волосы — Шульдих видел себя со стороны, глазами Оракула. Тщедушный волчонок, голодный и злой, но определенно внушаемый и восторженный. Всего то и надо было, что дать ему достойную жизнь, дисциплину и отношения на основе взаимного уважения. Это работало надежнее денег, вернее страха.

Дальше Шульдих увидел дом в Берне, беспорядочные покупки, своя комната, работа — Кроуфорд знал — Шульдих будет предан ему за все это счастье до конца дней. Обучение. Первое задание. Кроуфорд был доволен своим детищем, зародышем своей команды. Кроуфорд начал замечать интерес своего подопечного. Он недоумевал, но потом решил углубить связь за счет интимного контакта. Шульдиху больно было наблюдать за их первой близостью. Для него это было нечто необыкновенное, крышесносное, а Кроуфорд пытался вспомнить что-нибудь возбуждающее, чтобы довести дело до конца. Оракул видел Шульдиха дохлым прыщавым мальчишкой… И все же… была в этом едва различимая доля нежности. Вряд ли Кроуфорд сам осознавал, что она есть... 

Преодолевая страх, Шульдих отправился дальше… Два года вдали от него, дела, планы, мысли, женщины… Шульдих с болезненной ревностью наблюдал за интимными упражнениями Оракула с какими-то девицами, но заставил себя пройти и это до конца, отмечая, что ни к кому тот больше не чувствовал ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего нежность. 

Потом встреча в аэропорту. Шульдих снова увидел себя, но уже другого. С радостным удивлением, искупавшим прежнюю боль, он наблюдал за собой новым, прекрасным, притягательным. Он ощущал возбуждение Кроуфорда, но не только. Внезапная вспышка новых эмоций нахлынула, закрутила его и немного сбила с толку. И Шульдих понял, что это было за чувство. А вот Кроуфорд — не понял. Тогда не понял, но постарался сохранить свой внезапно возникший интерес.

Потом была близость, работа, Такатори, Фудзимия Ран. Да, Кроуфорд все рассчитал в тот вечер, когда приказал им больше не встречаться. Но он действительно ревновал, хоть сам не был от этого в восторге. 

Потом распалась команда Шварц, годы вдвоем, и телепат мог проследить за тем, как то слабое, и сначала неосознанное чувство росло и крепло. Он мог также заглянуть в видения, ставшие причиной всей этой заварушки. Труп Кроуфорда с дыркой во лбу, и Шульдих в плену… кого, не ясно. Дальше сотни вариантов, и всегда в конце одно и тоже. А потом внезапное решение умереть добровольно, и следом — видение — Шульдих с Раном в аэропорту Кеннеди. Тогда Кроуфорд решил сказать те слова, у окна, квартире на Пятой авеню. И он, хотя и с расчетом, сказал чистую правду. 

Потом Шульдих, словно пересматривая заново уже виденный фильм, следил за их с Раном злоключениями, переживал ревность Кроуфорда, его страх и тревогу. Его четкие мысли, ясные схемы, и стремительно уменьшающееся число вариантов событий. 

Внезапно ткань воспоминаний лопнула, и Шульдих, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой Оракула. Он еще уловил болезненную гримасу на лице Кроуфорда, но она мгновенно исчезла, уступая место знакомой усмешке.

— Ну что? Увидел все, что хотел? — поинтересовался тот. — Неприятные ощущения, должен признаться…

Шульдих кивнул, и, заметив, что все еще крепко сжимает его руку, с усилием разжал пальцы.

— Не говори ничего сейчас… Подумай… — посоветовал Оракул, вставая. Шульдих тоже поднялся и направился за ним.

 

* * *

 

Если я на что и надеялся после острого приступа откровения, продемонстрированного телепату в саду камней, то моим надеждам, что в нашей жизни наступит наконец относительный порядок, было не суждено сбыться. Словно вместе со здоровьем к Шульдиху вернулось все его природное упрямство, и не просто так, а в тройном размере.

Он настолько демонстративно игнорировал мое присутствие, что мне иногда казалось, он упорно добивается чтобы я его опять поколотил. Фудзимия, если и был счастлив столь пристальным к себе вниманием, то никак этого счастья не проявлял. Шульдих же, похоже, развлекался за счет нас обоих. Но я понимал, телепату от этого становится легче и, до поры до времени, не вмешивался.

Позволив полное сканирование, как ни странно, я не был на сто процентов уверен в его результате. Шульдих ни за что бы не упустил такой шанс, даже если бы увидел там что-то отнюдь не самое лестное для себя. Впрочем, так оно и случилось, но не зря я вдалбливал столько лет в его легкомысленную голову: ничего не происходит просто так. У всех поступков есть мотивы, чаще не самые красивые, иногда не самые очевидные. Чтобы понять, почему кто-то поступает так или иначе, нужно просто поглубже заглянуть.

Обычно, я спускался в кухню, мимо них, устроившихся рядышком на диване в гостиной перед включенным телевизором, и Шульдих немедленно принимался изображать бурную деятельность, вовсю тормоша свою «жертву». Темами их бесед чаще всего становился их совместный отъезд из Японии, где их, многострадальных, оставят наконец-то в покое, в особенности это касалось бывшего начальства, всякого сброда и прочих несознательных личностей. О том, как им исключительно вдвоем будет хорошо, Шульдих трепался долго и со вкусом. Односложные ответы Абиссинца его устраивали, ибо, это было выступление одного актера. Впервые во мне проснулась жалость. Как отчаянно мы не враждовали в прошлом, Фудзимия не заслуживал того, что происходило сейчас. В общем-то, я и так свалил на него достаточно трудную часть плана и он достойно с ней справился, не без огрехов, но в целом вполне успешно.

Помимо прочего, в мои планы явно не входило удовлетворение амбиций телепата за счет меня самого. Время шло, близился конец недели, время их отъезда. Состояние здоровья Шульдиха не вызывало больше опасений. Время отъезда, и впрямь, стремительно приближалось. Меня ждали дела в Европе. Да и Шульдиху было больше нечего делать в Японии. Но прежде, нужно было донести до него следующую простую истину. Да, я дал ему массу информации о себе. Но полученные им сведения были практически бесполезны для любого, кроме него самого. То, что нельзя продать или выгодно обменять, не является капиталом. Похоже, что Шульдих об этом забыл напрочь, и пора напомнить «кошке, чье мясо съела».

Был еще один любопытный момент во всей этой истории. После коллапса, дар предвиденья стал гораздо лучше управляем. Если раньше, виденья были более спонтанными, и я мог становиться лишь беспомощным свидетелем, то теперь в видениях появилась даже некоторая интерактивность. Одно из последних как раз касалось восстановления моего статуса кво в отношениях с телепатом. Он и так несколько заигрался, кажется, даже сам устал от своих развлечений, так что пришла пора заняться делами всерьез.

Когда я появился в гостиной, Шульдих по обыкновению глазел в телевизор. Увидев меня, он поднялся, улыбаясь несколько более нервно, чем следовало, я не исключаю, что он что-то прочел по моему лицу, но не в его силах было мне помешать осуществить задуманное. Мы были одни, впервые за две недели. Такатори младший пригласил Фудзимию на ланч и я предвидел, что до его возвращения осталось всего несколько минут. Собственно этим я и собирался воспользоваться.

Я шел вперед, и мне хотелось смеяться. Такое ощущение, что вместо кислорода мои легкие наполняла добрая порция закиси азота. Я чувствовал себя охотником, загоняющим в ловушку вожделенную добычу. Глупо улыбаясь, под моим напором Шульдих пятился к стене. Но вот отступать стало некуда, и он замер. Я взял его за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. Он лихорадочно просчитывал ситуацию, не зная, стоит ли ему сейчас начать отбиваться, продолжая играть в неприступность, или самому броситься мне на шею.

Несколько секунд мы молча смотрели друг на друга. Где-то внутри словно включился счетчик обратного отсчета. Десять, девять, восемь… Его дыхание слегка отдавало какой-то химией и суррогатным запахом дыни. Наверное, снова жевал жвачку. А еще, его губы были теплыми и мягкими, и такими послушным, что я едва не растрогался от умиления. Тихо открылась дверь, но я не позволил Шульдиху отступить, да он и сам уже не рвался. Фудзимия вернулся вовремя, как и планировалось.

 

* * *

 

Оставив один билет до Парижа на столике, Ран оглядел комнату и мысленно с ней простился. Он знал, что уедет один. Уже после поездки в Киото, несмотря на болтовню Шульдиха, он понял, что проиграл и вчера, увидев их вместе, перестал врать себе, честно ответил на все вопросы телепата — нет. В последний раз Ран взглянул на Токио, утопавший в алых всполохах кленов. Потом, собравшись с мыслями, отвернулся от окна и вышел из комнаты. 

— Абиссинец…

Не успев дойти до двери, Ран круто обернулся. Шульдих стоял посреди гостиной.

— Даже не попрощался… — ухмылялся тот, не двигаясь с места. Ран был ему благодарен за это.

— Ни к чему…

— А как же поцелуй? Может, уже и не увидимся…

Ран покачал головой. 

— Нет. — И повернувшись к телепату спиной, распахнул дверь. Шульдих больше не сказал ничего, но Ран, спускаясь на лифте, чувствовал его присутствие. Наверное, он читал мысли, и Ран принялся вспоминать стихи про осень.

И только выйдя на улицу, он подумал, надеясь, что телепат его слышит: «Если когда-нибудь снова понадоблюсь, я буду рядом». В этот момент ему почудился горький смешок, и будто леска лопнула в голове — может быть, связь оборвалась…


	12. Вместо эпилога

За семнадцать часов полета до Брюсселя мы много чего успели, в том числе, пару раз перекусить, посмотреть какой-то необязательный фильм и даже обсудить несколько рабочих вопросов. Только выспаться не успели. Меня немного нервировало, что Шульдих все время за мной присматривает. Складывалось впечатление, будто он ждет, что на высоте семь тысяч километров я вот-вот собираюсь уйти в туалет и не вернуться. Я, как мог, старался примириться с его вниманием.

Мы наконец-то поговорили о будущем. Многим он остался доволен, но были и некоторые разногласия. Особенно по поводу его будущей профессиональной деятельности. Пришлось убеждать его, что мое внимание не будет сосредоточено исключительно на работе, ему тоже перепадет кое-что.

И с жильем все определилось как нельзя лучше. Долгосрочный договор на аренду маленького пансионата, в тихом, малолюдном месте, примерно на полпути от Брюсселя до Ватерлоо обошелся недешево, но своих денег стоил. Там и будет первая база АРПС. Меня все еще несколько раздражала высокопарность названия, потом, может быть, я придумаю для своей школы что-то более звучное или менее пафосное, но пока будет так.

Это хорошо, что заведение будет находиться так недалеко от столицы, при необходимости можно будет быстро добраться в город, хоть на машине, хоть на вертолете. Вокруг много леса, это обеспечит нужное уединение. Не весь пансионат, но значительная его часть нуждается в реконструкции, чтобы учителя и ученики разместились с удобствами. Но конкретные вопросы будет проще решать на уже месте. А пока нас ждали вполне сносные, если судить по фотографиям, апартаменты, которые и станут нашим домом надолго. Моим уж точно. Шульдиха же ждут многочисленные служебные командировки, но я знаю, у него не возникнет ни желания, ни повода затягивать их.

Шульдих все еще остается «настороже», но это пройдет, как только он уяснит, что я и в самом деле никогда не желал ему зла. Он еще не сдался окончательно, поэтому, по крайней мере, на первое время, местом самых интересных баталий станет спальня. Там мы останемся наедине сами с собой. Нам придется начинать заново. Все, от чего мы бежали и с чем сражались, останется за порогом нашего дома и уж точно за стенами спальни. Я-то знаю, что внутри себя, Шульдих уже давным-давно сделал свой выбор, просто ему было не так-то просто простить единожды солгавшего. Но в его настороженно прищуренных глазах я вижу, что он снова доверяет мне. Все что мне остается, это постараться как можно дольше не обмануть его доверие.

В наш первый раз, после почти что полугода разлуки, я покажу ему, каково это — жить по своим собственным правилам, обладать свободой выбора не только брать, но и отдавать. Может быть даже дам попробовать власти, пусть делает что может и что хочет.

От размышлений меня отвлекает некоторое оживление в салоне. Сейчас зажжется табло и стюардесса объявит посадку. Я даже немного волнуюсь перед предстоящим, хотя и знаю, что все будет хорошо. Мне нет необходимости прибегать к видениям. Знание грядущего уже перешло на уровень интуиции. Я просто чувствую, что все произойдет именно так, как мне представляется, а не иначе. И начну с того, что когда мы выйдем из самолета, я протяну Шульдиху руку, и он даст мне свою и улыбнется, как когда-то давно, когда еще не было Шварц, но уже были я и он. И я, в свою очередь, отвечу на его улыбку своей. Победителей, как известно, строго не судят.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
